A Future in the Past
by Sweet Emotion
Summary: Bella is able to go back to the year 1918. She meets Edward and they fall in love. When she is forced back to her own century, thinking he's died, she discovers some big surprises when she exiles herself to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

ONE: Edward

**ONE: Edward**

**Okay, so please don't be mad, but I think I like this story better than my other Twilight one. I'm sorry to anybody who is reading "Monster to Man", but I'm going to put that story on hiatus right now. I'm going to delete it from the site, but don't worry, because I have it saved on my computer. If I get some inspiration, I'll write more of it, but I think this story is going to be so much better. Let me know what you think ****of it.**

"_**There comes a time when all the cosmic tumblers have clicked into place and the universe opens itself up to show you what's possible."**_

_**-Kevin Costner as Ray Kinsella in Field of Dreams**_

"We've already got enough long-sleeved shirts I think," seventeen-year-old Bella Swan mumbled to herself. She stood on a cracked, uneven stretch of sidewalk, staring down at the checklist she'd made for herself with furrowed brows. In the west, the Phoenix sun was slowly sinking toward the horizon. "We've got an extremely durable coat that makes me look like an Eskimo," she frowned as she checked "coat" off her list. "That's everything," she sighed, scanning the paper in her hands one last time. "So why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Bella's eyebrows drew together again as she tried to think of anything else she might need for her permanent relocation to Forks.

Forks was a tiny, rainy, uninteresting town in Washington State. Bella had been born there, but her mother, Renee-- who hated Forks as much as her daughter-- had fled Washington with Bella when she was just a baby. Bella's father, Charlie, still lived in Forks and served as the town's sheriff; he'd never really moved on after Renee left.

Renee, however, had no problem moving on. In fact, she was now remarried … to a much younger man who played minor-league baseball for a living. His name was Phil. Phil wasn't a bad guy-- Bella actually thought he was kind of good for her mom, which was why the seventeen-year-old was making the journey to Forks. It would be easier for Renee to be with Phil-- he had to travel a lot for his job-- without her there to worry about. Bella wanted to give her mother some time with her new husband. In her mind, as much as she was dreading going to Forks, it would all be for the best. She hoped.

"Mom I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something," Bella spoke up, still studying her list. "Do we need anything else?" When her question received no reply, Bella turned to look over her shoulder. When she found Renee with her nose practically squished against the front window of a tiny antique store, Bella groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. Her mother was so childlike, so flighty; she had the attention span of a three-year-old sometimes. "Mom," Bella said gently, speaking to her mother the way one would speak to a child who had gotten lost in a daydream. "I'm leaving for Forks in the morning. Let's try not to get sidetracked, okay?"

Renee turned her head and smiled youthfully at her daughter.

"No," Bella said, shaking her head emphatically before her mother could say one word. She recognized the excited gleam in Renee's brown eyes.

"Oh, come on," Renee pleaded, pouting cutely. "It'll be fun."

"Mother, we don't have time for diversions." Bella was not going to be swayed.

"Oh, Bella," Renee's cute pout intensified. "It's your last night here. Couldn't you try and be spontaneous just once? For me? As a going-away present."

Bella rolled her eyes again; she could feel herself weakening.

"Come on," Renee smiled, sensing a victory. "You know you want to."

"No, I don't, actually," Bella replied, "but I know you're not going to give up."

Renee giggled girlishly. She grabbed her daughter by the wrist and dragged her into the little antique shop. "This'll be fun, Bella, you'll see," she promised. "Who knows what kind of treasures we might find in here?"

Bella's eyes lifted skyward again. Her mother was absolutely convinced that she'd find something that she could take on _Antiques Roadshow_ one day and be told that she was in procession of something that was worth thousands of dollars.

A little bell dinged over their heads as they entered the shop, and a kind-faced elderly lady with gray hair smiled at them from where she stood behind the cash register.

"It reeks in here," Bella whispered to her mother, wrinkling her nose.

"Shhh," Renee hushed her daughter with a frown.

Bella bumped into a dated coat rack where lots of old-fashioned clothes were being displayed. Renee quickly reached out with one hand to steady her daughter and steadied the teetering coat rack with the other.

"I'll just… be in the back," Bella grinned sheepishly. She thought she'd be much less likely to cause any damage to anything if she just stayed in the back of the tiny shop.

"Please be careful and watch where you're going," Renee implored, already gravitating toward a sparkling display of antique jewelry. "I don't want you getting hurt or breaking anything."

Bella just scowled in response to her mother's plea as she wandered to the back of the shop. She found an old roll-top desk tucked away in a back corner. On top of the desk was a box full of old black-and-white photographs. She took a seat in the roll-top desk's creaky chair and set the box of photos in her lap. She figured this was a safe way to keep herself occupied while her mother searched for "treasures." She became fascinated by the pictures as she slowly flipped through them, gazing curiously into each face. She wondered about these people… where their lives had taken them and where they'd ended up.

Near the end of the pile, she found a picture that made her catch her breath.

An unbelievably handsome face stared up at her. The young man in the portrait had flawless features: a strong jaw; a proud chin; high, chiseled cheekbones; perfect lips… She found herself feeling disappointed that he wasn't smiling. His expression was very serious, but she could see a mischievous hint of a smile shining in his eyes.

As she sat in a trancelike state, mesmerized by the photo, Bella's heart begin to race. She suddenly felt, deep down in her soul, that she knew this boy. Crystal clear images of him flashed through her memory, like she'd been with him before. She found herself being able to know with absolute certainty that his eyes were green, even though the picture she held was black and white. His hair, which he wore slicked back in the picture, she knew was a unique bronze color. In her mind's eye, she saw the boy in trousers, with his suspenders hanging loosely down by his waist, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was laughing, standing in the sun, and his bronze hair was ruffled, being tousled by the breeze. Her fingers suddenly tingled, the silkiness of his hair tickling her skin.

Bella's breathing came in quiet gasps now. She was locked on the boy's captivating face, unable to tear her eyes away. Her hands began to shake.

"Here you are."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Bella shrieked and started, causing the box of photos to spill all over the floor.

"Bella," Renee chided. She knelt down to pick up the pictures and returned them to their box. When she was finished doing that, she raised confused brown eyes to her daughter's face. The confusion gave way to concern when she saw how shaken the teenager was. "Bella," she said again, softer this time. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She returned the box of pictures to the roll-top desk, glancing over Bella's shoulder at the portrait she was holding as she did so. "Wow," Renee murmured, stepping closer to get a better look at the young man in the picture. "Look at him. He's so young here, he's probably not much older than you, Bella. I wonder what happened to him. What do you think his name was? Henry? Or Robert? Or… oh, what are some other old-fashioned names?"

"Edward," Bella said quietly, gazing intensely into the captivating eyes that stared up at her.

"Good one," Renee nodded to show her approval. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"No, that's his name," Bella insisted.

Renee looked confused again for a moment, but then she shrugged. "Okay," she said. "If you want to name the picture Edward, you can." When her daughter remained fixated on the picture, Renee's eyebrows drew together and she frowned nervously. "Do you… want it?" she carefully inquired.

Bella slowly raised her pretty brown eyes to look into her mother's face. A gradual, almost cautious smile spread over her lips and she nodded.

"Okay." Renee couldn't figure out why her daughter had such an attachment to that picture. "Well, come on. Let's take it up front and pay for it."

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Later that night, Bella was kneeling in the middle of her bedroom floor, piling her new Forks wardrobe into her rolling suitcase. A knock at the door made her look up.

"Just wondering how the packing's going," Renee smiled, coming in and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, Mom," Bella promised, grinning. "I don't need any help."

"Well, I just thought I'd check," Renee shrugged. Then her expression changed, became sad and questioning.

"Mom--," Bella sighed. She knew that apologetic look. It was always the opener to the same conversation.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to. You know that, right?" Renee began to wring her hands.

"Yes, Mom, I know." Bella tossed a pair of faded, comfy blue jeans into her suitcase with another sigh.

"I mean it, Bella. All you have to do it say the word--."

"Mom, it's fine," Bella tried to smile reassuringly. "I'm actually looking forward to it. Honest." Since her hand was hidden in her suitcase, she crossed her fingers, which was something she always did when she told a lie.

"Okay," Renee said uncertainly. "If you're sure…."

"I'm positive," Bella forced out a short laugh.

Renee's focus shifted to the nightstand that stood on the right side of her daughter's bed. She smiled when she saw the old black and white picture propped up against the base of the lamp. "I see you've made Edward feel right at home," she spoke up, gesturing at the picture.

"Mom," Bella grumbled, her fair cheeks flushing a dark red.

Renee laughed affectionately at the way her daughter reacted to being teased. "I'm sorry honey," she apologized. "I'm just having a hard time understanding why you wanted it so much."

"I just... did," Bella mumbled, shrugging her shoulders as her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"What a teenager thing to say," Renee sighed, smiling again when Bella scowled. "All right, I'll leave you to your packing, then. Goodnight, Baby." Renee stooped to kiss her daughter's uplifted face. "I love you," she said, gently holding Bella's chin in her hand and gazing seriously into the girl's big brown eyes.

"I know," the corners of Bella's lips lifted in a slight smile. "I love you, too, Mom."

"If you ever change your mind, you can call me."

"I know," Bella repeated, nodding her head, even though her chin was still gripped in Renee's fingers.

Renee bent again and placed a second kiss against Bella's forehead. "I _love_ you," she repeated, putting special emphasis on the 'love'. On her way out, she paused in the doorway and said, "Don't forget to brush your teeth." With that, she was gone.

Bella snickered and shook her head as she threw the last of her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it up. Most of the time, she was the one telling her mother not to forget to do things.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Hours later, Bella tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. Dread about the new life she would have to build in Forks was keeping sleep away. She raised her eyes to the picture of Edward that sat on her nightstand and felt herself smile. If somebody like Edward was waiting for her in Forks, maybe she'd be able to learn to like it there.

A strong gust of cold wind rustled her curtains, knocked her CDs off her dresser, and sent Edward's picture fluttering to the floor.

Bella sat up in bed, bewildered as she squinted against a bright light that shined through the cracks of her closed bedroom door. Maybe she was sleeping after all. This had to be a dream. Moving almost against her own will, Bella tossed back her covers and climbed out of bed. Slowly, she approached her door. She could hear noise on the other side-- people talking, and… sounds of traffic. She pulled her door open only partially and peered tentatively out into what should have been the hallway.

But the hallway was gone.

Bella, who had to squint again against bright sunshine, found herself looking out onto a busy city street. There were people strolling along the sidewalks, but they wore clothes that had been out of fashion for decades. Rickety, old-fashioned automobiles rolled roughly down the road. She could hear the loud, squawking honk of one of the antiquated horns. Frightened, Bella tried to take a step back, tried to close the door, but the cold gust of wind returned and forced her through the doorway. She screamed, but it was swallowed up by the wind.

Another loud squawking sound rang deafeningly in Bella's ears over and over again. She was standing in the middle of the busy street now, and one of the out-dated vehicles was bearing down on her. The man behind the wheel was laying on his horn, frantically trying to let her know that she needed to get out of the way. Frozen, all Bella could do was stand and stare in horror as the automobile got closer and closer….

A strong pair of arms coiled around her waist and yanked her sideways, up onto the sidewalk and out of the path of the automobile. Bella felt her body collide with another body, a body that was solid and muscular.

"Are you all right, miss?" The voice that spoke to her was definitely male, definitely concerned, and definitely the most beautiful voice Bella had ever heard; it was so soft, like velvet.

Dazed, Bella looked up into the face of the person who had saved her life. Her entire face lifted, brightened, when she realized who her hero was. "Edward," she murmured, reaching up to touch one hand to his perfect face. He still had his arms around her, was still holding her against him.

Edward's brow furrowed with confusion. "Do we know each other?" he asked, gazing deeply into the spellbinding brown eyes that were looking up at him.

"I'm--." Bella stopped speaking, her eyes widening with new panic when she caught sight of one of her sleeves. She dropped her eyes to take in what she was wearing. Gone were her comfy, holey pajamas. Now she was donning a dress that made her look like an extra from the movie _Titanic_. There was a square neckline and the hem stopped just below mid-calf. And the shoes on her feet were going to be impossible for her to walk in. What was going on here?! "What is this?" she shouted tremulously as terrified tears blurred her vision. She clawed at the dress. "What am I wearing?! What is this?!"

"It's… a very lovely dress," Edward said. He didn't know why her clothing should frighten her.

Bella raised wild eyes to look into Edward's face again. "Where am I?" she demanded desperately.

"You're… in Chicago, miss," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Chicago?" Bella rasped, choking on the word. She asked the next question with great trepidation. "_When_ am I?"

"Forgive me, I'm afraid I don't understand," Edward said, tilting his head to one side.

"When, when," Bella repeated impatiently. "When are we? What year is it?"

"It's 1918, miss," Edward answered her frantic questions kindly and politely, trying to let her know she had nothing to be afraid of. He heard her squeak, then she fainted and went limp in his arms. "Miss? Miss!" Edward carefully sank into a kneeling position on the sidewalk, holding her close to his chest. He jostled her gently and tapped her cheek with the palm of his hand. "Miss! Miss!" he shouted, trying to rouse her.

**So there's the first chapter of my latest fic. I start way too many of these things, but don't worry, because I fully intend to finish this one. I even outlined it, which is something I don't usually do. This story has a beginning, middle, and an end, so it will get finished. I just hope I get some feedback. Please be sure and tell me what you think.**

**In the coming chapters, Bella's going to spend time with Edward back in the days when he was human. They'll fall in love (naturally), and Edward, being the chivalrous young gentleman he is, will ask Bella to marry him (Remember, they're in 1918). Bella will say yes, but his parents (mostly his father) will say no. Then comes the drama. I don't want to give too much away this early on, but trust me when I tell you that there will be a very, very big twist. Hopefully you'll like the twist.**

**So, thank you to those of you who took the time to read this. Please don't be shy about sending me a review or any suggestions or questions you have. Thanks again! -Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO: Holy Crow**

**Um, so, this is just a re-post of the original second chapter. Thanks to a review from Charlee, I realized that Edward's human last name is spelled 'Masen' and not 'Mason' as I'd originally thought (What kind of Twilight fan am I?! Haha...) So I wanted to fix that. Also, after a bit more research about 1918 Chicago, I found out that the city didn't officially declare a flu epidemic and didn't start closing public places such as theatres down until October. Toward the end of the chapter, when Bella and Edward were walking in the park, I mistakenly wrote that it was September, so I wanted to change that as well. So, I fixed Edward's name and corrected the name of the month. The rest of the chapter is the same. Sorry for the mistakes. Everything from here on out should be fine. Thanks to everyone who's been reading! -Sarah**

As Bella slowly regained consciousness, strange, impossible images swirled dizzily in her aching head. She'd had the strangest dream that she'd gone back in time, to 1918 Chicago, and that a beautiful boy with a smooth, velvety voice and captivating green eyes had saved her from being run down by an antiquated automobile. She moaned quietly as her head, which was nestled against a very fluffy pillow, throbbed with the effort of remembering. She realized she was on a bed, tucked snugly under several layers of blankets, and she was extremely hot. She moaned again, louder this time, as she struggled to open her eyes.

Quick, quiet footsteps clicked rapidly across the hardwood floor. A chair creaked as someone sat down beside the bed. A moment later a hand that felt much too big to be a female's cautiously slipped over hers, completely encasing it and softly squeezing.

A terrified gasp ripped itself from Bella's dry throat when, upon finally managing to force her tired eyes open, she found herself in a strange room. The walls were a crisp white; a wardrobe, which was crafted of glossy cherry-colored wood and embellished with intricately carved decorative detail, stood against the wall across from the bed. On the wall next to the wardrobe was a spotless looking glass in a gilded golden frame. On the right side of the bed, a large window hung with white lace curtains revealed that it was dusk. Panicked and disoriented, Bella shot to a sitting position. The hand that was holding hers moved to her shoulder. She snapped her head around and found herself looking into Edward's reassuring green eyes. He sat beside her in a white dress shirt and gray slacks; his suspenders were still hooked around his broad shoulders. His bronze-colored hair was slightly mussed, like he'd been dragging his fingers through it.

"Steady now," he murmured, tightening his fingers around her shoulder when she swayed. "You're all right, don't be frightened."

"Where am I?" she rasped, her words trembling.

"This is my home," Edward explained. "I didn't know where else to take you," he shrugged, letting his hands drop to dangle between his knees and lowering his eyes to his feet when she pulled away from his touch. "I wasn't about to just leave you unconscious in the street."

Bella lowered her eyes as well, trying to keep from going into a state of shock, and found that she was wearing a long white nightgown that was just a little too big on her. She fumbled with the blankets, trying to cover herself as her cheeks burned red. Edward, who was peeking at her from beneath carefully lowered lashes, also blushed.

"I would introduce myself, but it seems as though you already know who I am." Edward finally spoke again after a brief but awkward silence, raising his head to focus his full attention on his peculiar guest.

Bella struggled to find words. It was very difficult for her to concentrate when he looked directly at her; his eyes were so beautiful and magnetic— they just pulled her in.

"Um… what?" she stammered at last.

"You called me by my name this afternoon, just after I pulled you out of the street." His eyes, which still held hers, narrowed marginally, flashing with curiosity. "I've never met you before in my life," he said, speaking with calm certainty. He leaned forward in his chair until they were practically nose-to-nose; his eyes, prying but still gentle somehow, gazed searchingly into hers. "How do you know my name?" The soft, velvet huskiness in his voice made the question sound frightening and alluring at the same time.

Bella blinked, stuttering incoherently as she desperately tried to remember how to speak. He was even more excruciatingly handsome up-close. Even if she could remember how to use her words, she doubted she'd be able to explain to him what had happened. He'd probably think she was an escaped mental patient.

"Miss!" Edward sputtered, catching her when she drooped and fell sideways. She'd lost consciousness again, but she recovered quickly this time.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," she grumbled groggily, glaring up at him through tired brown eyes as he continued to hold her upper-body against his chest.

"I beg your pardon?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows at her to show that he had no idea what she meant.

"You made me faint," she pouted.

"_I_ made you faint?" he repeated indignantly.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Bella huffed. "I mean, what's with the interrogation, huh? I've had a very rough day, and then you come in here bombarding me with questions and… and _dazzling_ me with your gorgeous eyes and…!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Edward interjected; he could see that she was getting worked up, and he wanted to calm her down lest she faint a third time. "You're absolutely right, I was very rude."

"Oh." Bella blinked at him, clearly caught off-guard by his polite apology. "Well yes, you were, but I accept your apology."

"Thank you," Edward replied, biting back a smile. "I simply wouldn't have been able to go on living if you hadn't." He laughed when Bella scowled at him and disentangled herself from his arms. "Oh, come now," he said, tilting his head to one side and crinkling his brow contritely. "I was only teasing."

Bella huffed again and turned her face away from him.

"So… I have gorgeous eyes, do I?" he snickered after a long pause. She didn't look at him, but he noticed that her fingers tightened around the top of the blankets, squeezing wrathfully. He chuckled boyishly and pulled his fingers through his hair; he was surprised at himself, because he was usually so well-mannered and proper, but he couldn't seem to be that way around her. There didn't seem to be much of a point, because he had the strangest feeling that he knew her-- really, truly knew her-- without ever having seen her before. What was the use in being composed, polite, and reserved-- which was basically what was expected of a well-mannered, well-brought up young man like himself-- when he was so completely and incredibly comfortable around her? He felt inexplicably free to be himself with her, without having to worry about following the protocol that high-society people like him were expected to follow.

"You know," he tried again after another long stretch of silence, "you may think I'm rude, but I'm beginning to think the same of you."

"What? Why?" she demanded, whipping her head in his direction.

"Well, I did save your life," he reminded her with a shrug. "And you've yet to thank me." He watched her fair cheeks burn a divine shade of humiliated pink, and a trace of a smile brightened his eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly and sincerely, blinking her wide, childlike brown eyes at him.

"You're most welcome, Miss…?" he trailed off, trying not to appear too eager as he waited to learn her name.

"Swan," she flashed a small, almost timid smile. "Isabella Swan. But people usually just call me Bella."

"Miss Swan," he smiled. Bella. A lovely name for a lovely girl.

"Mr. Edward!" a dismayed female voice gasped from the doorway.

Edward immediately got to his feet and spun toward the door, where a tall, wiry middle-aged woman in a maid's uniform was frowning at him disapprovingly. "Nell--," he tried to speak on his own behalf.

"I won't hear a word of it!" Nell silenced him with a wave of her hand; she had a thick Irish accent. "Alone with a young lady! Why, she's not even decent, Mr. Edward! She's in her nightgown!" she scolded. "One would think you'd been raised in a barn! Out with you now, before your mother catches you. Go and change for dinner," she commanded, raising her arm and pointing emphatically out into the hallway.

Edward glanced over his shoulder at Bella and mimicked Nell's angry expression. He barely managed to contain his laughter when she began shaking with silent, hysterical giggles, hiding her smile behind her hand. He bowed his head to hide his amusement as he strode past Nell and out of the room.

Nell promptly closed the door behind him and, grumbling under her breath, turned to walk to Bella's bed; the hem of her long black skirt swished against the floor with her movement. When she was standing next to the bed, her expression became kind and warm.

"It's good to see you've come around, miss," she smiled. "Come now, let's get you up and dressed. You'll be wanting some supper by now, I'm sure, and Mr. and Mrs. Masen are eager to meet you."

"Who? Hey!" Bella yelped as Nell stripped her of her nightgown. She stood awkwardly in only her old-fashioned underwear as Nell retrieved her dress.

"You've never heard of 'em?" Nell seemed very surprised. "Why, Mr. Masen is one of the most prominent lawyers in Chicago."

"Oh, the Masens. Yes, of course," Bella nodded, pretending she knew who Nell was speaking of. She assumed the Masens were Edward's parents.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

After Nell had finished helping Bella dress and fix her hair (an experience that had left Bella somewhat traumatized), the good housemaid led the young girl down a grand spiral staircase and into a huge, immaculate, extremely elegant dining room which boasted a large arched window, a gleaming crystal chandelier, and a long dining table of polished mahogany with matching upholstered chairs.

"Here's the young lady Mr. Edward rescued this afternoon," Nell announced, giving Bella's shoulders a squeeze as the girl looked around her in wide-eyed amazement. Edward's parents were loaded! Everything about this house was gigantic and luxurious.

"We're very glad to see you up and about my dear." The woman who spoke to Bella now was sitting at the far end of the vast mahogany dining table. She was unbelievably beautiful; so much so that Bella stared at her open-mouthed. She had to be Edward's mother; they looked so much alike, she had his fair skin, his green eyes, and the same copper-colored hair. She wore an impressive gown of soft green, which complimented the color of her eyes, and her red hair was pulled up into a very fashionable twist. "Aren't we, darling?" the woman shifted her attention to a tall, strapping man in a dark suit with dark hair, gentle hazel eyes and a very neatly trimmed beard who sat at the head of the table, scanning an evening newspaper.

"Hmm?" the man raised his eyes and smiled dotingly at his wife. "Oh yes, very glad indeed."

Bella took another moment to gape at Edward's father. No wonder Edward was so good-looking! Unbeknownst to her, she was also being watched: by a mesmerized Edward.

"Oh, Eddie, put the paper aside for now," Edward's mother pleaded sweetly with her husband. "You know I don't like it when you read at the dinner table."

"Yes, darling," Edward's father smiled again and obediently laid his paper on the nearby sideboard.

"Edward," Mrs. Masen spoke to her son in a chastising tone.

"Hmm?" Edward came out of his trance with a jolt and turned startled green eyes to his mother's frowning face.

"Aren't you going to offer our guest a chair?"

"Oh. Yes," Edward flushed as he got to his feet. He pulled out the empty chair next to his and said, "Would you care to sit down, Miss Swan?" He had changed into a more formal black suit complete with collar and bow tie. He looked sort of like a red-headed, 1918 version of James Bond.

"Yes, thank you," Bella murmured; she felt her cheeks get hot as her lips curved into a smile. She circled around the table to get to her seat, and just as she was about to sit down, she tripped and began to fall forward. She threw her arms around Edward's shoulders, just to have something to hold onto, and she felt his arms coil tightly around her waist. Their bodies were pressed closely against one another; they could feel each other breathing. They stared into each other's eyes, and the rest of the world seemed to just fall away.

"A-hem," Mr. Masen cleared his throat when his son and their accident-prone dinner guest remained locked in their tight embrace.

Bella released Edward and sank awkwardly into her seat, which Edward politely moved closer to the table for her. She flashed him a grateful grin when he returned to his own seat beside her, and he grinned back; they were both red in the face.

"Are you all right, my dear?" inquired a concerned Mrs. Masen.

"Oh, I'm fine," Bella reassured her with a wave of her hand. "I just tripped over this dress. I'm not used to wearing anything so elaborate. And I've never been very good at walking in heels," she stuck her foot out from under her skirt and frowned at the high-heeled satin shoe that would undoubtedly cause her to sprain her ankle. She was unaware of the shocked looks her host and hostess exchanged when she bared her ankles, which was unseemly and something a proper young lady would never do, especially in front of total strangers. Beside her, Edward's eyes grew round and his cheeks flamed a bright red at the sight of her smooth, ivory-colored skin. From what he could see, she had beautiful legs. "I'll take a comfy pair of blue jeans and an old pair of sneakers over a dress and heels any day. Ooops." Bella realized too late that she'd said something that probably made absolutely no sense to these people. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked around the table and found three pairs of confused eyes looking back at her. "Ha," she laughed nervously and twirled a loose tendril of hair around her finger. "I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself," she quickly shifted subjects. "I'm Bella Swan. I really can't thank you enough for allowing me into your home, which is absolutely beautiful by the way."

"Oh," Mrs. Masen slowly began to smile. "You're quite welcome, darling. I'm Elizabeth Masen. That's my husband, Edward Sr.," she gestured to her husband, who nodded a how-do-you-do to Bella. "And of course you know our son," she smiled fondly at Edward Jr.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled, glancing shyly at the stunningly handsome boy who was sitting beside her. He glanced over at her in the same instant, their eyes met, and they both looked away again as swiftly as they could.

"Oh, wonderful. Here's the first course," Elizabeth smiled as a short, plump woman with graying hair bustled into the dining room with a tray of steaming soup bowls, the contents of which smelled absolutely scrumptious. "Thank you, Martha," Elizabeth offered her cook a heartfelt thanks. "It looks delicious."

"You're welcome, mam," Martha murmured respectfully before she waddled back to the kitchen.

"Bella?" Elizabeth spoke to her guest again as she took a dainty sip of broth from her silver soup spoon.

"Yes?" Bella sat up straight in her seat, focusing wide eyes on her hostess.

"Where do you live? We have a horse and carriage and our driver would be more than happy to take you home. After you've eaten, of course."

"Why don't you have Ramsey take the automobile?" Edward Sr. suggested.

Bella glanced back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Masen. She supposed Ramsey was their driver, but that didn't really matter, because she was too busy panicking to care. What was she going to say?! She couldn't exactly tell them that her home was about eighty-seven years in the future!

"Edward," Elizabeth frowned at her husband. "I know how fond you are of your new little toy, but I still say those automobiles are dangerous. I'm certainly not going to send this poor child home in one."

"Um, actually," Bella's voice shook nervously and she could feel beads of perspiration roll down her right temple. "I'm kind of… between homes right now." Oh! Why did she have to be such a terrible liar?!

"What do you mean, dear?" Elizabeth tilted her head and her eyes narrowed with confusion. "What about your parents?"

"They're… far away," she stammered.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with shock. She sat up in her seat and pressed one hand to her mouth. "Oh, you poor darling!" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears now. "Were they lost to the influenza?"

Influenza? Bella's thoughts were bewildered. What was she talking about? Her history lessons came back to her and she realized that Mrs. Masen was speaking of the Spanish Influenza Pandemic that devastated the entire country in 1918.

"They… they were." Bella felt terrible for lying like this and taking advantage of these nice people, but what else could she do? She couldn't tell them the truth.

"Oh," Elizabeth sniffled, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her linen dinner napkin. "You poor dear! You must stay with us. Mustn't she, Edward?" She turned her tearful green eyes on her husband.

From his seat at the head of the table, Edward Sr. opened his mouth to respond, but Elizabeth continued speaking without giving her husband a chance to say a word.

"Of course you must. This house is entirely too big for just the three of us. You're more than welcome to stay here my dear."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly, bowing her head as her cheeks flushed red again. She was going to be sent to Hell for this, she was just sure of it. She could feel Edward Jr.'s eyes on her, along with the compassion and sympathy he exuded for her.

Yes. She was definitely going to Hell.

"Elizabeth, darling, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Edward Sr. dropped his fork and knife onto his china plate with a_ clang _and pushed himself back from the table. Elizabeth followed him as he tromped out of the dining room; their footsteps clicked rapidly against the polished hardwood floors.

Bella cautiously turned her eyes to Edward and found that he was already looking at her. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, nibbling anxiously on her bottom lip.

"Why would you be?" Edward spoke gently to reassure her. Then he grinned crookedly. "I think Mother's the one who's in trouble. Don't worry," he said when he saw a flash of guilt spark in her eyes, "she won't be for long. Father adores her and always lets her have her way." He smiled again, encouragingly this time, picked up his soup spoon. He made a show of slurping the broth to let Bella know that it was very good and that she should eat, too. After laughing at Edward's antics, Bella picked up her spoon as well.

"Bella?"

The soft way Edward spoke to her, the kindness in his voice, made Bella's heart burn in her chest; the way he said her name was like music. It was the first time he'd called her by her name and not 'Miss Swan'. She barely remembered how to swallow, and breathing was always difficult when he was nearby. She turned wide, starry brown eyes to his curious and concerned face.

"Have you been completely alone since you lost your parents?"

"Oh," Bella stammered. She felt herself blush; her entire face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't keep up with all of these lies! It felt so wrong, especially now, looking into Edward's kind, compassionate eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again, blinking back tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Edward reached for her hand when one tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't. I mean, it wasn't you--." Bella tried to explain.

"I just can't imagine what it must be like to be so young and suddenly find yourself alone," he interjected, eager to comfort her. "That's the only reason I asked. I wanted to try and let you know that you aren't alone any longer. You have no need to worry and you have no need to fear. You're safe now."

Bella's mouth fell open just slightly, and she couldn't close it again; she could only sit and gape at Edward. He was every bit at as wonderful as she knew he would be when she found his picture at the antique shop-- which seemed like ages ago-- but she was still in awe of him. Even though she'd only known him a few hours, she was sure that she'd fallen in love with him. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind.

So she had somehow traveled eighty-seven years into the past and met a boy whose picture she'd bought for ten cents at an old antique shop; and as if that wasn't bad enough, she was now completely in love with him. Bella knew she should have been panicked or hysterical or… _something_, but all she could feel was an incredible calm inside herself, a deep peace, because she was safe. She was with Edward. New tears, happy tears of relief, stung her eyes and she blinked to keep them back. She raised her hand and gently placed it against Edward's face as she softly whispered his name.

Edward's eyes widened; he seemed to be a bit startled for a moment. She touched him and talked to him intimately, as if they'd known each other all their lives. He should have been shocked, but he wasn't. He couldn't shake the strange but undeniable feeling that he knew her and belonged with her, and he found that he didn't want to. All he wanted was to be with her. He reached up and covered her hand with his, molding her palm to his cheek.

Approaching footsteps signaled the return of Mr. and Mrs. Masen, so Edward and Bella quickly disentangled their hands and moved their chairs away from each other. They were both eating their dinner, wide-eyed and innocent as a couple of angels, when the adults re-entered the dining room and returned to their seats. Mr. Mason looked resigned and Mrs. Mason was smiling victoriously.

"Bella dear," Elizabeth said to her young guest, "you're going to stay here with us for as long as you'd like."

"Or for as long as you can stand us," Edward Sr. piped up, his hazel eyes shining with brief amusement.

"Thank you," Bella said sincerely. "Thank you so much to both of you."

"There are a few stipulations of course," Elizabeth explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Masen spent the rest of dinner making sure that Edward and Bella understood the new house rules, most of which were designed to keep the two young teenagers from engaging in any behavior that would… compromise their virtue.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

When Bella awoke the following morning, she could tell by the sunlight streaming in through her window that it was nearly lunchtime; she'd overslept. How embarrassing. She moved quickly to the door and poked her head out into the hallway. Coincidentally, Nell was just passing by and they startled each other, which made them both laugh. Nell showed Bella to the bathroom, and after Bella had bathed, Nell helped her dress and style her hair, just as she had the night before.

When she was fit to be seen, Bella descended the grand, spiraling staircase and followed an enchanting melody that she vaguely recognized into a luxurious parlor that was on the right side of the first-story hallway.

The floor of the parlor was covered with a large rug that was obviously very fine and probably very expensive. A large picture window that provided a view of the impressive front lawn was hung with rich, dark green drapes; and a white marble fireplace was the focal point of the room. The furniture in the room consisted of a high-backed sofa and matching chairs which were upholstered in fabric that matched the drapes. In one corner stood a fancy Victrola, camouflaged in its cabinet of dark wood; it seemed to silently invite Bella to come over and play a record. An impressive grand piano sat in the far corner of the room, angled safely away from the fireplace. Edward was seated at the piano, his back to an open-mouthed Bella, as he lost himself in his music.

"Debussy," Bella murmured to herself when she finally remembered the composer of the piece Edward was playing. She recognized the music as _Clair de Lune_, which was one of her mother's favorite pieces of classical music.

Edward startled at the sound of her voice and twisted around on the piano bench. He smiled when he found Bella standing in the parlor's doorway.

"I'm sorry," Bella quickly apologized, wringing her hands. She felt horrible for ruining such a beautiful moment. Edward was magical when he played; he truly had a gift. "I didn't mean--."

"It's perfectly all right," Edward hastened to reassure her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very," Bella nodded. "I think I slept a little too long, though."

"Nonsense," Edward chuckled.

"But it is late, isn't it?" Bella's nose scrunched up in a very cute way when she asked the question.

"Well, yes," Edward admitted with another chuckle. "But that's partly my fault, I think. Nell wanted to wake you hours ago, but I wouldn't let her disturb you."

"Oh." Bella wasn't sure why, but Edward refusing to let Nell wake her made her smile. Then she frowned. "Your parents weren't upset?"

"Father went off to the office early this morning; and Mother's been out running… errands," Edward reported with a mischievous grin. He was facing her full-on now, sitting the wrong way on the piano bench with his hands on his thighs; he had amazing posture-- so regal.

"What kind of errands?" Bella grinned back at him, intrigued by the way he'd said the word.

"Oh no," Edward continued to grin as he wagged his finger at her. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Are they… errands for me?" Bella smiled. Edward was silent, but his shoulders shook with soundless laughter. "You can't give me a hint?" she pleaded cutely.

"My Mother has taken quite a liking to you, Miss Swan," Edward smiled. That was all he said.

"What about your father? He's a lawyer, yes?" Bella remembered Nell mentioning that to her the night before. "I'd hate to be on his bad side."

"He is a lawyer," Edward nodded. "One of the best in Chicago."

Bella tilted her head and her pretty brown eyes narrowed into a curious squint. Why did he sound so angry when he spoke about his father's profession? "His work must keep him very busy," she ventured to say; thinking the reason for Edward's irritation was the fact that his father was so often occupied with his work.

"He works hard, but he's always been a good father to me," Edward became defensive. When he saw the saddened look on Bella's face, he expelled a long breath and raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized. "I shouldn't have raised my voice to you."

"No, it's all right," Bella assured him. "I shouldn't have pried. I was rude."

"You weren't," Edward shook his head. "My father's profession isn't something I enjoy talking about."

Bella sensed he was giving her an opportunity to ask questions, so she cautiously said, "Why is that?"

"I'm going to graduate from high school this June. When I do, Father expects me to go to law school. He wants me to be a lawyer like him," Edward replied gloomily.

"You don't want to," Bella's words were a statement. It was clear from the tone of Edward's voice and the expression on his face that he'd rather walk across hot coals than become a lawyer. She walked toward him slowly and carefully sat down beside him on the piano bench.

Edward had dropped his head, his chin on his chest. When Bella took a seat next to him, he felt her arm brush his and he raised his head to look into her eyes. This was strange… in a good way. He wasn't accustomed to having someone his own age to talk to. Having Bella as a confidante was a nice change.

"I have absolutely no interest in studying law!" He finally admitted the truth out loud, which was a huge relief; his shoulders sagged as the weight of his silent burden was lifted.

"You want to be a pianist?" Bella asked softly.

"I would love that," Edward murmured; a trace of a smile brightened his face. "Mother supports my love of music-- she gave me three different sets of sheet music for my last birthday-- but Father thinks it's just a waste of time. Do you know what he gave me for my birthday?" When Bella shook her head Edward dryly said, "A set of encyclopedias." He moved his shoulders, like he was trying to shake off everything he'd just said. "It doesn't matter. As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm going to enlist and fight in the war," he said with passionate conviction. When Bella opened her mouth to respond, Edward got to his feet and said, "I think I've talked enough. Let's do something else now."

"Such as…?" Bella prompted, getting to her feet as well.

"Come to the park with me," Edward suggested eagerly with a boyish grin.

"The park?" Bella repeated uncertainly. She and the outdoors were not a good mix; she was much too accident-prone.

"We could go to the theatre if you'd prefer." Edward's forehead furrowed with thought for a moment before it smoothed out again and his eyes flashed apologetically. "Oh, I'm afraid we can't do that actually. It's closed."

"Closed?" Bella echoed perplexedly.

"It's been closed temporarily because of the influenza epidemic," Edward explained; he spoke easily, like he was discussing the weather, which surprised Bella.

"Maybe it would be better if we stayed inside," she suggested nervously.

"Oh," Edward frowned cutely. "Don't be a spoilsport, Bella. There are plenty of safety precautions that can be taken. Besides, I refuse to live my life in fear. Tomorrow's Monday, which means I have to go back to school, and I don't intend to waste one moment of what's left of my weekend."

"Not even if it means you catch a deadly case of the flu?" Bella asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not even then," Edward declared. "I'm going to the park with or without you, but I'd have a much better time if you were with me." He tilted his head and crinkled his brow in a pleading expression.

Bella blew out a shaky breath and tried unsuccessfully to keep from smiling. He… was… _so beautiful! _The risk of coming down with a deadly virus would be a small price to pay to spend the afternoon with Edward. "All right, you win!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Edward grinned victoriously and offered her his arm. Bella laughed again as she slipped her arm through his and said, "You're too charming for your own good." They both laughed together as they exited the parlor.

Edward briefly left Bella at the foot of the stairs to race up to his bedroom. He was toting a wooden bat, a baseball, and two gloves when he stampeded back down the stairs a few moments later.

"Another birthday present," he grinned at Bella's confused expression.

"You're not… expecting me to play baseball with you, are you?" Bella felt her stomach flip. She was lethal when she played any type of sport-- and not in a good way.

"Of course I am," Edward chuckled. "I can't exactly pitch to myself, can I?"

"Edward," Bella fretted, chewing on her bottom lip, "I'm horrible at sports."

"Well, I'm not," Edward grinned again. "I'll teach you."

Bella groaned silently as Edward took her arm again and led her toward the front door. It was obviously pointless to try and explain that teaching would do no good. He'd just have to find out the hard way.

A stout, suit-clad balding man with a well-manicured moustache bustled toward the two teenagers; he was obviously the butler, and he looked nervous. "You're going out, sir?" he asked, the words thick with a pleasant British accent.

"Yes, Collins," Edward flashed a winning smile.

"Oh," Collins stammered. "But, sir, your mother's out and… and I'm not sure she'd approve of you going out alone with our… our… guest." Collins's blue eyes flicked to Bella's face and back to Edward.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you, Collins, that it is unnecessary," Edward replied.

"Yes, sir," Collins mumbled. He moved to the heavy, ornately carved mahogany front door and pulled it open. He bowed to Edward and Bella as they stepped out into the sunshine.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

After a pleasant walk through Edward's picturesque neighborhood, they arrived at one of the most breathtaking places of outdoor recreation that Bella had ever seen. The park, which Edward had called Lincoln Park, was vast and green. Tall trees with thick boughs of changing autumn leaves and bunches of colorful, fragrant flowers dotted the landscape. The sky stretched on forever above their heads, cloudless and perfectly blue, and the air was full of birdsongs. It boasted fountains and charming walking paths and sculptures galore.

Bella and Edward claimed a spot in an open field. Bella gulped as she waited for Edward to pitch to her. The bat she held in her hands made her extremely nervous.

"Now, remember to bend your knees!" Edward shouted to her. He was a few paces away, preparing to throw the first pitch. "And hold the bat up! Don't let it hang!"

A young couple who was taking a leisurely stroll along a nearby path glanced skeptically at Bella. Baseball was a man's sport.

Bella made the proper adjustments and Edward threw the ball. She squeezed her eyes shut and swung the bat. Not only did she miss the ball completely, she somehow managed to whack herself with the bat. She ended up in a heap on the ground. Edward dropped his glove and sprinted in Bella's direction.

"Bella, Bella, are you all right?" he panted, dropping to his knees beside her.

"I told you I was horrible at sports," Bella pouted, allowing Edward to pull her to her feet.

"That was only your first try," Edward comforted her. "Surely you're not going to quit already." He saw Bella open her mouth, but he spoke before she could. "Let's just put the bat aside for now. Why don't we try pitching instead?"

"All right," Bella grumbled. "But before we do that, I'm going to get out of these shoes." She stepped out of her heels with a groan of relief. She briefly considered asking Edward to help her unlace her corset, but she decided that might be taking things a bit too far. She moved to stand across from Edward and held her glove out, waiting for his pitch. With a snap of his wrist he sent the ball speeding through the air. It collided with the inside of Bella's glove with a _snap!_

"Holy crow!" Bella exclaimed, gaping in amazement first at the ball in her glove and then at Edward.

Edward burst into uproarious laughter; he was doubled over with his hands on his knees. "Holy crow?" he repeated when he was able to speak again. "You certainly have a strange way of speaking, Miss Swan. But I like it," he smiled at her. "All right, your turn," he said, getting back to business. He readied himself to catch her pitch.

Bella lobbed the ball back to him, but she aimed a little too high and Edward had to duck to avoid being struck in the head.

Edward stared at her, his eyes wide. All he said was, "Holy crow."

"Oh," Bella frowned, blinking back tears of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no. You are not to blame," Edward said, ambling toward her with a masculine, confident, and athletic stride. When he was at her side, he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "After all, you did try to warn me."

"Well, that's true," Bella sniffled.

A soft chuckle rumbled in Edward's throat. "I have learned my lesson," he promised. "I will never ask you to play baseball with me again. But I'd like very much if you would watch me play from time to time."

"Okay," Bella agreed with a small smile. Watching she could do.

"Splendid," Edward smiled back at her. "Come now, no more tears," he said, wiping the few droplets that had fallen onto her cheeks away with the pad of his thumb. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Bella couldn't speak. Edward was touching her face! She managed a slight nod. Edward smiled again, gathered up all of his baseball equipment in one arm, and offered the other arm to Bella.

The two seventeen-year-olds meandered along one of the many dirt footpaths, enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the October day. Edward silently untangled his arm from around Bella's and reached out to pluck a beautiful blue flower for her. They came to a brief halt so Bella could slide it into her hair.

Bella's heart was racing in her chest. Her desire to kiss him was slowly driving her insane. She wasn't sure if girls were supposed to make the first move in this century, but she was long past the point of caring. As soon as she was able to get the flower to stay in her hair without falling out, she was going to do it. She was going to kiss Edward.

Edward watched her struggle with her flower with smiling eyes. Then his expression became very serious. "Bella?" he murmured uncertainly.

"Yes?" Bella stopped fidgeting with her flower long enough to look into his eyes. When she saw the anxious expression on his face, she became worried. "What is it?" she asked.

"I hope you'll forgive me for being so forward; I know we've only just met, but…." Edward wrapped his hands around her upper-arms and slowly bowed his head until his lips touched hers in a gentle, almost reverent, first kiss. When he pulled back, she was staring at him with awestruck eyes and her mouth was slightly agape. "I've wanted to do that since I pulled you out of the street yesterday afternoon," he confessed in a whisper. "Do you think me a terrible brute?"

"Uh-uh," Bella mumbled, dreamily shaking her head back and forth. She stood on her tip-toes and lifted her chin until their lips touched again.

The second kiss was short, but it was powerful. It was bright, and white-hot, like lightning. Edward and Bella both felt the power of each other in that kiss, felt the connection that had somehow brought them together. It was as though their souls recognized each other and were celebrating finally being able to be together.

Bella dragged her mouth away from his, but Edward (who had dropped his baseball things thoughtlessly to the ground) reached up to cradle her face. He nuzzled his forehead against hers and they smiled into each other's eyes as they struggled to catch their breaths.

Bella's smile slowly vanished as guilt about the secret she was keeping crept into her heart. "Edward," she said softly.

"What is it?" he murmured back to her, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

"I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it…."

"Then don't," Edward whispered; his eyes were still closed and he continued to nuzzle her forehead with his. "Not now," he pleaded, the words unintentionally seductive. He could tell by the tone in her voice that whatever she wanted to tell him was unpleasant, and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't care. All he cared about was her. Nothing else mattered.

"Okay," Bella whispered a reply. When Edward slipped his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up for another kiss, her heart danced. Even though this was only their third kiss, she already knew that he was the one she wanted to love forever. When they kissed, there were none of the traditional fireworks or loud, crashing drums. It was just quiet. It was just her and him. That's how she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she belonged with him. And somehow, for whatever reason, the universe had pulled her back eighty-seven years into the past to show her that.

When the third kiss finally ended, Bella's head was spinning and her knees were weak. She slipped her arms around Edward's broad shoulders and just hugged him, waiting for the wonderful dizziness to pass. She felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to his body. _So this is what love feels like _Bella thought to herself. A smile turned up the corners of her mouth and she sighed contentedly as she nestled her cheek against Edward's chest.

"Holy crow," she mumbled blissfully. She felt Edward's chest vibrate with a soft chuckle, and the sound of it echoed against her ear.

**Phew. I finally finished the second chapter! Sorry it took so long. My Internet has been very naughty lately, and my e-mail is still down; but I'll still be able to communicate with you through the site, I just won't be able to receive any PMs.**

**Moving on to the most important part: you guys and your utter awesomeness! Thank you for sending me such great reviews for the first chapter! It really motivated me and made me excited to write the second chapter. See? Feedback is important, so please be kind and write me a review. They don't have to be long or anything. Just let me know what you think. I'm open to anything.**

**Okay, so for the next chapter, Edward's parents are going to find out about his romance with Bella. His father will not be happy about it, and Edward is going to do something drastic to keep from losing Bella. Then the flu will hit. Hard.**

**All right, that's all for now. Again, thanks to every one of you for being so kind and reviewing. Please don't be shy about sending me a message. I love hearing from you. –Sarah PS: Less than two weeks 'til **_**Breaking Dawn**_**! Eeeppp! Hehe… **


	3. Chapter 3

ONE: Edward

**THREE: Epidemic**

**Just in case anybody missed my note at the beginning of my re-post of chapter two, thanks to a review from Charlee, I realized that I'd spelled Edward's last name wrong. Apparently, it's 'Masen' and not 'Mason'. Also, I found out through some research I've been doing that the city of Chicago didn't declare the outbreak of the flu an epidemic--and therefore didn't begin closing down public places like theatres-- until October (The flu reached Chicago in September). At the end of the second chapter, when Bella and Edward were walking in the park, I wrote that it was September instead of October. So, I just re-posted the second chapter with those small changes. I don't know… I just wanted it to be right. Anyway, that's all. Now enjoy chapter three. Sarah**

Edward reached to cover Bella's hand, which was nestled safely in the crook of his strong arm, as they made their way home from the park.

Bella raised bright eyes to his face and they smiled warmly at each other. She only vaguely noticed a young man who was about her age sitting on the front step of his house as she and Edward passed by.

"Edward! Hey, Edward!" The boy-- a tall, muscular young man with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes-- stood up from his perch on the step and sprinted lithely in Edward's direction. He was wearing an outfit that was almost identical to Edward's: a cap, knee-length trousers, and a button-down shirt. The only difference was that Edward was wearing a white shirt and this other boy was wearing a blue one that brought out the color of his eyes. He stumbled to a stop and blinked in pleased surprise when he noticed the lovely young lady on Edward's arm.

"Hello, Freddy," Edward said politely. It was clear to Bella that Edward considered this Freddy fellow to be an acquaintance, not quite a friend.

"Hello," Freddy mumbled distractedly, never taking his eyes away from Bella. He tipped his cap to her and said, "Miss."

"Fredrick Hadley, may I introduce Miss Isabella Swan. Miss Swan, this is Fredrick Hadley. He's a schoolmate of mine." Edward made the introductions a bit stiffly and eyed Freddy rather coolly; he was annoyed by the way Freddy kept ogling Bella.

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled. She hoped that was the right thing to say. She'd always paid attention to her History lessons, but nothing she'd learned could have prepared her for this… for actually having to live in the past.

"The pleasure's mine, miss," Freddy flashed a flirtatious smile.

"Well," Edward cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse us, Freddy, we must be getting on."

Bella discreetly peeked up at Edward. She was confused by the scowl on his face. He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? Jealous of the fact that Freddy was so obviously trying to charm her? Well, this was certainly a new and strange predicament. She'd never received any kind of attention from the opposite sex in her own century. Now, here, almost ninety years in the past, she had two young men who seemed to be striving to catch her interest.

"Oh," Freddy glanced at Bella with an expression of disappointment. "Of course. Goodbye, miss," he sent one last smile Bella's way. "It was truly a pleasure to meet--."

"Yes, goodbye, Freddy," Edward interjected. He pulled Bella into a walk and marched down the sidewalk, his head held high.

After only a few steps, Bella erupted with extremely amused laughter.

Edward sent her an irritated glance and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" Bella snickered. "You never struck me as being the jealous type, Edward."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Edward grumbled, looking straight ahead as he and Bella continued to march down the sidewalk.

"Yes you do," Bella snickered again. She reached across his body to take the two baseball gloves from him so he wouldn't have to carry everything by himself. "You shouldn't get so upset just because some other… young man," Bella had almost slipped and said 'guy', "said hello to me. I'm sure he was just being polite. I mean, I'm certainly nothing special."

Edward snapped his head in her direction and stared into her uplifted eyes with an expression of complete disbelief on his face. "Is that really what you think?" he murmured in astonishment.

"That's what I know," Bella shrugged. "I'm just… average."

"Bella…" Edward seemed to be genuinely shocked. "You couldn't be more mistaken."

Now it was Bella's turn to be shocked. She blinked at him and waited for him to elaborate.

"You're… you're extraordinary," he said, the words soft and completely sincere. "I've never known anybody like you." He bowed his head and his cheeks colored with embarrassment as he admitted this to her. "I… I suppose I was a bit jealous when Freddy came over to us, but I couldn't help it. I hated the way he was looking at you."

"What way was that?" Bella asked amusedly.

"You know," Edward scowled. "He was practically salivating. I wanted to knock him unconscious."

"Edward," Bella giggled.

"I know," Edward grumbled with a frown; he swung his bat up onto his shoulder and carried it that way. "It's completely irrational. I…." His voice trailed away and he was silent.

"Finish what you were saying," Bella gently urged.

"I can't," Edward shook his head. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"I promise I won't," Bella vowed. When he sent her a sideways glance, she flashed her most winning smile. "Come on," she sweetly coaxed him. "I really enjoy talking to you this way and hearing what's on your mind. I'm also enjoying all of the compliments you're giving me." Edward chuckled at that and Bella playfully pleaded with him, "Don't stop now."

Edward expelled a gusty sigh and hesitantly said, "The way I feel when I'm with you… I've never felt anything like it before. I'm… I can't be certain, of course; this is the first time I've ever experienced anything like this, but… I think I may be falling in love with you, Bella." When he saw the stunned expression on her face he struggled to explain himself. "I… I know it seems absurd," he sputtered. "We did meet only yesterday, after all. But… I feel as if I've known you all my life." His cheeks burned a bright red and he bowed his head again. "I'm sorry," he mumbled an apology. "I told you it would sound crazy. I--."

"No," Bella silenced him with the quiet word. When he raised his head to look into her eyes again, she seemed to be glowing from the inside out. A soft smile was on her lips as she said, "I feel exactly the same about you."

"Do you?" A cautious smile was slowly spreading across Edward's devastatingly handsome face. When Bella nodded, Edward's smile came out in full-force and he said, "Well, that's a relief, I must say."

Bella laughed cheerfully and stood on tip-toe to press a quick kiss against his cheek.

A gnawing feeling of guilt churned in her stomach when she remembered that he still didn't know her secret. She didn't know how she was going to tell him… especially now. Her conscience told her that she had no right to fall in love with this boy. After all, she didn't know how long she had with him; she had no way of knowing when she would be sent back to her own time. She did her best to push her doubts and uncertainties out of her mind, because worrying over a situation she had no control over seemed to be pointless. As long as she was here, she would try to make the best of things.

As for falling in love with Edward… she didn't see how she could help herself. The connection they shared had brought her to him, she was sure of it. And who was she to fight Fate?

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Elizabeth had returned from her errands by the time Edward and Bella arrived back at the house. She was standing at the window in the front parlor, wringing her hands with worry. When she saw the two teenagers coming up the walk, she seemed to expel a huge sigh of relief. She moved away from the window and crossed to the room to exit the parlor. She was waiting at the door when Collins pulled it open and bowed to welcome Edward and Bella home.

"Edward Anthony Masen, where in heaven's name have you been?" she demanded.

"At… the park?" Edward's response came out sounding more like a question. He blinked at his mother, confused about why he was in trouble.

"Both of you go upstairs and sponge off immediately; and change your clothes, do you hear me?" Elizabeth began to wring her hands again.

"What's the matter, Mother?" Edward tilted his head to one side. "What's happened?"

Elizabeth looked absolutely sick with worry as she continued to wring her hands. "I saw Mrs. Goodwin while I was out on my errands this morning. Her husband works for the Public Health Service. She says this outbreak of the flu is much worse than the city's public officials originally let on. The city is now declaring an epidemic."

"What does that mean?" Bella felt her stomach flip as she asked the question. She already knew the answer, of course, but somehow, she couldn't stop herself from asking the question.

"According to Mrs. Goodwin it means that the city is going to close down all of the theatres, the amusement parks, even the schools, in hopes of slowing the spread of this dreadful disease; and train travel is going to be restricted also. People are even going to be told to wear protective masks whenever they go out of doors."

"What?" Edward was horrified as he quickly looked over at Bella, who was staring at his mother with an expression of fright. He'd just put her in terrible danger, all because he'd wanted to play a game of baseball. What if she came down with the flu? What if she… didn't recover? He shivered as a chill of dread inched up his spine. Oh, what had he done?

"That is why I want both of you to go upstairs, sponge off, and change your clothes. Immediately." Elizabeth's instructions were spoken strictly.

"Yes, mam," Edward and Bella mumbled the words obediently, speaking in unison. They moved quickly up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured under his breath as he and Bella scaled the stairs. "You were right before when you suggested we stay indoors. I should have listened to you."

Bella turned her eyes in his direction and when she saw how worried he looked she whispered, "You didn't realize how bad things were. Nobody did. It's not your fault, Edward."

They were in the upstairs hallway by this point, out of Mrs. Masen's line of sight. Edward caught her hand when she continued walking toward the bathroom and pulled her back toward him. He looked into her uplifted eyes, and his eyes flashed with agony.

"If you become ill, I'll never forgive myself." The words were low and hoarse with emotion. He placed his hands on either side of her face and bowed his head to press a gentle, lingering kiss against her forehead. Bella blinked back tears and reached up to curl her fingers around his wrists. Closing her eyes, she savored the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"I'll never forgive you if you let anything happen to yourself," she told him in a trembling whisper. "So don't you go catching a case of this flu, do you understand me?"

Edward knew she was trying to lessen the tension, so he did his best to smile for her. He nodded to show that he did understand. Then he squeezed her hand gestured that she should go into the bathroom. When she was done, she came out wearing his mother's robe. He smiled again, in earnest this time, and took his turn in the bathroom.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Oh!" Bella gasped in surprised delight when she entered her bedroom.

The double doors of her wardrobe were open, revealing that the inside had been fully stocked with new long-sleeved, high-collared shirtwaists and countless skirts. Bella turned toward her bed and gasped again, raising a trembling hand to her mouth. Three gowns of the utmost beauty were lined up in a neat row on top of the blankets. Bella had only ever seen dresses like these in books and movies.

"Are you surprised? I was afraid that Edward wouldn't be able to keep the secret." Bella spun back toward the door when she heard Elizabeth's voice and found a smiling Mrs. Masen standing in the doorway. "I went out this morning to purchase some material so my seamstress could sew some clothing for you, but I saw that dress," Elizabeth continued speaking as she stepped into the room and pointed to one of the gowns on the bed, "in a shop window, and I couldn't help but buy it for you; that color blue will look lovely with your skin. I suppose I got a bit carried away, but I simply couldn't help myself. What do you think, darling? Do you like them?" Mrs. Masen didn't seem to mind that Bella had borrowed her bathrobe, as Bella had worried she might.

"Mrs. Masen, I--." Bella's throat was tight with the need to cry, so speaking was difficult. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when Elizabeth looked down into her face.

"Oh," Elizabeth laughed with soft affection and put her arm around Bella's shoulders, "you dear girl. Would you do something for me?"

Bella sniffled and nodded her head. She would do anything for Mrs. Masen.

"Would you try on the blue dress?" Elizabeth smiled, her eyes glittering with excitement. "I must see you in it. I cannot wait a single moment longer." When Bella nodded a second time, Elizabeth moved to the door and called for Nell. Then she excused herself and waited in the hall while Nell helped Bella get her new dress on.

Edward came out of his room a short time later in fresh clothes and blinked confusedly when he found his mother standing in front of Bella's closed bedroom door and smiling. He approached her and opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but the door opened just as he reached her and he found himself unable to speak.

"Oh," Elizabeth breathed the word on a sigh of satisfaction. "I knew it. You look exquisite, Bella."

Bella felt a bit stifled in the gown. It was very elaborate and was crafted of what seemed like yards and yards of blue silk. But it was extremely beautiful, and Bella felt beautiful in it, which was a new and thrilling sensation; she hardly ever felt beautiful.

"You must wear it to dinner this evening," Elizabeth proclaimed. The gown was an evening gown and therefore wasn't suitable to wear during the day. "Mustn't she, Edward?"

Edward still couldn't speak, so he nodded his head; his green eyes gleamed with amazement. "You look… lovely," he rasped. Lovely was a gross understatement, of course. She looked like an angel.

Bella lowered her eyes as her cheeks turned a deep pink. All of this attention was making her a little uncomfortable; she wasn't one for being fussed over. But she was glad Edward liked her dress.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

When Bella entered the dining room for dinner that night wearing her new dress, Edward Sr.'s eyebrows arched in an expression of surprise. He glanced at his wife and playfully narrowed his eyes, silently asking her how much money she'd spent on their young guest. Elizabeth only smiled.

Edward Jr. got up from the table and pulled out a chair for Bella. She managed to get to her seat without tripping this time. She noticed that Edward was wearing a blue tie with his black suit that was the same color as Bella's dress. He'd dressed to match her. He flashed one of his crooked grins when she smiled at him and he slipped his hand into hers underneath the table.

"Eddie," Elizabeth scolded her husband when she looked over and found him reading his paper. "How many times must I ask you not to read the paper at the dinner table?"

"I'm sorry, darling," Mr. Masen mumbled distractedly. He was devouring the front page with his eyes, soaking up the breaking news of the city's declaration of a flu epidemic.

"What news is there of the War, Father?" Edward asked. His posture became a little straighter and his eyes flashed with patriotic excitement.

"Edward," Elizabeth spoke her son's name in a very harsh, scolding tone. "I will not have talk of the War at the dinner table, either."

"You can't pretend it isn't happening, Mother," Edward argued in a surprising and rare show of defiance. "Pretending won't keep me from enlisting."

"Edward!" Mr. Masen boomed, glowering angrily at his son. He did not allow anyone to speak rudely to his wife, especially not his son. Edward had been raised to know better.

"Well it won't," Edward mumbled, submissively lowering his eyes to his floral-patterned china dinner plate.

"I don't understand why you're so eager to go off and get yourself killed," Elizabeth said tremulously. "Especially now, when all you have to do if you want to die is step out the front door."

"I'm not eager to die," Edward sighed. He had cooled off now, and he felt sorry for upsetting his mother. "I'm eager to fight for my country; and if fighting for my country costs me my life, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Well I'm _not_ willing to make that sacrifice, Edward!" Elizabeth exclaimed fervently. "You are my only son!"

Edward opened his mouth to voice a response, but Bella-- who was eager to put an end to the arguing-- spoke first. And she spoke without thinking.

"Well, the war will be over by November, so there's really… no…." Her throat became bone dry, and the rest of her sentence was never uttered. What… had she just _done?_ She raised round eyes to look at the three other people who were sitting at the table with her and found that they were all gaping at her in absolute bewilderment. "At least… that's what I'm hoping," she stammered, feeling the familiar burn of a blush in her cheeks.

The rest of dinner progressed uneventfully, and Bella's slip of the tongue seemed to have been completely forgotten.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

After dinner, everyone retired to the parlor.

Mr. Masen sank into an armchair with a sigh and pulled open his paper while Elizabeth and Bella settled down on the sofa together.

"Edward, play something for us," Elizabeth requested of her son, flashing a smile. It was obvious that she was trying to put the flu epidemic out of her mind.

Obligingly, Edward took a seat at the piano. His fingers moved gracefully across the keys and filled the room with a haunting melody. Bella recognized it as "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. Edward played so beautifully, Bella actually felt goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Oh, bravo, darling," Elizabeth clapped when the song came to an end. "Edward, wasn't that marvelous?" The question was directed at her husband.

"Mmm," Mr. Masen mumbled his agreement from behind his paper. "It was dreadfully melancholy. Play something more cheerful."

Edward chuckled under his breath. He placed his hands on top of the keys again and soon a fun, up-tempo ragtime tune had everyone's foot tapping.

"Oh, I simply cannot sit still! This music is begging me to dance!" Mrs. Masen stood up from the sofa and crossed to her husband's chair. She snatched his paper away and put it aside. "Dance with me, Eddie," she pleaded with a laugh. "Oh! Eddie!" She squeaked with laughter when Mr. Masen pushed up from his chair, took her in his arms, and twirled around the floor with her. "Eddie! Eddie wait, darling!" she giggled. "Bella doesn't have a partner."

"Well that won't do!" Mr. Masen was playfully outraged. "Edward, put a record on the Victrola and dance with the poor girl!"

"Yes, sir," Edward laughed. When he'd finished placing a record on the phonograph, he approached Bella, who was looking a bit uncertain. She waved her hand to signal that she wanted to tell him something, so he stepped closer and bent over so that his ear was near her mouth.

"I'm not a very good dancer," she whispered.

The tickle of her breath on his skin made Edward shiver and caused his heart to pound against his ribs. Oh, how he longed to kiss her again! But he just smiled and said, "Well, you're in luck, because I happen to be an excellent dancer."

Edward was indeed an excellent dancer. He led Bella with grace and confidence; and he never seemed to get angry or impatient with her, no matter how many times she trampled on his toes. He just smiled and told her she was doing fine.

Dancing with Edward was one of the most humiliating experiences of Bella's life, but it was also one of the most wonderful, because she got to be in his arms for an entire evening as they whirled around the parlor to the sounds of ragtime music.

The looming threat of the deadly flu epidemic wasn't forgotten, but it was easier not to think about it while the music played.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella turned from her stomach onto her back for what seemed like the thousandth time and a restless sigh floated away from her lips. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Dancing with Edward all night had left her feeling giddy and hyper, and her heart ached to see him again. She couldn't stand to be away from him, even for a moment. She tossed back her covers and climbed out of her bed. Then she tip-toed across the room and slowly pulled the door open. A tall, shadowy figure was standing at the threshold and Bella opened her mouth to scream. The figure reached out and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Bella, it's me," Edward whispered. He sounded like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You scared me!" Bella hissed angrily when he finally moved his hand away from her mouth.

Edward chuckled and bent to lightly kiss her lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, keeping his mouth close to hers.

Bella drew in a shuddering gasp of air and dreamily mumbled, "You're forgiven." One kiss and she was putty in his hands. She was so weak.

"Might I also be granted permission to come in?" He laughed quietly in the dark.

"Oh," Bella giggled with embarrassment. "Of course." She took hold of his wrist and pulled him into her bedroom. He reached back with his free hand and silently closed the door.

Bella let go of his wrist and scampered back to her bed. Once there, she sat down cross-legged on the mattress and pulled her covers over her lap. A thousand different emotions made her feel jittery, but the only thing she could think was _Edward's in my room!_ She thought the same thing over and over again, singing the words joyfully in her head.

Edward's approach was much more mature; he crossed the room with long, even strides, but his slippers made a quiet scuffling sound on the hardwood floor. When he'd reached the bed, he eased himself down onto the edge of the mattress and flashed a bashful, lop-sided grin in Bella's direction.

"I was going to go see you," Bella giggled again. Then she felt herself blush. He'd probably been able to figure out what her intentions were when they'd met in her doorway. Oh, why did she have to be such a dork? And why couldn't she stop giggling?!

"Yes, I… I suppose we both had the same idea," Edward chuckled. Bella noticed how uneasy he was, but she could tell that his nervousness was due to worry. "I was… I wanted to ask you how you're feeling," he confessed, focusing apprehensive green eyes that glowed in the moonlight on her pretty face.

"I'm all right," she promised. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, and the tickle of it on her fingertips extended all the way down her arm. "You?"

"Well, my toes are practically bleeding, thank you very much." He was teasing her lightheartedly now, but Bella could still see a shadow of fear in his features.

"Edward," she said seriously. He expelled an unsteady breath and moved closer to her, put his arms around her and held on tight. Bella did the same to him. She rubbed the palm of her hand up and down his back as he hid his face in her neck and breathed in the comforting smell of soap on her skin.

"I had a horrible nightmare," he finally revealed. He raised his head and nuzzled his cheek against hers as he spoke; his arms tightened around her, holding her closer. "The Grim Reaper stood before me in his black hooded robe with a gleaming silver sickle in his bony hand. He called me by name and spoke to me in a haunting, bone-chilling voice."

"What did he say?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she rubbed his back even more vigorously when she felt him shiver.

"He… he told me he'd come for me," Edward whispered, shivering again.

**Okay, so I know I said this chapter would be the one where Bella and Edward's unfolding romance would be discovered, but things didn't exactly work out that way. I felt that it was too soon for them to be found out yet. I want them to have some time to enjoy each other first. The end of the next chapter will be when Edward's father discovers them. Edward, who will refuse to be separated from Bella, will formulate a plan that will ensure that they get to be together. But his father will be furious. Okay, I probably gave too much away, but… Oh, well. I hope you'll read the next chapter anyway. Hehe…**

**Now to thank you… You are all so awesome! The reviews for this story blow me away! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful feedback! It helps me more than you know. Twilighters are so cool. I should know, 'cause I am one! Hehe… Thank you everybody, seriously.**

**All right, that's all for now. Please don't be shy about telling me what you think. I'm open to any and all suggestions. Bye, guys! –Sarah PS: Less than a week 'til **_**Breaking Dawn**_**! Woo-hoo! And about five months 'til the movie! I don't know if I can wait that long, but I guess I'm going to have to. Heh. Okay, I'm done for real this time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR: Nothing Else Matters (The Attic)**

Bella tightened her arms around Edward and repeatedly combed the fingers of her right hand through the back of his hair, hoping the action would help soothe him. "It's all right," she murmured. "Your worry about the epidemic worked its way into your dreams, that's all. It was only a dream, Edward, it's all right. Nothing's going to happen to you, you're here with me now."

"I'm sure this must seem… rather foolish," he stammered, pulling back until they were looking each other in the eye. "Coming to you like a frightened child, I mean."

Bella flashed an affectionate smile and moved her hands from the broad span of his shoulders to his face so that she was cupping his cheeks in her palms. "Not at all," she continued to speak in a soft murmur, and she shook her head back and forth. "I'd come to you if I were frightened."

"Would you?" Edward's anxiety seemed to be slowly fading; he wore an adorable half-smile when he asked the question.

"I would," Bella nodded. "I feel… safe with you," she confessed.

"You _are_ safe with me," he murmured, speaking in a low, husky whisper; he was entirely serious now. He inched forward on the edge of the bed until he was close enough to nuzzle his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. "You'll always be safe with me."

A shuddering sigh floated away from Bella's lips when she felt the warmth of Edward's breath on her face, when she heard the sweet sincerity in his whispered promise. She slowly lifted her chin, blindly seeking his lips.

The gentle way his mouth covered hers and the way their lips fit together so perfectly made Bella shiver. It was like she'd been born to love him… like they'd been born to love each other.

Then it occurred to her that he'd come to _her_ for comfort after having a horrifying nightmare, and _he'd_ somehow ended up comforting herinstead. She broke their kiss, but kept her lips just millimeters away from his as she spoke to him.

"You'll always be safe with me, too," she vowed in a hushed whisper, looking earnestly into his eyes. "We'll always be safe with _each other_. As long as we're together--."

"Nothing else matters," Edward finished her sentence for her, speaking in the same hushed tone. The smile that spread across his face was bright and exultant. Falling in love was an amazing experience. It was an absolutely heavenly, all-consuming, happy madness. Bella had entered into his very soul, and he would keep her there always. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen over one of her eyes back behind her ear. When he was finished doing that, he let his fingers linger in the loose, silky waves of dark brown that fell down over her shoulders. His hand moved from her hair to the side of her face, where he skimmed his fingers over her smooth skin, using his touch to memorize the softness of her cheek and the shape of her features.

Bella's eyes were locked on Edward's, and they filled with love-struck tears. He was her everything, the only thing she wouldn't be able to live without. She didn't know what she would do when she was forced to go back to 2005. She was sure that her life would mean nothing if he wasn't in it. Maybe she could take him back with her somehow…. She blinked quickly in an effort to keep her tears from escaping. She didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to worry; it would make her crazy, and it would waste the precious time she had miraculously been given with him.

"Bella," Edward's eyebrows drew together in an expression of bewildered concern. "You have tears in your eyes." He cradled the side of her face in his hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek to wipe the little droplets of moisture away. "What's the matter?"

Bella forced her quivering lips to curve into something that she hoped resembled a smile and quickly shook her head. "I… maybe I'm more afraid of this whole flu situation than I realized," she sniffled. She desperately wanted to tell him her secret, but she didn't know how to go about it; and she doubted that now was the best time to do it, what with his worries about the epidemic and his terrible nightmare.

Pain flickered in Edward's eyes. He didn't know what to say to reassure her. This flu wasn't something he could protect her from, though he would if he could. It was silent and invisible. How could someone fight an undetectable foe? Unable to find the words to soothe her, Edward softly brushed his lips over hers. If he couldn't tell her that everything would be all right, he would show her.

A quiet whimper trembled in the back of Bella's throat, and she lifted her chin, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Two tears fell from the corners of her closed eyes and slid down her cheeks as she slipped her arms around Edward's shoulders and pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could. She parted her lips beneath his, praying he would give her more. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth-- a slow, cautious, sensual slide-- they both gasped at the achingly sweet sensation.

Both Bella and Edward were very young and very innocent, and both were inexperienced when it came to love-- the romantic love between a man and a woman, that is-- but instinct seemed to take over. Rational thought gave way to eager passion and Bella soon found herself on her back, pinned to the mattress by Edward's warm, strong body. She was anxious for things to progress, but when Edward felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons on the front of his pajama top, he quickly rolled sideways and scrambled to get off the bed.

"Edward--," Bella blinked back fresh tears, tears of humiliation, as she carefully pulled herself into a sitting position. She viewed his reaction as rejection, and she worried that he had changed his mind about her. Maybe his feelings for her didn't run as deep as the feelings she had for him did. The pain of that possibility shook her to her core.

Edward stood beside the bed with his fingers interlocked behind his neck, his breathing ragged. "I'm sorry," he panted. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be," Bella sniffled. "You can't help it if you're repulsed by me."

"What on earth are you saying?" Edward's arms flopped down to his sides and he blinked at her in the darkness, astounded by her preposterous assumption. "How could you possibly think such a thing?"

"Well gee, Edward," Bella grumbled, frowning as she toyed with the ruffled edge of her nightgown's long sleeve. "You jumped up like you'd been given an electric shock. How could I be expected to think anything else?"

Edward dragged his hands over his face and softly groaned. He carefully resumed his perch on the edge of her mattress, exercising great caution now. He reached for her hand, and when she hesitantly gave it to him, he twined his fingers through hers.

"I'm sorry," he repeated quietly. "Please don't… you mustn't think…." Edward struggled for words, blowing out a frustrated breath when he couldn't find the right ones. "Isabella," he began again, resolutely this time, "in just two days' time, you have become dearer to me than anyone I've ever known, aside from my own parents. I… I don't want to be… careless with you," he stammered, as patches of bright red exploded across his cheeks. "I never want to do anything that would bring you shame."

Bella felt heat rise in her own face, but her blush was caused by embarrassment that she felt toward herself. What had she been _thinking?_ She obviously _hadn't_ been thinking at all, which was the problem. _She… was… in… an entirely different time!_ A time in which young men like Edward were raised to be proper gentlemen; a time in which sex outside of marriage was an absolutely scandalous and abominable act. The last thing she ever wanted to do was bring dishonor to him and his wonderful family, who had welcomed her into their lives so completely.

And again, the weight of her secret pressed down on her heart. She couldn't… _be_ with Edward that way. Not only would it be wrong (on so many levels) and weird (on so many other levels), it would also be unbelievably cruel. She could be taken away from him at any moment. He could wake up tomorrow morning and find her gone. She shuddered at the thought and silently berated herself for what seemed like the thousandth time for allowing herself to have any sort of feelings for him at all.

But she was helpless to do anything but love him. It wasn't something she could control. Everything inside her ached for Edward and pulled her toward him. Her heart knew she belonged with him, even as her head tried repeatedly to remind her that her place was not here, but eighty-seven years in the future.

"Bella?" Edward was made uneasy by her silence, and by the glazed, unseeing look in her eyes. "Please understand," he pleaded quietly, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "It isn't that I don't _want_ to be with you. I... I do. Most assuredly. It just… it just simply wouldn't be _right_. I can't, I'm sorry. You're much too precious to me."

Bella turned her teary eyes to his face and a strangled laugh escaped her trembling lips. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight, feeling the press of his hands on her back as he returned her embrace.

"I don't want to do anything that would bring you shame, either," she sniffled. "And I never want you to be ashamed of _me_. I'm… so sorry, Edward." The words came out on a soft, pitiful whimper.

"No, no," Edward hushed her, sitting back to look into her tear-streaked face. His eyebrows furrowed in an almost sad, apologetic expression, and he took her face between his hands. "First of all, I sincerely doubt I could ever be ashamed of you. Secondly, you weren't acting alone," he flashed a crooked, embarrassed smile when he reminded her of that fact. "I have equal blame in this, and I do apologize, Bella, truly. Please forgive me for being so rash."

Bella blinked, dumbfounded. Edward was a true gentleman. It was strange to see in someone so young. He was completely different from any teenager she knew from back home. He had the same urges and desires that any seventeen-year-old would have, but he managed to stay in control of himself. It was like… doing what he thought was right was more important to him than doing what he wanted in the heat of a passionate moment. He was a grown-up in a seventeen-year-old's body, but Bella found that to be a good thing. She liked him even more because of it, which almost kind of frustrated her. Was there anything she _wouldn't_ like about Edward? Ever? Or would he just be perfect until the end of time?

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," she bargained with him, grinning timidly.

"Done," Edward smiled. He brushed his lips against her smooth brow and slowly got to his feet with a long sigh. "I should… go." He spoke the words glumly.

Bella reached out and caught his hand. An irrational rush of incredible sadness washed over her at the thought of being separated from him, even if he was going to be just down the hall in his own bedroom.

Edward looked down at their joined hands and then met her imploring gaze; his green eyes glowed warmly in the faint moonlight that filtered in through the gauzy white curtains hanging in the window.

"Don't," she begged in a whisper.

Edward's eyebrows arched and his heart pounded in his chest. Even though he hated the idea of leaving her, even just for the night, staying with her was absolutely out of the question. Even being in her room with her this way was terribly improper. If a young man and a young lady were going to be alone in a room together, the door was to remain open; and yet he had closed her door-- shut it tight-- when he'd come in earlier, and it was still closed now. Spending the night together in her bed, even if it was just to sleep, would be completely inappropriate.

And his father…. Edward gulped. He could only imagine how his father would react if he caught the two of them together.

"Don't go. Please?" Bella whispered again, seeing his hesitation. "We'll behave. We'll just… sleep," she promised. "Please stay. I trust you, Edward."

A fleeting grin pulled at one corner of his mouth and he said, "I'm not entirely certain I trust myself."

He was so tempted to give in. In all honesty, he was afraid to go back to his room, afraid to be alone. He was convinced the nightmares would return. But here, with Bella, he knew he'd be safe, which was why he tentatively climbed under the covers and laid down beside her.

Bella cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms securely around her. They were both lying on their sides, their faces just a breath apart, and they smiled shyly into each other's eyes.

Edward placed a feather-light kiss against the tip of Bella's nose and whispered, "Goodnight."

Bella giggled quietly and pressed an innocent kiss to his lips. "Sweet dreams, Edward," she whispered back, her tone soft and soothing. "Happy dreams." It almost seemed like she was giving him instructions, attempting to keep his nightmares away by telling him to have good dreams instead.

"I shall have nothing but sweet and happy dreams with you in my arms this way," he promised, speaking in a tender, murmuring whisper.

They fell asleep quickly, lulled into blissful unconsciousness by the soft sound of each other's breathing.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward's eyes fluttered open many hours later, and a happy smile brightened his sleepy face when he looked down and found that Bella-- who was still very deeply asleep—had her cheek nestled against his chest.

Then he noticed the difference in the light that was streaming in through the window.

It would soon be dawn. He had to get back to his own bed before anybody noticed he was missing.

"Bella," he whispered, stroking her soft hair. "Bella, wake up, darling."

"Mmm," Bella groaned, coming unwillingly out of her wonderful Edward-filled dreams. She blinked at him groggily and croaked, "What's wrong?" in a hoarse, tired voice.

"I must go," Edward replied, still whispering.

Bella craned her neck to look out the window and she felt the corners of her mouth drop into a frown when she saw that dawn was fast approaching. She turned back to Edward and buried her face in his chest with an unhappy moan. "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear." Bella murmured an excerpt of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ against the soft fabric of Edward's pajama top. Their situation, especially in this moment, seemed so similar to the one those fictitious but timeless star-crossed lovers faced that Bella couldn't help but say the words aloud. She wanted Edward to know exactly how much she hated the prospect of him leaving, and to her, reciting from her favorite Shakespearian play seemed like the perfect way to do it.

An amused chuckle shook Edward's chest. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale: Look, love, what envious streaks Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." He murmured Romeo's response to Juliet against Bella's ear.

Bella blew out a resigned sigh. "All right," she mumbled in defeat. "Go."

"We'll soon see each other again," he reminded her with another chuckle. When that didn't seem to help he said, "I shall be in absolute agony every moment that we're apart. Does that comfort you?" He looked questioningly down into her uplifted eyes and resumed running his fingers through her hair.

"No," Bella frowned. "I don't like the thought of you being in agony."

Edward smiled and captured her lips, kissing her with a gentle fire that made both of their hearts race. He smiled again when he broke the kiss and saw Bella's dazed expression.

"Now the agony will be a little easier to bear," he whispered to her, breathing raggedly. Then he threw back the covers and got to his feet.

Bella sprawled across the mattress and caught his hand as he stepped into his slippers.

Another smile lit up Edward's insanely attractive face, and he brought her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss against her knuckles. He gently squeezed her fingers before he released her hand and crossed the room to slip soundlessly out the door.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Less than an hour later, both Edward and Bella were groomed and dressed for the new day. They sat side-by-side at the dining table, secretly holding hands as they picked at their breakfast of pancakes and eggs.

"Edward," Mr. Masen said from his seat at the head of the table. He carefully sliced into his pancakes.

"Yes, Father?" Edward's response was too eager, spoken too quickly. For a moment he was sure that his father had somehow found out about his night with Bella. He felt Bella squeeze his hand underneath the table, silently trying to calm him.

Mr. Masen arched a puzzled eyebrow when his son's cheeks turned a very bright red. Then he cleared his throat and said, "What do you and Bella plan to do with yourselves now that the school has been closed?"

"I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought," Edward shrugged; he glanced at Bella and she shrugged as well.

"Well, I could certainly give you a list of things to do. Don't think you're going to be lying about the house doing nothing," Mr. Masen frowned. "I won't have you getting lazy."

"We won't," Bella promised, speaking before an offended and scowling Edward could. "I'm sure we'll find plenty of ways to keep busy." She flashed a smile in Edward's direction. His cheeks flushed a bright pink at the hidden meaning in her words.

"Oh. Well, yes," Mr. Masen said vaguely, his eyebrows pulling together in some kind of disapproval. "But you must be sure to remember your place, Isabella."

"My place, sir?" Bella sent a confused glance Edward's way and saw that the maddeningly beautiful bronze-haired boy was once again scowling at his father.

"You're a lady," Mr. Masen explained, as if Bella was not already aware that she was a female. "You must behave accordingly."

Bella blinked at Mr. Masen in consternation. He was basically telling her to sit and look pretty and leave everything else to the men. Well, he was in for a rude awakening. She was a strong-minded twenty-first century girl, and while the universe could somehow take the girl out of her century, it could not take the century out of the girl. She could do anything any man could do, and she could do it better. She opened her mouth, preparing to say those very words out loud, but Mrs. Masen spoke first.

"Oh nonsense," Elizabeth giggled musically; her lovely face flushed pink with her laughter. "Honestly, Eddie, have I taught you nothing? We women are not quite the fragile creatures you imagine us to be my darling." She stretched out her arm and patted her husband's hand. "We are just as hardy as you men. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"Quite right," Bella agreed tenaciously. "In fact--."

"You see?" Mrs. Masen turned triumphant green eyes to her husband's affectionately amused face. "Why, before long, we'll even be able to vote. This country will be much better off once we women are able to have a say about how it's run."

Bella bit back a smile as she swallowed a gulp of her orange juice. It was easy to see where Edward got his passion for patriotism and politics from.

"I don't doubt that for a moment my lovely little Suffragette," Mr. Masen chuckled. He looked at Edward-- who was equally amused at this point-- and said, "What lucky fellows we are, Edward, to have such intelligent, modern women in our lives."

"We're very lucky indeed," Edward quietly agreed. He flashed a quick but meaningful smile in Bella's direction; his fingers tightened around hers underneath the table as his other hand lifted a forkful of eggs to his grinning lips.

"Well," Mr. Masen sighed as he stood up from his chair and bent to kiss his wife's upturned face. "I must be off."

"You shall be in my thoughts all day," Elizabeth vowed, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"And you shall be in mine," Edward Sr. murmured, stooping to kiss her once more.

Bella felt the moisture of tears in her eyes as she watched Edward's parents say their farewells. Watching them together was like watching a sappy old movie. They were so beautifully, completely, and genuinely in love!

"Goodbye, Father," Edward said as his father collected his overcoat and black leather briefcase.

"Goodbye, Edward," Mr. Masen smiled fondly at his son. "Miss Isabella," he smiled again as he tipped his hat-- a black derby-- to her. "I'll see you both later this evening."

After Mr. Masen had departed for his law office Edward, Bella, and Mrs. Masen lingered over their breakfast, laughing and talking about anything that came to mind.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

After breakfast was over, Edward and Bella spent the morning reading in the parlor with Mrs. Masen.

Bella discovered that, in addition to being strikingly handsome, Edward was also extremely intelligent. He was an avid reader who would devour anything and everything he could get his hands on; but he seemed to particularly enjoy poetry. He would constantly push a different book into her hands, pointing out his favorite works, eager to share them with her. She was pleased to realize that many of his favorites were favorites of hers as well: Tennyson, Keats, Shakespeare, and the list went on.

Elizabeth laid a book she was perusing across her knee and focused her attention on the two seventeen-year-olds-- who were aware only of each other and completely oblivious to her presence-- from her seat in her husband's wingback chair. A faint smile crept across her face as she watched them, and it only grew bigger as she continued her observation.

Edward and Bella were both seated on the high-backed sofa, across from which sat Mrs. Masen in the wingback chair. They sat on the very edge of the cushions, their postures straight and proper, but their bodies were angled toward each other and their knees were touching. Whenever Bella would reach to turn a page, Edward would hasten to do it for her and their fingers would brush, which would cause them to blush and send each other smiling glances.

Elizabeth tilted her head, her smile continuing to grow. So the children were in love. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, she supposed. She worried briefly that her husband would figure it out as well, but since she knew him to be a fairly unobservant man when it came to matters such as these, the concern quickly left her mind. She did know one thing for certain, she would undoubtedly be keeping a much closer eye on the two young lovers who thought they were being so secretive. She trusted Edward, and she trusted Bella, but she knew from experience that the powerful intensity of first love could be uncontainable for even the most honorable of young men and women.

After about another twenty minutes, Edward laid his book aside and cautiously said, "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?" Mrs. Masen lowered her book and gave her son her undivided attention.

"There's to be a parade in town this afternoon. I'd very much like to go," he said, making his captivating green eyes wide and adorable.

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't go," Mrs. Masen replied thoughtfully.

"What?" Bella demanded, flabbergasted.

"According to what I read in this morning's paper, the city's public health officials say that it is permissible to go out of doors as long as one wears a protective facial mask and thoroughly cleans oneself upon arriving back home," Elizabeth explained. "I think a trip into town would be lovely," she declared, flashing a doting smile in her beaming son's direction. "It would be the perfect diversion for us after all that's happened in the past few days with this terrible epidemic."

Bella was aware that she was staring, but she couldn't make herself stop. A serious epidemic was taking the entire city by storm. Soon, the entire state would be infected, followed by the entire country. How could they be sitting here talking about attending a parade like nothing was wrong?

After a moment of incredulous pondering, she was able to understand Elizabeth's point of view. She was determined not to let this flu epidemic get the best of her. She was going to find a way to keep on living.

But Bella knew things that Mrs. Masen couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The profession of medicine was still very much in its infancy here in 1918. Things that were common knowledge in 2005 hadn't even been thought of in 1918. They had incorrect ideas about how germs were spread, and how viruses such as the Spanish Influenza should be treated. There would be no medicine and no proper vaccines, because the doctors wouldn't know what to make of this ruthless and deadly new illness.

No matter what anybody did, it would be wrong.

And millions would die before the epidemic was over.

Like so many others, Elizabeth had been lulled into a false sense of security by the public health officials. There was no way a flimsy facial mask made of thin cloth could provide any kind of protection from a microscopic flu virus; and gathering together in large crowds to watch a parade would be like committing mass suicide.

"They're wrong!" Bella blurted out, her words hard and desperate. She didn't care if she was altering history here, or setting in motion a disastrous change in events, she had to prevent them from going to that parade! She had to do everything she could to keep them from getting sick. She _had_ to save them!

Elizabeth was obviously taken by surprise. She sat back a little and blinked curiously at Bella, as did Edward, who was still sitting at her side.

"What do you mean dear?" Elizabeth murmured.

"Well…" Bella stammered. How could she explain herself without sounding like a complete lunatic? Her cheeks burned a bright red. "I… I'm not sure how to tell you what I mean," she said, sounding almost apologetic.

"Are you saying you don't think the safety precautions will do any good?" Elizabeth asked with arched eyebrows.

"Yes," Bella said, nodding.

"It seems to me that the health officials would know a bit more about those kinds of things than you would darling," Elizabeth said gently.

"I know it seems that way," Bella said, choosing her words carefully, "but the truth is that no one really knows much about anything when it comes to this disease, right? Why believe what the officials say when they're just as uncertain about what to do as the rest of us? You'd be taking a very great risk," Bella said gravely, looking directly into Elizabeth's eyes with an intense seriousness. "Especially when you consider what's at stake."

Elizabeth's eyes flickered to Edward's face and filled with horror for the briefest of moments. When she looked back at Bella, her expression was completely composed. "You're wise beyond your years, Isabella," she said quietly.

"Mother," Edward was aghast. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Yes, Edward. We'll not be going to the parade," Elizabeth said in the same quiet voice, without looking away from Bella.

Edward spit out a sound of angry disgust and pushed up to his feet. He made a point of not acknowledging Bella at all as he marched out of the room, his head held high, and bounded up the stairs.

Bella got to her feet, anxious to go after him, but the sound of Elizabeth's voice made her pause.

"Bella, wait, dear. Let me talk to him first, would you?" she requested in her sweet, gentle voice. "I do apologize for his rude behavior. He is my only child, you know, and I'm afraid I've spoiled him terribly. He tends to act like this when he doesn't get his way," she explained with affectionate chagrin.

Bella reclaimed her seat on the plush high-backed sofa and focused soft, smiling brown eyes on Elizabeth's face. "He's wonderful," she declared in a quiet murmur.

Elizabeth smiled back, delighted by Bella's opinion of her beloved son. Then the smile faded and she was completely serious. "I think, more than anything, he was looking forward to getting out of the house. He's frightened by this epidemic, I can tell."

Bella bowed her head and was silent. If only Elizabeth knew _how_ frightened Edward was. She sat very still on the sofa and listened as Elizabeth's soft footsteps wandered out of the parlor and up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Bella got up and followed quietly after her.

Once at the top of the stairs, Bella turned to walk toward Edward's bedroom, assuming that was where he and his mother would be. She stopped in mid-stride, however, when she noticed an open door at the far end of the hallway. It revealed a second flight of stairs. Curious, Bella crept through the doorway and up the creaky wooden stairs; she held her long skirts up above her ankles to keep from tripping on them and stepped very carefully. At the top of the second flight of stairs was another, smaller door. Bella stayed as quiet as she possibly could and peered through the partially open door.

The room on the other side of the door was a third-story attic. Stacks of boxes, wooden crates and old-fashioned steamer trunks were draped in a thin sheet of dust. Bella hardly noticed them, though. She was too captivated by Elizabeth and Edward.

Mother and son were sitting side-by-side on a cushioned window seat. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful dress that was made of a frilly, flowing yellow material and her copper-colored hair crowned her head in an elegant and elaborate style that was considered very fashionable for the time. She looked like a queen.

Beside Elizabeth sat a pouting Edward, who wore a white dress shirt under a buttoned vest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with a tie and long gray slacks; his bronze hair was neatly slicked back.

The morning sun shined through the window behind them, swathing them in a curtain of golden light that made them appear to glow. They were both so beautiful, they could have been hallucinations.

Elizabeth had her arms around Edward and her cheek was snuggled against his as she spoke to him in a soft, soothing voice. The scowl on Edward's handsome face slowly became an expression of resigned understanding as he listened to what his mother was saying to him. He nodded once before he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the woman's smooth ivory cheek. Before Elizabeth could kiss him back, they both realized that Bella was spying on them.

Bella gasped when she realized she'd been caught and hastily stepped away from the door; her entire face burned red with embarrassment.

"Do come in, Bella," Elizabeth called to her, barely managing to keep from laughing. She smiled kindly when the crimson-cheeked young lady wandered slowly into the room. "I've said what I wanted to say to him," she said. "Now I shall take my leave so that he might offer you a proper apology." Elizabeth smiled once more before she rose and floated gracefully out the door, her long skirts swishing quietly as she went. She left the door wide open behind her, a subtle reminder that she was bending the rules by leaving them alone, but that even though the rules were bent, they were not to be broken. Edward and Bella were still expected to be on their best behavior.

Once they were alone, the two teenagers exchanged bashful, apologetic glances.

"Well…" Edward said awkwardly, rising from his perch on the window seat and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

Bella couldn't get a response out. The sun was still making Edward glow, sparkling in his eyes and his hair; it was such a breathtaking sight that all she could do was stare in awe.

"I… I don't quite know what to say," Edward admitted as a blush colored his cheeks. "The customary 'I'm sorry' simply won't do in this case. I'm very embarrassed for throwing such a childish tantrum in front of you. I… I can be a bit of a brat on occasion," he revealed shamefacedly.

"Why, Edward, I had no idea. That's _shocking_." Bella tried to seem genuinely appalled, but a giggle gave her away. It was becoming easier to speak in the formal, sophisticated style of the era the longer she spent in it; she'd learned a lot just by listening to the everyday conversations the Masens had with each other.

Edward smiled when he heard the amusement in her voice, but only faintly. "I know it is, but it's the truth," he murmured with bowed head and furrowed eyebrows. He took a step toward her and slowly raised his eyes to meet her spellbound gaze. "Please forgive me." He continued to murmur, but there was a pleading edge to it now.

Left speechless yet again by Edward's sweetness and his unbelievable beauty, Bella could only nod.

"I'm… I'm sorry for upsetting you," she stammered when she found her voice. She saw him begin to shake his head, and she knew he was going to tell her that she had nothing to apologize for, so she spoke before he could. "I just want you to be safe," she explained in a small, timid voice. She stood on her tip-toes and threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. "You're much too cavalier about matters of life and death," she said to him; her voice was muffled because her face was snuggled into his chest.

"Do you think so?" Edward sounded aggravated.

Bella looked up at him and frowned angrily at the tone he'd used with her. "Yes, I do," she insisted.

"What would you have me do, Isabella?" he demanded, his voice harsh. "Shut myself away in my bedroom until the worst is over? I refuse to live in fear!"

"I just want you to be sensible!" Bella shouted to be heard over him. Her voice cracked, and she was horrified when she felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and turned her back to Edward as quiet but intense sobs assaulted her body.

Edward came up behind her and gently put his hands on her shuddering shoulders; he spun her toward him and wrapped her in a crushing embrace, his expression agonized.

"I don't want you to die!" Bella wailed against his chest, clutching at the edges of his vest. "I l-love y-you, Edward!" she proclaimed, choking on her stormy sobs.

"Oh, darling," Edward spoke in a fervent whisper. He gathered her shivering body even closer to his chest, squeezed her tightly, and pressed one swift, fervent kiss against her temple. "I'm _not_ going to die," he breathed the words against her ear, speaking in a hard, determined whisper; it seemed like he was trying to make her a promise.

"You don't _know_ that you won't!" Bella wept stormily, clinging to him desperately.

"You don't know that I will," he replied, his whisper becoming reassuring as he attempted to calm her.

"But _you_ don't know that you _won't!_" Bella persisted stubbornly through relentless sobs.

"You're right," Edward finally conceded. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her face until her bleary brown eyes were looking directly at him. "There is only one thing I know for certain," he said, his green eyes burning into hers, hot and intense. "And that is that I love you. I don't even know how to begin to tell you how much. There are no words that would adequately describe the depth of my feelings for you. I shall try to be more… sensible from now on," he promised, grinning crookedly as his awe-struck sweetheart gaped at him open-mouthed. "Just the thought of being separated from you forever…." His words trailed away into silence as a grief-stricken expression fell over his face. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear away the thoughts that made him so sad, and flashed a brief, tight-lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He carefully cupped Bella's cheeks in his hands and slowly bowed his head until his lips touched her forehead.

Bella let her eyes fall shut, struggling to keep her tears in as she tried to savor the feeling of Edward's lips on her skin. She felt like she was drowning in a vast, tumultuous ocean of unknowns. The only thing she knew for sure-- aside from the fact that she loved him with a depth and intensity that frightened her and thrilled her at the same time-- was that even if this deadly flu spared Edward and his family, she would still be torn away from him. The universe would surely realize its mistake soon and she would be sent back to her own century. She would lose Edward no matter what.

"You smell lovely," Edward sighed, breathing in the scent at the crown of her head just before he pressed another gentle kiss to her smooth white brow.

Edward's simple and softly-spoken observation was so unexpected and trifling, especially after the very somber discussion they'd just had. It made Bella giggle-- a soft, shaky, congested sound that caused Edward to smile in earnest. Quietly, they laughed together at the silly subject-change.

"No more tears now, hmm?" Edward murmured, furrowing his eyebrows into an expression that showed he sympathized with her sadness. As he spoke, he reached up to wipe a few stray droplets of moisture away with the tip of his finger.

Bella nodded her agreement and slipped her arms around his back. She lifted her chin for a kiss, which Edward gladly gave her. His lips caressed hers gently, but the kiss was still unbearably hot-- full of a tender fire that made Bella's knees tremble. She clung to him tightly to keep from sinking to the floor.

They held each other for a long time after the kiss ended, trying to give each other additional reassurance as well as enjoy the few precious, private moments they had together. Edward finally released her, sliding his hands down her arms until he was holding her hands in his.

"We should probably return to the parlor," he said, sounding apologetic and reluctant.

Bella nodded her agreement. "We don't want your mother to get suspicious, do we." she said with a playful grin.

"No," Edward shook his head, grinning also. "We don't want that at all."

The two teenagers had no idea that Mrs. Masen was already on to them.

Hand-in-hand, their fingers intertwined, Bella and Edward turned for the door. But something in the far corner of the dusty attic caught her eye, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. A soft, sparkling smile lit up her face as she slipped her hand out of Edward's and wandered over to the old-fashioned baby pram that was parked in the shadowy corner.

It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. The carriage part of the fancy pram appeared to be made of a dark wicker material, and it was lined in white lace, as was the dark leather hood. The chassis was made of scrolled metal. Bella curled the fingers of her right hand around the handle. As she gazed into the empty carriage, she could just see Edward as a baby -- a beautiful, slumbering cherub, wrapped snugly in blankets, with soft red down atop his head and a rosy flush in his round cheeks.

"This was yours?" she murmured when she felt him come up to stand beside her. She didn't know why she asked the question. She already knew it had to have been his.

"Yes," he admitted, sounding slightly embarrassed. He reached out and put his hand next to Bella's on the pram's handle. Together, they gave it a slow, experimental push.

"Good gracious, are you children still in here?" Elizabeth appeared in the doorway; she was winded from the trek up the stairs, but she sounded amused. Edward and Bella jolted at the sound of her voice and spun in her direction, but she didn't seem to notice. She smiled widely when she saw that they were standing in front of Edward's pram.

"We were just about to come down, Mother," Edward said.

"Oh, it seems like only yesterday that your father and I took you for your first outing in that pram, Edward," Elizabeth sighed nostalgically, gazing at the carriage with misty eyes. "He was an adorable baby," she went on, speaking to Bella now.

Edward glanced at Bella and chuckled uncomfortably when he found her grinning at him.

"I'm sure he was," Bella turned her eyes to Elizabeth and smiled.

"I have pictures," Elizabeth said excitedly. "Would you like to see them?"

"No," Edward quickly interjected, flushing red. "No, Mother, that wouldn't interest her--."

"Oh, Edward, don't be silly," Bella said, grinning mischievously at him when he shot her a horrified look. She focused on Elizabeth again and said, "I'd love to see your pictures, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and clasped her hands, delighted to have a chance to show off her only son's sweet baby things. "I've kept all of his little clothes and things as well. You simply _must_ see them. They're precious!"

Bella arched her eyebrows and flashed another impish grin over her shoulder as she followed Elizabeth out of the attic.

Edward stood frozen for a moment, blinking in bewilderment. Then he groaned and sprinted to catch up to his mother and Bella.

**I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long with this. I've had some problems with my computer, but it's finally working again. The next update won't take me so long. I'd like to thank those of you who got on my case to update (especially you, edwardandbella241). Sometimes I need some encouragement to get my chapters finished, so don't hesitate to nag me if you want (just please don't be mean.)**

**Anyway, I wasn't able to end the chapter where I wanted to end it (I originally wanted it to end with Edward and Bella being discovered by Mr. Masen, but I felt like the chapter had gotten too long, so… yeah.) I hope you guys enjoyed it. As I wrote it, I decided I wanted to have some fun with it and talk about Edward's parents (especially his mother-- I'm coming to love Elizabeth very much. I'm probably going to cry buckets when I have to write the part where she gets sick), and I also had this really strong desire to touch on Edward's baby days. I thought that would be so sweet. I hope you guys will think so, too.**

**In the next chapter, I'll pick up where this one left off. We'll get to see Edward be teased by his mother and Bella as they look over his baby things.**

**Then, during the night, Bella and Edward will both have a frightening dream… the **_**same **_**frightening****dream! Dun, dun, dun! They'll end up spending the night together again, and when Bella goes to sneak out in the morning, she's caught by an infuriated Mr. Masen. To keep from being separated from Bella, Edward will concoct a risky plan. Will he be able to put his plan in motion before tragedy strikes? Dun, dun, dun (again)! Hehe… Sorry, I'm a little hyper right now. Do you wanna know why? Because the movie is coming out early! Eeeep! I'm doing a happy dance in my chair right now!**

**Oh! Just one more thing (it's kind of random, but oh well). I've been looking for songs that I can listen to while I write that will help inspire me--music really helps to get the creative juices flowing, don't you think?-- and I found a few songs that were so perfect I became slightly obsessed with them and I'd love it if some of them could be made into a music video on YouTube. I'm not good with the whole video-making process, so I was hoping somebody out there would take pity on me and make my songs into Edward and Bella vids.**

**Okay, so here are the songs I'm now obsessed with:**

**The first one is "One Last Wish" –This is a song from the movie Casper and it was composed by James Horner (the same man who did the music for Titanic). This song is absolutely beautiful. And to me, it's Edward and his feelings for Bella put to music. In fact, the first time I read Twilight, and I read the chapter where they're in the meadow, that was the song I heard over and over in my head while I read. (The piano part makes me think of Edward especially. It's so haunting and beautiful).**

**The second song is "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen. Now, this song doesn't exactly inspire me to write or anything, but I stumbled across it while I was messing around on YouTube one day (The original Dirty Dancing is such a silly and fun and wonderful movie). Anyway, I listened to the song, and I just burst out laughing. You see, the picture I have on my desktop background is the picture of Edward gaping at Bella after he stops the van from crushing her-- you know, that "Oh, crap" face he makes-- and the look in his eyes paired with the music was just hugely hilarious. Please, for the love of Edward, somebody make a Bella and Edward vid to "Hungry Eyes." Please, please, please!**

**I have more, but I feel like a whinny little brat, so I'll just stop there. If someone could find it in their hearts to create a Bella and Edward video set to either one of the aforementioned songs (Cough, preferably "Hungry Eyes" cough, cough), I would be so grateful.**

**Okay, so thank you so much for your incredible enthusiasm and for your continued support of my little Twilight fic. It really means a lot to me. You all are so fun and just… totally awesome. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you have suggestions, or if there's something you'd like to see happen, I'd love to hear your ideas, so don't hesitate to send me a message. I love hearing from you. Thank you again! PS-- November 21! Eeeep! That's only a little over a month from now! Gah! The anticipation is going to KILL me! Hehe… Sarah **


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE: Soul Mates**

Bella followed Elizabeth into an absolutely massive master suite. A giant four-poster bed made up with a butterscotch-toned, floral-patterned spread stood invitingly against the far wall. Large east-facing windows draped in matching butterscotch curtains flooded the room with warm, natural light, creating dancing, golden patterns on the hardwood floor; a luxuriant fainting couch upholstered in a muted green fabric that accented the color of the bed linens stood beneath the window. Across from the bed was a gorgeous dark columned fireplace. An elegant dressing table was nearby, on top of which sat Elizabeth's jewelry box and many bottles of perfume.

Elizabeth was rummaging around in the bottom drawer of her bureau and Bella was still looking about the room in open-mouthed amazement when Edward came stumbling through the doorway.

"Here we are!" Elizabeth cried triumphantly. She pushed her drawer shut, stood straight, and bustled over to the fainting couch; her arms were full of baby things.

Bella took a set beside Elizabeth on the fainting couch while Edward sank reluctantly to the floor. One of his knees was drawn up to his chest and he draped his arm across it.

"Look at this," Elizabeth cooed, passing a black-and-white portrait to Bella.

Bella took one look at the cheerfully smiling baby in the picture and immediately began to smile also. Little Edward was sitting in his mother's lap, and his father was standing solemnly behind them, with his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. The fact that Edward was wearing a long white dress didn't escape her notice, but she knew that, at the time Edward was born, it was a common thing for little boys to wear dresses for the first few years of their lives.

"Doesn't he look sweet in his little dress?" Elizabeth sniffled.

"Very sweet," Bella murmured. She looked Edward's way and found that a crooked grin of embarrassment had lifted one side of his beautiful mouth.

"I wept bitterly the day I had to shorten him," Elizabeth sniffled again, pressing her fingertips to the corners of her eyes to blot the tears. "It didn't seem possible to me that my little baby had grown so quickly."

Bella was a little confused as to what Elizabeth meant by 'shorten', but then she realized that she must have been referring to trading Edward's long infant dresses for shorter dresses--- dresses that he could crawl in and toddle around in when he was learning to walk.

"He's very lucky to have a mother who loves him so much," Bella said, sending Edward a subtle smile.

"I am," Edward agreed with a smile of his own. "You're an angel, Mother, and I adore you."

"Oh," Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with fresh tears. She reached across Bella's lap and caressed Edward's cheek with her palm. "My dear, sweet boy," she murmured to him. "How I love you." She returned her attention to the baby things in her lap, continuing to sniffle. "Oh," she repeated, smiling now as she picked up a long, white, lacy dress. "Here's his christening gown. Isn't it just darling? Can you believe that that strapping young man there," she pointed at Edward, "was once small enough to wear something like this?" She held up the tiny christening gown for Bella to see.

Bella cocked her head, appraising Edward's grinning face and long, lean body. "No," she said at last. "It's hard to visualize. Maybe this will help…." She reached for the christening gown's matching bonnet and placed it atop Edward's head.

Edward scowled for a moment and then smiled good-naturedly as Bella and his mother twittered with amusement.

"All right, you've had your fun, you two," he sighed, ripping the bonnet from his head and handing it back to his giggling mother. "Are you quite finished now, or am I to endure even more torturous humiliation?"

"Do you mean to say you're not enjoying yourself?" Bella made her eyes wide with pretend shock.

Edward grinned at her and narrowed his eyes into a playful glare.

Elizabeth smiled at how easy the teenagers were with each other. They just seemed to get on so well. They were falling in love, that much was fairly obvious, but underneath that blossoming love was a remarkable friendship that seemed decades rather than just days old. She found their closeness and familiarity with each other to be inexplicable but wonderful at the same time. Watching them together, she couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe… they were meant to find one another.

"Edward, if there's something else you'd rather do, you're free to go and do it. Oh, no," she said when Edward stood and grabbed for Bella's hand. "Let _me_ have a turn with her. You must learn to share darling," she added teasingly.

Edward crossed the room glumly. When he was at the door, he paused and looked back at Bella with longing eyes.

"Oh, Edward," Elizabeth sighed with exasperation. "You needn't look so mournful. We'll be along shortly; it's nearly time for lunch."

Edward nodded once to acknowledge that he'd heard his mother, took one last wistful look at Bella, and left the room. A few moments later, beautiful music floated up the stairs; it came from the parlor, where Edward was now practicing his piano.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Bella turn her head toward the sound and sigh.

"You've become quite fond of each other, haven't you?" she murmured softly.

Bella whipped her head in Elizabeth's direction, her eyes wide and stunned. "How… how did you… know?" she stammered.

"Oh, my dear," Elizabeth laughed melodically and put her hand on Bella's knee. "I have _eyes,_ haven't I?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," Bella's tone was pleading now. She blinked back frightened tears, fearing that she was in trouble. "I never…. I mean, I didn't… plan for this to happen…."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Elizabeth reassured her in a soft, soothing voice. She patted Bella's knee comfortingly. "I don't think anyone really _plans _to fall in love with anybody else. Love has a way of finding _you._ You do love him," Elizabeth said knowingly, her green eyes soft and smiling as she looked into Bella's bewildered face. "Don't you."

Bella swallowed hard; her throat felt like it had closed up. She slowly nodded, letting Elizabeth know that she did indeed love Edward.

Elizabeth looked away and sighed, and there was a sad edge to the sound. After a long, silent moment, she said, "He is completely enamored of you as well. You know he is, don't you." Elizabeth finally turned her eyes to Bella again.

Once again, a wide-eyed Bella slowly nodded. "You're… not upset?" she rasped, unable to speak above a whisper.

Elizabeth smiled again, always so kind and gracious.

"I don't see how I could be when my Edward is so happy," she murmured. "And I can't say that this is a surprise to me, either," she added, almost to herself. "I noticed a change in him that first day, the day he brought you here. It was present in him long before you even regained consciousness."

"I'm sorry, I don't… I'm not sure what you mean," Bella spoke up, her brows knitting together with confusion.

Elizabeth focused on Bella again, coming out of her thoughts with another smile.

"He's always been very popular with the girls," Elizabeth explained, seeming proud that her son was so appealing to members of the opposite sex. "But he's never shown even the slightest interest in anybody. I don't blame him, really. Many of the young ladies in… higher society… tend to be quite… pretentious." Elizabeth chose her words carefully, not wanting to say anything that might be too unkind.

"Oh, I see," Bella murmured, nodding to show that she understood. The girls that were considered to be suitable for Edward were a bunch of spoiled brats. And apparently, a pampered, self-absorbed rich girl wasn't Edward's cup of tea.

Holy crow.

He _was_ perfect!

And for some incomprehensible reason, he was in love with clumsy, plain, run of the mill her. Bella blinked misty, tear-filled eyes. How in the world had she gotten so lucky? And what would she do when she was forced to leave him?

"Well," she said, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts, "I'm sure he's just as popular with the boys, right? He must have dozens of friends to--."

"The boys like the fact that he has a talent for baseball, and they'll argue over who gets to have him on their team whenever they go down to the park for a game," Elizabeth interjected, speaking quietly, sadly. "But that's really the only thing they have in common with each other. He's something of an old soul, you see--- he's very mature for his age--- and it's hard for the other boys to relate to him."

"Poor Edward," Bella frowned. She looked down at the Masen family portrait she still held in her hands, and baby Edward smiled back at her.

"Many of the boys are also extremely jealous of the fact that he's so well-liked by the girls," Elizabeth went on. She was also frowning now; her expression was almost identical to Bella's. "Edward… he seems to be the favorite; all of the girls are just smitten with him," Elizabeth's frown deepened. "There have been times that he's come home from school with a black eye or a bloody lip because some foolish boy discovered that his sweetheart was secretly pining for my Edward and sought revenge with his fists."

Bella felt her eyes begin to sting and she blinked to keep the tears back. She wanted the names and addresses of all the boys who had been mean to him….

Edward was mature beyond his years, which made it hard for him to relate to his peers; and that was something with which she could empathize completely.

On top of his extraordinary maturity, however, he was also well-mannered, charming, and unbelievably handsome, which made him irresistible to any teenage girl that set eyes on him. While being exceedingly appealing to the opposite sex wasn't something Bella had ever experienced, she imagined that it was very difficult for Edward to be so adored by girls he didn't even really like. He was so polite, though. She was sure he'd let each girl down gently, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

"But then," Elizabeth continued, beginning to smile again, "one afternoon not long ago, he came bursting through the front door cradling an unconscious, dark-haired stranger in his arms."

Bella dipped her head as she felt her cheeks burn red.

Elizabeth laughed quietly at Bella's reaction to her words. She reached over and lifted the girl's face until they were looking into each other's eyes. "He was never far from you," she revealed in a quiet murmur. "He paced the hall outside the spare room all evening, waiting for you to wake up."

Bella blinked and felt her eyebrows arch with surprise. Had he really been so worried about her that first day? She was struck again by a profound feeling of disbelief. What about her could possibly make Edward love her so much? She just couldn't understand.

"He is not the same boy he was before you came along, Bella. He was so terribly lonesome. But I believe he has finally found a true companion in you. You make him very happy."

"He makes me happy, too," Bella rasped, struggling to keep from bursting into tears. Her words caused another smile to light up Elizabeth's stunning face. She lowered her eyes to the stack of pictures in Elizabeth's lap and saw a picture she recognized. She reached for it, her eyes wide.

It was the picture she'd purchased from the antique shop back home!

She sat and stared at it in amazement.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Elizabeth beamed. "That's his senior portrait. We had it taken in town a few weeks back."

"Ahhh…" was all Bella managed to choke out. She couldn't stop staring at the picture--- her picture. This was all so surreal!

"You have my Edward's heart, you know," Elizabeth spoke again, in the same quiet murmur; she was confused and amused by Bella's reaction to Edward's senior picture. "I suspect it became yours the moment he laid eyes on you."

"That's what happened to me." Bella's tone matched Elizabeth's soft murmur as she gazed at the picture and remembered her reaction to it the first time she saw it in the antique shop. "As soon as I saw him, my heart didn't belong to me anymore. It belonged to him. I wanted him to have it." She was amazed at how easy it was to admit such things to Elizabeth, and she also began to suspect that maybe she had just discovered the reason for her trip back in time. Her connection to Edward was so strong, and her desire to meet the boy in the picture--- the boy to whom her heart belonged--- was so strong, it pulled her back to the time in which he lived. That _had_ to be the reason for all of this! It was the only thing that made any kind of sense! Her love for Edward--- and his love for her--- knew no bounds. It transcended time and space.

They were soul mates. Bella knew it was true the moment the thought entered her mind.

She'd always been an unfaltering realist. The idea of soul mates was just something out of cheesy novels and movies, and it had no place in the real world. All of that changed the _instant_ she set eyes on Edward. Now she was a firm believer in the existence of true love.

A smile lightened Elizabeth's beautiful eyes, but her face was serious as she said, "One must be very careful with love, Isabella. It's as fragile as it is strong. Being too hasty will often prove disastrous. Do you understand?"

Bella blinked again, her dark eyes round and full of innocent sincerity. She had a feeling that Elizabeth was speaking from experience. "Yes," she said aloud. "I understand." Elizabeth was telling her--- in a very kind, almost loving way--- to take things with Edward slowly; and Bella agreed with her. In fact, she'd sort of already had a similar conversation with Edward last night. "If Edward's heart is really mine---."

"Of course it is," Elizabeth interjected. She sounded sure of herself, which made Bella smile.

"Then I promise to take good care of it," Bella vowed, speaking in a way that seemed almost reverent. She wanted Elizabeth to know that Edward's heart would be safe with her. "It's precious to me."

"I must say," Elizabeth smiled yet again, "he has excellent taste and he is a fine judge of character. You are positively delightful, Bella. I've taken quite a liking to you myself." She wrapped her arms around the young lady and kissed the top of her head.

"May I tell you something?" Elizabeth whispered after a moment. She still had her arms around Bella, and her cheek was nestled against the top of the girl's head.

Bella nodded, feeling completely at ease. The mother-daughter relationship she and Elizabeth shared was so natural; it was as if Bella had always belonged here.

"He is the dearest, most important thing in my life, and you are the first young lady I've met that I feel is worthy of him."

Bella lifted her head and looked up into Elizabeth's eyes. She managed to smile after a moment of stunned staring. She covered Elizabeth's hand with her own and gently squeezed it. "Thank you for sharing him with me," she murmured.

Elizabeth laughed--- a quiet, beautiful sound--- and opened her mouth to reply, but a yawn slipped out instead. She put her fingers to her lips, looking surprised.

"Oh, excuse me," she apologized. "How very rude of me."

"No, not at all," Bella shook her head. She noticed for the first time the dark circles under the other woman's eyes, and her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired," Elizabeth reassured her young guest, tightening her fingers around Bella's. "I didn't sleep well last night." She shivered suddenly and her expression became haunted. "Horrible nightmares…," she mumbled under her breath.

Bella's concern deepened. She was about to ask another question, but Elizabeth yawned again and patted her hand.

"I think I'd like to take a nap before lunch."

"All right," Bella nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Elizabeth heard anxiety in Bella's voice, so she mustered up a smile. "Oh, don't worry about me," she said lightly. "I'll be fine once I'm rested. You just run along and keep Edward company for a while."

"All right," Bella repeated, nodding again. She got up and moved toward the door.

"Oh, Bella?" Elizabeth called after her.

Bella paused inside the doorway and looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm sure I don't need to ask that you both remember to behave yourselves, do I?"

Bella smiled and shook her head back and forth. "No, mam," she said.

"I didn't think so," Elizabeth smiled as well as she stretched out on her fainting couch and closed her eyes.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Another smile illuminated Bella's face as she entered the parlor. Edward was so immersed in his music he hadn't even heard her come in. She moved up behind him quietly, hoping she wouldn't trip. She'd never been very good at being stealthy. When she was close enough to touch him, she threw her arms around his shoulders.

Edward jolted--- which ruined the beautiful melody he was playing--- and whipped his head around, an expression of bewilderment on his face. Bella kissed his lips before he could even begin to process anything that had just occurred. He immediately proceeded to kiss her back; he knew her taste, and he knew the feel of her lips. He could feel her laughing against his mouth, and he laughed with her.

"Hello," he murmured between kisses.

"Hello," she replied, still giggling. "Did you miss me?"

"Terribly," he breathed the word against her lips before he kissed her again.

"Be careful," Bella cautioned, giggling again when his kisses became more urgent. "Your mother knows about us."

Edward pulled back and stared at Bella with wide, shocked green eyes. He slowly turned himself around so that he was sitting the wrong way on his piano bench, facing her. "She knows?" he whispered, the words almost a hiss of disbelief.

"She knows," Bella nodded. "Apparently, we weren't being as discreet as we thought we were."

Edward chuckled and dragged one hand over his face. The other hand took hold of her hand. "Well, she probably would have found out anyway, even if we had been able to keep everything a secret. She senses things; she's extremely intuitive. Was she very angry?" he asked with apprehension.

"Not at all," Bella shook her head. Then she smiled, and a breathy laugh floated away from her lips.

"What is it?" Edward smiled as well, curious about what had amused her.

"She likes me," Bella replied, a tinge of pleased disbelief coloring her tone. "A lot. She said… I make you happy."

"You _do _make me happy," Edward said. He pulled her closer to him and guided her down until she was sitting on his knee. He gazed seriously into her spellbound brown eyes and said, "There was something missing in my life, and I never expected to find it, nor did I realize how desperately I was longing to find it, until I met you. Before you, I had only the illusion of happiness. Now, I finally know what it means to be truly happy." He raised his right hand from where it rested on her hip and brushed his fingertips across her cheek.

Bella sucked in a shuddering gasp of air and blinked dazed eyes that were full of tears. He was _so_ incredible! Edward suddenly smiled at her and her head began to spin.

"Here I am going on and on about happiness and you're on the verge of tears," he chuckled.

"They aren't tears of _sadness_," Bella sniffled, swatting his chest as punishment for teasing her.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled again and kissed the tip of her nose. "How I love you."

Bella made a strangled whimpering noise in the back of her throat and sniffled again. She pecked his lips and said, "I love you, too," in a soft, shaky voice.

Edward kissed her one more time before he released her and returned his attention to the piano keys. "I was going to ask if you'd like me to play something for you, but I'm almost afraid to now. You're liable to start weeping." He laughed when she slapped his shoulder, moving his long, graceful fingers across the keys, playing an aimless melody.

"What were you playing before?" Bella asked. She was standing behind him again, with her arms crossed over his chest; her chin was resting on top of his head.

"Hmm?" Edward's response was distracted. He was still playing the same aimless melody with his right hand, but his left hand was now toying with the fingers on her left hand. He laced their fingers together, brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"The song you were playing when I came in," Bella prompted. "What was it?"

"Oh." Bella could hear Edward's crooked smile in his voice. "It was just something I'm working on," he said, a little too innocently. "It's not finished."

"Are you going to finish it?" Bella reached out with her right hand and carefully pushed down on one of the piano's keys with her index finger.

"I plan to."

"I'm glad," Bella pushed down on another key. "It's very pretty. It deserves to be finished."

"You liked it then?" Again, Bella could hear the crooked smile in Edward's words.

"Very much." She wouldn't say so out loud, but the song reminded Bella of herself. It almost seemed like the song had been written for her….

"Edward?" Bella spoke again after a quiet, contented moment in which the only sound was Edward's tinkling, one-handed piano melody.

Edward raised their joined left hands to his lips and pressed another kiss to Bella's knuckles before he said, "Yes darling?"

"How long have you been playing the piano?" she asked.

"Since I was very young. I began taking lessons when I was six."

"Is it… hard to learn?" Bella questioned timidly, pushing down on another key.

"Not particularly. With dedication and the proper instruction, it's really quite simple. Shall I teach you?" Edward instantly knew what she was hinting at, and he became very excited at the prospect of being able to share his passion for music with her. He had her come and sit beside him on the piano bench.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Edward!" Bella whined his name as her hands slid from the keys into her lap. Her shoulders drooped in defeat. "It's hopeless!"

"Don't get discouraged. You're really doing very well," Edward said kindly.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. She'd been struggling to play the simplest version of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" for nearly forty-five minutes without any success. "Liar," she grinned.

Edward tried very hard to keep from laughing, but a deep, cough-like sound of amusement rumbled in his chest and shook his shoulders.

"Don't _laugh_ at me," Bella snickered, giving him a playful shove.

"It was a cough!" Edward choked back another laugh.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed in an amused but scolding tone. She swatted him again, laughing when he began to "cough" some more. "Just because I'm a dismal failure as a pianist---," she giggled.

Edward took hold of her hand, to prevent her from smacking him, and smiled affectionately. "You are not a dismal failure," he said softly and sincerely. "You just have a lot to learn, that's all. You're a beginner."

"Can't we please stop?" Bella begged, slouching into her defeated position again.

Edward pursed his lips and studied her face for a moment. Finally, he said, "No."

"Why not?" Bella whined again, slumping even deeper into her defeated slouch.

"I am not about to let you give up. You're going to learn how to play 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' if it kills me," Edward said with determination. "Now sit up straight." He got up and stood behind her. He took her hands out of her lap, placed them on top of the keys, and put his hands over hers; his touch was gentle and warm. Bella could feel her heartbeat quicken. He carefully pushed down on her fingers with his and whispered the names of each note against her ear as they played so she would become familiar with them. Bella shivered as his breath tickled her ear.

After playing the song twice that way, Edward stepped back and asked her to try it on her own. Bella nervously glanced over her shoulder at him, and he nodded encouragingly. She breathed a quiet sigh as she turned back to the keys. She played very slowly, and Edward could hear her whispering the names of the notes under her breath. She made only two mistakes, which she corrected on her own. The smile that brightened her face when she reached the end of the song made his heart swell in his chest.

"Holy crow," she giggled. "I actually did it."

"Just as I knew you could." Edward's wide smile was one of doting pride. "Aren't you glad you kept at it?"

Bella nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She'd done something to make him proud of her, and that made her happier than anything else. She looked up at him, her pretty eyes full of adoration, and smiled again. "Thank you, Edward. You're a wonderful teacher."

Edward returned her smile and said, "You're a brilliant student, and I think you deserve a reward for all of your hard work."

Bella stood and squared her shoulders, preparing for a kiss. When Edward turned and disappeared up the stairs, she was left feeling disappointed and confused.

Edward returned to her in moments. He was grinning boyishly and his hands were hidden behind his back. When he held his hands out for her to see, they were balled into fists.

"Choose one," he instructed.

Bella reached out and tapped the top of his right hand with her fingers.

Edward turned his hand over and unclenched his fist. In his palm sat a Hershey Kiss, wrapped in the familiar silver foil. "A kiss for you, dearest." His smooth, velvety voice made the words sound incredibly seductive.

"Edward," Bella cooed, smiling all over again. He was smart, kind, funny, handsome, _and_ romantic? He was about as close to perfect as any guy could get. And he was hers. "Thank you." She took the candy from him, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. "What's in your other hand?" she inquired after she'd swallowed.

"One for me," he chuckled, showing her the Kiss in his left hand. "I love Hershey chocolate," he said as he pulled the foil away from the little drop-shaped Kiss. "It's my favorite."

Bella found that tidbit of information to be very interesting and extremely adorable, and she suddenly yearned to know more. She wanted to know absolutely everything about this angelic boy to whom she'd given her whole heart.

"What are your other favorite things?" she asked.

Edward--- who was still chewing on his candy--- met her eyes, seeming puzzled by the marked eagerness in her voice.

"Did you want to know anything in particular?" he questioned once his Kiss was gone.

"I… I want to know everything," she admitted, feeling the heat rise in her face.

"About me?" Edward's eyebrows arched. When she nodded he asked, "What for? You'll be bored to tears. I'm really not a terribly interesting person."

"You are to me," Bella said. Her deep brown eyes were full of that innocent earnestness he loved so much.

A soft smile of pure affection lifted the corners of Edward's mouth and danced in his mesmerizing green eyes. "If I answer your questions, will you answer mine? I want to learn all there is to know about you, as well."

"All right," Bella smiled back at him. She was absolutely thrilled that he was willing to play along. "Would you like to start?"

"Oh, no. Ladies first," he insisted, bowing just slightly and extending his arm in a gesture that let her know she should proceed.

Bella smiled again. _I love you, I love you, I love yooooou!_ She shouted her love for Edward inside her head.

"When is your birthday?" she asked very seriously.

"June 20," he answered promptly. "Same question to you."

"September 13." Bella stopped herself just before she blurted out the year. 1987. "What's your favorite color?"

Edward gazed deeply into her eyes and murmured, "Brown. And you?"

"Er… green," Bella sighed, losing herself in the deep, warm pools of emerald green that were his eyes.

Edward smiled faintly at her response.

They continued with their little get-to-know-you game for hours, even as they were sitting at the table for lunch. Mrs. Masen--- who had awakened from her nap and come down to join the children for the midday meal--- smiled amusedly as she listened to the questions they fired at each other.

Lunch was a very long, drawn-out affair. Every meal consisted of several courses, which Bella could never finish. She wondered how in the world people from this era could possibly eat so much.

When Bella and Edward began asking each other questions about their families and where they'd grown up--- Edward had lived in Chicago all his life, and his parents were his only living relatives--- Bella answered as honestly as she could, but, of course, she wasn't able to tell him the whole truth. That was very hard for her. She felt like she was lying to him, and she didn't want to.

They found out that they both liked Christmas the best out of all the holidays. Edward was neat as a pin, while Bella was a bit of a slob. Edward had never had a pet, but he hoped to have a dog someday. Bella had owned various fish, and a few hamsters, and they hadn't fared very well. Edward's favorite sport was baseball. Bella didn't have a favorite sport.

When Bella asked if he had a favorite team, Edward smiled at her, and there was an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Mother," he turned his head to focus on Elizabeth, who was sitting in her seat at the end of the long table. "May we please be excused?"

Elizabeth considered scolding them for not finishing their food, but she just smiled instead and nodded her consent.

Edward flashed his mother a thankful smile, grabbed Bella by the hand, and dragged her out of the dining room. Bella allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs, smiling at Edward's exuberance.

When they reached his bedroom, he went right in and began digging around in his closet. Bella entered much more slowly, looking around with wide, eager, fascinated eyes. She'd never been in his room before, and she sort of felt like she was walking on hallowed ground.

The room was perfectly clean, which is what she'd expected. There was a chest of drawers standing against the wall next to the door, and a looking glass hanging above it. A tidy desk was nestled against the left wall, and a large window bathed the room in bright sunlight. The bed stood lengthwise along the far wall, and it was neatly made. There wasn't a wrinkle in sight.

Bella had teased Edward earlier--- while they were in the midst of their Q&A---- about how nice it must be to have a staff of servants to do everything for him. He frowned at her, obviously offended, and informed her that he did chores. He made his own bed and kept his own room clean, and it wasn't fair of her to hold the fact that he had servants against him. His family might have been well-off, and he might have been a bit spoiled, but he was not a useless, ungrateful lay about. His parents had raised him better than that. Bella offered a very heartfelt apology, and Edward quickly forgave her.

As Bella continued to survey his room, she noticed a set of shelves that were lined with numerous shinny trophies, framed academic awards, and a myriad of books. She also caught sight of a small black-and-white pennant hanging on the wall between the shelves and the desk. It bore the word 'Sox.' She grinned at the little triangular flag before she spoke up and said, "So you're a White Sox fan, eh?"

The rummaging that was going on in the closet instantly stopped. Edward spun around and blinked at her. He was holding an old cookie tin in his hands. "How did you---?"

Bella smiled and gestured at his pennant. Edward glanced over at it and chuckled.

"Yes, I am absolutely a White Sox fan," he said. "My father and I went to see them at Comiskey Park for the World Series last year. We were in the stands when they won the title."

"That must have been very exciting." Bella had to smile again at Edward's enthusiasm. He was like a kid at Christmas when he spoke about his beloved White Sox.

"It was so much more than that. It was… I don't know," Edward shook his head, unable to find any suitable description for how he felt that day. "The entire crowd went wild. Even my father--- who is usually a very undemonstrative man--- was cheering and pumping his fists. He put his arms around me. We… we actually hugged each other." A faint smile touched Edward's lips at the memory. When he raised his eyes to Bella's face, he grinned and shrugged his shoulders when he found her watching him with big brown eyes that were full of compassion. "I think that's partly why I enjoy baseball so much," he told her quietly. "It's something I can share with my father."

Bella tilted her head and smiled at him. What a sweet, sweet boy.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Edward chuckled, ducking his head as his cheeks burned crimson. "You're embarrassing me, Bella."

She decided to have mercy on him and change the subject. "Who's your favorite player?" she asked.

"Shoeless Joe Jackson," he replied, speaking the name of his hero reverently. "You should see him play, Bella. He's phenomenal."

In less than a year, the White Sox would be involved in a horrible scandal. The team would make it to the World Series again, but an agreement the team made with gamblers to fix the Series so that the opposing team--- the Cincinnati Reds--- would win would be uncovered. The team would be disgraced, and eight of the White Sox players--- including Shoeless Joe Jackson--- would be banned from major league baseball for life. Knowing this made Bella very sad for Edward. She wouldn't tell him anything about it, of course. She'd let him enjoy his team and his hero while they lasted.

"Bella."

Bella twitched when she heard Edward's voice speaking her name. She came out of her thoughts with a soft gasp and found that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyeing her with worried confusion.

"Are you all right?" he inquired, watching her very carefully.

"Of course," Bella put on a bright smile.

Edward didn't believe her, but he decided not to press the issue. Instead, he patted the empty space beside him on the bed and said, "Come here."

Bella obligingly crossed the room and took a seat at his side. Edward flashed the crooked smile she loved so much as he removed the lid from the cookie tin he held in his lap. She peered inside the tin and found a large collection of baseball cards. She listened with interest as he showed her the first few cards, but soon her interest waned, and her eyes began to wander. She noticed that Edward had left his closet door open, and something that was hidden away on the top shelf caught her attention.

"Bella?" Edward sounded annoyed when he looked up and found her staring into his closet. He sighed and said--- in a much nicer tone of voice--- "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Not at all. You have a wonderful collection." Bella smiled and patted his knee before she stood and moved toward his closet.

"Bella… what are you doing?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'm just curious about who this little fellow is." She pulled an old-fashioned teddy bear with wide amber-colored eyes and moveable arms and legs down from the closet's shelf. She turned toward Edward with it cradled in her arms and grinned when she saw the mortified expression on his face. "He's adorable, Edward. Why didn't you introduce us earlier?"

"If you _must_ know, his name is Sox, and he's been a faithful friend of mine for as long as I can remember. Now if you _don't_ mind…." Edward came up to her and snatched Sox away, holding him possessively against his chest.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sox. I'm Bella," she introduced herself and shook the bear's soft little paw. Then she glanced up at Edward, who was beginning to smile, and asked, "Does he like me?"

Edward touched Sox's nose to his ear and listened intently, pretending that the bear was whispering to him. He looked back at Bella after a long moment and reported, "He says he likes you very much." He stretched his arm out and made Sox kiss the tip of Bella's nose.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Mr. Masen returned home from work at five o'clock that evening and everyone gathered in the parlor for tea.

Edward Sr. was obviously not in a good mood. Tension radiated from him like heat from a furnace. He took long, even sips of his tea and didn't speak a word.

He wouldn't even look at Bella.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Confounded…." Mr. Masen grumbled as he struggled with his tie. He and Elizabeth were in their room, dressing for dinner.

"Here, darling, let me," Elizabeth offered. She moved gracefully toward him, an absolute vision in a gown of pale lavender.

Mr. Masen lifted his chin, standing still and silent as Elizabeth's nimble fingers began to knot his tie.

"You were awfully quiet at tea," Elizabeth remarked, focused on what her hands were doing. When her husband made no reply she asked, "What's got you in such a temper, Edward?"

Edward gazed seriously into his wife's uplifted eyes for a long moment, deliberating whether or not he should tell her everything. When he'd made his decision, he sighed heavily.

"Thomas Hadley was sitting on his front porch as I drove by this evening," he began. "He asked me how our houseguest was adjusting to her new accommodations."

"Oh," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Edward, really. How could you let something so ridiculous bother you so much?"

"Word is getting around that we've taken an orphaned young woman--- a young woman who is a complete stranger to us and who is exactly the same age as our son--- into our home. It's creating a scandal, Elizabeth. People are beginning to talk." Edward saw flames of rage spark in his wife's green eyes, so he continued speaking quickly, hoping to avoid an argument.

"There is something else I must tell you, and it is considerably more important than local gossip." His face was very serious, but Elizabeth could see fear deep in his hazel eyes. She held her breath, waiting for the rest. "Four of my colleagues have been stricken with the influenza."

Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth with a trembling hand.

"Darling, I'm sorry." Edward immediately pulled her into his arms. "I shouldn't have told you---."

"Of course you should have." Elizabeth spoke firmly, but she clung to her husband like a frightened child. She was quiet for a moment and then she said, "Please don't go to the office tomorrow, Eddie. Please."

"I have to go," Edward spoke softly. He tightened his arms around her when he heard her whimper. "I'm so sorry, but you know I do, Beth. I'll wear my facial mask all day, I promise you. Oh, darling, please don't cry. We mustn't alarm the children."

Elizabeth disentangled herself from her husband's arms. She sniffled and nodded to show that she agreed with him. She quickly wiped her wet eyes and finished fixing his tie.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Dinner was an unusually quiet event. Nobody seemed to be in the mood to talk.

A sudden series of long, piercing, agonized screams shattered the silence.

Edward, Bella, and Mr. and Mrs. Masen exchanged confused, troubled glances. It took them a moment to realize that the screaming was not coming from inside their house. It was emanating from an entirely different house.

Edward was the first to move. He pushed up from his chair and strode quickly into the parlor, his eyes tight with trepidation.

"Edward!" Elizabeth called after him. She removed her linen dinner napkin from her lap and tossed it onto the table before she got to her feet and hurried to catch up with him. Bella and Mr. Masen were close on her heels.

Edward was standing at the large bay window, looking out at the house across the street. He turned away and closed his eyes, trying to block out what he'd just seen, trying to make himself believe it wasn't real.

Bella hurried to his side. She was very frightened by the grief-stricken look on his face, and she was desperate to do something to comfort him. Gently, she put her hand against his back.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"There's a white satin bow on the Ashford's front door." Edward's words were thick with emotion, and he didn't open his eyes.

Elizabeth's face paled. She stumbled backward a step, and Mr. Masen put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"What… what does that mean?" Bella couldn't speak above a whisper as she looked at each member of the Masen family in turn.

"Their baby has died," Edward responded, also speaking in a whisper. He was fighting tears.

Bella swallowed against a lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the grieving mother's agonized screams continued to ring out in the dusk.

The flu had arrived in the neighborhood, and it had claimed its first victim.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella looked around in mystification. She was in a forest. Tall trees stood on either side of her, and their thick branches created a canopy overhead, blocking out the sun. Somehow, she knew she was in Forks. Up ahead, she could see a tall, bronze-haired figure. The figure _looked_ like Edward, but it couldn't possibly be him. The Edward she saw now was deathly pale, with purplish shadows under eyes that were black as night.

"Edward?" She moved toward him, stumbling over roots and thick underbrush. "Is that you?"

A look of torment fell over his features. He turned away from her and, moving with inhuman speed, disappeared from sight.

Tears were flooding Bella's cheeks when she awoke from her dream, and she was calling Edward's name. She sat up in her bed with a gasp. She tossed back the covers and tip-toed toward her door. She _had_ to see Edward. She had to know he was all right.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward stood in the middle of a shadowy forest, watching in horror as Bella struggled through the thick underbrush, trying to reach him.

"Edward?" she called to him. "Is that you?"

He was too afraid to answer her. In his dream, he was aware that he posed a great threat to her life, but he didn't fully understand why. As soon as the realization that Bella was in danger because of him set in, he turned and ran in a desperate attempt to keep her safe.

"No!" Edward bolted upright in his bed, gasping for breath. His face was drenched in a cold sweat. "Bella," he whispered her name urgently and threw back his covers.

A quiet, frantic knocking sound had him rushing for the door. He yanked the door open and a whimpering Bella flung herself into his arms.

"I… I had… a horrible… nightmare," she whispered, burying her face in his chest to muffle her sobs. "I was so afraid…."

"Sssshhh," Edward soothed her. He put his fears about his own nightmare out of his head, focusing all of his attention on comforting her. "Oh my darling, it's all right." He kept one of his arms curled protectively around her shivering body and guided her into his room. He reached out with his other hand and closed the door.

They lay down together on Edward's bed, and he put his arms around her. "Ssshh," he hushed her--- a quiet, calming sound. He pressed slow, gentle kisses against the different regions of her face. "Close your eyes my love," he whispered. "You're safe here with me."

Bella smiled and swallowed against her fading whimpers. She snuggled closer to him and nestled her cheek against his chest. "I love you, Edward," she whispered as her eyelids drooped.

"And I love you. My Bella," he murmured, placing a delicate kiss against her forehead.

Bella fell asleep again quickly.

Edward lay awake for a long time, just watching her. Sleep found him again gradually.

When Edward woke in the morning, he was startled to find that the sky outside his window was already pink with the coming dawn.

"Bella," he said frantically, shaking her shoulder. "We've overslept." Bella shot up, her sleepy eyes panicked.

They both scrambled out of bed and dashed for the door, where they paused to kiss each other goodbye in the doorway.

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**_" A deep, booming, enraged voice demanded.

**Finally! I actually finished it! Sorry I took so long you guys. But if you noticed, this chapter is a long one, so that's partly why it took me so long. You like long chapters, though, right? Hehe… I hope so.**

**As always, thank you for being so awesome. The reviews have been incredible! XoxoTwilightxoxo, this chapter is for you. The review you sent me last night is the reason I finally buckled down and finished the chapter. I seriously think I gave myself Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Hehe…**

**In the next chapter, Edward will come up with a plan that will ensure he and Bella will be able to stay together despite his father's threats. But… will it be successful?**

**Bella will be returning to the future very soon. The next chapter will be the last chapter from 1918. And you know what that means… Bella and Vamp-Edward reunite in 2005! Woo! I'm really looking forward to writing that. It's going to be fun. Hehe…**

**Okay, well, that's all for now. Please be sure to review. Please? They don't have to be epic or anything. All I'm asking for is a sentence. Please? Thank you! : ) -Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX: The Beginning of the End**

Bella slowly turned at the sound of Mr. Masen's furious voice. He was wearing a plush crimson-colored robe over his pajamas, and the color of the fabric made the angry flush in his cheeks that much more noticeable. He was standing just outside of his own bedroom; the door was closed, but his hand was on the knob, and he was glaring at her with fiery hazel eyes. She gulped past a wave of frightened nausea, her palms became clammy and her eyes widened with terror.

They had been caught.

This was not good.

Edward carefully slid past Bella in the doorway. He positioned his body protectively in front of her, shielding her, as Edward Sr. came out of his enraged stupor and stalked in their direction.

Bella could hear the rapid shuffling of Mr. Masen's slippers on the carpet runner that stretched down the length of the second-story hallway. As he got closer, she moved closer to Edward. Her fingers clenched reflexively around the soft fabric at the waist of his pajama top as she rested her forehead against his back, closed her eyes, and waited. She didn't even breathe.

"Move aside, Edward." Mr. Masen snarled a low warning to his son.

Edward straightened his already perfect posture and squared his shoulders. He lifted his chin and looked directly into his father's infuriated eyes, his expression determined.

"No." His refusal was low and even.

Mr. Masen's eyes bulged and a vein in his forehead began to twitch. "I said," he growled in an ominous tone that sent chills up Bella's spine, "move aside."

"No," Edward repeated, still speaking in the same even tone. Bella felt him take a deep, quiet, steadying breath. Then he said, "I love her, Father."

Mr. Masen's face twisted with pure rage. This was exactly what the entire neighborhood was talking about--- that the Masen boy and the little orphan houseguest were involved in some torrid teenage love affair. Well, Bella might have been able to fool Edward and Elizabeth with her act of wide-eyed innocence, but Mr. Masen was positive that it was all a sham. Bella was a desperate young woman who wanted a place in higher society--- a life of luxury and wealth--- and in her twisted mind, Edward was the key that could unlock that door for her. Edward might have fancied himself in love with this little gutter rat, but Mr. Masen knew better, and he would not allow his only son to be exploited by a worthless orphan.

He used all of his strength to push Edward out of the way, causing the boy to land in a heap on the floor.

Mr. Masen didn't waste a second. As soon as Bella was unguarded, he seized her by the elbow. He yanked and pulled, dragging her forward, toward himself and away from Edward.

"No!" Bella's sobbed shout was pleading. "Edward!" She desperately tried to break free, tried to twist around so she could see him. "Ah!" Bella cried out when the force of Mr. Masen's grip tightened; she was sure it would leave a bruise. Her entire body trembled with fear as a flood of hot tears blurred her vision.

"You're hurting her!" Infuriated, Edward scrambled to his feet and rushed forward; he struggled to get in between his father and Bella. "Take your hands off her!" he commanded. "How _**dare**_ you!"

Mr. Masen reached out with his right hand and struck Edward across the face with swift speed and incredible strength. The teenager's head snapped back from the force of the blow.

"Edward!" Bella cried his name. Concern for him overwhelmed her and made any worry she had for herself insignificant.

"How dare _**you!**_" Mr. Masen hissed wrathfully at his son. Edward had recovered quickly from his father's backhanded lash and he was now glaring hatefully into the older man's eyes. "I thought I had raised you better than this, Edward!"

"Mr. Masen---." Bella frantically tried to explain.

"And _you_," Mr. Masen sneered, pulling her closer to him. "Is this how you express your gratitude for the kindness my wife and I have shown you? By _**SEDUCING OUR SON?!**_"

"You don't have any idea what you're saying!" Edward shouted irately. He was once again attempting to free Bella from his father's vice-like grip.

"Oh, don't I?" Mr. Masen yelled. "I know _exactly_ what's been going on!"

"Edward! What in heaven's name are you doing? Unhand that child at once!" Elizabeth emerged from her bedroom looking alarmed and angry at the same time. Her long red hair hung down her back in a thick braid, and she was fumbling to tie the belt at the waist of her satin dressing gown.

"This is no innocent little girl." Mr. Masen was speaking in a growl again. He tugged at Bella's arm once more, causing her body to jolt. "She is a manipulative viper who has bewitched and _**bedded**_ our son! What was your plan, hmm?" Mr. Masen focused on Bella again and she flinched away from the ire in his eyes. "Were you hoping to worm your way into our family and get your hands on our money by _**CONCEIVING A CHILD?!**_"

"This is madness!" Edward's expression--- already dark with anger--- became shadowed with disgust. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"I saw her coming out of your bedroom, Edward!" Mr. Masen was outraged that his son was still trying to lie to him.

"She had a nightmare!" Edward glowered at his father. "She was frightened!"

"And you expect me to believe it was as innocent as all that?" Mr. Masen narrowed his eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes as well, deeply offended by his father's assumptions. "It's just as you said before, Father. You raised me better than that."

"Edward," Elizabeth took a step toward her husband, her arm extended beseechingly. "You're clearly mistaken. This whole thing is obviously a terrible misunderstanding. Let her go."

"It's no mistake," Mr. Masen shook his head back and forth. "They've fallen in love with each other! I knew this would happen, Elizabeth! I knew it! This is precisely why I was against letting her stay here to begin with! Why I ever let you convince me to keep her here I shall never know, but I do know this: She will not stay here one moment longer!"

"_**You can't DO that!**_" Edward was incensed. Panicked and incredibly angry, he began new efforts to pull Bella free of his father's grasp.

Bella couldn't speak. Deep, painful sobs wracked her body as she looked helplessly into Edward's wild, terrified eyes.

"I can, and I will!" Mr. Masen vowed.

"Edward," Mrs. Masen spoke her husband's name pleadingly, blinking back tears. Her son wouldn't be able to bear losing Bella, and neither would she.

"I want her out of this house, Elizabeth!" Mr. Masen would not be swayed. "I want her out immediately!"

"Edward, we can't just toss her out into the street…." Elizabeth tried to make her husband see reason.

"Why not?" Mr. Masen looked down into Bella's wide eyes and sneered. "It's where the little wretch belongs."

Elizabeth caught her breath and took a stumbling step back, stung by her husband's callousness.

"_**You TYRANT!**_" Edward screamed, his entire face burning red with his rage. He shoved against his father's shoulder.

"Edward, Edward, please!" Elizabeth ran and put herself between her son and her husband when Mr. Masen raised a hand to Edward, but the boy didn't flinch away; he stood straight, his posture wrathfully rigid. If his father wanted to hit him, then Edward was prepared to defend himself. "Please give me time to make other arrangements for her," Elizabeth begged.

Mr. Masen looked into his wife's uplifted eyes and his face softened just slightly. He sighed and said, "I don't understand your attachment to her, Beth. Very well, then. You have three days. And she is to sleep in the servants' quarters and take her meals with the servants for the remainder of her stay here. I don't want her having any sort of contact with us."

Elizabeth blinked against new tears and her chin trembled as she struggled not to cry. "All right, Edward," she hoarsely whispered her agreement and nodded her head.

"_**NO!**_" Edward made an attempt to move out from behind his mother's back, but she reached behind herself with one arm and squeezed his wrist, a silent plea for him to remain where he was.

"You may… retrieve some clothes for her and then escort her to the servants' quarters," Mr. Masen said gruffly, shoving Bella toward his wife. It caused him physical pain to see the hurt in his dear Elizabeth's eyes, but this was for the best. The girl had to be sent away.

Elizabeth nodded, grudgingly this time, before she took Bella's arm in her gentle hand and led her to the spare room for the last time.

Bella craned her neck to glance over her shoulder. Through her tears, she managed to get one last glimpse of Edward before she and Elizabeth passed through the doorway of the room that was no longer hers.

Within moments, Elizabeth and Bella reappeared in the hallway. Elizabeth was carrying a stack of skirts and high-collared shirtwaists for Bella. The girl's expression had become blank. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, but there was no emotion on her face. She didn't look at Edward again as she and Elizabeth passed him and his father, but he never took his eyes off her. He silently prayed she'd turn her heavenly brown eyes in his direction, but she never did, and she and his mother were soon down the stairs and out of sight.

"Bella." Edward spoke her name in a desperate, angry growl and took one step to go after her. Mr. Masen grabbed the boy's arm before he could take a second step. Edward froze, standing ramrod straight; his eyes were smoldering with rage, and his jaw was clenched. He looked straight ahead, not at his father.

"Bathe and get dressed, Edward," Mr. Masen commanded in his growling voice.

"No," Edward snarled, turning his fiery gaze to his father's face.

"You will obey me." Mr. Masen made his voice a snarl as well and tightened his fingers around his son's elbow. "I expect to see you at the breakfast table in one hour."

"_**I won't!**_" Edward's voice exploded, echoing through the hallway like thunder. He ripped his arm out of his father's grasp. "_**I would rather STARVE than eat anything at YOUR table!**_" His expression had become a seething sneer of revulsion.

Now Mr. Masen's jaw was clenched, and his eyes were full of an enraged fire. His son had never displayed such disgusting defiance before he'd known Bella.

Well, there was a simple solution to this problem.

"_**THEN STARVE YOU SHALL!**_" he bellowed. He grabbed Edward by the elbow again and hauled him to his bedroom. Once there, he shoved his son through the doorway and pulled the door shut with a deafening _**SLAM!**_ He quickly turned the ornate metal key in the door's keyhole, locking Edward in his room. "_**YOU'LL STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!**_"

A rebellious _**thud**_ sounded from the other side of the door when a still defiant Edward rammed his shoulder against the wooden slab that separated him and his father.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Elizabeth, I'm…." Bella's voice cracked and fresh, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She and Elizabeth were sitting together on one of the simple, plain beds in the cramped maid's room, with the stack of Bella's skirts and white lacy shirtwaists that Elizabeth had retrieved for her between them. All of the other servants had gotten up long ago to begin their long day of work, so Bella and Elizabeth were alone in the servants' quarters, which were located off the kitchen.

Even through her horrible grief, Bella had been struck by the stark differences between the servants' quarters and the rest of the house. This section of the house was cramped and dark… more crude. The line between the upper and lower classes was clear, as was Mr. Masen's message to Bella by ordering her here. He had put her in her place; she had been demoted.

"I'm so sorry," she wept. "I never meant… I didn't want to cause any trouble for any of you. Edward was telling the truth before. I had… a nightmare last night, and I went to see him. We didn't… I was afraid. We didn't…."

"Ssshh," Elizabeth hushed Bella and kissed the top of her head. "I know, darling. I know." She wouldn't say so aloud, but Elizabeth could empathize with Bella and her fears about her nightmares. For weeks, she'd been having a recurring dream that was both indescribably lovely and unspeakably horrifying. It got clearer and more terrifying every night….

A divinely beautiful blonde-haired man with the most bewitching honey-colored eyes stood before her in a ring of bright sunlight. He glistened, like millions of tiny stars had fallen from the sky and embedded themselves in his skin.

She would slowly come out of the trance the man's inhuman beauty caused her to fall into, and then she would notice that Edward was standing beside the golden-eyed man. Elizabeth would watch in mute panic, unable to move or speak, as the man bared his perfect, white teeth and sank them into the side of her son's neck.

Edward would cry out and fall to his knees, trembling violently. When he finally stood up again, he was sparkling, just like the man beside him, and his eyes were the same dazzling amber hue; and he would always flash that sweet, crooked smile of his, like he was trying to let her know he was all right. The man beside him would stretch out his arm and lay his hand protectively on Edward's shoulder, silently telling Elizabeth that her son would be safe with him.

In her dream, Elizabeth knew she had nothing to fear. She knew that Edward would not come to any harm at the hands of the angel-faced stranger with the kind, hypnotizing eyes, and that Edward was meant to be with this man somehow, but she'd always wake up in a cold sweat.

Elizabeth came out of her thoughts with a shiver. She expelled a shuddering sigh and said, "I dread having to do this, Bella."

"I understand why you have to do it," Bella sniffled. "And I don't want to make Mr. Masen any angrier at you, or Edward. I brought this on myself."

Elizabeth put her arms around the young girl and held her tightly. "I shall do everything I can to talk him out of this," she promised. She had begun to cry as well. "You have become so dear to me, Bella; you're like my own daughter. I can't send you away!"

Bella wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, buried her face in the woman's shoulder, and wept.

"I… I want to give you something," Elizabeth whimpered. She released Bella from her arms and slipped a thin golden chain over her head.

Bella gasped when Elizabeth removed her necklace.

A gold ring crowned with a gleaming emerald hung like a pendant on the chain.

"Elizabeth, I couldn't---," she tried to refuse.

"This was a gift to me from my parents on my sixteenth birthday," Elizabeth revealed, not allowing Bella to finish what she was saying. "Father said the emerald reminded him of my pretty green eyes." Elizabeth smiled fondly at the memory. "They both passed away shortly after Edward was born, and that's when I put the ring on this chain, so I could have it close to my heart. I'd always planned to pass it along to my daughter, but the good Lord only saw fit to bless me with Edward, so I've kept the ring with me. Until now." Elizabeth took Bella's hand and put the chain that bore the ring in her upturned palm. Then she closed the girl's fingers around it.

Bella blinked at Elizabeth, unable to speak.

"You are family," Elizabeth whispered fervently, gazing intently into Bella's wide brown eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the crown of Bella's head before she stood and exited the tiny maid's room, wiping tears away as she went.

Bella watched her go through a fresh wave of her own tears.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"What on earth…?" Elizabeth murmured under her breath. Her eyebrows furrowed as she re-ascended the stairs and walked back into the second-story hallway. There was a great deal of banging going on; it sounded like someone was trying to break down a door.

"_**Let me out of here! Let me out!**_"

"Merciful heavens!" Elizabeth gasped. She moved quickly to her son's bedroom door and wiggled the knob. It was locked. "Edward?" she called out his name.

"Mother!" Edward's voice was thick with relief. "Let me out! Please!"

Elizabeth knew at once that her husband was the one who had locked Edward in his room. Thankfully, Edward Sr. had left the key sitting on top of the hall table; he knew his wife would be furious with him for locking Edward away like a prisoner, so he left the key where she'd be sure to find it. She snatched it up and quickly turned it in the lock. Mother and son tightly embraced each other once the door was open.

"Are you all right darling?" Elizabeth pulled back and took her son's face between her hands, scanning it with worried eyes, looking for any sign of injury or distress.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Edward said through ragged breaths. There was only a shadow of rage left in his features. Now, determination was the dominant emotion on his face; his green eyes flamed with it. "How is Bella?"

"She is as well as can be expected, Edward," Elizabeth replied dolefully.

Edward's forehead puckered with anger and concern. "I must go to her," he said.

"Wait, Edward. Wait!" Elizabeth caught hold of his arm when he tried to move past her.

"I have to see her!" Wild desperation clouded Edward's eyes now. "You can't keep me from her!"

"Edward, Edward, listen to me!" Elizabeth pleaded in a loud whisper. She pulled Edward back toward her and turned him to face her. "We must do things Father's way for a little while, only for a little while. I'm sure I'll be able to change his mind once he's had time to calm down, but until then you must stay away from her. You don't want to make things any worse for her, do you? If your father catches the two of you together again, Edward…."

As Elizabeth was speaking, Mr. Masen exited his bedroom, groomed and dressed for the new day. He glanced at his wife and quickly looked away before the angry sadness he saw in her beautiful eyes could shake his resolve. He exchanged a long, hard glare with his son before he turned and silently descended the stairs.

Elizabeth was still for a long moment after Mr. Masen disappeared from sight. Then she expelled an unsteady breath and focused on her young son again.

"Bathe and dress, Edward," she instructed quietly. "You may… take all the time you need."

A faint shadow of a smile lightened Edward's eyes. His mother was giving him permission to remain upstairs until his father departed for work.

Elizabeth smiled in earnest and tenderly caressed the boy's face with her palm before she turned away and entered her bedroom to clean herself up.

Edward wandered into the bathroom and softly shut the door behind him; his hand shook with the adrenaline that surged through his system. He moved to the claw-foot tub with the curved silver faucet and set the water running. He removed his shirt as he waited for the tub to fill up, but he became impatient; he was still trembling and he desperately needed to clear his head. He turned toward the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing the bracingly icy liquid over his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror through dripping eyelashes and expelled a few shivering breaths.

His mother spoke of changing his father's mind in time, but Edward knew there was no time. His father would not change his mind about Bella in three days. If he and Bella were to remain together, he had to act fast. He'd already decided what he was going to do, and though he knew it was terribly brash, he had to try. It was the only way. If this risky plot of his was successful, there was no way his father would ever be able to separate him from Bella. He only hoped he would be able to convince Bella to go along with it.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

"Master Edward?"

Edward froze at the back door of the kitchen and squeezed his eyes shut. He slowly turned and found Martha, his family's stout, pink-cheeked, white-haired cook, staring at him quizzically. She'd just returned from the spacious pantry and was toting a sack of flour.

"Where are you off to, sir?" Martha questioned in her soft, musical British accent.

"I was… just going to see Freddy." Edward told part of the truth, but not all of it.

"Has your mother given you permission to go?" Martha arched one of her eyebrows at him.

"She's sleeping. She wanted to have a nap before lunch," Edward explained.

"Master Edward," Martha's blue eyes clouded with worry, "'tisn't safe for a person to be outside---."

Edward cut her off by fishing a white cloth facial mask out of his pocket and holding it up for her to see. "I'll wear it the whole time," he promised.

Martha's eyes softened at the boy's sweet, pleading tone. The poor thing was probably horribly lonesome without Miss Isabella for company now.

"All right," she sighed, still seeming doubtful. "But I'll expect you back by lunch, Master Edward. That gives you forty-five minutes."

"Martha, you're wonderful," Edward smiled. "I'll be back in thirty," he vowed as he tied his surgical-like safety mask behind his head and bounded out the door.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward released a quiet, shuddering sigh of relief when he came up to the Hadleys' house and found Freddy sitting on the front porch with his nose in a book. He also wore a protective mask.

"Freddy!" Edward called his friend's name in a loud whisper.

Freddy looked up, surprised that somebody had come to visit. His vibrant blue eyes crinkled with a smile when he saw Edward hovering beside the large oak tree in his sprawling front lawn.

"Hello, Edward!" he chuckled.

A somber-faced Edward brought his finger to his lips, silencing his friend. Then he waved his hand, beckoning Freddy over to him.

Freddy tossed his book aside and ambled in Edward's direction. "It's good to see you, Edward," Freddy chuckled again, slapping Edward on the shoulder. "Mother is forcing me to keep up with my reading while the school's closed, and I've been bored out of my skull. Say, how is that young lady who's staying with your family? Bella, wasn't it? There's been quite a lot of talk about---."

"Oh, do be quiet," Edward snapped, frowning angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry," Freddy was momentarily offended, but then he noticed how edgy Edward's expression was. He looked about ready to jump out of his skin. "What's the matter, friend?" Freddy put his hand on Edward's shoulder again. "You seem rather anxious."

Edward's eyes were on fire when he finally met Freddy's gaze, and the angry determination in them captured Freddy's attention.

"Freddy," Edward said, his voice low and serious, "before I go on, you must swear that you'll not breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone."

Freddy blinked wide blue eyes. "I swear," he nodded.

The two boys stood head-to-head in the shade of the tall oak tree for several minutes, and when they finally stepped away from each other, Freddy was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"By Jove!" he laughed. "This is spectacular! And to think, just a moment ago, I was complaining to you about how bored I was! I shan't be bored after this for a very long while! This is going to cause a fantastic scandal, Edward!"

"Yes, well, I'm very glad you're entertained," Edward scowled. "Are you going to help me or aren't you?"

"Of course I'll help!" Freddy was still laughing. "As a matter of fact, you couldn't have sought assistance from anyone better than I."

"What are you talking about?" Edward rubbed his hand tiredly over his face.

"I'll tell you my good sir!" Freddy's laughter quieted into softer chuckles as he pulled Edward closer.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

Edward was in very high spirits as he strolled back to his own house. Thanks to Freddy, his plan would most likely be a complete success. His light step slowed, became heavier, and stopped completely when he saw a black wooden cart hitched to a large black horse parked in front of the Ashfords' house--- the house directly across from his where the baby had died the previous evening. He stared in horror as three bodies were carried out the front door and dropped into the cart. The first was that of the baby, followed by both of her parents. They had all died in one evening.

What kind of cursed disease _was_ this?

Once all of the bodies had been deposited into the cart, the driver slapped the reins across the horse's back; the wheels creaked as the horse pulled the cart into motion. As he passed Edward, the driver stared at him with a haunting emptiness in his clouded blue eyes; his nose and mouth were covered by a mask.

"Go home, boy," he barked gruffly. "Or you'll soon be getting a ride in my wagon."

A shiver of fear rippled through Edward's entire body as he turned to face his house. He froze again when he saw his mother on the front porch. Her hand was covering her mouth and tears were pouring down her face as she watched the death cart disappear down the street. He made himself move and sprinted across the road. He scaled the front porch steps in three quick bounds, ripping his mask off as he went. His mother fell into his arms when he reached out for her. She was shivering so violently she could barely stand, so Edward held her up, held her against his chest.

"Why is this happening?" Elizabeth sobbed, almost delirious with grief. "They were good people, and they waited so long for that baby! How could God allow this to happen? When will all of this terrible suffering end?"

"I don't know, Mother." Edward could hardly speak around the burning lump in his throat, and two stinging tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes, but he forced himself to be strong so he could be a comfort to his mother. "But we must… be firm in our faith and trust that… and trust that God's wisdom is infinite." It was very difficult for Edward to say such a thing, because he was just as confounded as his mother was. This epidemic… all of this death… it all seemed so senseless.

Elizabeth looked up into her son's face, blinking red-rimmed eyes. She could bite her tongue out for questioning the Almighty in front of her boy, but his words made her proud. He had become a very strong, very wise young man. "You're right, Edward," she sniffled, caressing his face with her hands before she wiped them over her own. "We should find comfort in knowing that…" Elizabeth's voice faltered and she had to blink back fresh tears. "We should find comfort in knowing that they are all in a better place now." Elizabeth met her son's eyes again and her very soul ached when she saw the anguish in them. She hated this disease and what it meant for her Edward. She was absolutely devastated that he had to witness things like those he'd just seen. She wanted to ease his fears somehow and give him some small happiness, and she knew there was only one way to do that.

But it would mean that she would have to go against her husband's wishes.

She mustered up a smile and said, "Oh, come now, you can't see Bella in this state. You wouldn't want to upset her, would you?"

Edward's green eyes instantly brightened, shimmering with hope.

Elizabeth smiled and smoothed her hands over his face again to wipe a few stray tears away. "Well, go on," she said. "You know where to find her. We'll just keep this between the two of us, hmm?"

Edward's handsome face lit up with an absolutely angelic smile that warmed his mother's heart. He nodded his head, kissed her cheek, and bolted through the front door, racing toward the servants' quarters.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

Bella was lying on her side on her bed in the maid's room, staring at the wall. She'd tried to be of some kind of help to Nell, but the compassionate housemaid had gently suggested that she return to their room. Bella sighed heavily as a hot tear streaked down her cheek. She _had_ been pretty useless. It was hard to focus on anything when your heart had been ripped from your chest.

The door to the tiny room flew open and hit the wall with a _bang!_

Bella gasped and shot to an upright position, her eyes wide and full of fright. Had Mr. Masen come home? Was he going to throw her out after all? All her fears disappeared when she saw Edward in the doorway. She ran to him and threw her arms around his broad shoulders; she had to stand on tip-toe to reach.

Edward coiled his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body. "Oh, Bella," he sighed. He'd only been away from her for a few hours, but they had been the longest, bleakest hours of his life. Just the thought of her being taken from him left him breathless, but now he could finally breathe again. Holding her in his arms was like salvation. He felt her shaking and he turned his head to touch his lips to her temple. "Don't cry," he whispered. "Darling, don't cry. Everything will be all right."

"How?" Bella sobbed the word. "Edward, it's hopeless!"

"Bella," Edward held her out at arm's length and gazed at her through entrancing green eyes that were intensely serious. Her eyes were on the floor and she was sniffling. "Isabella, look at me," he insisted. She reluctantly obeyed him, slowly lifting those heavenly brown eyes until they were looking directly at each other. He tightened his fingers around her upper arms, his smoldering eyes holding her captive, and said, "Nothing is hopeless." She opened her mouth to protest and he pressed his index finger against her lips; his eyes were still smoldering, and her heart raced in response. "Do you trust me?" he murmured, his velvety voice soft and husky.

Bella nodded faintly, unable to even blink as she stood locked in his penetrating gaze.

One side of Edward's mouth lifted into one of his signature crooked grins, and Bella's heart went into overdrive.

"It pleases me very much to know that. Now, listen closely… I have a plan," he revealed, reaching around to push the door closed as he spoke. He actually left it open just slightly, in keeping with the rules of proper etiquette; he was ever the gentleman, even now, in their hour of crisis.

"What sort of plan?" Bella asked. Worry pulled her eyebrows together.

"Ssshh," Edward put a finger to his lips and led her to her bed. They sat down together on the edge of the mattress, angling their bodies toward each other. Edward took hold of both of her hands and looked at her intently. He was very serious again, which made Bella extremely nervous.

"Run away with me," he whispered fervently, his eyes sparking with passionate determination.

Bella blinked at him blankly for a moment. "What?" Her forehead puckered with puzzlement.

"Run away with me," he repeated eagerly, squeezing her hands, "and we'll be married."

Bella felt her eyes bulge. Her mouth dropped open in utter astonishment. "_What?_" she demanded in a whispered shout.

"Don't you… want to be with me?" Edward's handsome, youthful face became a mask of confused sadness.

"Oh, Edward, it isn't that---," Bella tried to reassure him.

"You do love me, don't you?" Edward moved closer to her and threaded his fingers through hers, looking pleadingly into her eyes. If she said no, if she'd changed her mind, life would hold no joy or purpose for him anymore.

"Edward," Bella had to giggle at the absurdity of such a question. She raised their joined hands and kissed his knuckles. "Of course I love you. I'll never be able to stop."

Edward smiled--- his smiles were so devastatingly beautiful, it was almost painful to look at them--- and moved even closer to her. Their knees bumped. "I don't _want_ you to stop. Not ever. Please," he beseeched in that husky murmur that always raised goose bumps on Bella's skin. His green eyes became wide and pleading again. "Please say yes, Bella. My father won't be able to separate us once we're married."

"Edward…" Bella pulled her hands free, got up, and started pacing. "This… this will never work. We'll be caught…."

"You didn't let me finish," Edward interrupted, still firm in his belief that she would be convinced to go along with this once he shared all of the details. He got up and moved to stand in front of her. He took her hands again before he continued. "I went to see Freddy today. Do you remember him? I introduced you the other day."

"Freddy Hadley," Bella nodded, as a picture of the boy with the bright blue eyes and dark, thick, curly hair resurfaced in her memory.

"Yes," Edward smiled, impressed with her. "He told me a story of his cousin who works as a grocer in the city---."

"Wait," Bella cut in, frowning perplexedly. "Didn't I hear your father saying something the other day about how Freddy's father and uncle are railroad magnates? Why would his cousin be working as a grocer?"

Edward squirmed. That was something he'd hoped Bella wouldn't pick up on. "Well," he stammered, "he married someone his parents didn't approve of, so they… they disowned him."

Bella's face became very calm, and a dreadfully distant look came into her eyes.

"He… he went to them and told them of his intentions to marry the young lady, and they forbade it, so he ran away with her," Edward explained nervously. "They were married by a justice of the peace in a little town just north of here called Evanston. And… minors can be married there without parental consent, so you see, it's perfect for us.

"Freddy told me he'd get permission to use his father's automobile, and he'd take us to his cousin's place," Edward continued in an excited, breathless rush of words. "He told me he was sure his cousin would help us--- that he and his wife would drive us to Evanston and act as witnesses for us."

"I can't," Bella rasped with a shake of her head.

"What?" Edward's face went white.

"I won't do this to you, Edward," she sniffled.

"Do what?" he demanded. "What would you be doing to me aside from making me the happiest man in all of Illinois?"

"Your parents are going to find out. We'll have to face them eventually. What do you think your father will do when---?"

"I don't care! Let him disown me! I would rather be your husband than his son!"

Bella stared at him with that same mask of eerie calm on her face. "You don't mean that," she said quietly. "You're just angry."

"Of course I'm angry!" Edward hissed, shouting in whispers. "He had no right to say the things he said to you! And the accusations he made against us were utterly appalling! He's my father. He shouldn't have questioned my character that way, and the fact that he did is further proof that he has absolutely no idea what sort of person I am."

"He loves you," Bella said softly. "He was only trying to protect you. He sees me as a threat to the prosperous life he wants you to have."

"Then he is a moron, and I will gladly prove him wrong," Edward growled. "You are an absolute miracle, Bella. You're the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me, and I'll be hanged if I let him take you away from me." He wrapped his fingers around her upper arms and squeezed, bowing his head until his forehead rested against hers. He looked desperately into her uplifted eyes and whispered, "I won't lose you."

Bella smiled, but it was trembling and full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered back to him. "I don't want to see you working as a grocer. I won't be the reason your father shuts you out of his life."

Anger and grief warred for dominance in Edward's expression as he released her and took a step back. "You'd prefer us to be separated, then?" he rasped, scowling at her. "Once you leave this house, Isabella, we will never see each other again. My father will see to that."

Bella blinked back tears. She hated herself for hurting him like this, but it wasn't just his relationship with his father she was worried about. There was also the tiny matter of her having a life eighty-seven years in the future. She couldn't marry him. If she married him and was then forced to leave him… She just couldn't do something that cruel to him, or to herself.

"Maybe… that would be for the best," Bella choked on the words and dropped her eyes to the floor as scorching hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No," Edward spoke the word through his teeth and his scowl deepened. "We _love_ each other, Bella. We should be together."

"No we shouldn't," Bella disagreed. "You deserve the best, Edward, and you won't have the best if you're with me. If we run away together, not only will your father disown you, but your reputation will be ruined. People will come to their own conclusions about us and---."

"What does it matter, Bella?" Edward demanded angrily. "Anybody who bases his existence on money and gossip is a fool. Life is short, and it shouldn't be wasted by obsessing over such trivial things!"

"Edward---," Bella was troubled by the way his voice had begun to shake.

"Did you know that just moments ago I watched the bodies of my neighbors being loaded into a cart?"

"The family whose baby died last night?" Bella gasped. Her eyes instantly filled with new tears.

"The mother and father also succumbed to the disease during the night," Edward replied grimly. "An entire family… gone in less than twenty-four hours."

"Edward, stop," Bella begged as her tears began to fall. "Don't tell me any more."

"Death is all around us, Bella," Edward persisted. "People are dying everywhere, and as terrible as this epidemic is, it has truly helped me to put things into perspective. Life is precious, and very brief, and it should be lived to the fullest." He looked into Bella's teary brown eyes very intently and raised his hand to softly brush his fingers along the side of her face. "With you, Isabella Swan, my life will be full and very happy. Without you, it will be empty and meaningless. I… I love you, and I need you so desperately. Please marry me. Be my wife."

Bella stared unblinkingly into Edward's blazing green eyes and her heart pounded as her soul cried out to its mate. In that moment she knew there was no way she could refuse this kind, sweet, intelligent, _beautiful_ boy's request. She needed him and loved him just as much as he did her--- maybe even more so—and she _had_ to be with him, no matter what the cosmic consequences might be. When true love was staring you in the face and offering you forever, you took it; and you didn't let an inconsequential thing like an eighty-six-year age difference stand in your way.

She blew out a long, shaky breath and asked, "When would we leave?"

Edward smiled, which set Bella's heart pounding again. He took her face between his hands and crushed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss just long enough to gasp out a reply. "We'll leave tonight," he breathed against her searching mouth. "Oh, Bella, you've made me so happy. I only wish I could give you a ring."

Bella moved to the little night table that stood between the two iron beds and picked up the ring and chain Elizabeth had given her earlier. "Something like this?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Mother's ring," Edward marveled, coming over to stand in front of Bella. He stared in amazement at the ring in her hand.

"I think she gave it to me as a sort of going-away present," Bella's smile became shadowed with sadness. "She told me… I was family."

"And so you are," Edward smiled. "It will soon be official. Bring this with you when we leave tonight," he instructed, closing her fingers around the ring. "I shall put it on your finger when we're pronounced man and wife."

"How will we get away without being seen?" Bella fretted.

"Mother and Father begin dressing for dinner at six, and it usually takes them an hour," Edward explained with another smile. "We'll go then and meet Freddy; he'll be waiting for us around the corner."

Bella looked worriedly up at her fiancée. "What about Collins?" Surely the butler would notice them trying to make a break for it.

Edward grinned crookedly. "Collins always sneaks brandy in the butler's pantry before dinner," he laughed in a whisper.

Bella continued to look worried. "What happens if we're caught?"

Edward's smile faded and he swallowed nervously. "I told Freddy to leave without us after five minutes. But we won't be caught, Bella," he quickly promised her. "This will work, you'll see."

Bella still didn't relax. The secret she was keeping made relaxing impossible. She had to tell him the truth. The whole truth. She didn't want to keep anything from him, especially now that they were going to be married. And she wanted him to be prepared, just in case the universe suddenly decided her time in 1918 was up.

She gulped and the palms of her hands became clammy. "Edward," she said unsteadily, "I need to tell you something. It's important. I---."

"Ssshh," Edward hushed her at the sound of approaching footsteps. He moved a respectful distance away from her and put his hands behind his back.

Elizabeth smiled when she poked her head into the room just moments later. "It's time for lunch, children," she announced. "Come along."

"Yes, Mother," Edward said, appearing completely calm and unruffled. He motioned that Bella should go ahead of him, and they both followed Elizabeth to the dining room.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

Bella sat straight and still on the very edge of her bed later that evening. She and Edward had snooped around in the attic after lunch that afternoon and found an old carpetbag. It was now packed and sitting on the floor at her feet.

This was so crazy. She was just an average seventeen-year-old girl from the twenty-first century, and she was about to run away and marry the love of her life in 1918 Illinois. She knew how insane all of this was, and she knew that there were still so many other things that needed to be addressed, but she felt strangely at peace, because the biggest, most important decision had been made. She was going to marry Edward. She belonged with him. Why else would she be here? Marrying him was only right.

She'd also solved a big part of the whole being-forced-back-to-her-own-century problem. She would just take him with her. If she could go back in time to him, then he could come forward in time with her. It would work. It _had_ to work. And if it did, he would be spared from the flu. She still had to figure out a way to bring Elizabeth with them, and Mr. Masen, too. She couldn't bear to leave them behind, especially Elizabeth….

The tall, fascinatingly ornate grandfather clock that stood majestically in the front entryway began to chime before Bella could get too wrapped up in her thoughts.

It was six-o'clock.

Bella pulled in a deep breath and got to her feet, clutching the handle of her carpetbag firmly in her right hand. She could feel the weight of Elizabeth's ring around her neck; it was hidden beneath her thick coat. She took another deep breath and slipped out of the maid's room. She kept close to the wall as she tip-toed past the kitchen; she could hear a lot of activity going on in there as Martha put the finishing touches on the dinner.

Bella didn't breathe again until she reached the foyer. Edward was waiting for her by the door, suitcase in hand, and as soon as she saw him, her heart fluttered joyfully in her chest. She quickly closed the remaining distance between them, eager to be beside him. She tripped over the hem of her long skirt in her haste and Edward's strong arms caught her, steadied her. A crooked grin of amusement tugged at one corner of his mouth when she flashed an apologetic smile and he bowed his head to press a light kiss against her lips. He pulled his protective mask out of his coat pocket and tied it behind his head. He waited for Bella to do the same, but her fingers were trembling and she couldn't tie the knot, so Edward did it for her. When he was finished, he offered her his left arm and she linked arms with him. Then he stretched out his right hand and curled his fingers around the doorknob.

They were nearly there. All they had to do was step out the door, and round the corner, and they could start their life together….

A shrill, terrified shriek startled them. They both twitched and looked over their shoulders at the staircase. The scream had come from somewhere on the second story. They could hear the sound of a door being pulled open.

"_**Edward!**_" Elizabeth wailed her son's name from the doorway of her bedroom. She was absolutely panic-stricken. "_**Edward, come quickly! Your father's collapsed!**_"

**Um… *laughs nervously*… hi there. So… how much do you all hate me? I know I'm a horrible, horrible person, but you guys have been so amazing. Your enthusiasm for the story has seriously blown my mind. Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for all of the reviews and PMs and personal e-mails. They have made all the difference. Nagging me is sometimes the only way, and you guys are all awesome naggers! I applaud you. Hehe…**

**So… the chapter. I apologize it took me this long to get it up (has it seriously been almost two months? Sheesh. How do you guys put up with me?), but I will not take that long to update ever again. Cross my heart and hope to die. I've just been going through a bit of a family crisis and it kind of sucked away all of my enthusiasm for life. Whenever I checked my inbox and found new messages from you guys… that was the only time I would smile. So thank you a million-kajillion times. I heart you my fellow Twilighters! Hehe…**

**Okay, so please don't get mad, but the next chapter will not be the reunion chapter. The next chapter will be the flu and… Carlisle! Woo-hoo! It's going to be very intense and hopefully it will be as cool on paper as it is in my imagination. The next chapter (chapter seven) is going to be the last chapter in 1918--- like, it's going to end with Bella going back to her own time--- so chapter eight will be the reunion in 2005 (and this time I really, really mean it! Hehe…). Oh, and in case there's any confusion (I don't think there is, but just in case…) Bella and Edward will not be able to get married in 1918, and Bella will not bring human Edward back to 2005 with her. So, when the reunion happens in 2005, Edward will be the brooding, sexy, super-vampire we all know and love. Yay! Squee! I am sooo excited to write the reunion chapter, I mean, you just have no idea. It is going to be good. Well, at least, I think it will be. Hopefully you guys will like it…. Anyway, that's the plan. I'm sorry if anybody's upset, I know how anxious you are for the reunion (I'm anxious for it, too! I can't wait for you guys to read it!) Just keep being patient. One more chapter to go. You can do it.**

**All of you are so incredibly wonderful and your support and excitement for this story thrills me, so I don't want anybody to think that they aren't appreciated, but I have to send out special thank-yous to some people who have been extra enthusiastic. Angie (aka checkeredcullen), who sent me reviews, PMs AND a personal e-mail, you're so awesome! Thank you for getting after me to update. Also, a big, huge thank-you to xoxoxtwilightxoxox (What is your real name, please? If you've told me before, I'm sorry. It's very late as I'm typing this and my mind has started to shut down). I love getting messages from you. You're always so nice, but very insistent, and you really motivate me and make me WANT to update. You're fantastic. Thank you.**

**Oh! Also, who was it who sent me the incredible review about how you love the Edwardian period and Anne of Green Gables? I too am a big fan of the series (I've read the books countless times since I was a little girl), and I was so excited to meet another fan of Anne's. Hehe… In fact, I'm a green-eyed redhead, and one Christmas, when I was ten, two of my aunts and one of my grandmothers sent me copies of Anne of Green Gables, because they said I reminded them of Anne. I've been in love with the entire series since then, and I have all three of the DVDs. Gilbert was my first love, and I still haven't lost hope that I'll meet my very own Gilbert one day (a Gilbert combined with an Edward… That would be perfection!) A lot of what I've written about Edward's human life and his childhood comes from what I've read in the Anne books. I cried my eyes out when baby Joyce died, and I even got choked up when little Jem was "shortened." Hehe… L.M. Montgomery was such an enchanting writer. She had a way of making everything so real, and just completely pulling you in. You can't help but fall in love with the characters and feel what they feel. Shameless plug for one of my favorite authors: Read the Anne of Green Gables series if you haven't already. It is marvelous. If you have read it, then read it again. Hehe…**

**Okay, one more thing before I go. What did you all think of the movie? The first time I saw it, I went in with huge expectations, and I was left feeling very disappointed. I've since seen it about… four more times (I seriously have a problem. I am a Twilight addict), and I absolutely love it. Robert Pattinson… Ahhh…. He had me riveted from the moment he came on the screen. He did a great job bringing Edward to life. Do you agree? Disagree? Tell me, please.**

**Oh, wait, one more thing. I haven't asked this before, but I've wanted to for a while. What did everybody think of Breaking Dawn? Personally, I hated it. That sounds harsh, I know, and I am in no way trying to insult the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, but it was just so… I don't know. Edward wasn't the same Edward, and Bella wasn't the same Bella, and after she became a vampire, I couldn't relate to her at all. And don't even get me started on Renesme, or the fact that Jacob imprinted on her moments after her horrific birth… *Shudders* I honestly almost burst into heartbroken tears of disappointment multiple times while reading that book; and there were other times where I just wanted to chuck it across the room. It took me months to finish it, because it wasn't fun for me to read at all. I devoured the other books, and have read them all multiple times, but I haven't picked up Breaking Dawn again. I don't think I ever will, at least not in the near future. I'm not trying to start any arguments here, I'm only sharing my opinion. If you liked it, that's great. I so wish I could like it, too, but I really can't. It's impossible for me. Let me know what you think, whether you agree or disagree (as always, though, please don't be rude).**

**Wow. This was an epic end-of-chapter author's note. Anyway, thank you again, and be sure to let me know what you thought. -Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN: I Feel So… Strange**

**Just a quick A/N: This chapter was supposed to be the last one from 1918, but it got so incredibly long (like most of my chapters do), that there was nothing for me to do but cut it in half. Chapter eight, which I've also posted (two chapters in the same day--- are you so proud of me? Hehe…) is the last chapter in 1918 (and that is the honest to Edward truth). The way chapter eight ends doesn't leave any question. Bella will return to her own time and the reunion will happen in chapter nine. Please don't hate me, I know you're all really looking forward to Edward and Bella meeting again in 2005, and you've been incredibly patient (I don't know how you do it, and I don't deserve incredible readers such as yourselves), but there was no help for it. The chapter was just too darn long, which is totally my fault, I know. You can hate me, and I won't blame you, but please come back and read chapter nine. It shall be awesome. And I swear on my own life that it will not take me months (grimaces apologetically) to update again. Chapter nine will be up in about a week or so (no longer) because I have spring break. Woo! More time for writing! So, there you go. That's the end of my ramble. Oh, except to thank every one of you from the bottom of my heart for your enthusiasm and support. You seriously blow me away. Special shout-outs to Angie and Tammy—you guys and your personal e-mails and PMs… you rock. Thanks for making sure I stay on the ball. And hello AleB from Peru! You're the first person from Peru to send me a review (whoa, that kind of rhymed)! I was so excited to hear from you! In answer to your question, I'm from Arizona. I was born in Phoenix, and I've lived here all my life. Okay, that's enough from me. Read on my poor, deprived readers. Enjoy. Much love- Sarah **

Edward and Bella met each other's eyes in the same instant, and Bella could see the terror and heartbreak on his face. Edward already knew what was wrong with his father, and he also knew that there was no way he'd be able to leave. He couldn't. His parents needed him. And even though they'd hurled ugly, hurtful remarks at each other--- could it really have been just that morning?--- he knew his father loved him.

And Edward loved his father. Deeply.

Not to mention the fact that his poor mother was hysterically falling to pieces upstairs. Someone had to be the calm, steady, reasonable one, and Edward realized with an almost overwhelming sense of devoted duty that that someone would have to be him.

"Go," Bella said quietly, looking steadily into his eyes. She quickly helped him shrug out of his thick overcoat and as she did so, she asked, "What can I do?" She was gripped with a desperate desire to do something--- anything--- to help him and his family.

Edward was already racing up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Go to the kitchen and have Martha call for the doctor!" he shouted the words over his shoulder.

Bella took just a moment to hide her and Edward's luggage behind the ornate coat rack by the front door, strategically hanging Edward's coat on a certain hook to conceal the bags. Then she turned and bolted for the kitchen.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward was still wearing his protective mask, and the long sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows when he strode hastily into his parents' bedroom. He wasn't sure what he'd find when he walked through the door, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

His father was only half-conscious, sprawled out on the floor, dressed in the black tuxedo he'd been planning to wear to dinner. His mother was kneeling at her husband's side in an elaborate lavender evening gown; she was weeping and clutching her husband's giant hand to her refined, classically beautiful face.

"Edward!" she sobbed her husband's name and pressed his palm to her cheek even tighter. "Edward, darling, can you hear me? Speak to me!" she begged.

Somewhere in the back of the younger Edward's mind, a little voice urged him to take action, but he was too horrified to move. The scene before him was too hard to believe. His tall, strong, proud father--- whom Edward had always admiringly thought of as a lion--- could not possibly be the same man who was now lying helplessly in the middle of the floor. This was his worst nightmare, and it was coming true.

"Oh, Edward, he's burning up!" Elizabeth wailed frantically to her son.

His mother's hysterical voice snapped Edward to attention. He set his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows into a serious, determined expression. No emotions, he told himself. He had to stay focused, he couldn't let himself lose control. He moved forward, stepping quickly, and dropped to a crouch beside his father. With help from his mother, he managed to get his father into a sitting position.

Rapid footsteps made Edward and Mrs. Masen look up. They found Collins--- the family butler--- in the doorway, wearing a protective mask that was identical to Edward's. For a moment, he looked as horrified as Edward felt, but he quickly put on a blank expression, masking his true emotions.

"Miss Isabella asked me to come and be of assistance to you, sir," he said in his smooth British accent.

"Thank you, Collins," Edward replied breathlessly. Just getting his father--- who was a very tall and muscular man--- into an upright position had been a struggle, and Edward wouldn't have been able to get him to his bed without help. His fragile little mother wouldn't have been able to do much. His father couldn't stand on his own, and his mother wouldn't have been able to hold him up, especially not in her current state of petrified hysteria.

Edward swiftly and silently thanked God for Bella. Then he said, "Come here, Collins, quickly. Help me get him on his feet. We must get him into bed."

"Yes, sir," Collins instantly obeyed. He immediately came to kneel at Mr. Masen's other side, and together, he and Edward managed to get Mr. Masen on his feet. They staggered and stumbled as they supported his weight, practically dragging him to his bed. Once there, they sat him on the edge of the mattress. Edward carefully dressed his father in his pajamas, and when that was finished Collins swung Mr. Masen's legs up onto the bed. Edward gently guided his father back until his head was resting on his soft, feathery pillow. Then he tucked the thick blankets snugly around his father's shivering body.

Mr. Masen stared at his son with wide, feverish hazel eyes, babbling nonsense. He was delirious.

This realization made Edward's heart sink. He swallowed hard against a burning lump that had formed in the back of his throat and tried to smile behind his mask so that his eyes would look comforting. "It's all right, Father," he murmured, the words hoarse with emotion. He took the man's broad hands in both of his own and squeezed them gently. He didn't know if his father understood him, or even recognized him, but he repeated, "It's all right." He felt his mother's soft touch between his shoulder blades, so he stepped back and watched as she perched on the edge of the mattress, right next to her husband. She began to run her fingers through his dark, sweat-soaked hair, and she murmured tender words to him in a soft, gentle voice. She was still hiccupping on quiet sobs.

Edward silently took his leave, striding grimly out of the room. He heard Collins following him, and once they were both out in the hallway Edward turned to the butler and asked, "Has the doctor been called?"

"Yes, sir," Collins quickly reassured his young master. "Miss Isabella asked me to tell you, but I'm afraid I…."

"It's all right," Edward said wearily. "Please be sure to inform me the moment he arrives."

"Yes, sir," Collins bowed briefly to Edward before he turned for the stairs.

"Collins?"

Collins paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Yes, sir?" he replied.

Edward walked briskly toward his butler and gripped the older man's hand tightly, gave it a firm shake. "Thank you," he rasped, swallowing hard against the burning lump that had returned to his throat.

Collins' blue eyes softened and became a little misty. He returned Edward's handshake and said, "You are most welcome, sir."

When Collins had gone back down the stairs, Edward wandered into his own room and sank down at the foot of his bed in a daze. He ripped his face mask off, tossed it aimlessly aside, and put his head in his hands.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

A short time later, the soft rustling of skirts and the quiet footsteps of a female announced the arrival of a visitor, but Edward was lost in his thoughts, immersed in his worries about his father. His head snapped up and an almost inaudible gasp of surprise escaped his lips when he felt a tender touch on his back.

Bella's big brown eyes shimmered in the moonlight that streamed in through his window; they shined with apology, silently letting him know that she was sorry for startling him.

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded. The muscles in his stomach tightened with anxiety. "You… you can't be up here!" He was only vaguely aware that he was beginning to shout. "It isn't safe! This entire floor is contaminated! You can't _be_ up here!" She wasn't even wearing her mask!

"Edward, Edward," Bella spoke his name in a soothing coo and took his face between her hands, giving his wild green eyes nowhere to look but at her. "By now, the whole house has been contaminated. I've already been exposed. We all have. You can't protect me from this," she said the last part lovingly but solemnly.

Edward's face slowly crumpled and Bella moved closer to nuzzle her forehead against his, keeping her hands on either side of his face.

"If anything happens to you, Bella---." He spoke in a raspy voice that was thick with emotion.

"No, no," she hushed him, tightening her hold on his face and sitting back just slightly to lock eyes with him. "You can't think about ifs right now. Just focus on what is. Your parents need you, Edward."

"Yes," Edward's voice was stronger now. He seemed to find strength and courage in her words. "Yes, I know you're right." He was much calmer now, and more collected. He sat back just a little and Bella's hands slipped from his face to her lap.

"How is your father?" She asked the question carefully, afraid to learn the answer.

Edward's eyebrows came together, furrowing into an expression of horrible grief.

"Oh, Edward," Bella could barely speak past the tearful ache in her throat. She pulled him swiftly but gently into her arms.

Edward only allowed himself to be held for a short while. He coiled his arms around her very tightly and pressed his face against her neck, breathed in her beautiful, comforting scent for the briefest of moments. Then, quickly, he pulled back, moved away from her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He sounded ashamed.

"What for?" Bella blinked at him, utterly lost.

"You shouldn't have to… comfort me. I should be stronger than this. I…."

Bella felt her mouth drop. He was apologizing for showing emotion. His father was deathly ill, his mother was beside herself with worry… the poor boy's entire universe was imploding, and he was apologizing for getting a little choked up? She knew men in this era were expected to be stoic and keep a stiff upper-lip and all that, but really. Edward wasn't made of stone.

She reached out and covered his hand with hers, which silenced him. "You _are_ strong," she whispered. "You make _me_ strong. And, Edward, whatever comes… I want to face it with you."

"No," his refusal was almost instantaneous. He shook his head and repeated "No," as he attempted to pull his hand free.

"Edward," Bella frowned at him in the darkness and tightened her fingers around his, successfully managing to keep her hold on his hand. "I've already told you, you can't protect me…."

"I can at least try!" He shot her one of his smoldering looks; he was almost crazed as the worry that Bella had managed to momentarily quell came bubbling back to the surface. "I'll order Ramsey to drive you into the city! You can spend the night in a hotel---!"

"Edward," Bella kept her voice calm and gentle--- loving. "Everyone in this house is under quarantine. I'm not going anywhere."

Edward slowly pulled his hand out of Bella's. Even more slowly, he brought both of his hands up and covered his face. He sat hunched forward, with his elbows braced on his knees.

"Besides," Bella whispered, blinking back tears as she reached out and touched his arm, "I wouldn't _let_ you send me away. I couldn't leave you. 'For better or worse, in sickness and in health…' those are the vows I would have made to you tonight, Edward. I intend to honor them. I love you," her whispered words shook with the tears that were becoming harder and harder to hold back. "My place is with you."

Edward's hands dropped to dangle between his knees and when he finally turned to meet her gaze, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Tenderly, he took both of her hands in his. "Then I will honor the vows I would have made to you as well," he whispered huskily. "Isabella Swan, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, I swear I will love you. All the days of my life."

Bella sniffled softly as little droplets of moisture slid down her cheeks. She tightened her fingers around Edward's, softly squeezing. He slowly leaned toward her and her eyes shut of their own accord. The kiss they shared was gentle--- chaste--- and full of reverent promise.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Moments later, there was the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs.

Edward's face became very serious. When he stood, Bella stood with him. They exited his bedroom together, hand-in-hand.

Collins and a short, stout, white-haired doctor with wire-rimmed spectacles and a small black medical bag had just reached the top of the stairs when Edward and Bella came out into the hallway.

"Doctor Whitney," Edward moved forward and shook the doctor's aged hand. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Not at all, not at all," the doctor replied. It was obvious that he was anxious to see his patient.

"If you'll follow me…. He's in here," Edward led Doctor Whitney to his parents' room, keeping Bella close beside him--- he clutched her hand so tightly it hurt. Collins walked silently behind Edward and the doctor. Edward left Bella and Collins at the doorway and walked the doctor right up to the bed where his father was lying.

A bleary-eyed, red-nosed Mrs. Masen looked up, seeming startled, when Edward and the doctor entered the room. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She was holding her husband's hand. She quickly stood up and went to her son, understanding without being told that the doctor needed room to work. She allowed Edward to lead her out into the hallway. He had his arm around her, and she leaned against him for support. She mustered up a fragile smile when she saw Bella.

Bella's eyes were wide and sad, but she tried her best to return the smile. She reached out and took hold of Elizabeth's hand, a silent gesture of comfort and support.

Doctor Whitney emerged from Mr. and Mrs. Masen's bedroom after only a few minutes, but those minutes felt like an eternity to the people who were waiting for word on Mr. Masen's condition.

Doctor Whitney's face was very somber when he came out into the hallway again. He closed the door behind him quietly, slowly.

"Doctor, is it…?" Elizabeth's voice faltered and she couldn't finish what she was saying. She felt Edward tighten his arm around her, and Bella gently squeezed her fingers.

"It's the influenza," Doctor Whitney reported grimly.

Elizabeth moaned heartbrokenly and sagged against Edward's body. The boy kept his arm securely around his mother and held her up.

"There's nothing that can be done?" Edward studied the doctor's face with sharp, fiery green eyes.

"I'm afraid not," Doctor Whitney shook his head apologetically. "I've never seen anything like this disease in all my years in medicine. Nobody, not one of my colleagues, knows what to make of it. We're all fighting blind. The only thing you can do now is wait… and pray."

Edward's eyes went blank, unseeing, and his mother began to weep silently in his arms. He swallowed convulsively against a nearly overwhelming desire to break down and cry. "I… thank you, again, very much for coming," he rasped.

Doctor Whitney gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "I only wish I could have been more help."

Edward flashed a brief, wavering smile and nodded his head. It was all he was capable of. Speaking was impossible at the moment.

"I'll… show you out, sir," Collins murmured quietly to the doctor. He and Doctor Whitney were soon down the stairs and gone from sight.

Elizabeth stepped out from underneath her son's arm and blindly let herself into her bedroom. She was shivering with soft sobs as she walked to the bed and sat down next to her husband again.

Bella hadn't realized she'd moved to the doorway and was watching Mr. and Mrs. Masen together until tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She quickly stepped back, away from the doorway, horrified that she was intruding on such a private moment. Her back bumped up against Edward's chest and she spun to face him.

He wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her, into his parents' bedroom. His entire face was contorted with sheer devastation, and his eyes were full of heartbroken helplessness.

Bella ached for him and his suffering. She swallowed hard, forcing a building sob down into the pit of her stomach, and reached for his hand.

Edward twitched at her touch and his eyes moved to focus on her face. He flashed a trembling, tight-lipped smile when he saw the sorrow and the sympathy in the big brown eyes that were glistening with tears. He turned his face away and clenched his jaw as his own emotions nearly overwhelmed him. He needed time alone. He had to try and process everything that was happening, and he had to compose himself again somehow. He met Bella's eyes once more and gently placed the palm of his free hand against her cheek.

Bella gulped back another sob and blinked rapidly to keep any more tears from escaping. With just a touch, without needing any words, she understood what he was trying to tell her.

_Thank you so much for all you've done. Your kindness and compassion mean the world to me, and I love you so dearly, but I need to be alone. Please. _

Bella nodded faintly and Edward bowed his head to carefully, lightly kiss her lips. Then he turned quickly away and strode into his bedroom. The door closed with a quiet _click_ behind him.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella tried to make herself useful while Edward took his respite. She went to the kitchen and asked Martha to help her get a little supper together for Edward and Elizabeth. Once the food was on the plates, Bella put the plates on two separate trays. She carried the first one up to Elizabeth.

"Oh, thank you darling, but I really couldn't eat," Elizabeth murmured tiredly when Bella came into the room.

"I didn't think you'd be very hungry," Bella admitted in a whisper, "but I thought I'd at least offer you something. I'll leave it here for you, just in case you change your mind," she said, setting the tray on top of the bureau.

"Thank you, Bella," Elizabeth mumbled absently. She'd returned all of her attention back to her husband, who was now sleeping. It was a fitful slumber. He was feverish and having a very hard time breathing.

"How is he?" Bella took one cautious step toward the bed, watching Mr. Masen turn his head from side to side and mumble in his sleep. His face had taken on a bluish tint, she realized with horror.

"He's been delirious for hours." Elizabeth's reply was tremulous and she ran a quivering hand over her face. "He looks at me as if he doesn't know me."

"I'm… Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," Bella choked out the words. They didn't seem like nearly enough, but they were all she could say.

"He'll come back to me," Elizabeth murmured, almost as if Bella weren't even there. She reached out and traced her hand down her husband's sweaty cheek. "Won't you darling?" she cooed to him. "You'll come back."

Bella lowered her eyes to her feet and silently slipped out of the room. She returned to the kitchen briefly to retrieve the second tray of food, and then she went back up the stairs, pausing at Edward's closed bedroom door to knock.

"Come in." The words were quiet and muffled by the door.

Bella braced the dinner tray against her hip with one hand and used the other hand to open the door. She had no idea how she managed to do it without spilling the food all over the floor.

"Oh, Bella, I honestly couldn't swallow one bite." Edward sounded absolutely exhausted. He was seated on the edge of his bed, his body angled toward the window. He had been looking out at the starlit night, but now he was looking over his shoulder at her. Moonlight pooled around him, making him look ethereal--- eerily angelic.

"Won't you please try?" Bella pleaded softly. She sighed when he shook his head in refusal and set the tray on top of his desk. She came to sit beside him and offered him a china cup decorated with brightly painted roses; it was full of steaming tea. "Here. At least drink the tea. You need to keep up your strength."

Edward grudgingly accepted the cup and saucer and took a reluctant sip.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Elizabeth had fallen into a very light sleep, curled up against her husband's sweltering, feverish body. She felt a touch on her cheek and instantly jolted to alertness. She looked down into Edward Sr.'s face and found that he was looking up at her.

"Edward?" she spoke to him cautiously, not sure if he was still delirious or not.

"Lizzie Beth," he whispered, smiling weakly. He called her by a pet name he'd given her years ago, when they first began courting each other.

Elizabeth choked on a muffled sob and clutched his hand to her face. "I knew you'd come back," she sniffled.

"You have been and always will be… my angel," Edward told her, struggling to find enough air to speak. "What you ever saw in a domineering grump such as I, I shall never know, but your… sweet love… has been my salvation."

"Edward…" Elizabeth was weeping stormily now. He was trying to tell her goodbye.

"Thank you… for loving me… in spite of myself. I am so… honored… and awed… that I am the one you chose to be… your husband."

"Edward, please…" Elizabeth kissed his palm.

"And you've been such… a wonderful mother to… our boy. He has grown into an exceptional… young man… because of you---." Mr. Masen's voice broke off into a series of violent coughs. Bloody spittle flew out of his mouth and streams of blood flowed from his nose.

Horrified, Elizabeth fetched a clean cloth from the bedside table, dipped it in a porcelain wash basin that was there, and quickly wiped the blood away.

"Edward. Where is Edward?" Mr. Masen wheezed. "I must speak with… I must speak with him." His voice had taken on an urgent tone. He could feel himself slipping away. He knew he was running out of time.

"All right, Edward," Elizabeth was alarmed by the new, frantic insistence in her husband's voice. "I'll bring him to you," she promised. She draped the bloodied cloth over the side of the basin, and then she hurried from the room.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward's room was swathed in silence, but it was a meaningful silence. Even in silence, Edward and Bella were able to express their devotion to one another. Edward was very close to Bella now, his body angled toward her instead of the window, and Bella was rubbing a slow, soothing circular pattern over his back with the palm of her hand. She watched him as he swallowed the last of his tea.

"Edward."

Both Bella and Edward looked up, startled, when they heard Elizabeth's whimpering voice in the doorway.

Edward handed Bella his empty cup without taking his eyes away from his mother and immediately got to his feet. "What is it, Mother?" he asked tensely, fearing the worst.

"Your father's awake," Elizabeth sniffled, hugging herself tightly. "He's asking for you. Hurry."

Edward sprinted out of the room and Elizabeth followed behind him. Bella stayed where she was. She had a horrible but unshakable feeling that these would be Edward's last moments with his father, and they deserved to have their privacy.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Father?" Edward sat carefully on the edge of his parents' grand, luxurious bed and took one of his father's hands.

Edward Sr. only managed to open his eyes half-way. He looked up into his son's face and a proud, affectionate smile brought a small amount of life back to his bluish-gray face. "My boy," he wheezed. It was becoming harder and harder to take his next breath. He couldn't get enough air. He was slowly suffocating. "My… boy…" Hard, hacking coughs riddled his body and shook the bed. More blood came out of his nose and mouth.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he held tighter to his father's hand as his mother wiped the blood away.

"I l—love you both… so much…" The words crackled. "You've… blessed my life and m---made it poss---possible for me to… die a happ---happy man."

"Father," Edward's voice was pleading as he struggled to hold his tears back. He clung desperately to his father's hand. "You mustn't talk this way. You'll get well again. You'll---."

"No," Mr. Masen's quiet, wheezing voice silenced his son. "No, Edward. I'm sorry… to leave you… this way. There was… so much more… I hoped to do with you. There was so much more… I hoped to teach you. But you're already such a… good, smart boy. You've made me… so proud. I'm… sorry for the mistakes I've made. I know… I've made many… but I've always tried… to do my best by you."

"You have, Father," Edward had begun to cry, but only quietly. He was trying to make his father's passing more peaceful while also trying to commit these last precious moments to memory. He was hanging on every word his father said.

"I'm… sorry… for the argument… we had this morning… about Bella…"

"Father---," Edward tried to speak, but Mr. Masen went on, determined to finish what he was saying.

"I was… wrong, Edward. I was… wrong. You are… meant… for each other. I shouldn't… have tried… to keep you apart. Forgive me, Edward."

"Of course I forgive you. I'm so sorry for the things I said---."

"You… needn't be," Mr. Masen wheezed. "You're… honorable. You… stand up… for what you believe in. You get that… from your mother…" Mr. Masen flashed a weak half-smile before another barrage of coughs assaulted his body. When he was finally able to speak again he said, "You have… given me… such joy. Always know… that I… love you… and I have been… so privileged… to be… your father."

Edward felt his father's hand go limp inside his own. He stared with complete disbelief into his father's lifeless, unseeing eyes, watched streams of blood trickle out of his nose.

No.

It couldn't be.

Not yet.

His mother screamed behind him and he got to his feet, took a stunned, stumbling step backward. He could feel his chest burning with the need to cry, but he was too shocked to let the tears out. He watched his mother throw herself onto his father's body, holding him and begging him to come back.

Edward gathered up his last bit of strength and used it to hold himself together. He bent over his mother, murmuring softly against her ear.

"Mother, let go. Let go, Mother. He's gone."

"No, leave me!" Elizabeth wailed, pushing his arms away. "Leave me with him!"

Edward did as she asked, deciding that it was only right to give her a few moments to say one last goodbye. He exited the room in a mechanical fashion, his eyes wide and staring. Collins met him in the hallway, taking hold of his shoulders to steady him when he swayed.

"The coroner's office has already been called, sir," Collins reported in a tight, hoarse murmur. "All you need do now is stay with your mother."

Edward pulled in a deep breath as his emotions came dangerously close to overwhelming him. He had a feeling that Bella had had a hand in getting the call made to the coroner, and he was right. She'd run to find Collins when she heard Elizabeth's grief-stricken screams, and the good butler had gone silently to the phone after taking one look at Bella's tearstained face.

Edward nodded to his butler as a few hot tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes. "Thank you," he rasped.

Collins squeezed the boy's shoulders and said, "Go to your mother, Edward."

Edward nodded once more and returned to his parents' bedroom. He and his mother kept a bedside vigil with Mr. Masen's body until a horse-drawn wagon arrived to take the body away.

Then Edward took his heartbroken mother into the spare room across the hall so the servants could begin the task of stripping the contaminated linens off the bed. They lay on the spare room bed for hours, holding tightly to each other as they mourned their loss.

"What am I going to do without him?" Elizabeth sobbed, seeming to speak to herself even as she clutched her son. "We've never spent more than a few days apart since I met him at eighteen. I don't… I don't know how to live without him."

"You have me," Edward whispered, afraid to speak at a normal volume because his voice might crack. "I'll help you, Mother."

A strangled sound of grief stuck in the back of Elizabeth's throat. She tucked Edward's head under her chin, nestled his cheek against her heart. He could remember her holding him this way when he was younger. He curled his long legs underneath his body and snuggled closer to his mother's chest. As he listened to the comforting sound of her heartbeat, he finally allowed a few tears to escape.

"My sweet boy," Elizabeth whimpered, feeling him begin to shake in her arms. "And you have me. Whatever happens, I'll always be with you. Father and I both."

Edward lay with his mother until she cried herself to sleep. When he was sure she was completely asleep, he carefully slid his arms out from under her and got to his feet. He exited the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella gasped when she came into Edward's room and found him sitting on his bed. She'd just returned from taking his untouched tray of food back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled numbly, lost in a haze of grief. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's all right," Bella reassured him. He was bathed in moonlight again--- gorgeous but ghostly. His otherworldly appearance was what had frightened her; he looked almost like one of the undead. "I thought you were still with your mother---."

"She's asleep," he interjected, speaking in that same robotic mumble. "She just… cried until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. I can't sleep, no matter what I do. Every time I close my eyes I see…." Edward shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. He raised his eyes to her face, and they glistened--- underneath his long lashes--- like emeralds in the moonlight. "I wanted… you."

"Edward," Bella rushed to him and took him in her arms when his voice cracked. "I'm here. I'm here. Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," she whimpered when she felt him begin to shiver. "I'm so sorry." He crossed his arms over her back and hid his face in her shoulder as deep sobs shook his body.

They held each other and cried together until they had no more tears left. When they finally gave into sleep, they were safely encircled in one another's arms.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

The first thing Bella saw when she opened her eyes the next morning was Edward's face, dazzling in the rosy light of dawn, as he stared out at the new day through his window. As her sleepy mind became clearer, she realized that Edward looked horribly somber.

"What is it?" Bella instantly reached out to touch him, to smooth away the worry lines that had appeared on his forehead.

Edward hadn't known that she was awake, and he startled at the sound of her voice. He caught her hand and guided it to his mouth, placed a slow, lingering kiss against her palm before he said, "Bella, I don't know how bad things are going to get. If I… if I… fall ill…."

"Don't," Bella begged through clenched teeth. Fresh, frightened tears began to build in her eyes and one escaped. She'd been so busy trying to calm his fears about this flu. She hadn't even considered what she'd do if _he _caught it. Just the idea of it terrified her, made her irrational.

"Bella, we need to be prepared…"

"No," Bella was teetering on the brink of hysteria now. "No, you can't talk like this! Just last night you swore that you would love me for the rest of your life---!"

"Darling, I don't know how long that will be," Edward said. His voice was gentle, but it was not steady. He put her hand inside both of his, created a cocoon around it.

Bella's chest shook with a quiet whimper as more tears made their way down her face. "Edward," she sniffled, "you're just scared. You suffered a terrible loss last night. You're not yourself."

"No, I'm not," Edward agreed quietly. "I'll never be the same person I was. And you're right; I am scared--- scared of what will become of you if something should happen to me."

"Edward," Bella's voice shook and she could feel anger stirring inside her. "Stop. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're seventeen. You're strong, and healthy, and… perfect." Some small part of her--- the rational part--- knew that she could very well lose him to this disease, but she couldn't even try to wrap her mind around the possibility that his life could taken from him so early, and in such a horrific way.

"I'd want you to fall in love again," Edward said softly, choosing to ignore her rebuttal. He gently placed her palm over his heart and held it there.

"With somebody else?" Bella stared at him in open amazement. How could he possibly expect her to love anybody but him?

A slow, crooked smile brightened Edward's tired, despondent face. "Of course with somebody else you silly Bella," he chuckled quietly. "You couldn't very well love a dead man for the rest of your life, could you?"

"I could if that dead man were you," Bella insisted, defiantly raising her chin.

"Bella," Edward frowned disapprovingly. "Now you're just being absurd."

"_You're _being absurd," Bella frowned back at him. "If you really think that I could ever love anyone other than you then _you're_ absurd."

"I am only trying to---."

"What if I die?" Bella fired the question at him so abruptly it startled him. He became very quiet, all of the color drained out of his face, and his eyes went round with shock.

"I…" he stammered, unable to speak.

"What if I told you that I wanted you to fall in love with somebody else and then I died? You couldn't do it either, could you?" Bella's frown had deepened, become angry.

"No," Edward admitted. "But it would be different for you, Bella."

"Why?" Bella was close to being outraged.

"Because you're a woman!" Edward shouted, seeming astonished that she didn't understand the difference.

Bella's mouth snapped shut. _Oh, right. You're in 1918, genius_ she mentally reminded herself.

"I'm sorry," Edward was instantly remorseful. He put his hand against her cheek and bowed his head to kiss her gently between the eyes. "I just… I'd want you to be taken care of. I'd want you to share your incredible heart with somebody and not keep it locked away."

"I can take care of myself just fine," Bella informed him. She snuggled into his side and looked resolutely into his big green eyes. "And as for sharing my heart with somebody else… I'm sorry, but I'd never be able to do that. I've already given it to you. It's yours, Edward. Always."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows at her, obviously preparing to make an attempt at an argument, but Bella wasn't going to allow it.

She kissed him. It was a deeply passionate, soul-stirring kiss that had Edward groaning with surprised pleasure and pulling her closer.

When she broke the kiss--- after many long, blissful moments in which the tragedy and chaotic uncertainty of the real world disappeared for awhile--- Edward's eyes were glowing, and a touch of true happiness had lightened the anguish that still shadowed his classically handsome face.

"Now tell me you love me," Bella whispered against his slightly parted lips.

"I love you," Edward's whispered words were a beautifully sincere declaration. He smiled faintly as he lifted his head from his pillow and touched his mouth to hers again. His kiss was sweet and strong and sure, and Bella kissed him back with matching certainty.

"I love you, Bella," he repeated when the second glorious kiss had come to an end, reaching up to toy with a strand of her hair.

"And I love you, too. Isn't that what's most important?" Bella raised a hand to affectionately comb her fingers through his sleep-tousled copper-colored hair. He looked at her from under those long, thick lashes, and he smiled.

Sweet goodness, he was absolutely stunning.

"Yes," he agreed. "I suppose you're right."

Bella felt her lips curve into a smile of triumph. "So can we please stop all this talk about dying? We should enjoy being alive. Don't you think that's what your father would want for you?"

Edward's expression became serious, reflective. He ran his fingers through her hair as he considered her words.

"I _know_ that's what he would want," he murmured after a long, silent moment.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't grieve for him," Bella hastened to say, afraid she might have made him think otherwise.

"I know what you meant," Edward quietly reassured her, continuing to stroke her hair. He sighed, seeming to have found a bit of peace, and met her eyes again. There was the soft hint of a smile in them. "You truly are an angel, aren't you?" He was still speaking in a low, soft murmur.

"No," Bella said slowly, wrinkling her nose as she shook her head. "I'm much too clumsy to be an angel."

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then he was serious again. "But you _are_," he insisted, back to talking in that quiet murmur. "You were such a comfort to me last night. If I didn't have you…."

"Well, you did have me; and you do have me; and you will have me. Forever," Bella promised.

Another cautious but breathtaking smile transformed his sad face and he held her closer. "Likewise," he whispered against her ear before he touched his lips to her temple.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

The day passed slowly, shadowed in grief. Elizabeth wouldn't come out of the spare room, and she refused to eat any of the food Edward brought to her.

When evening came, Edward went up to the spare room once more, carrying a tray of warm dinner. He hoped he'd finally be able to convince his mother to eat something.

Something that she could only describe as dread began to stir in Bella's heart as she waited in the kitchen for Edward to return. She began to move, her feet carrying her at a run, without her seeming to have any control. An overpowering sense that Edward needed her pulled her forward, out of the kitchen, into the parlor, and up the stairs.

Edward was already half-way down the staircase. They met in the middle.

Bella took one look at him, saw the wild fright in his eyes, and she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"No," she gasped, her eyes burning with building tears. "No, Edward."

"She's feverish," he said, his face contorted with panicked anguish. "She has all the symptoms…." He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening again. Just a day after losing his father, was he also going to lose his mother? He grabbed her hand and the touch was frantic, urgent. _Help me_ he begged with just the squeeze of his fingers.

Bella hurried up to the spare room with him, her skirts flying. She tenderly changed a red-cheeked, glassy-eyed, shivering Elizabeth into a clean nightgown and Edward brought a basin of cold water from the bathroom. They sat together, wiping Elizabeth's hot face with cool, damp cloths. It was all they could do to comfort her.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"I can't lose her," Edward rasped. He and Bella hadn't left Elizabeth's side for hours. Night had fallen on the other side of the window.

"Don't allow yourself to start thinking that way," Bella said quietly. "Stay positive for her."

"I'm trying, but I…." Edward's voice shook.

"Edward. Edward, look at me," Bella said, speaking gently but firmly. She watched as he slowly turned his eyes from his mother's face to hers. "I need you to put some fresh water in the basin. Will you do that for me?"

Edward nodded once, reached for the basin on the bedside table, and carried it across the hall to the bathroom.

Bella heard the sound of shattering porcelain and ran to the bathroom, her heart in her throat. She found Edward standing with his hands braced on the edge of the sink. For a moment she felt profound relief, but then he raised his eyes and looked at her in the reflection of the mirror, and she could see that they were glazed with sickness.

"Stay back," he warned. His voice was feeble. He turned to face her, and the movement was very slow, like it was difficult for him. There was pain in his expression, along with apologetic sadness. "I feel… so strange."

He crumpled to the floor, like all of his bones had turned to mush.

**On to chapter eight my fellow Twilight fanatics… Go, go, go! Hehe… Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT: Hold On**

"_**Edward!**_" Bella flew to him and came down on her knees beside him. She rolled him carefully onto his back and laid his head in her lap. "_**Nell! Collins!**_" she screamed for the butler and the housemaid, hoping one of them was close by. Then she focused on Edward, focused on comforting him. She glided her hands across his forehead and along his cheeks and murmured, "It's going to be all right, Edward. You're going to be all right."

"I'm sorry," he rasped, choking on a whimper as two hot tears streaked down his flushed cheeks.

"No, hush," Bella cooed, trying to keep him quiet. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You'll be as good as new before you know it, you'll see."

Nell appeared in the doorway and her face became lined with grief. "Oh, merciful heavens," she gasped, her Irish accent quivering. "Not the child. Not the child, too."

"Nell, help me," Bella commanded, too panicked to care if she sounded mean. "Help me get him to his feet."

"Yes, miss." Nell hurried to obey. Together, she and Bella got Edward into a standing position.

"My mother," Edward pleaded, already shaking with hard shivers. "My mother…."

"We'll put you with her, Edward," Bella promised. She knew what he wanted. He wanted them to be together. Elizabeth, in her delirious state, had been calling for him endlessly, even though he'd been beside her all along. He wanted to stay with her.

Collins came into the spare room with Edward's pajamas in his hands. While he was helping Edward change, Nell went to get fresh linens and another basin, while Bella ran to the kitchen and begged Martha to call Doctor Whitney again.

"He was here just last night, miss," Martha reminded her. "He wasn't able to do anything then. What could he be expected to do now?"

Bella's eyes became hard and cold. They filled with tears. "Martha, I can't sit idly by and watch them die. I won't."

"But miss---."

"If you won't call him I'll call him myself," Bella declared, holding her head high even as her chin quivered. "What's the number?"

Martha's blue eyes filled with sympathy. "I'll call him for you, miss," she murmured, lowering her eyes respectfully to floor.

"Thank you." Bella's tremulous thanks was heartfelt. She flew from the kitchen, anxious to be with Edward. She made a quick detour to his bedroom and dug something out of the closet.

"Edward."

The dying seventeen-year-old forced his sore eyes open when he heard his sweetheart's voice speak his name. He found her sitting beside him on the bed. His mother was slumbering restlessly on his other side.

"I brought something for you," Bella said with an unsteady smile. She pulled Sox--- his beloved teddy bear--- out from behind her back and tucked it underneath the blanket, in the crook of his arm.

A weak but genuine smile spread over his face. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I'm beginning to feel… better already."

"I knew you would," Bella laughed tearfully, knowing his words were a lie. She took his hand and laced her fingers through his.

Edward's eyebrows knit together and his lips began to quiver. "Oh, Bella, I'm… so sorry," he wheezed.

"Sssshhh," Bella hushed him as she removed the cloth from his forehead, dipped it in the basin of water on the bedside table, and put it carefully back into place. "Save your strength, Edward."

"But I---." Edward began to cough so hard that Bella was afraid he might vomit. She quickly grabbed the extra basin that Nell had brought in for just that purpose and helped him get into a sitting position. She thrust the basin in front of him just in time. He threw up the little bit of food he'd ate for lunch that afternoon, but she saw blood in the basin, too.

Fear seized her heart. It was a fear unlike anything she'd ever known before. She had never been this scared in her whole life. She tried her best to murmur soothing words to him, even as her vision blurred with terrified tears. She rubbed her palm over his back as he gagged on dry heaves.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Doctor Whitney arrived forty-five minutes later. Bella refused to leave the room. She sat by a semi-conscious and delirious Edward's side, watching as the doctor examined first Elizabeth and then her Edward.

Bella only separated herself from Edward when the doctor finished his examination and moved to exit the room. She followed him, quietly closing the door behind her once they were both out in the hallway.

"It's the influenza," the doctor told her, repeating the same words he'd said last night.

"There has to be something you can do," Bella's voice was harsh, angry.

The doctor shook his head slowly, apologetically. "They're dying, Miss Swan."

Bella felt like she'd been hit. She'd already known that Edward and Elizabeth were slipping away, but to have the doctor tell her so was an excruciating blow.

"The… hospital," she stammered, desperate to find some way to save them. "What if---?"

"All of the hospitals are overcrowded," the doctor informed her grimly. "They've got people on the floor, waiting for the people in the beds to die. Taking them to a hospital won't make any difference. The doctors there won't be able to do anything for them either. They're going to die, no matter what you do," he said gently but firmly, trying to make her understand. "Let them die peacefully, in the comfort of their own home."

Bella gaped at him and tears trickled from her unblinking eyes. "What kind of doctor _are_ you?" she rasped. How could he just give up on them like this?

"A realistic one," Doctor Whitney's reply was simple. He tipped his hat to her and said, "I'll show myself out. I am sorry, Miss Swan, truly I am."

Bella blindly let herself back into the spare room and sank down at the foot of the bed. Edward and Elizabeth were both sleeping now, but it wasn't a serene sleep. Their breathing was much labored. Bella looked back and forth between mother and son and wept silently.

Slowly, determination stole over her. It dried her tears and gave her strength. She refused to surrender to this disease. She wouldn't let it be Edward and Elizabeth's death sentence. She was going to do everything in her power to save them.

And she was going to start by getting them to the hospital as quickly as humanly possible.

After having Nell come in to sit with Edward and Elizabeth, Bella marched out of the spare room and down the stairs in search of Ramsey, the family's driver.

She found him coming up the back walk. He was just returning from the stables, where the horses the family kept for their carriage were housed. He loved the horses. He'd spend his entire day with them if he were able.

"Miss Isabella?" Ramsey was startled to see Bella striding toward him out of the dark.

"Start up the automobile," she instructed, the harshness of her tone making the words an order. "We're taking Edward and Mrs. Masen to the hospital."

Something in Bella's face told Ramsey not to argue, but he wouldn't have anyway. If anything could be done to help the employers who had always treated him like family, he would do it.

"Yes, mam," he said with a quick tip of his hat. He ran to get the car.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Cook County Hospital was a large, looming brick building. When Ramsey pulled to a stop in front of the short, wide white stone steps that led to the double front doors, Bella shivered--- and not just because the autumn night was absolutely frigid. On either side of her sat Edward and Elizabeth; they were wrapped in layers of thick blankets.

It was somewhere close to midnight, and the streets were quiet, but Bella had heard talk of the chaos the influenza was causing in the city. People crowded the sidewalks in front of the hospitals all day long, forbidden access to their sick loved ones but desperately trying to get inside anyway. People were dying at such incredible rates that coffins were hard to come by--- undertakers had to post armed guards to keep thieves from stealing them. City streetcars draped in black traveled the streets collecting bodies. Fights broke out whenever citizens came upon somebody who was not wearing the mandatory protective mask….

Bella shivered again and tried to clear her head.

Ramsey hopped quickly out of the driver's seat and prepared to sprint into the hospital to ask for assistance. Edward and Elizabeth were both too weak to even stand on their own two feet. They would need gurneys.

Bella popped her door open just enough to speak to the chauffer.

"Ramsey?"

The tall, gangly driver immediately went to her. "Yes, miss?" he shivered in the cold night.

"I'm not going back with you."

"I'm sorry, miss?" He thought maybe he'd misheard her.

"I want you to leave without me," Bella told him, her eyes wide and serious.

"Miss Isabella…" Ramsey blinked at her in disbelief. "You're not thinking of…? You're not going to try and get into the hospital? You'll be caught. I… I won't leave you, miss."

"I'm sorry, Ramsey, but I won't leave _them._" Bella looked meaningfully from Edward to Elizabeth and then back to Ramsey.

Ramsey was about to refuse again, but he saw that stubborn gleam in her eye, and he knew that arguing would get him nowhere.

"Be safe, miss," he pleaded in a whisper. He turned on his heel and sprinted into the hospital. By the time he came back to the car, flanked by two orderlies piloting two spoke-wheeled gurneys, Bella was gone.

Hidden in the deep shadows on the right side of the building, just next to the wide, stone steps, Bella watched the orderlies wheel Elizabeth and Edward into the hospital. She watched Ramsey and the automobile disappear down the street. She slid down the cool brick wall until she hit the ground and sat there gasping, trying to figure out what to do next.

How was she going to get inside?

A sniffling sound made her jolt. She whipped her head around, but she could see nothing in the absolute darkness of midnight. Holding her breath, she got to her feet and stepped cautiously toward the sound, keeping her back pressed against the brick. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she soon found another young woman huddled not far from her own hiding spot. This young woman was dressed in a nurse's uniform--- a long, plain, pale blue dress with a white apron-like pinafore covering the front. A white nurse's cap sat on top of her neatly-pinned dark hair.

"Are you all right?" Bella couldn't keep from asking the question. The poor young nurse was crying--- sobbing, really.

The nurse looked over her shoulder with a quiet, congested yelp. She studied Bella with frightened, shell-shocked eyes before she blurted out, "I can't go in there!"

"Are you afraid?" Bella carefully sank into a kneeling position at the nurse's side. Now that they were close, Bella could see her face clearly. She was very pretty, and probably no older than twenty.

"No," the nurse sighed, sucking in shuddering breaths as her sobs slowed. She wiped her little hands over her big, starry eyes. "I'm _tired_," she said, sagging on her knees. "And I think I've even gone a little mad. They've doubled my shifts and every night just blends into the next. I can't stand to see any more suffering--- I can't stand to see any more _death._" She shuddered and covered her face as her sobs returned. "I just can't stand it!" she wailed, the sound muffled by her hands.

Bella's eyes were full of sympathy, but the beginnings of a plan also made them shimmer. "What's your name?" she asked gently, politely.

The nurse slowly lowered her hands and blinked her big, teary eyes at Bella. "Mary," she sniffled.

Bella put her hand on Mary's shoulder with a comforting, encouraging smile. "Mary, I think I know a way we can help each other," she said.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Doctor Cullen."

Carlisle Cullen, who was bent over a patient's bed, raised his head when he heard his name. He straightened and strode quickly to two gurneys that had just been wheeled into the ward.

A mother and son, he realized with an ache of sadness. They had to be. They looked so alike. Even the rusty-bronze color of their hair matched.

"I don't think they're going to make it through the night, Carlisle," one of his co-workers said, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't think so either," Carlisle agreed sorrowfully. "They get the next available beds. And I want to make sure that they'll be next to each other," he instructed without taking his eyes away from his new patients.

"Certainly, Carlisle." The other doctor inclined his head slightly before he hurried away to check on a patient who had begun to cough.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"You want to what?" Mary gaped at Bella with open disbelief.

"Switch clothes," Bella repeated impatiently. "We're about the same size, your dress should fit me. Don't you see? This way, you won't have to go in."

"And… you _want_ to go in?" Mary was obviously confused.

Bella felt sadness distort her face. "My fiancé's in there," she whispered brokenly. "So is his mother. I can't… I _need_ to be with them."

Mary's eyes flashed with sympathy. She squirmed, obviously considering giving in. "Do you… do you really think it will work?"

"Yes," Bella said, speaking with eager confidence. "I don't see why it wouldn't. I'll be wearing a mask the whole time anyway. Nobody will be able to tell I'm not you."

Mary chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. Finally, she nodded. "All right," she agreed.

Bella whooped and threw her arms around Mary. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Mary!" She was nearly in tears.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Inside the hospital, Elizabeth and Edward had been put into beds that were right alongside each other. Carlisle was bent over Elizabeth, listening to her heartbeat through his stethoscope with a frown. She didn't have much time left at all. He sighed and sadly shook his head, preparing to turn away.

Clammy fingers curled around his wrist and startled him. He hadn't been startled in nearly three-hundred years. He felt great affection toward Elizabeth for being able to accomplish such a feat. He bent his head and looked directly into her wide, glazed green eyes.

"I know you," she rasped.

"Yes, Elizabeth," he smiled kindly at her behind his mask. "I'm your doctor. My name is----."

"No," Elizabeth silenced him with her wheezing, impatient interruption. "I've seen you. In my dreams. I know… what you are."

Carlisle froze, felt his eyes widen. She… she had to be delirious.

Elizabeth took hold of his hand, squeezed it tightly. "_Save him_!" her hoarse words were almost a command. "No one else can do what you will be able to do for my Edward. Save him," she repeated desperately, tightening her hold on his hand. "Promise me you'll save my Edward. He's… so young. And… there's a girl… a wonderful girl…. He loves her so…. Promise me…."

Carlisle craned his neck to look back at the feverish boy who was moving restlessly in his sleep. When he looked back at Elizabeth, his eyes were calm and certain. He covered her hand with the hand she wasn't holding and whispered, "I promise."

Immense gratitude came into Elizabeth's eyes for just a moment. Then those lovely eyes fell shut and she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Carlisle checked on Edward and moved on to the next bed. He was nervous, but he couldn't show it. He couldn't hang around the boy too long. It might make the other doctors suspicious.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella had no idea how she was able to find the right ward. She just… followed the magnetic pull, the connection that she and Edward shared. Her heart led her to him.

That same heart thundered as she made her way down the long room with an endless row of iron-frame beds on either side. The stench was horrible, the sounds were horrible--- the never-ending, hacking coughs, the moans of the dying. People looked up at her miserably from canvas stretchers on the floor. And at any moment she was sure she would be caught, but she just kept walking. She kept walking until she reached the boy with the disheveled copper-colored hair. There was a doctor by his bed. He looked up and met her eyes, and she was surprised to see that the man's eyes were a rich, deep amber color. She stared, entranced, until he walked away, going to check on another patient at the other end of the row of beds. She moved to stand beside Edward's bed. Softly, she took his hand, pretending to take his pulse.

"Edward," she whispered his name.

His eyes slowly opened, and she saw a spark of recognition. His chapped, cracked lips moved, saying her name, but no sound came out.

"Hello, sweetheart," she smiled behind her mask, even as tears poured down her cheeks. He looked like death. He was turning blue, just as his father had last night. She had the horrible feeling that time was passing too quickly. These were going to be their last moments together, and they were going to fast. She wanted to slow time, to stop it, to keep Edward with her forever.

And Elizabeth…. Bella turned her head, trying to see Elizabeth over her shoulder.

There was a flurry of activity around a bed toward the end of the row, about three beds away from Edward.

"Nurse!" A doctor with tired blue eyes looked up and locked gazes with her. "This one's dead, help me clear the bed!"

Bella felt sick. Her face went pale and she gulped against the urge to throw up. She squeezed Edward's hand and bent until her masked mouth was next to his ear. "I love you," she whispered. "Please try to hold on."

"Nurse! Nurse!" the doctor was bellowing for her. "Now! There are very sick people waiting for beds!"

Tears were streaming down Edward's face as he watched Bella walk away. He turned his head on his pillow slowly, mechanically. He saw his doctor by his mother's bed. Then blissful unconsciousness pulled him away from the feverish pain.

Bella's words echoed and swirled in his mind, and as he floated in the peaceful darkness, he clung to the sound of her voice.

_I love you. Please try to hold on. Hold on…._

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

It didn't take long for Bella to help the doctor empty the bed, but it was an experience that she knew would stay with her all her life. She would never forget the wide-eyed, sightless stare of the dead woman she helped to lay on a waiting stretcher. And she would never forget how heavy and empty a body felt when the life had gone out of it.

Her hands were shaking and her eyes were stinging as she turned to go back to Edward and Elizabeth. She only took about half a step, and then she froze.

There were strangers in those beds. Edward and Elizabeth… they were gone.

No.

No!

_No! No! No!_

Bella didn't realize she'd begun to scream out loud until she felt the burning pain of it in her throat.

"_**No!**_" she shrieked, out of her mind with grief. Her whole body was quaking with the force of her sobs and her chest felt like it would literally implode. "_**No! They're not dead! He can't be dead! Where did you take him?! Where did you take him?!**_"

Another nurse walked briskly up to her and guided her out into the hallway.

Bella fought against her all the way. "_**What have you done with him?!**_" Her voice was shrill and unbalanced. "_**Where is he?! He's NOT DEAD!**_"

The nurse took her to a small, secluded room at the end of the hallway. It was the nurses' quarters.

"Hush now," the nurse murmured, sitting Bella down in a rickety chair. "Calm down," she said. "I know it's difficult when you lose a patient, but you must calm down."

Bella coughed on deep, painful sobs. Her mind had begun to shut down, to close off the grief that was too much to bear. _He's not dead, he's not dead…._

The nurse went out quietly, carefully closing the door behind her, deciding to give the poor thing some time alone to compose herself.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward jolted out of unconsciousness screaming and writhing in agony. He thought his eyes were open, but he couldn't see clearly. He sensed that someone was with him, but he shied away from the presence because he knew it wasn't Bella.

Was this death? Was this what dying was like?

But he didn't want to die. He struggled to think through the excruciating pain, to find that voice….

_I love you. Please try to hold on._

He held on with everything he had. He held on to the sound of that sweet voice, held on to the love he felt for the girl that voice belonged to.

And he held on to his will to live.

Because Bella had asked him to.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella slid out of her chair and onto the floor. She lay in a heap, weeping stormily. She didn't know how long she hugged the cold, hard floor and cried, but she found that she didn't even care. She ignored time. Nothing mattered anymore.

After she cried until every fiber in her body hurt, until there were no more tears left to cry, Bella dragged herself listlessly to her feet and shuffled toward the door. She curled her fingers around the round knob, pulled the door open, and felt a familiar surge of cold wind. It pulled her forward, into a wall of bright light.

**And there you have it my wonderful, amazing, incredible readers. Chapter eight. See? Didn't I tell you the next chapter would be the reunion? Are you so excited? I am! Thank you guys for sticking with me and for being so patient. I appreciate it more than I can tell you. Stay tuned for chapter nine. Hugs, kisses, and mind-reading vampires- Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE: The Awakening**

_**Romeo: Is it e'en so? Then I defy you, stars!**_

_**---Romeo and Juliet, Act V, Scene I**_

**Erm… Don't hate me, please, but this chapter is not the reunion chapter. I fully intended to make this the reunion chapter, but the story of Edward's first day as a vampire kind of took over. I started writing about it and I couldn't stop. I wanted to write about him waking up as a new vampire (hence the chapter title) and explore the range of emotions he would have as he learned what had happened to him, his parents, and Bella. It's important for the rest of the story. So, anyway, this chapter is Edward waking up as a vampire, but it flashes back and forth between him waking up in 1918 and Bella waking up in 2005. Is that confusing? I feel like I don't explain things very well in my author notes sometimes. If you're confused, read the chapter. Then this rambling note of mine should make sense. I hope. Heh. –Sarah PS—You can't be too angry at me because I also posted chapter ten, which is the reunion. So, see? Another update with two chapters in one day. See how much I love you guys? Hehe… **

**1918**

_I think he's finally coming around. Perhaps I should try speaking to him…_

Edward's brow furrowed as he made an attempt at remembering how to open his eyes. He'd just heard a voice. Inside his head. What had happened to him? Was he still delirious?

There had been pain. Violently excruciating pain--- a fire in his veins. It was so hot and intense--- like burning alive from the inside out. He almost wished for death a thousand times, but in his mind there had been an echo of a sweet, soft voice; it was like a life preserver, and he'd clung to it desperately while he drifted in the turbulent river of fire.

The pain was completely gone now. In its place was an odd but incredible sense of power and strength. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good. As a matter of fact, he was having trouble remembering much of anything before the river of fire….

The most important thing was that he had survived. He was alive. Bella would be so glad….

_**Bella.**_

His eyes flew open wide. In one quick, fluidly graceful movement he was sitting up. He realized absently that he was wearing his own pajamas before shock made his body tense, freeze completely.

Where _was_ he? This room--- with its white walls, white columned fireplace, and curtained window that showed a sky tinted pinkish-orange with the coming dawn--- wasn't familiar. He wasn't back at home, was he? Fear hit like an iron fist when he realized that he couldn't remember anything about home. Waves of panic had his breath coming in heaving gasps as he became aware of several impossible things all at once.

He could see things that… he shouldn't have been able to see. Everything was amazingly clear. He could even see microscopic particles of dust floating in the air in the dim pre-dawn light that was streaming in through the window. He stared in stunned, fascinated disbelief.

His hearing was also very finely tuned. He could hear… everything; everything from the early morning traffic in the street below, to the paper-thin flapping of a bird's wings. His ears seemed to be able to pick up even the faintest of sounds.

Even his sense of smell was heightened. All of his senses were sharper--- highly developed.

He began to be aware of an irritating burning sensation in his throat--- a blistering thirst.

"Edward---." Whoever spoke to him also laid a hand on his shoulder.

Edward's head whipped in the direction of the sound as his lips curled back and a low, feral hiss slithered off his tongue. Frightened astonishment shone in Edward's wide eyes as the echo of the hiss danced through the air. He stared at the man who was sitting by his bed, struggling to make sense of things while also trying to remember where he'd seen that face before. He was certain he'd seen that pale face and those strange golden eyes _somewhere_ before, but _where?_

_Oh, the poor boy. I startled him. I'll---._

Edward gasped and moved to the other side of the bed, frantically scooting away from the golden-eyed man. The bed was nestled into a corner, so Edward was able to sit with his back pressed firmly against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. He gaped at the man, his eyes wild, breathing raggedly through parted lips.

Suddenly, as if the man's thoughts had opened a flood-gate, a rush of voices came into the boy's head. He could hear thousands of voices--- male and female--- that were worrying about sick loved ones. He could hear mothers and fathers who were concerned about their sons fighting in the war…. It was as if all of Chicago had taken up residence inside his head. Edward raised his hands to clutch the sides of his head, hoping to somehow silence the voices.

"What is it?" The man with the unusual golden eyes sounded very concerned--- paternal, even. He got up from the simple wooden chair he sat in and reached out to touch the shivering boy. He dropped his hand immediately when Edward recoiled and hissed at him again. "Are you experiencing pain?"

Edward could hear the man's worry for him in his mind. He held his head even tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. "I hear… voices," he choked. "In my head."

"Edward…." the man spoke his name softly, kindly, but Edward thought--- through his hysteria--- that there was an apologetic edge in his voice.

Edward's eyes opened again in an instant, burning wrathfully into the golden eyes that looked compassionately down at him. "How do you know my name?" he demanded, startled by the low, menacing, darkly velvet tone in his voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" He fired the questions one right after the other as he got up from the bed and advanced on the man with slow, precise, predatory strides. The voices in his head became a dull hum, barely noticeable, as he honed in on the man in front of him.

The man backed away from Edward with equally slow and precise movements. His hands were up at chest-level, palms out in a gesture that showed he wasn't interested in a fight.

"Edward I know you're frightened, but I can assure you that you have no need to fear me," the man promised. His back was to the wall now, and he was looking into Edward's smoldering, infuriated eyes in a way that seemed almost fatherly. "If you would please try to calm down, I'd like to discuss---."

"_**I'm not going to DISCUSS anything with you!**_" Edward roared, taking one step closer to the man he had trapped against the wall. "_**I want an explanation and I want it immediately!**_"

The man's head moved in a very slow nod. He looked gravely into Edward's eyes for a long, silent moment. Edward tried to figure out what the man was thinking by reading his mind, but he wasn't able to hear anything. The man seemed to have put up some kind of mental barricade to keep him out. When Edward finally did hear the man's voice in his head, it startled him.

_How much do you remember, Edward?_

Edward's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I can't remember anything aside from a pain that was worse than _death_," he growled through clenched teeth. "Everything before that is shrouded in fog. Tell me why that is, and tell me why I'm hearing voices in my head! Tell me _**now!**_"

The man's eyes softened, glowed with the compassion that Edward had sensed in him earlier, but there was also a flash of silent apology, like he almost felt sorry for something. The man opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, the sun broke over the horizon, bathing the room in soft, bright light.

The man's mouth snapped shut, his golden eyes blazed with apprehension.

Edward's breath whooshed out of his lungs and he took two giant steps back.

The man was… _sparkling! _Every bit of skin that was exposed to the sunlight was glittering like… like he'd been showered with pixie dust!

_Edward, I can explain…._

Edward wasn't paying any attention to the voice in his head. He was too busy marveling over tiny flecks of rainbow-colored light that were dancing along the hardwood floor under his feet. Were those reflections from the man's sparkling skin? How was it possible for him to glisten like that? _Maybe this whole thing is some kind of delusion_ he thought frantically. Maybe he was still unconscious and this was all in his mind….

Something in him was trying to make him understand that this was all too real. He raised his arms without seeming to have any control over the action. His eyes doubled in size when he saw the same diamond-like sparkle in his own skin. His breath left him again in another great whoosh as he spun on his heel and ran to the window in a blinding flash of movement; it took him only half a second to get there. He stood in front of the window, in a curtain of golden light, looking back and forth between his right arm and his left. He turned them this way and that, watching his skin glitter with a mixture of horror and awe.

He quickly raised his eyes to glance out the window, just to see if the world outside was normal or not. He squinted; his eyes were very sensitive to the light.

That was when he got another terrifying shock.

He could see the reflection of his face in the glass. His shimmering skin was pale white--- the exact same color as the man with the golden eyes--- and there were deep, purplish shadows under his eyes. Eyes that were blood red.

He spun back toward the man, running at him like a lion on the hunt; each movement was swift and gracefully aggressive. He grabbed the man by the throat before he could even try to react, pinning him to the wall.

"_**What have you done to me?!**_" Edward snarled through his teeth. Pure rage and absolute fear were churning inside of him.

"I saved you… the only way I could," the man replied, speaking calmly, quietly, and kindly. Always kindly.

Edward shook his head and blinked as a hazy memory emerged from the fog in his mind. He maintained his choke-hold on the golden-eyed man, but the force of his grip lessened infinitesimally.

"I was… dying," he said slowly.

_Yes._ The man didn't speak out loud. He watched carefully as other disjointed phantoms of memories came back to Edward. _You were dying of the Spanish Influenza… and I saved you._

"You were… you were the doctor… at the hospital." Edward was looking to the side, squinting incredulously into thin air as he tried to put the scattered, fuzzy pieces back together again.

_Yes._ The man continued to communicate with Edward telepathically. _My name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen._

Edward focused his full attention on Carlisle now, straining to keep his face blank and his voice even. "When you say you saved me…."

_I made you what I am._

Edward swallowed hard, unable to keep the terror he felt from manifesting itself in his expression. "And… what exactly is that?" he asked, his velvety voice steady but soft.

Carlisle looked into Edward's eyes for another long moment. His mind was silent, but the reassuring, fatherly expression on his face spoke volumes. He was about to tell Edward something that would be the biggest shock of all, but there was nothing to be afraid of, because Carlisle would make sure that everything would be all right.

"A vampire." Carlisle answered out loud this time and the words hung in the air, suspended in heavy, deafening silence, as Edward's entire world shifted on its axis.

Edward's fingers had become numb; his arm dropped limply to his side. He could feel the utter shock on his face as he stared into Carlisle's encouraging but solemn eyes. It was… impossible. Vampires were the stuff of myths and legends. It couldn't be. It simply could not be.

How, then, do you explain the pale, glittering skin? The red eyes? The voices? A mental voice that was his own echoed in his stunned mind.

"Come," Carlisle murmured, cautiously stretching out his arm to touch Edward's shoulder and turn him toward the bed. "Sit. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Edward dropped onto the edge of the bed in a flawless, liquid-like flash of movement. It was impossible, he realized dazedly, for him to be clumsy. It almost seemed like… his body knew what to do before his mind even had to think about anything.

He never took his eyes away from Carlisle's face.

Carlisle returned to the wooden chair beside the bed, watching Edward with patient eyes and waiting for him to speak.

Edward sat and simply stared at Carlisle for a very long time. He got into Carlisle's head and painstakingly probed the man's thoughts. There was nothing malicious in his mind at all, Edward realized with a mixture of relief and cautious admiration. Carlisle was completely and genuinely good. This discovery helped Edward to relax a little. He took a deep breath and blew it out before he was able to bring himself to speak. He started with what he thought was a pretty easy question, figuring he'd begin with the simplest ones and go from there.

"Your eyes are gold, and mine are…" Edward's voice trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"That will change in time," Carlisle assured him. "After the first year they'll look more like mine. The animal blood is what gives them the amber coloring."

"I beg your pardon?" Edward had bowed his head, but now it snapped up and he gaped at Carlisle in bewilderment.

Carlisle's eyes tightened apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're the first person I…. I've never done this before," he explained. He sighed before he continued. "Most of what humans know about vampires is wrong---."

"Like turning to dust in the sunlight for instance?" Edward couldn't hold back a strangled, half-hysterical sound that wasn't exactly a laugh as he dropped his eyes and watched his forearms sparkle.

"Yes, precisely," Carlisle murmured with grim amusement. He dropped his eyes to his arms as well. "We don't have fangs, either," he supplied, flashing a flawless and fang-less smile that looked sad more than anything else. "And we don't sleep in coffins. We… we don't sleep at all, actually." The sadness in Carlisle's expression deepened before he seemed to remember that Edward was watching him. His smile came back, looking happier but forced. "The mind-reading is a talent that is all your own. I've never met another vampire with that same ability."

"But you… we…" Edward reluctantly corrected himself, "we drink… blood?" The very idea of it made him feel sick.

"Yes," Carlisle slowly nodded. "Blood is the only thing that will nourish us. The majority of vampires drink the blood of humans, because it's the richest, the most filling; but I was never able to bring myself to feed on a human. I've learned to survive on animal blood. It isn't as satisfying as human blood, but it sustains you. It keeps you strong."

"And you want me to… to learn to do that as well? Survive on the… blood of animals?" The sick feeling Edward was experiencing was worsening, slowly twisting into rage.

"I'd like you to try," Carlisle said in his kind, quiet way. "At least for the first year. If, after that, you decide to pursue a different path, I'll let you follow it."

Edward bowed his head again and put his hands in his lap, interlocking his long, pale, graceful fingers as he struggled to control his building anger.

"Are we… immortal?" Edward's voice was a low, coarse growl.

"Yes." Carlisle heard the change in Edward's tone, and he spoke carefully. "I've been this way for over two hundred years."

Edward squeezed his hands together tightly and his mouth became a hard line. "Is it possible for us to die?"

Carlisle sat back in his chair. He knew that he had to be very mindful of his thoughts and his words while answering this question. "It is possible, yes," he said after a long pause. "But it's a rare occurrence. There are very few ways a vampire can be killed."

"What happens to us when we die?" Edward's voice was still low.

Carlisle found it disturbing that Edward said 'when' and not 'if', but he tried not to let the alarm he felt come through in his voice. "That I don't know," he said calmly. "I can't say for certain."

"We can't go to heaven," Edward scowled angrily at the floor. "We're abominations, aren't we? Do we even have souls anymore?"

Carlisle shifted in his seat. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to get comfortable. "I… like to think we do; those of us who strive to be more, who choose---."

Edward's barely contained fury exploded inside of him and propelled him to his feet. He grabbed the bed's headboard and easily flipped the large piece of furniture on its side. The wood splintered and broke apart in his hands.

"_**I didn't choose this!**_" His voice echoed through the small room like velvety thunder. "_**There was no choice for me! YOU have condemned me to an eternal existence as an undead, bloodthirsty MONSTER!**_" Edward was stunned by the word that had just flown past his lips, and it showed in his face; his eyes were wide again… and filled with pain. He slowly retreated to a shadowy corner of the room and dropped into a crouch, putting his head in his hands. "I'm a monster." He coughed on a hard sob, but his eyes were dry. No tears would come, and he realized with another cough-like sob that none would. He was essentially the living dead now. He _couldn't _cry. Not in the traditional sense.

After a long moment in which the only sounds were Edward's tearless sobs, Carlisle came to kneel down beside his new son. Edward shied away from him, growling low in his throat as he took in shuddering, hiccupping gasps of air.

_I am truly sorry for the anguish I have caused you, Edward, but you must believe me when I tell you that your ideas about this new life are all wrong. Many of our kind have become monsters, but that doesn't have to happen to you. You are capable of being so much better, so much more, but that's your choice to make. There is always a choice, Edward. Even for those like us._

Edward's sobs had quieted by this point. His head was lifted, and he was looking into Carlisle's eyes as he listened to the man's soft, compassionate voice in his mind. "Why did you do this to me?" When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and miserable. He was able to pick up the word _lonesome_ before Carlisle could re-build the mental barrier to keep the clairvoyant boy out of his head.

"Edward that is not the only reason---." Carlisle hurried to explain when he saw the smoldering rage return to Edward's crimson eyes.

"Am I to understand that I'm doomed to roam the earth for all eternity as a bloodthirsty _**freak**_ because you wanted a little _**company?**_" Edward's top lip curled into an irate sneer as he growled the words through clenched teeth.

_Your mother begged me to do it!_ Carlisle shouted mentally, effectively silencing the boy who would be forever seventeen.

Edward eased out of his crouch and down onto his knees. His eyes were round and dazed once again.

"My… mother?" he whispered huskily. Oh, yes. He had a mother. A ghostly image of a red-haired woman with a blurry, unfocused face flickered in his mind like a weak candle flame.

"She knew what I was," Carlisle murmured with furrowed brows, staring at the floor in front of him. "She told me she'd seen me in her dreams. I thought she was delirious…. She pleaded with me to save your life, ordered me to, really…."

Edward began to feel apprehensive as he listened to Carlisle talk about his mother; why was he speaking of her in the past-tense? He used his new mind-reading abilities to examine Carlisle's thoughts. He choked when he heard the word _deceased._

Carlisle's head snapped in Edward's direction. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way---."

"She's dead?" Edward rasped, trying desperately to bring the phantom lady in his memory into focus without success.

Carlisle laid a gentle, comforting hand on the boy's back. "Yes. Your father, too," he said. The words were spoken softly, but they were heavy with sorrow. Edward, with his head bowed again, turned on his knees, angling himself slightly closer to his new father as more tearless sobs shook his shoulders; and Carlisle ached for the boy he had come to love as his own.

"They loved you very much, Edward," Carlisle murmured thickly after a moment of trying to gather his thoughts. "Even as your mother lay dying she was fighting to save you."

Edward was in the midst of struggling to compose himself when more of Carlisle's thoughts filtered into his head.

_I wonder how and when I should tell him about the girl. I don't think he can handle any more today. Oh, good gracious, he's probably listening…._

Carlisle slowly turned his eyes to Edward's face and found that the boy was staring at him wildly.

Edward was in a state of paralyzed shock. He couldn't move, speak, or even blink, but his mind was racing. A crazed, desperate hope was growing in his chest, making him feel almost… alive again.

_Bella. _The girl Carlisle was thinking of _had_ to be Bella! The incredible devastation of learning what he'd become had caused Edward to forget that he remembered her, but now images of her angelic face came flooding back. Memories of her flashed before his eyes, so clear they were almost touchable; the beautiful sound of her voice tickled his ear like a whisper, telling him she loved him and begging him to hold on.

If she was alive, if they could find her, everything would be all right. He wouldn't allow Carlisle to change her, of course. She was so incredibly precious, and just the thought of her life being essentially ended, her soul being taken away from her…. He shuddered internally. But if they could just find her, if he could just know that she was alive, then he was fairly certain he would be able to endure his new existence.

He realized that they would never be able to speak, or see each other face-to-face. He never wanted her to discover the shameful, disgusting creature he'd become. But at least he'd know she was out there.

He could watch over her, maybe even visit her at night while she slept. He'd be her guardian angel. Perhaps that would give him a chance at redemption, a chance to earn his soul back and be with her again in heaven.

"Having you around is really going to take some getting used to," Carlisle sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his perfect nose in a tired kind of way. "I'll have to learn to regulate my thoughts when you're---."

"Bella," Edward whispered her name breathlessly when his voice finally came back to him.

"What did you say?" Carlisle looked at the boy again, astonished. Did Edward remember this Bella? He shouldn't be able to remember her. Of course, just because he shouldn't be able to remember her didn't mean that it was impossible for him to remember her. But why was the memory of this girl so strong in his mind? How could he remember her so clearly and have almost no recollection of his own parents? The only conclusion Carlisle was able to come to was that Bella was the last person Edward had contact with before he was changed. She was the last person to speak to him. Carlisle had heard her whisper her love to Edward as he lay dying in the hospital, heard her beg him to hold on. That explained everything. Edward remembered Bella because she was the reason he'd tried so hard to survive. They must have loved each other ardently. Oh, dear. Knowing that was going to make what he had to tell Edward now much, much harder.

"The girl," Edward reached out and clutched Carlisle's arm, his eyes even wider and wilder than before. "The girl you were thinking of, her name is Bella. Do you know where she is?" Edward was speaking in a rush of frantic words, not even paying attention to Carlisle's thoughts anymore. Carlisle opened his mouth to respond but Edward kept going. "She isn't here, is she? Did you bring both of us here together? You didn't… she isn't…?"

"I didn't change her," Carlisle slowly shook his head. "She's not here. Edward---."

"Where is she then?" Edward demanded. He shot to his feet in a blinding flash of movement. "We have to find her! You must help me find her, Carlisle, please! She's… the dearest, sweetest thing. We were going to be married. Now we'll never be…." Edward's voice had dropped into a quiet, sad murmur and his forehead had crinkled, giving him a crestfallen expression as he spoke about not being able to marry Bella; but he quickly became resolute again, his tone changing to one of intense conviction. "I understand that she can't know about me, you needn't worry about me exposing us. I never intend to let her see what I've become, let me assure you. But I still love her, Carlisle. I love her deeply, and I need to know that she's all right. She's an orphan, you see. She was staying with my family. If both of my parents are dead, then she's all alone. I _have_ to find her."

It was amazing to Edward how clearly he could remember Bella, how strongly he could feel his love for her. Everything else from his previous life was blurred. Bella was the only thing he remembered completely. A part of his mind wondered why that was, but he pushed the thought aside for the moment, determined to focus entirely on reuniting with Bella. There would be plenty of time for pondering the whys and hows of things once Bella had been found, once he knew she was safe. For now, he took strength and comfort from the fact that not even this horrible existence of waking death could end his love for her. The love he felt for her was fierce and firm and undying. It was alive in him.

Bella was his heart.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke his name mournfully.

Edward focused on Carlisle's face slowly, unwillingly. The barely masked regret he heard in Carlisle's voice left him unable to breathe.

"Edward, she's dead," Carlisle explained carefully, speaking the way he would to a small child.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

**2005**

Bella bolted upright as a terrified gasp ripped out of her lungs. She looked around in frenzied disbelief, swinging her head from left to right and back again.

She was in her own room. Bright mid-morning sunshine cascaded through her window and created patches of light on her carpet.

Could last night have been real? Or had it all been a vividly beautiful dream?

A black-and-white picture was lying in one of those dancing patches of light.

Bella couldn't breathe as she pushed her blankets aside and got out of bed. She moved slowly, as if she were in a trance. Her eyes were wide and full of tears, and her lips were slightly parted. She reverently knelt down in the middle of the warm patch of sunlight and tenderly picked up the picture.

_Edward. _

A soft, violent sob shook her chest as she hugged the picture to her heart. There was a barely audible scraping sound as the picture made contact with something hard.

Bella bowed her head, her eyebrows wrinkled with confusion, and there, nestled against the faded, wrinkled T-shirt she wore as a pajama top was a magnificent emerald ring; it hung on a thin gold chain around her neck and it glittered in the sunlight.

The tears came quickly then, and there was no stopping them. She didn't even _want_ to stop them. She kissed Elizabeth's ring and clutched it in her hand. Hugging Edward's picture close to her with her other hand, she knelt on the floor and sobbed quietly, mourning the Masens.

A brisk knock at the door made her jolt and gasp.

"Bella, are you awake baby? It's not like you to sleep so late." Her mother's usually bubbly voice spoke to her through the closed door, but just now it had a concerned edge to it. "Phil says we should leave for the airport in an hour!"

Bella let go of the ring and swiped her palm over her cheeks, taking a few deep, calming breaths. When she trusted herself to speak she called out, "Okay! I'm up!" She was relieved when her voice came out sounding close to normal. She heard her mother's footsteps shuffling off down the hallway, and she slowly turned her eyes back to Edward's picture.

"Edward," she spoke his name through trembling lips and lovingly caressed his face. She hurt. Badly. The pain of being without him seeped deep down into her bones, down into her very soul. She didn't feel whole anymore. Half of her had been ripped away when he died. She wasn't sure she could live if he was dead; she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to live, but something in her told her she had to try. For Charlie; for her mom; for Phil.

And for Edward.

All she had left of him were memories and an old picture, but he was alive in her memories, and she would keep him alive in her memories. She would live for him.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

**1918**

Edward inhaled sharply and stepped back, his posture rigid and his eyes round. It was like he'd been hit.

"You're lying," he finally managed to rasp after a long and terrible silence. "You can't know that! She's _**not**_ dead!" His voice had elevated to a tremulous shout. "You're _**lying!**_"

"I'm afraid it's all too true, Edward. I'm so sorry," Carlisle murmured, getting to his feet with slow, carefully controlled movements; he didn't know if Edward would attack or not. His ancient eyes were wide and sad as he kept a careful watch over his new son. Anything that caused Edward pain pained Carlisle twice as much.

"You can't… be sure---!" Edward's chest was heaving sporadically as he gasped for air. The heart he'd imagined he had was breaking.

"I am sure, Edward." Carlisle still spoke in a quiet, sympathetic murmur, and he kept his distance, leaving several feet of empty space between himself and his adopted son. "After your mother passed away, I left the hospital with you and brought you here, to my home, to save you. It takes three days for the venom to spread and transform a human into a vampire. I spent as much time as I possibly could with you while you were changing, but there were times that I left. I had to return to my work at the hospital during the nights, and when that was done, I would search for Bella. I knew her because I'd seen her at the hospital the night you were brought in. It was obvious to me that she wasn't one of the regular nurses; she didn't smell like any of them. I heard her talking to you, and I knew immediately that she was the girl your mother had spoken of.

"I traced your scent back to your home, and that's where I started my search. I went there in the darkness before dawn to get some things for you---." Carlisle gestured at a small chest of drawers that stood against a wall on the right side of the room. Edward had noticed it before but hadn't paid any attention to it. "The house was deserted." Carlisle didn't say that the stench of death had been in the air. He didn't tell Edward that the servants had all died, but Edward didn't have to be told. "I looked everywhere, Edward, but---."

"You only looked for three days!" Edward cut in desperately. He wouldn't be told she was dead. He wouldn't accept it. "We have to _keep_ looking, Carlisle! Let me help you! I _know_ I can find her, I---!"

"I can't allow you to leave the house," Carlisle interjected, speaking quietly but firmly. "You're a new vampire. The bloodlust is very strong in you, and you haven't learned to control it yet. It would be very dangerous for you to be around people. You would undoubtedly kill someone, Edward. You wouldn't be able to help yourself."

"But this is an enormous city! Three days is hardly enough time to---!"

"I only needed three days, Edward," Carlisle murmured sadly. Three days had been more than enough time, but he'd continued to search for Bella anyway--- for Edward's sake. "I would have found her if she were still alive."

Edward choked again and fell to his knees. The irritating burning he was experiencing in the back of his throat exploded into a violent inferno, blazing all the way down into his chest. The immensity of his intense emotional distress had increased his thirst ten-fold, and it was now suffocating him, scalding his tonsils.

"Edward?" Carlisle was beside him in an instant, crouching with a hand on his back.

Edward coughed, unable to speak. He was on all fours, one hand clutching his throat, and his body was trembling. Carlisle saw that the boy's eyes had gone from a deep, crimson red to coal black.

Carlisle left in a burst of otherworldly movement. When he returned less than a minute later, he was carrying a small rabbit. The animal's head was dangling limply at an unnatural angle; its neck had been broken.

Edward could smell how warm and fresh the rabbit was. Carlisle must have just killed it. The monster in him licked its lips, eager to taste the sweet red stuff that was just beneath the hide, but the small part of him that wasn't controlled by the monster was disgusted. Carlisle came and knelt down next to him again, and the tantalizing scent of blood made the monster in him mad with thirst.

"Edward, drink," Carlisle commanded in a calm but strict voice.

Even as he gasped and coughed, Edward pushed Carlisle's hands--- which were holding the rabbit--- away. He could see himself sinking his teeth into the animal and draining its blood; he knew instinctively how to do it, where to bite. The dark, wicked beast inside of him _wanted_ to do it.

But he wouldn't.

If Bella was dead, then he wanted to die, too. He didn't care if he went to hell. Life would be hell without her, so it didn't matter if he lived or died; he would be in hell either way. And it didn't even bother him that he would die in brutally agonizing fits of pain. He would take death any way he could get it.

_Stop torturing yourself. You can't die this way._ Carlisle's voice echoed in his chaotic mind. It sounded god-like--- benevolent and empathetic.

"Then tell me… how I… can," Edward coughed. He saw the first signs of anger stir in Carlisle's mind, and he felt the man's hand wrap carefully but firmly around the back of his neck, guiding him to his prey. Edward struggled, but he was weak and sick with hunger; he was no match for Carlisle's extraordinary, supernatural strength. His teeth soon pierced the rabbit's flesh.

"_**Mmmm,**_" the animalistic sound that was something between a growl and a moan of satisfaction rumbled in Edward's throat the instant the warm, tangy liquid made contact with his taste buds. He grabbed the small carcass out of Carlisle's arms and sat back on his knees, gripping the dead animal tightly in his own hands as he sucked and swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the flavorful blood.

When the fire in his throat was finally extinguished, the happy monster with the full belly pulled back, and Edward was able to come to his senses. He dropped the dead rabbit like it had burned his hands, staring at it with wide, horror-filled eyes. The carcass looked shriveled, and he realized, with a dizzying feeling of self-loathing, that he had drained it completely.

"You were thirsty, Edward," Carlisle murmured softly in response to the boy's shocked expression. "You don't have anything to feel ashamed of. You needed to eat. One little rabbit isn't going to hold you for long, though. We'll have to go hunting tonight. You need to learn how to hunt for yourself."

Edward scooted backward, away from the stiff, withered rabbit carcass, moving deeper into the sanctuary of the shadowy corner, glaring darkly at his adoptive father.

"I hate you," he hissed.

Carlisle kept his face impassive, but he knew Edward would be able to read the hurt the words caused him in his mind. Out loud he simply said, "I'm sorry you feel that way." Then he got to his feet.

"Carlisle?" Edward's velvety voice sounded sinister and disturbing. It made Carlisle turn back toward the boy. Edward was watching him from the shadows with deranged red eyes. He said, "I want to die."

"I'm afraid that's not something I'm willing to assist you with," Carlisle replied evenly.

"Don't you understand?" Edward's tone was pleading and full of despair as he shifted into a crouch. Carlisle braced himself, just in case Edward decided to spring. "There is no reason for me to exist without Bella! I don't have a soul! I can't go to heaven! I'll never _**see**_ her again! _**I don't want to live!**_" When the boy lunged, Carlisle was ready for it. He caught Edward by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. The force of the impact dented the wall with a deafening _**crack**_, but Carlisle held Edward in place.

Edward snarled and hissed like a wild animal, struggling to free himself. Carlisle barely managed to maintain his grip on the extraordinarily strong newborn.

"And I suppose you think killing yourself for her would be noble," Carlisle growled. "Tell me, what would _she_ think of that _gallant_ gesture? Hmm?" Carlisle's voice was still angry, but his words were thick with sarcasm, and a faint British accent that was only really noticeable when he was mad.

Edward's struggling ceased; he went still and his murderous expression crumpled into a mask of pure sadness. He tilted his head back until it rested against the wall, staring blindly off to the side, unable or unwilling to meet Carlisle's eyes.

He seemed so young and so lost.

Carlisle felt his anger fade. "She wouldn't want you to do anything to hurt yourself, Edward," he murmured paternally. "You know that. Living would be the most courageous thing you could do for her."

"I can't be courageous," Edward whispered heartbrokenly, continuing to stare sideways at nothing. "I can't be anything without her."

"I believe you can," Carlisle said, still speaking in a gentle murmur. He squeezed Edward's arm encouragingly. "Listen to me, no one understands how you feel right now better than I do. I tried to kill myself numerous times as a new vampire because I hated what I'd become, but I came to realize that I didn't have to be ashamed of what I was. I could rise above it and build a good life for myself. I decided that's what I wanted, and I worked very hard to make it a reality. You can do that, too, Edward. Find the will to try. If not for yourself, then for Bella. Honor her memory and the love you shared by choosing to live this new life with goodness and civility."

_Edward…. _Edward closed his eyes when the sweet sound of Bella's voice whispered against his ear. _I love you. Please try to hold on._

Edward slowly met Carlisle's steady gaze. There was still a deep sadness in his red eyes, but there was also a spark of the courage that Carlisle had sensed in him all along. He wanted to do the things Carlisle spoke of. He wanted to honor Bella, and make her proud of him. And he would much rather live with his beautiful memories of her than die and have nothing except an eternity of suffering in the fiery pits of Hell. But he wasn't sure he could do it alone.

"Will you… help me?" His words were nervous.

A light smile curved Carlisle's lips and brightened his eyes. He lifted his hand from where it sat on Edward's arm and moved it to cup the left side of Edward's face. The fatherly gesture felt very natural, and Edward found himself comforted by it.

"Yes my boy," Carlisle murmured to him, still smiling faintly. "Of course I will."

Edward realized that Carlisle was proud of him, and he was surprised to find that he was glad he'd made his new father proud.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

**2005**

"Bells? Have you been crying?" Charlie Swan wrapped a steadying arm around his daughter when she stumbled off her plane in the small, rainy town of Port Angeles and he eyed her with concern.

"I'm just tired," Bella mumbled. It was the same lie she'd told her mother and Phil when they'd asked her why she was being so quiet on the drive to the airport that morning in Phoenix. The truth was that she had begun to weep as soon as the plane was in the air, and she hadn't stopped until about five minutes ago.

Charlie nodded understandingly. His daughter had always had over-active tear ducts; she could cry at the drop of a hat. He guessed he couldn't blame her for being a little travel-weary. The poor kid had been flying for five hours, and they still had another hour's drive before they got to Forks.

"Well, come on," he led her out to the drizzly parking lot once they'd collected her luggage and unlocked his police cruiser. "You can sleep in the car. I'll wake you up when we get home."

Bella sank gratefully into the front seat of the cruiser that she'd always sort of despised. She could feel the weight of Elizabeth's ring around her neck; she had it tucked safely underneath her shirt. Sleep overtook her while Charlie loaded her bags into the trunk.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Charlie gently nudged Bella awake when they reached the house, just like he'd promised. She stretched her arms, blinking sore, tired eyes. Then she sat bolt upright, blinking rapidly now, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating or not.

There was an old truck parked in the short driveway alongside Charlie's modest little house. It was ancient, with red paint that was peppered with rust spots, but it was sturdy, and something about it was very loveable.

"Do you like it?" Charlie chuckled softly at his daughter's stunned expression.

Bella's eyes twitched to her father's face. "Why?" she asked carefully.

"Because it's yours," Charlie chuckled again.

"Huh?" Bella was still groggy, and she was sure she'd misheard him.

"I bought it off Billy Black. Do you remember him? He's an old buddy of mine, lives with his son Jake up at the Quileute Reservation."

Bella slowly nodded. The names Billy and Jake were vaguely familiar. She was sure she'd remember them if she saw their faces.

"Anyway," Charlie shrugged bashfully, "I bought it for you, 'ya know, to welcome you home."

"Wow," Bella blinked again, this time in a slow, astonished way. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot. I mean it." She was very appreciative, but her fatigue and the horrible, painful grief that had settled deep inside her chest made it impossible for her to show the extent of her gratitude. She made a mental note to thank him again with the proper degree of enthusiasm when she was more awake--- and a little less heartbroken.

Charlie grinned, obviously pleased. "Well," he said gruffly, "come on. Let's get you settled." Bella stepped out of the car and followed her father through the fine, misty rain.

They trudged up the front walkway, onto the weather-worn porch, through the front door and up the stairs to her bedroom. It hadn't changed at all, just like the rest of this place. She half-consciously mumbled her thanks when her father set her bags on the floor at the foot of her bed. Charlie nodded briefly, flashing a quick glad-you're-here grin before he made his exit.

The first thing Bella unpacked was Edward's picture. She took a dusty photo of herself as a twelve-year-old--- a picture Charlie had taken during one of her summer visits to Forks--- off a shelf and removed it from the frame. She carefully put Edward's picture in its place and set it on her nightstand, being sure to angle it toward her bed so she could see it when she got under her covers at night. Then she removed Elizabeth's necklace and laid it tenderly beside the picture.

The rest of the unpacking went fairly quickly--- she hadn't brought a whole lot with her--- and she decided to just go ahead and get ready for bed.

After shuffling into the only bathroom in the house and taking a warm shower and brushing her teeth, she pulled on her comfortable, holey pajamas and wandered out into the hallway.

"I'm going to sleep, Dad!" she announced, her voice dull with grief and exhaustion.

"'Kay!" Charlie hollered back from the living room, where she could hear the faint sound of the TV. "G'night!"

Bella retreated to the safety of her room, closing the door behind her. She crawled into bed and pulled her faded old quilt up to her chin. She looked up at Edward's picture and sighed shakily, listening to the soft patter of the rain on her window as fresh tears cascaded down her face.

_How_ was she going to deal with school tomorrow?

**Go on to chapter ten! Hurry! Hehe… -Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN: Stop and Stare**

**The reunion chapter! Yay! Finally, huh? I know I suck, but thank you all for being so patient and so enthusiastic. You guys are one of my biggest motivations. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the long---and I know it has been long. I'm so mean! I'm sorry!--- wait. But, before you read, I need to make a couple of things clear. It is 2005, and since Bella was born in 1987, that means that she will soon turn 18. In my story, it is September--- the very beginning of her senior year and about a week before her 18 birthday--- when she gets to Forks. It has to be that way for the rest of the story to work. Also, since Edward, Bella and Alice are all seniors, that means that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie have already graduated, but don't worry because they will still be involved in the story. So, just to be clear, it's the beginning of Bella's senior year, she's about a week away from turning 18 (what a nice present Edward will be. Hehe…), and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie have graduated already. I know that's different from Stephenie Meyer's book, but I'm not trying to re-write Twilight here. I couldn't. I would never want to. It's perfect! I love it! Haha. I'm writing my own little Bella and Edward story just for fun, so while I will be borrowing bits and pieces from the books by the brilliant Stephenie Meyer (who is a genius and to whom all of these wonderful characters belong), this story is going to be my own. It is not a re-creation of Twilight, so please don't send me messages saying, "Oh my gosh, that never happened in the book! That wasn't in the book! That's different from the book!" The whole point is that this story is going to be different from the book. If it wasn't that would be plagiarism, and I would be in lots of trouble. Hehe… Okay, enough from me. Enjoy you guys. Love you! –Sarah PS--- I titled the chapter after the song "Stop and Stare" by One Republic because I used the song in the chapter. It's just something I do. If I find a song I really like that fits with a story I'm writing, I'll listen to it repeatedly while I'm writing and then stick it in the chapter. 'Cause I'm dorky like that. Baha… Anyway, you guys can listen to the song while you read if you want. Or not. Whatever. It's just for fun and to enhance the reading experience (do you see how dorky I am? Hah).**

Bella awoke to the muted gray light of a cloudy morning. For a moment, she was disoriented, unsure of where she was. She rolled onto her side, expecting to find Edward sleeping next to her. At the sight of the black-and-white picture in the aged wooden frame and the gleaming emerald ring on the thin gold chain, everything clicked into place with an overwhelming rush that left her gasping for breath and fighting back tears.

Oh, that's right, she realized. I'm in Forks. And Edward… he's dead.

Bella was choking on hard, stormy sobs as she stumbled down the short hallway and into the tiny bathroom. She was shivering from the force of those sobs, and her knees were trying to buckle, but she stayed on her feet through the power of sheer will. As she began brushing her teeth, she worried that her father would hear her crying and come to see what was wrong, but then she remembered how early Charlie left for the police station every morning. He was gone already. She was alone.

The sobs came harder and louder.

When she was finished in the bathroom, she went back into her bedroom, but her feet were heavy. She couldn't walk right, she had to shuffle. She dressed herself mechanically, without paying any real attention to what she was putting on. The rain dashed against the window and streaked down the glass, and Bella found comfort in it as she continued to weep.

The sky knew how she felt.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

By the time she was behind the wheel of her dilapidated Chevy, rolling cautiously down the slick, wet strip of blacktop that was known as Main Street, Bella's tears had finally subsided. Now she was in a state of dreamlike disbelief. No, a better way to describe it would be shock. Being back here in the twenty-first century was a mental, physical, and emotional jolt. It was surreal to be driving a car that didn't need to be cranked to a start. It was even more surreal to look out her window and see traffic lights and power lines. Wearing blue jeans and sneakers again was also very weird. She felt almost indecent.

How was she supposed to just pick up where she'd left off? She wasn't sure she could ever go back to living life as normal. Not after everything that had happened.

And there was something else, something that had occurred to her as she'd lain awake and cried last night. If the bond that she and Edward shared was as strong as she _knew _it was, wouldn't she have _felt_ something when he died? Shouldn't she have _sensed_ the loss of him? She was positive that she would have _felt_ his death before she turned and saw somebody else in his bed. She would have _known_ that he wasn't alive anymore. So, the only logical explanation was that he had survived somehow. She knew how crazy it seemed, the desperate hope of a heartbroken young girl, but she couldn't make herself let go of the idea that Edward had recovered and lived on after she left. Maybe it was just a way to cope, but maybe it was the truth. It wasn't impossible. Unlikely, sure, but not impossible.

As she came into sight of the school, Bella's eyes were full again. She slowed almost to a stop, rubbed at her moist eyes, and surveyed the campus.

Forks High was tiny, especially compared to the mammoth institution she'd attended in Phoenix. Little maroon-colored brick buildings dotted the lush grass. Huge trees, their thick branches heavy with an abundance of green leaves, towered over everything, seeming to guard the school. The whole scene was peaceful, idyllic. It could have been a set for a TV show or something.

As she sat by the curb in the toasty cab of her idling truck and inspected her new school, a strange, tingling warmth swept through Bella's entire body, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She put a trembling hand to her heart, surprised to feel it racing.

_Edward._

Bella was almost frightened by the sudden and overwhelming _belief_ that he was close by. Something in her… something in her… _felt_ him, and was crying out for him.

She spit out a breathy, humorless laugh as she pulled into a space in the small lot in front of Forks High School's main office. You really must be going a little insane, Bella, she thought sardonically to herself. Edward's dead, all right? Even if he _did_ survive the flu, it's been eighty-seven years. He's _dead._ You have to… you have to start trying… to accept that.

Still, as she entered the office--- her eyes brimming with fresh tears--- and walked to the front desk to ask for her class schedule, the incredibly powerful sense of _Edward _only got stronger.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

_The new girl, Isabella Swan…._

_I wonder what this Isabella Swan chick looks like…._

_Maybe that new girl will be in one of my classes…._

_Isabella Swan…._

Edward felt himself flinch every time he heard that name in one of his schoolmates' thoughts. The arrival of the police chief's daughter in this tiny, drizzly town of Forks was at the forefront of everyone's mind. They'd all been gossiping about her for weeks now, and Edward had barely managed to endure the constant echo of that name in his head without going insane. What a cruel coincidence that this newcomer had the exact same name as his dear, sweet Bella. He hated her for it. Hearing that name--- her name--- was like ripping stitches out of the wounds that he was still nursing, even after all this time.

Eighty-seven years. He had lost Bella--- he flinched again as he himself thought her name--- eighty-seven years ago; and there was still a constant ache deep inside of him, a grief that never went away.

It would be her birthday soon. Edward thought of this as he stared--- with brooding, sad black eyes and furrowed eyebrows---- at a spot of wet pavement in front of him. He began to mentally list things he could do to commemorate it in an attempt to block out the excited and curious thoughts of his peers.

A soft touch on his arm made him sigh.

_Are you all right, Edward?_ The murmuring, bell-like voice that drifted into his head now was that of his adopted sister, Alice.

Carlisle had added to their family over the years, and Edward now had a mother in Carlisle's wife Esme as well as one other sister, Rosalie, and two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Their cover story was that Carlisle and Esme were their foster parents, but everybody in Forks was aware that Emmett and Rosalie were a couple, as were Jasper and Alice. That was another scandalously popular bit of gossip around town. Little did everyone know that his siblings weren't just dating, they were married. Had been for decades. And on top of that, they were all of them--- his parents and himself included--- immortal blood-drinkers.

His other siblings had all graduated the previous year---- something they'd all done countless times as part of their vampires-trying-to-blend-in-with-the-humans charade--- so it was just him and Alice now.

The good people of Forks were under the impression that Rosalie and Emmett had gone off to Dartmouth, but they were actually off on a second honeymoon somewhere in Africa. Well, really, it was more like a seventy-third honeymoon.

Jasper, on the other hand, had elected to stay close to home until Alice graduated. He was supposed to be taking some of Washington State University's online courses, but Edward knew for a fact--- thanks to his mind-reading abilities--- that all Jasper really did was sit in front of the computer and mope, waiting for Alice to come home.

Those two. Edward shook his head indulgently--- a barely perceptible motion--- and felt a grin tug at one side of his mouth. He'd pity them if he didn't envy them so much.

Alice was not her usual effervescent self this chilly, gray September morning as she stood with her brother by his shiny silver Volvo in the student parking lot. Her exquisitely delicate pixie's face was sad, and there was a faint pout pulling on her dainty lips. She missed Jasper. They were hardly ever apart, and she went through a sort of withdrawal whenever she had to be away from him.

Edward read his sister's thoughts--- which were all about Jasper--- and found himself empathizing with her completely. Being separated from the person you loved was absolute torture; but at least she would get to see Jasper when the school day ended. He would never see Bella again.

_Come on,_ Alice gently urged when it became clear that he wasn't going to respond to her inquiry. She looped her slender arm through his. _Let's go._

Edward sighed again as he and Alice began to move toward the sidewalk. They glided across the pavement with inhuman grace, keeping perfectly in step with one another.

There was a sudden and loud pop as a vehicle backfired in the lot behind them.

Alice turned her head toward the sound. She caught a momentary flash of a beat-up red Chevy whose driver was a girl with long brown hair and sad brown eyes, but Edward kept walking, pulling her along with him without looking back. He was prowling, really; his strides were long and aggressive. He kept his gaze lowered, staring at the concrete with eyes that somehow managed to be empty, sad and angry all at the same time, as he wound his way through the throngs of teenagers that were circulating on the sidewalk around them.

_I miss Jasper._ His sister's voice in his head was a pitiful whine, and it made Edward's eyebrows knit together. _Don't you miss Jasper, Edward?_

"Not particularly." Edward's velvety response was muted as he escorted his sister through the mass of jabbering students that milled around them. His lips moved so quickly, and he spoke so quietly, that none of the humans even realized he was speaking.

_Well I do. _Alice sent her brother a mental image of her sticking her tongue out at him. Then she gasped and went very still.

Edward stopped walking when she did, surprised. He looked down at her and found that her black eyes were wide and fixed. He groaned inwardly and quickly steered her into the empty cafeteria so no one would see her blank stare. It would make the humans suspicious, and suspicious humans could be very dangerous for him and his family.

Like Edward and his mind reading capabilities, Alice had a unique talent on top of all of the standard special abilities that came along with being a vampire. She was a psychic, but she could only see the future, not the past. Her visions struck without warning, and the things she saw almost always came to pass.

Alice blinked as she came back to herself, and a sparkling smile brightened her pretty face.

"What did you see?" Edward whispered, watching her anxiously. He hadn't been able to get a clear view of her mind before the vision ended, because he had been too busy scanning the minds of everyone else, making sure no one had noticed the change in Alice's expression.

"Jasper just decided to come and see me at lunch today," Alice announced jubilantly, bouncing excitedly on her tip-toes. "He wants me to meet him in the woods behind the cafeteria. Isn't he romantic?" The last part came out on a blissful sigh.

Edward felt his face drop. "Jasper is going to meet you at lunch," he repeated the words slowly, his voice sharp with exasperation. "That's _it?_ Good grief, Alice, I thought it was something important!"

"That _is_ important!" Alice pouted cutely, hands on hips. "Anyway, you'll have to pretend to eat alone today you big grump."

Edward expelled a gusty breath and raked his long fingers through his tousled hair. He _was_ a bit more temperamental than usual this morning. The arrival of this… Isabella Swan--- _flinch_--- had him on edge. He just wanted to get through the day one dreadful class period at a time. Then he would go home, disappear into the vast expanse of forest that flanked his family's secluded three-story house, and lose himself in the primal freedom of hunting. Hunting was always a good way to blow off steam, and he _was_ beginning to feel quite thirsty; it had been a little over two weeks since his last meal. Maybe he'd be able to find a mountain lion. A big fat one….

He sighed again before he said, "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Oh, that's all right. I still love you," Alice smiled at him and nudged him playfully. "I've gotten used to you and your moods."

Edward's answering smile was bleak as they made their way back out into the rain.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella wandered along the sidewalk, sloshing timidly through the many deep puddles. She examined her class schedule as she waited for the blush in her cheeks and the stinging in her eyes to fade. The sound her truck made when it backfired was like a gunshot, and it had caused more than a few heads to turn in her direction, but that wasn't what she was upset about. She'd caught a brief glimpse of someone--- a very tall someone with a shock of untidy bronze-colored hair--- as she stepped out of her truck in the student lot. It was impossible that the boy she'd seen was Edward, of course, but the similarities in height and hair color had nearly caused her to faint. She wondered if she had just imagined him, and the thought made her very nervous. Hallucinations. Not good.

Her heart was now burning painfully in her chest, and she set her jaw as she glared at the schedule in her hands. _Don't cry; don't cry…_ she mentally chanted to herself. She was aware that she was being watched with excessive interest by the other students who bustled back and forth around her, and for some reason, that made it harder for her not to burst into tears.

The bell rang--- an irritating, nasally sound--- and Bella blew out a long, steadying breath. She lifted her chin, squared her shoulders, and bravely headed toward her first class: Biology. As she walked, she tried to think positive thoughts, hoping to keep her tears at bay.

At least it was the beginning of the year, and she hadn't had to transfer in in the middle of the semester.

The original plan had been for her to move to Forks last spring while her mother and Phil started a new life together in Florida--- where Phil was hoping to play minor-league baseball--- but he ended up seriously straining a tendon and was out of commission for a few months. So, she'd been able to stay in Arizona with her mother and step-father until the end of her junior year.

Now she was a senior, exactly eight days away from turning eighteen. After this year, high school would be done forever. The thought cheered her a little.

She was pretty sure she'd be able to tolerate one year here in Forks. This place _was_ sort of quaint, she had to admit. Everything about it oozed small-town charm. And the beautiful abundance of lush plant-life was staggering; you couldn't look anywhere without seeing something green and leafy. However, her stay in Forks was just going to be temporary. She would never be able to live in a place like this permanently. She preferred a big-city lifestyle. And she hated the cold. She shivered as a drop of icy rain splattered against her cheek. Frowning in annoyance, she reached up to adjust the hood of her jacket.

As she was fussing with her hood, the wind ripped her schedule from her fingers, pulling it in little loop-de-loops through the air. Bella groaned and ran after the little white rectangle of paper that was quickly becoming drenched by the streams of moisture that fell from the dark gray sky.

A gloved hand reached up and caught the paper and Bella skidded to a stop just before she collided with another jacket-clad form.

"Hey," a cheerful male voice greeted her. The boy pulled back his hood, revealing blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a surprisingly babyish face. "I'm thinking this is probably yours," he chuckled, handing her schedule back to her.

Did you arrive at that ingenious conclusion after you saw me chasing it? Bella thought sourly. Then she felt mean, so she forced herself to smile politely as she took the paper from him. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Sure, whatever," the boy shrugged. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you? You must be. We don't get a whole lot of newbies around here." The boy chuckled again, like he'd just told a hilarious joke or something.

Bella blinked at him, confused by his overly-friendly behavior, and slowly said, "Bella."

"I'm Mike Newton," the boy took hold of her hand and shook it, even though she didn't offer it to him; his fingers stayed curled around hers longer than was comfortable or necessary.

"Hi," Bella said in the same slow voice. She pulled her hand back with some effort and managed to flash another polite smile. She wasn't in the mood to talk or be friendly. She just wanted to get through this miserable day, go home, curl up with Edward's picture, and bawl. "Look, I've really got to get to class, so---."

"Well, hey, I can walk you there," Mike offered eagerly. "We have Biology together. I took a look at your schedule before I gave it back to you." He smiled at her like the fact that they had a class together was the thrill of his life.

Even though she wanted to, Bella was unable to bring herself to refuse Mike's offer, so she followed alongside him as they made their way toward Biology. He talked to her animatedly all the way there, but Bella wasn't even really paying attention to him. She couldn't understand why he was being so nice. She had basically been completely ignored by her classmates in Phoenix, but here she was somehow interesting. She sincerely hoped people would become bored with her. And soon.

"Hi." Another boy suddenly materialized to the left of her. He had bad skin and very slick black hair. "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," Mike spoke up, seeming pleased that he knew what she preferred to be called and his friend didn't.

"Bella," the boy with the black hair quickly nodded. "Right. Cool. I'm Eric Yorkie."

Like the terrier? Bella thought dully. She felt mean all over again. She wasn't usually so rude, even in thought. She smiled tightly as Eric took her hand--- which she again hadn't offered--- and shook it vigorously.

"Where are you headed, Bella?" Eric looked at her with enthusiastic dark eyes.

"We're going to Biology." Mike spoke for her, sounding a bit territorial.

"Great! We're in the same class!" Eric smiled at her the way Mike had just moments earlier.

"Oh, you're in the same---? Huh. That's… that's not great at all, actually." Mike frowned petulantly at Eric.

_Ohhhh,_ Bella groaned to herself as the two boys started to argue with each other. Biology was going to be _lots_ of fun. Not.

Still, she couldn't help feeling sort of sorry for Mike and Eric. For some reason she couldn't understand, they liked her--- _really _liked her--- and they had no idea that they were just wasting their time. She loved Edward. Even as she mourned his death she loved him. Fiercely. Nobody would ever be able to take his place in her heart.

She made it through Biology--- barely--- and the rest of the day progressed very, very slowly from there.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

By mid-day, Bella was able to recognize the faces of the many people who had introduced themselves to her--- Forks High School was like one big welcoming committee--- but the names that went with those faces evaded her. Well, at least the rain had stopped, even if the sky still looked menacing.

A very talkative girl with big, dark, curly hair who sat beside her in both Trigonometry and Spanish walked with her to lunch. Bella somehow remembered that her chatty companion's name was Jessica. Jessica Stanley.

"Hey," Jessica said under her breath once they were through the lunch line, "do you remember those kids I was telling you about earlier? The _Cullens_?" Her tone was a strange combination of condemnation and mysterious, wicked amusement.

"Um, yeah," Bella struggled to keep up with Jessica as they slowly made their way through the loud, chaotic cafeteria. They were approaching a crowded table, where Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were already seated. Both boys were smiling ecstatically and elbowing each other as they waved to her.

The Cullens were the foster children of a young doctor and his wife. According to Jessica, they'd all moved to Forks from Alaska about two years earlier. There were five foster kids in total, Jessica had said, but three of them had graduated the previous year. They were all supposed to be extremely beautiful, extremely stuck-up, and extremely weird. Jessica also said that four of the five had coupled off and were in serious dating relationships, which was a little difficult for Bella to believe. Jessica seemed to be the type of person who craved attention--- the type that would be nice to your face but not so nice when your back was turned. Bella considered herself to be a fairly decent judge of character, and she was pretty sure she had Jessica pegged. She would be nice to Jessica, of course, but she would also keep her guard up.

"Look over there," Jessica instructed eagerly with a slight tilt of her head. "I don't know where Alice disappeared to, but that's Edward."

Bella's eyes followed the direction of Jessica's gesture, her chest tightening at the sound of that name being spoken out loud. Her gaze landed on a table in the very back of the spacious lunchroom.

And the whole world froze, faded, disappeared, until all that was left in the entire universe was her and the lone figure who was seated at that table.

The lone figure was a boy. His tall, lean, muscular frame was hunched over his tray, and a thick mass of gloriously disheveled bronze-colored hair crowned his head. He was facing the wall, with his strong, sturdy back turned to her and the rest of the non-existent student body; it was like he was shunning all of humanity.

Bella's throat closed up, her eyes filled with tears and her knees wobbled, threatening to give out on her. Even though the clothes were all wrong--- the dark blue jeans and simple long-sleeved white shirt were much too twenty-first century--- she would know that back, those shoulders, and that hair _**anywhere.**_ Euphoria rolled through her body in waves; it was a joy so great it was painful. She was full of such wonderment, and such petrified disbelief, as her astonished mind struggled to figure out how he could even be real. Her head spun dizzily with the intensity of her frenzied emotions. She wanted to scream his name, to run to him, but shock had paralyzed her.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

_Edward, this is your fabulous and adoring sister Alice speaking. I'm just popping in to say hello. I know you must be missing me terribly. Haha. I really don't want to come back to school, but I will. I know people will probably start asking questions if I don't show up for sixth period. _

"_Jasper and I are having such fun. We had a contest to see who could reach the top of this gigantic, ancient spruce tree the fastest. I told him I would win, but he insisted on climbing it anyway, so we did. He killed a hawk for me and we shared it. I'd never had hawk's blood before today. It was surprisingly good._

_Excuse me for intruding, Edward. It's Jasper. I just wanted to thank you for covering for Alice so she could get away. We've been having a wonderful time together._

_Hi. Alice again. Since I'm sure that you're tired of listening to us tell you about how much we're enjoying ourselves while you're stuck at school, we'll say our farewells and get out of your head now. Love you, Edward!_

_Goodbye, Edward. Thank you again._

Edward had retreated into himself, blocking out the inane thoughts and blathering of the children around him. They were all still obsessing over this new student… Isabella. _Flinch. _His long, pale fingers were methodically ripping a bagel to bits. The food was just a prop, of course, but playing with it was a good way to keep your hands busy when you were bored.

When the tinkling voice of his sister and the deep, quiet voice of his brother broke into his mind, one side of his mouth lifted in a wistful grin. It certainly seemed like they were enjoying themselves, and for that he was glad.

A scowl quickly took the place of Edward's grin as he re-focused all of his attention on slowly tearing his bagel to shreds. He was desperate to once again escape the flood of mental chatter that was now surging through his brain.

_This town is colder now_

_I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move _

_I'm shakin' off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands just take the wheel_

_Every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead…_

_--Stop and Stare –One Republic_

_Oh wow. I can't even believe the way she's looking at him. She is so pathetic. Never in a thousand years would __**she**__ ever have a chance with Edward Cullen._ _Oh my gosh, is she gonna __**cry?**__ Yeah, go on and cry new girl, because if he isn't interested in __**me**__, there is no way he'll be interested in __**you**__._

Jessica Stanley's annoyingly bubbly voice would not fade into the background, and the cruelly delighted tone in it angered Edward. His scowl deepened as he turned his head in the direction the skin-crawlingly cheerful voice was coming from.

And his heart almost lurched back to life.

There was a girl standing at Jessica's right side, a girl with a face he never thought he would ever see again. Those enchanting starry brown eyes; that sweet pink mouth; that adorable nose….

It was _Bella's_ face!

The world became a bright, white, glowing place. And the only two inhabitants in this new and magical place were him and the girl with the big brown eyes.

_...Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair a'int what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see…_

_---Stop and Stare ---One Republic_

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE

Bella pulled in a soft, shivering gasp when the boy turned his head and glared darkly over his shoulder. Edward's face. _He had Edward's face!_

It was Edward's face, but it was… different. The skin was the palest white, and the features were perfectly sculpted. The high, chiseled cheekbones; the aristocratic nose; the smooth, noble brow; the strong chin and jaw; the wonderfully petulant mouth…. The eyes were full of a startling sadness and wisdom; they were far too old for the adolescent face they were set it. Those eyes were also a disturbing black color, and they had strange, bruise-like shadows under them. Everything about that face was so flawlessly and unbelievably gorgeous--- it was almost too much. That face… it had an impossible, brutal, _inhuman_ beauty to it that _her _Edward's face had never had.

So he wasn't her Edward. Of course he wasn't. That would be impossible. But he _looked_ so much like her Edward. The similarities were enough to shatter her already broken heart.

But what if…?

Bella choked back a sob as a single logical thought began to form from out of the chaos in her overloaded brain.

What if… Edward _hadn't _died from the flu? What if, as she'd dared to hope earlier, he'd survived? What if the boy before her eyes now was _related_ to _her_ Edward? That was it! That _had _to be it!

As for the pale skin and the shadows under the eyes… Well, maybe he had some kind of medical condition or something….

She tried to speak, to move, but her frozen limbs wouldn't respond to the signals her brain was sending.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

How could this be? Edward couldn't make himself believe his own eyes, even as they traced over every line of that angelic face. He felt himself shudder internally as emotions that had been lying dormant for the past eighty-seven years began to wake up, unleashing a riotous tempest that swept violently through his insides.

There was exhilarated happiness. There was worshipful awe. There was love that was so ardent and so all-consuming it warmed his eternally frozen body all the way down to the bones. Oh, to _feel!_ He'd almost forgotten what feeling _felt_ like. Then, as he began to realize that the girl he was seeing could not possibly be _his_ Bella, the profound sadness came back, dragging him down into its black depths once more.

Edward got to his feet very carefully, terrified that the girl would vanish into thin air if he moved too quickly. His forehead puckered, giving him a stunned, almost tormented expression. This was _agony!_ She bore such a striking resemblance to his own darling Bella, and she was presently gaping at him as if she were as surprised to see him as he was to see her, but there was no possible way that this young lady could be the one he longed for. His Bella would be long dead by now. The only way she would still be in existence was if she had somehow been changed into an immortal, as he had been. The girl he was looking at now was most definitely human. He could hear her heart pounding from here.

Suddenly, another explanation emerged from the turbulent jumble of theories that were churning through his reeling head.

Bella hadn't perished in the epidemic. She had survived and lived a full and happy life, and the girl he saw now was a descendant of hers. The fact that the last name--- Swan--- was the same was something he couldn't figure out, but the descendant hypothesis was the only thing that made any kind of sense. It explained the uncanny resemblance, the matching first names, and it even explained why she was gawking at him like she was seeing someone who had just risen from the dead. If he was guessing right, and he was almost positive that he _was_ guessing right, he was in serious trouble.

If this modern-day Bella Swan was a relative of the Bella Swan he'd known and loved in 1918, she probably knew about him. She might have even seen pictures of him….

Edward struggled to keep his face composed as panic and terror made the muscles in his stomach tighten. He focused in on her with those black, fathomless eyes, and reached out mentally to merge his mind with hers so he could read her thoughts.

Nothing.

His stomach muscles tightened even more, quivering beneath his shirt. His eyebrows came together as he deepened his concentration.

Absolute silence.

Edward took one step back, sucking in an inaudible gasp of shocked surprise. This had never happened to him before. He'd never encountered a human whose mind he could not touch. The fact that the first person whose thoughts were beyond his reach was an exact replica of Bella frightened him. He blinked at her incredulously as his panic became too great to restrain. It inundated his system as he turned to a nearby exit--- two metal doors with push bars---- and escaped out into a fine, misty rain that had begun to fall.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

_Wait!_ Bella's mind screamed the word as she watched the boy with Edward's face shove his way through a side exit door. He couldn't leave! She couldn't _let_ him leave. She was so afraid that if she let him out of her sight, she'd never see him again.

Her arms were the first part of her to thaw. They flopped to her sides, and her laden lunch tray plummeted to the floor.

"Eww!" Jessica shrieked, scrambling back to protect her shoes. "What is _**wrong **_with you?" she demanded irritably.

Bella didn't even hear her, wasn't even aware of her. Her legs staggered forward, carrying her through the same door the bronze-haired boy had used in a stumbling run.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward's mind was in shambles. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have gotten as far away from the cafeteria as he possibly could. But he wasn't thinking clearly, and he was soon going to find out that the consequences for not keeping your head could be dire.

As soon as he got outside Edward turned the corner of the squat brick cafeteria and leaned back against the building. He used it for support, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he attempted to calm down.

The door he'd used to make his exit was right around the corner from him. He was right next to it. He heard the metallic creak of the door opening and he froze, eyes wide.

"Edward?"

He felt his forehead crinkle, and every fiber of his being ached to respond to that voice. It was unbelievable. Even the voice was the same. His throat moved as he swallowed. Keeping his back pressed against the building, moving with soundless, cat-like stealth, Edward edged sideways and peered around the corner of the cafeteria.

The sight of the girl… Bella… it hypnotized him. He could do nothing but stand and watch her, mesmerized. She was standing in the rain, hugging herself and shivering, even through her jacket. She looked hesitant, unsure of which way to go.

"Edward?" she called for him again, and there was a tearful catch in her voice.

He didn't want her to cry. Not on account of him. He edged forward a little more, preparing to come out of hiding and reveal himself to her.

Then something terrible happened.

The wind picked up. It ruffled her hair, and her scent assailed every single one of his senses. He could most definitely smell it. It was such a warm, sweet, _floral_ smell---- absolutely _**intoxicating**_. But it also seemed like he could _see _it and _hear _it, too. It was beautiful, all bright colors and gentle, glowing light. It was melodic, a symphony of sound. It surrounded him, enveloped him in its soft heat.

He _**had**_ to taste her. He _**wanted**_ the rich red liquid that flowed through those delicate blue veins. He _**needed**_it. _**All**_ of it.

The bloodthirsty fiend inside of him that hadn't eaten in almost two weeks took control. He wasn't Edward anymore. He was in his hunting mode now.

He was all vampire.

His black eyes shimmered as they watched his unsuspecting prey. A murderous smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he formulated a plan of attack. He would come at her from behind, grab her around the waist, drag her behind the building, and sink his teeth into her white throat. It would all be over very quickly. She wouldn't feel any pain.

He inched forward, getting ready to spring. The venom was already starting to flow from his teeth--- a vampire's way of salivating.

Suddenly, the loud, blaring wail of the fire alarm split the air. Just as suddenly, Alice was next to him. She was the one who had set off the alarm. Now she stood with her brother, both of them pressed against the side of the cafeteria.

Edward was aware of his sister, but he was still in his predatory mindset, and he never shifted his focus away from the girl. He _**would**_ have her.

Alice curled her fingers around her brother's arm, squeezing urgently.

_Edward,_ she spoke to him in his head_. You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt her. This is not who you are. You're not a murderer._

Edward came back to himself with a jolt. He flattened his back against the building again, panting heavily but silently.

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags I never thought I could…_

_I could have killed her. I almost killed her,_ he thought frantically. He felt sick, disgusted. He hated himself now more than he had ever hated himself in the past eighty-seven years. He turned frightened, wretched eyes to his sister's sympathetic face.

"I can't stay here," he whispered to her. "I have to leave."

_Steady feet don't fail me now_

_I'm gonna run 'til you can't walk_

_But something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be…_

Alice's eyes--- which were now a luminescent amber color---- flashed with sadness, but she nodded once and pulled him into a walk, leading him to the parking lot, where his Volvo waited. The immortal siblings moved blindingly fast, never making a sound.

The metal exit door squeaked open and Bella heard Jessica Stanley's voice.

"Bella, come on!" she called. "We're all supposed to go to the football field when there's a fire drill. Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Bella slowly turned toward Jessica. Her face was sad, defeated. "Yeah," she mumbled tonelessly. "I just got a little light-headed before. I came out here for some fresh air. I'm fine now."

"Well, come on," Jessica repeated, watching the new girl with guarded eyes.

Bella sighed and trudged back into the cafeteria.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice frowned miserably at her brother as he looked up at her from his seat behind the wheel of his silver Volvo. "If I hadn't been so focused on Jasper, if I had just _paid attention_, all of this could have been avoided."

As she and Jasper were saying one last goodbye in the woods, Alice had a vision of Edward attacking the Police Chief's daughter. Terrified that her vision had come too late, Alice had run back to the school at a supernatural speed and set off the fire alarm, hoping against hope that it would distract Edward long enough for her to get to him and talk him down.

"Don't be sorry," Edward said gently, reaching out to catch her hand. "You saved her life, Alice. And please don't look that way," he smiled despondently at her anguished expression. "You know I have to go. That girl will end up dead if I stay, and that will expose all of us."

"Where are you going to go?" Alice's heartbroken frown only deepened.

"I'm not sure yet," Edward replied grimly. "I only know I can't stay here. Say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme for me. Tell them I'm sorry."

"We'll all miss you so much, Edward." Alice coughed on a dry sob, crying the only way a vampire could. "Maybe we could all leave together. I won't mind starting over at a new school---."

"But Rosalie will," Edward interjected. "She just graduated again. She and Emmett are away on their safari…. I couldn't ask all of you to uproot yourselves just because of me and my pathetic weakness. Please," he said when Alice opened her mouth to argue some more. "There isn't time to dispute this. I have to leave now. I can't wait. Will you be able to get home all right?"

Alice nodded, chin quivering. "Jasper will come get me. And don't worry; I'll cover for you in English."

Edward nodded back at her. "Good. Thank you."

Alice leaned in the open window and pressed her lips to her brother's cheek. "I love you, Edward," she whimpered.

Edward patted Alice's cheek and smiled cheerlessly. "I love you, too. You little freak."

Alice laughed tremulously and stepped back as Edward reversed out of his parking space, whipped around, and squealed out of the student lot.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Okay, let's settle down! The bell rang people! That means you need to be in your seats and silent!"

Bella watched her English teacher, Ms. Reeder---- a tall, willowy woman with neatly pinned gray hair--- stand at the front of the room and attempt to call the rowdy class to order.

_Just one more period. Then you're done, _she told herself. The only thing was that her last class period was gym. Gym was probably her least favorite class, aside from Trigonometry. She was dangerous in any sort of athletic capacity on a good day. This was not a good day. Seeing the pale boy with Edward's face had completely shaken her up. If she was forced to participate in gym today, the results would most likely be disastrous.

"Ah, Miss Cullen. I'm sure you have a very good excuse for coming in _after_ the bell." Ms. Reeder smiled expectantly at a small, pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair who had just come through the door.

The name Cullen had Bella sitting up on the edge of her seat. That was the boy's last name. The boy whose first name was… Edward. This girl had to be his foster sister. What had Jessica said her name was…? Alice. That was it. Bella studied Alice's face with an eager curiousness.

Odd. She had the same pale skin, the same bruise-like shadows under her eyes, the same staggering beauty. But her eyes… they were a mesmerizing golden-brown color. Bella suddenly had the feeling she'd seen eyes like those before. She just couldn't remember where….

"I was with my brother," Alice answered the teacher in an innocently angelic, tinkling voice. "He was feeling sick to his stomach and he had to leave early."

Bella's stomach churned with worry. She hoped the boy… she hoped Edward… would be all right.

Ms. Reeder's expression became sympathetic. "Well, I certainly hope he feels better soon. Be sure he gets today's notes."

"I will," Alice promised.

Bella felt her heart kick into overdrive. Edward… was in… this class? Yikes. Yikes. Yikesyikesyikes.

Ms. Reeder nodded once and motioned that Alice should take her seat.

Alice turned to do just that, and her golden eyes locked on Bella's brown ones. Her amber eyes widened just slightly, but she walked smoothly to her desk, which was right across from Bella's, and sat down.

Bella stared at Alice, unable to look away, and Alice flashed a very pretty, very friendly smile. Bella smiled back, but it shook a little.

English flew by. It always did. It was the class Bella enjoyed the most, so it always seemed to end faster than any of her other classes. When the dismissal bell rang, she raised her eyes from her notebook to look at Alice and was startled and disappointed to find that the desk across from hers was already empty. She blew out a ragged sigh, dragged herself to her feet, and headed off to the gym.

When gym was finally over Bella drove home. Charlie wouldn't be back from the station for another couple of hours, and she was eager to be by herself for a little while.

When she walked through her front door, she went right upstairs to her room. She changed into dry clothes---- a pair of warm, baggy sweats--- and curled up on her bed. She reached for Edward's picture and cradled it in her arms, tracing the tip of her finger over his eyes and mouth.

"Were you still alive when I left?" she whispered unsteadily to the handsome face that looked up at her from inside the frame.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Something cold and wet hit the side of Edward's face. He brushed the snow away with a hiss of annoyance.

"Stop it," he muttered through his teeth.

"Oh, come on," a sultry female voice with just the faintest hint of a Russian accent pleaded. "Play with me, Edward."

"I am not in the mood," he growled, still speaking through clenched teeth. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, glaring up at a night sky that was sprinkled with thousands of glittering stars. His eyes were gold now. He'd killed a couple of red foxes earlier.

He was in Alaska. This was the only place he could think of to run to. There was another "vegetarian" coven of vampires that lived here. They were friends of his family's. They'd all lived here together for years before he and his family had relocated to Washington State. He'd be safe here. And Bella would be safe in Forks. That was the most important thing. He was here, she was there, she was safe, and that was all that mattered. He needed to forget about her.

The only problem was that he _couldn't _forget. He couldn't force her out of his head. She completely filled his mind and he just kept _wondering_ about her. Why did she look so much like his Bella? He had his descendent theory, but that was only a theory. He wanted to know the truth. He _needed_ to know. Who was she really? What was her story? And _why _couldn't he hear her thoughts?!

And… he… he… _missed_ her. Terribly. He actually _ached_ for her. It was absolutely maddening.

He heard a yielding sigh, and then there was the soft sound of vampire footsteps walking on top of the snow.

Tanya, a stunning strawberry-blonde who was a member of the local "vegetarian" coven, sat down beside him. Her golden eyes examined the profile of his face.

_You're awfully cute when you're angry, _she thought to him in giggles.

Edward smiled in spite of himself and shook his head back and forth. Tanya had always had a bit of a crush on him, but he did not have the same kinds of feelings for her. Bella was the only girl he'd ever loved, but Tanya didn't know that. Hardly anybody knew that. He never talked about Bella to anyone outside of his own family, and that was why Tanya kept trying.

"And _you_ are a relentless flirt," he chuckled, sliding his eyes over to meet hers.

"What can I say?" Tanya purred in that seductive murmur of hers, shrugging her white shoulders and leaning toward him. "When I see something I want, I go after it…."

"Tanya," Edward said seriously. He put his palm against her cheek when she leaned in farther for a kiss. She gazed at him imploringly, but he shook his head.

Tanya huffed and sat up straight again. "You're just no fun, Edward," she grumbled. "That's what your trouble is."

Edward spit out a breathy, humorless laugh. "No, my trouble goes way beyond that. Believe me."

"What happened to make you leave Forks?" Tanya asked. Edward's statement had made her very curious.

"I really don't want to discuss it, Tanya." Edward's voice was low.

"It was only a question," Tanya pouted, upset that he wouldn't open up to her. "I worry for you. You're not one to run away from things, so whatever made you leave must have been terrible."

"I'm not running away," Edward frowned, offended by her choice of words. Of course, they both knew that's exactly what he was doing.

"You are," Tanya murmured, watching him with tender eyes. "You're hiding here. But you'll go back."

"No," Edward shook his head with a sick expression. "I can never go back."

"You can," Tanya said comfortingly, laying her hand on his arm. "You will. I know you."

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

A week. A _week_. A whole stinkin' week!

Edward Cullen hadn't been to school for _seven days_, and Bella was on the verge of a meltdown. She was slowly going out of her mind.

Right now, she was carrying her empty lunch tray to the trash. She spotted Alice Cullen sitting alone at that same table in the back and changed course. This was beyond pathetic, and Alice would probably think she was a total stalker, but she _had_ to know if Edward was coming back to school soon, and Alice was the only person who would be able to tell her that.

Alice looked up and met Bella's eyes before she even reached the table. The petite dark-haired beauty flashed her adorable, excruciatingly gorgeous smile.

"Hi, Bella!" the golden-eyed girl chirped when Bella was standing next to her.

"H—hi," Bella stammered, surprised by the warm reception.

"Would you like to sit down? Please do," Alice insisted, motioning to the chair across the table from her.

"Um, okay," Bella said dumbly. She sank obediently into the empty chair.

"How are you?" Alice tilted her head and smiled kindly. She was completely sincere. She honestly wanted to know how Bella was doing.

"I'm… adjusting," Bella grinned shyly.

Alice laughed--- a heavenly chiming sound--- and propped her chin on her hands. "It's quite a change for you, I'm sure," she giggled.

Bella's shy grin became a full, bright smile. She liked Alice. She liked Alice very much. Alice was cool.

"Yeah, Forks is nothing like Phoenix. I'm not used to all of this cold and drizzle. I hope it doesn't make me sick or anything. Speaking of that…." Bella felt her face flush. Somehow, that had all sounded a lot smoother and much less obvious inside her head.

"Are you trying to ask me about Edward?" Alice's eyes sparkled as an amused smile spread across her captivating face, and something in that smile made Bella think that Alice had known she was going to ask about Edward all along.

"Well, um, yeah," Bella mumbled self-consciously, dropping her eyes to the laminate wood tabletop.

Alice giggled melodically. "He's feeling much better now. He'll be back to school very soon," she promised. The way she spoke left no room for doubt. Edward _was_ coming back to school sometime in the near future.

Bella felt a breath of relief float away from her lips. Suddenly, with that simple piece of knowledge, her entire world was at peace.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Late that night, Bella's bedroom window opened with a slow squeak. The person outside the window froze, waiting to see if the noise had awakened her.

Warm and happy under her covers, Bella sighed blissfully in her sleep, mumbled something under her breath, and snuggled her cheek deeper into her pillow.

Edward ducked through the window without making a sound. Rain trickled down his hair and his face; it dripped from his saturated clothes, leaving tiny puddles on the hardwood floor as he moved silently to her bedside.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see?_

_---Stop and Stare ---One Republic_

**Um… heh. Hi you guys. I'm not even going to try and make excuses. I officially suck, I know, and I'm very sorry. It's just… this story has completely changed from when I first started writing it. I got a totally different idea for the middle and ending of this story and I went a little crazy because I was so excited about it. I've been feverishly re-working my outlines and just generally obsessing--- it's something I do. So, that's part of the reason this update took so long. Another reason is that my chapters tend to get really, really long and this time I put up two really, really long chapters. I'm very, very, very sorry. Please forgive me. I hope the chapters made up for the wait. And I hope you like the way the story's going to go now. If you hate it I might cry. Hehe…**

**Now on to all of you. I loooovvveee you! Haha… You guys are the coolest! You're enthusiasm always dumbfounds me. I get confused because it's kind of weird that so many of you like this fic so much. I never expected this kind of response. "A Future in the Past" is the most popular of all my stories. I've gotten over four hundred reviews for just the first eight chapters. That blows my mind! I don't deserve you guys. I seriously don't.**

**Special shout-out time! Ashley Rose! You're frickin' awesome! Haha… Thanks for that 5K PM. Now please don't shoot me. Haha…**

**And happy very belated birthday (I'm so sorry) to Sarah (my fellow Sarah… Hehe…). I'm sorry I didn't have the chapters up in time. I tried really hard. I really did.**

**All of you deserve special shout-outs. I hope all of you realize how much I appreciate your support and your feedback. You guys and your input is the best part of this fan fiction thing. Thank you so, so much for being so patient and for continuing to support me… even though I officially suck. Hah. And please don't freak out if it takes me awhile to update. Like I said earlier, I get a little obsessed, that's all. I don't think I'd ever be able to hand the story over to another author, though. That'd be like a mom giving one of her kids away. I can't give up this story. It's my baby. I won't take two months to update again--- pinky swear.**

**Next chapter… I've been asked to stop giving so much away in my author notes, and since I'm going to do something different with this story than what I was originally planning, I think that's probably a good idea. All I'll say is this: there's a reason Edward and Bella have English together instead of Biology.**

**Um, let's see, what else…? I think that's about it. Thank you again you guys. You're wonderful! Love—Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN: Is It You?**

Edward was overwhelmed by the mouthwatering perfume of the sleeping girl's blood. He turned back after only three soundless, stealthy steps, becoming a blur as he made a desperate but silent dash for the open window. He reached it in less than a second and thrust his head out into the pouring rain. He took gulping, gasping breaths of the fresh, cold night air, allowing it to cleanse his system. Lifting his face to the sky, he glared hatefully at the cloud-shrouded heavens.

He'd hunted before he'd come here--- as a precaution. He'd fed until he felt ready to burst and it _still _hadn't been enough to lessen the effect her scent had on him.

_Why her?_ He shouted the question angrily in his head. Of all the people he'd come across in his eighty-seven years as an undead monster why did _she _have to be the one he couldn't resist? She, with Bella's face, with Bella's voice…. Why did _she _have to be the one whose blood called to him so unrelentingly? Her scent… it was like a siren's song; it was like the sound of rushing water to a man who was dying of thirst. He'd been told he was like a lion when he hunted. If that was true then this Bella was his gazelle….

_No!_ He shook his rain-soaked hair out of his eyes and glared even harder at the black storm clouds. He wouldn't harm her. He _wouldn't. _She was related to _his_ Bella. Hurting this girl would be like hurting the girl he'd loved so long ago--- the girl he _still_ loved to this day.

He knew, deep down, that he shouldn't have come, but he couldn't stay away. He'd been _longing_ to see this girl again, this girl who looked so much like his Bella, ever since he left for Alaska last week.

His plan was to search her room, in the hopes of finding some proof that would link this Bella to the one he'd known in 1918. But it was clear that staying here, in this tiny room that was permeated with her delicious scent, would be impossible. He might be able to control himself--- if he tried really, _really_ hard--- but he couldn't be certain; and her safety was not something he was willing to risk.

_Edward!_

The excited squeal in his head startled him. He jolted, nearly cracking his skull against the open window. He grinned indulgently as Alice's voice babbled joyfully on.

_You came back! I knew you would! I __**told**__ everybody you were coming home. And when I say 'everybody' I do mean 'everybody.' Rosalie and Emmett cut their safari short and came home to be with Esme after they learned you'd gone. We're all so excited to see you! Oh, and don't worry, I didn't say anything to them about this little breaking-and-entering stunt. You stalker. Haha…._

Edward chuckled under his breath when Alice's musical giggle echoed through his mind. Her parting words left him feeling surprised and very curious….

_You won't hurt her, Edward. Have some faith in yourself, would you? Take a look around. You'll be amazed at what you'll find, trust me._

Edward didn't find much comfort in Alice's assurances that he wouldn't hurt the girl--- it was hard for him to refer to her by her name, even in his thoughts. The things his sister saw in her visions weren't set in stone. The future was always changing--- it could change in an instant. He knew that all too well. At any moment, the girl's sinfully succulent scent could shatter his resolve, and that would be the end of her.

Still, Alice's insistence that he 'take a look around' left him with a gnawing curiosity that he couldn't shake. What had Alice seen? What did she know that he didn't? Scowling again as he tried to solve this new mystery, Edward took one more deep breath before he pulled his head back into the room and slowly turned around. He clenched his jaw to steel himself against the slumbering girl's tantalizing scent and took one step forward; then another, and another…. He moved silently, cautiously, examining everything with a keen eye.

There was a rocking chair in the corner that looked like it had seen better days. Edward couldn't hold back a smirk when he saw a tatty toy lamb lying across the seat. Remnants from her infancy, perhaps?

There was an old desk stacked with books and papers. A fossil of a computer took up most of the work space. There was a phone line stapled along the floor; it was plugged into a jack for Internet access.

Next to the desk was a dated pine dresser, the top of which was cluttered with more books, loose change, and folded laundry.

There was a white bra sitting on top of the laundry pile.

Edward gasped inaudibly and turned quickly away, feeling embarrassed and utterly wicked. Was that what Alice meant by 'You'll be amazed at what you'll find'? If so, then she was going to be extremely….

Edward's annoyance with his sister instantly vanished when he caught sight of a very familiar picture sitting on the nightstand. He wandered over to the little piece of pine furniture in a haze of wonder and carefully dropped into a crouch in front of it. He was completely transfixed by the black-and-white photograph in front of his eyes while also fully aware of the girl who was asleep in the bed just inches away from him.

His own face looked back at him from out of the picture frame. It was his senior portrait! He'd had many senior portraits taken in the last eight decades, but this was the original! He hadn't seen this in eighty-seven years!

He'd been right before, he realized. The first day he and this new Bella had seen each other at school she'd looked at him like she couldn't believe he was alive, and he'd come to the conclusion that she must have seen an old picture of him. She probably found this picture in her great-grandmother's attic and decided to keep it.

He found it odd, and a little a bit twisted, that the girl would keep a picture of a boy she knew nothing about--- a boy who was _supposed_ to be long dead---- next to her bed.

Edward didn't notice that the rain had stopped until the moon momentarily broke through the clouds and filled the room with silvery light. Something next to the picture caught the light and sparkled.

It was an emerald ring on a thin gold chain.

Edward gently threaded the delicate chain through his long, pale fingers and picked it up, watching the ring swing like a pendulum in mid-air. He'd seen this ring before, he was sure of it. He sifted through blurry human memories, trying to recall how and why he was familiar with the ring.

A conversation he'd had with Bella in the maid's room of his parents' house in Chicago rang clearly through his mind--- a conversation about running away together. Memories of Bella were the only ones from his human life that weren't veiled in mist.

The ring had been his mother's, and she had given it to Bella as a gift. He'd planned to use it as a wedding ring. It must have been passed down through the generations of Bella's family, and that was how this girl had come to have it. This ring, and his picture, were the proof he'd come here to find. This girl was unquestionably related to his Bella.

Edward felt his brow furrow as a heavy sadness pressed down on him. With tremendous grief in his amber-colored eyes he lifted the ring to his lips and softly kissed it.

"Edward."

The ring hit the floor with a soft _thump _and the immortal seventeen-year-old moved faster than a lightning strike, crossing the room in mere milliseconds. He melted into the shadows, using the darkness to hide. He fell into a catlike crouch and froze, muscles tensed. He didn't even dare to breathe--- he just waited. The girl had spoken his name so clearly; he was sure she'd awakened and seen him next to the bed.

It soon became clear that she wasn't awake at all. She was dreaming. Her peaceful slumber had become restless. She moved agitatedly under her covers, whimpering in her sleep.

Edward slowly eased out of his crouch and stood straight, his jewel-like eyes glistening brilliantly in the soft light of the moon. He came out of the safety of the shadows warily, creeping forward with precise, delicate movements, like a lion stalking a zebra.

He was beside the bed again in moments. Once there, he stood over her like some sort of otherworldly guardian, watching her. Her frantic fidgeting swirled her scent through the air, and he had to ball his hands into fists at his sides to keep from ripping into her.

"Edward," she said his name again, crying in her sleep. "I love you. Please try to hold on."

Edward's lips parted. His golden eyes widened and blazed with bewilderment. He was so shocked he actually felt winded, like he'd been punched in the stomach.

Those words… they were the exact words Bella had spoken to him the last time he'd seen her; they were the words that had gotten him through his agonizing transformation. How could this girl possibly know about that conversation? He _knew_ without a doubt that Bella would never have told anyone what she'd said to him in their final moments together. It would have been sacred to her, too sacred to repeat.

So, the question now was: how was it that this girl was saying the same things--- _verbatim_--- that Bella had said to him on his last night as a human?

The girl in the bed suddenly coughed on a loud sob and her arms flailed forcefully, struggling to break free of some invisible restraint.

"_**No!**_" she cried, practically screaming the word. "He's not dead! Where did you take him? He's _**not dead!**_"

Her eyelids started to flutter. She was waking up.

Edward's eyes darted toward the open window, his body tingling with the desire to flee. It was something close to an adrenaline rush--- a survival instinct. The predator in him knew he was in danger of being discovered and was eager to make an escape, but the human in him _needed_ to know more about the girl, was completely and utterly fascinated by her.

He made a split-second decision, and the human in him won out over the animal.

He was going to stay.

Edward moved through the darkness like a phantom and slid sideways into her tiny closet. He kept the sliding wooden door open just a crack, peering at the girl in the bed… Bella… while breathing silently through his mouth. The _smell_… _her_ smell… it was going to drive him mad!

Bella sat up with a sobbing, gulping gasp. Choking on more sobs, she reached over and switched on the lamp on her nightstand.

The room was instantly bathed in very soft light and Edward pressed the side of his body into the sweet-smelling collection of clothes that hung behind him in the closet. He was afraid that the extra illumination would give him away somehow, but then he realized he had bigger problems.

The window. It was still open.

For the moment, Bella was too distraught to notice. She reached for his picture and cradled it in her arms, bowing her head to give it a gentle kiss.

From his hiding spot Edward blinked, bewildered all over again. She was acting as if she knew him… _loved_ him, even.

The girl's sobs quieted, became the soft, deep, painful kind. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested his picture against them, using one shaking finger to caress his face through the glass. "I didn't want to leave you, Edward. I didn't want to leave." She gave the picture another feather-light kiss and whispered, "I love you. I miss you so much…."

Seeing her weep for him was almost more than Edward could stand. He saw an excruciating grief in her face that he knew very well; it was the same grief he'd carried for her for the last eighty-seven years. He wanted so badly to show himself, to take her in his arms and comfort her; but he knew he couldn't, not without raising questions that were better left unasked. He couldn't move, anyway. He was absolutely frozen, too stunned to even breathe, as he continued to watch her from inside the closet.

Could she be---? Was it even _possible_ for her to be---? Was she… _his _Bella?

A low, muted boom of thunder startled them both.

Bella whipped her head toward the window as the rain picked up again. With furrowed eyebrows, she set the picture on the mattress and got to her feet. She stepped to the window and stared at it, baffled to find it open. Slowly, she circled back around to survey her room. She found Elizabeth's ring on the floor and stooped to carefully pick it up. She returned it to its rightful place on her nightstand before she continued to inspect her room, looking for anything else that was out of place.

"Is there somebody in here?" she called, her voice soft and shaky.

Inside the closet, a frightened Edward pressed himself even deeper into the cushiony curtain of her clothes. The smell made his throat burn with thirst. His inner-animal wanted to lunge out of the closet and feast on her neck, but he ground his teeth together, clenching his jaw with unyielding determination. He _wouldn't _let the monster win. He _wouldn't _let it hurt her. The fact that part of him _wanted_ to hurt her made Edward sick with self-loathing, but he _knew_ that he could control that part of himself. It would take _a lot_ of concentrated effort, but he could do it. He _would _do it. He would do whatever he had to do to make sure that his Bella would be safe with him.

The human in him _was _strong enough toconquer the vampire. It had to be. Bella's life--- and the love they shared--- depended on it.

Bella expelled a quiet, quivering breath and wiped her palms over her wet cheeks.

"This is Forks. There aren't any burglars in Forks. Even if there were, what would they possibly want with my stuff? And why would they break into the Police Chief's house? That wouldn't be very smart. I probably left this open," she mumbled to herself as she pulled the window closed with a long squeaking creak. "I could have sworn I closed it, though. I mean, I distinctly remember…." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head with another sigh as she climbed back into bed. She clasped Edward's picture to her chest and spoke to it as she waited for sleep to return.

"See how crazy losing you has made me?" she murmured tremulously, hugging the picture closer to her. "Sometimes I swear I can still _feel_ you, like you're with me again. I can feel you right now. Are you with me now, Edward? Are you… with me?" Her sentence ended on a whisper as she drifted off to sleep in the soft glow of the lamplight, with the picture pressed close to her heart.

Edward slowly edged out of the closet. For the first time in eighty-seven years, he felt unsteady on his feet. The things he'd heard Bella say actually made him weak with shock. He managed to return to her beside, and then his legs of steel turned to rubber. Unable to stand, he sank gracefully to his knees next to the bed and stared into the girl's tearstained face with eyes that were full of astonishment. He lost his breath in a silent, frigid, fragrant _whoosh_ and his forehead puckered with sheer disbelief. He reached out a trembling hand--- his hand hadn't trembled in almost ninety years--- wanting to wipe away the remnants of her tears. He hesitated, letting his icy fingers hover just millimeters away from her warm cheek, knowing that the touch of his freezing fingertips would wake her. He tilted his head, worshipping her with his eyes as he listened to the soft beat of her heart.

"Is it you?" His whispered words shook, and had his eyes still been able to produce tears, he knew he'd probably be crying.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward pulled his silver Volvo--- which he'd hidden behind some dense shrubbery while he paid Bella a visit---- into his family's spacious garage over an hour later and parked next to Rosalie's red BMW convertible. He'd lingered longer than he should have at Bella's, marveling over her every breath. It was just past midnight now, and he knew his family had heard him coming. They were now bombarding him with mental questions, most of which came from Rosalie.

_What took you so long? Where have you been? Did you go to that girl's house? The one Alice told us about? The one you nearly __**killed**__ outside the high school cafeteria?_

_Don't mind her. It's just her way of showing she cares. Oh, by the way, I was in your room listening to your music, because you have a better selection than I do, so your CDs are totally out of order. Just thought I'd tell you now. Hey, what does this girl look like, anyway? Alice says you're in love with her. Have you finally got a crush, Edward? It's about time._

Edward snickered as he pulled his key out of the ignition and smoothly exited the car. His brother Emmett was doing his best to lessen the tension, and for that Edward was grateful, but the bit about 'Alice says you're in love with her' made his eyebrows pull together. He _was_ in love with Bella, but he was a vampire, and she was a human. How would he ever be able to explain himself to her? Even the thought of trying to tell her that he was basically the living dead terrified him. He was disgusted with himself; surely she would be disgusted with him too.

After spending the last eighty-seven years thinking she was dead, what was he supposed to do now? How was his family's secret supposed to stay a secret when, after nearly nine decades, the fiancé he'd presumed dead was inexplicably alive, well, and going to his high school? What would his parents and his siblings think of all this? He didn't have any answers, but he knew one person who would.

Alice.

Edward strode broodingly out of the garage, up the front walk, and onto the wraparound porch of his family's three-story home. The house sat far off the road, in a beautifully secluded bit of forest. Edward took a moment to allow the solitude and silence of the night to calm his nerves before he pushed the front door open.

Esme had him in her arms before he could even close the door behind him. She kissed his face over and over again.

"Edward!" She laughed musically, but the sound was rather shaky. "How I've missed you my darling boy!"

Edward smiled lovingly at his adoptive mother and returned her kisses, wrapping her in his strong arms. "I've missed you, Esme. I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did." He locked eyes with a bright-eyed but tight-lipped Alice over his mother's shoulder.

"Hush," Esme instructed, kissing him again. "I know you were only trying to protect us. Why and how you left doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you've come back to us."

"That's right." Carlisle appeared beside Esme and reached out a hand to rumple his son's already tousled hair. He smiled when Edward grinned at him. "Welcome home, son," he said.

"I think why he left matters." A cool, aloof voice spoke up.

Edward spotted Rosalie propped casually against one wall by the fireplace in the great room. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was staring at her brother with accusing amber-colored eyes.

"Rose," Emmett implored. He was stretched out on the couch, flipping through a car magazine. He looked at his wife with eyes that pleaded for peace.

"Listen, I'm just as happy as the rest of you that he's back, but I'm not going to walk on eggshells here." Rosalie pushed off the wall, arms still crossed and eyes still accusing, and strode purposefully toward Edward.

Edward expelled a weary sigh and stood straighter as Esme's arms released him. He frowned irritably as he met his sister's gaze straight-on.

_You didn't leave just to protect us, did you? _Rosalie's question ricocheted through his head, the tone stinging and just as reproachful as her eyes.

Edward struggled to keep his face hard, to hold his sister's fiery gaze, but he couldn't do it. He felt confusion, sadness, and sorrow contort his expression as he lowered his eyes to his feet.

"You wanted to protect that girl, didn't you?" Rosalie's next question was asked out loud, and she took one step closer to her brother.

Edward scowled, quickly becoming annoyed with this cross-examination. Angry but still unable to look his sister in the eye, Edward kept his eyes on his toes as he nodded.

"I knew it," Rosalie's words were a sneer. "Alice was right, wasn't she? You're in love with that human, aren't you?" She spit out a venomous laugh and said, "Leave it to you to develop _feelings_ for a girl whose blood you crave! A girl who bears the same name as your dead fiancé! Life really is stranger and more twisted than fiction!"

Edward's head snapped up and he glared into Rosalie's angry angel face. His lips curled back and a low hiss slithered off his tongue. He felt Carlisle lay a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Rosalie flashed her most dangerous smile, baring her perfect white teeth in a silent threat, and said, "I'm not afraid of you, Edward."

"Rosalie! Babe, come on! That's enough!" Emmett was next to his wife now. His arm was around her waist and he was struggling to pull her away, hoping to avoid a fight.

"There is more to this than you know, Rosalie," Edward said lowly, speaking angrily through his teeth.

_Good boy. _Carlisle's voice in his mind quietly praised him. _Don't let her rile you. She's afraid; she's only saying these things out of fear. Just keep your composure._

"Rosalie, there is no need for this kind of behavior." The vampire patriarch gently but firmly addressed his fuming daughter out loud, but she ignored him.

"You're going to ruin us all!" Rosalie exclaimed tremulously, fighting against the pull of Emmett's arm as she and Edward continued to glower at each other. "Even if you _don't_ kill her, vampires are forbidden to fall in love with humans! So unless you're planning to change her---."

"_**No!**_" Edward's angry roar echoed through the entire first floor. Carlisle's fingers tightened around his shoulder, wordlessly reminding him to remain calm.

"Stop this, both of you!" Esme insisted in her most maternal tone. "Stop it this instant!"

"Then what are you going to do, Edward?" Rosalie demanded, speaking over her mother. "How do you expect this relationship to work? What are you going to tell her about yourself, about us? You know what happens to humans who know too much about our kind…."

Edward's body trembled with the effort it took to keep from lunging at his sister. Rosalie was the one he clashed with the most, but that was only because they were so alike; they were both incredibly stubborn. Neither of them ever backed down in an argument.

Rosalie's questions were the same ones Edward had been asking himself over and over and over again. Did she really think none of those things had occurred to him? The fact that he had no answers to give her only made him angrier. He hissed at her again, unable to think of a verbal response, and she hissed back.

All at once, the tension in the atmosphere was washed away by an invisible wave of peaceful tranquility.

Edward was instantly calmer. His tense muscles relaxed and he could see that Rosalie was settling down too. She was allowing Emmett to put his arms around her now instead of pushing him away.

The whole family looked to the staircase and saw that a young man was descending the dark hardwood steps. He was tall and lean, with honey-blonde hair and amber eyes, and he was wearing an expression that was almost amused.

"Jasper!" Alice chirped jubilantly. She moved quickly to the staircase and blissfully accepted a kiss from her husband when he reached the bottom. "Perfect timing, as always," she declared, lifting her face and going up on tip-toe to bestow a quick, pecking kiss upon his lips.

"You sure know how to cause a stir, Edward. Coming _and_ going." Jasper curled an easy, affectionate arm around Alice and held her close to his side as he spoke to his brother. His quiet words were tinged with a faint Southern accent.

Jasper, who was able to manipulate people's emotions, had lived in Texas as a human and had fought in the Civil War. After his transformation, long before he met Alice and became a Cullen, he'd served in a vampire army, an experience that had left him physically and emotionally scarred. The crescent-shaped bite marks on his skin were permanent reminders of the vampires he'd gone up against in battle. Even though the scars were all but invisible to the human eye, anybody who looked at Jasper would be able to see the soldier in him if they paid enough attention. There was rigidity in his posture and discipline in his disposition that could only have come from the military. He also tended to march instead of walk. Emmett would always kid him about it and say, "At ease, soldier!" Jasper's eyes gave him away more than anything, though; they were full of such solemnity, such haunted sadness. Jasper was also still trying to master the art of the family's "vegetarian" diet. It was hard for him and he constantly got discouraged, but Alice always found ways to give him hope. They really were a perfect match.

The thought made Edward smile as he stepped forward and pulled his brother into a one-armed hug. "I do know how to keep things interesting, don't I? Thanks for preventing us from killing each other."

"It was nothing," Jasper shrugged with a grin. "I mean, I've done it so often since I joined the family---."

"All right, so some of us have a short fuse," Rosalie interjected with an irritated frown.

"_Really _short," Emmett snickered under his breath. He instantly sobered when Rosalie shot him a glare. "Sorry, babe," he apologized, forcing himself to look serious. Then he broke into one of his adorably infectious grins, kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Love you."

Rosalie fell victim to Emmett's charms and smiled for a moment before she remembered that she was in the middle of a very important argument. "Can we get back to the real problem here?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest again. "Edward has fallen in love with a human whose blood he lusts after! She'll either learn our secret or end up dead! We'll be exposed no matter what! You have to stay away from her, Edward."

"Don't tell me what to do, Rosalie," Edward warned, his eyes dark and his voice low. He felt a sudden surge of peace within him and glanced at Jasper with a mixture of gratitude and apology in his expression.

"Do you even care that you're putting the rest of us in danger?" Rosalie fired the question at him, the words hard and angry.

"Yes," Edward found himself speaking through his teeth again. "Of course I do."

"Then _why_ won't you just stay away from her?" Rosalie was almost pleading with him now.

"He can't, Rosalie." Alice came to her brother's defense, her usually tinkling voice steely now. "I've told you before, he's in love with her."

"Well, he's got to fall _out_ of love with her!" Rosalie insisted.

"Right," Edward spit the word out on a breath of furious laughter. "Why don't you try falling out of love with Emmett, Rosalie, and let me know how that goes for you?"

"That is entirely different and you know it, Edward!" she shouted. "Besides, the only reason you _think_ you're in love with her is because she reminds you of your dead fiancé!" Rosalie only said this out of desperation. She sensed that she was going to lose this argument, and she was afraid of what losing this argument would mean for her and her family.

"Rosalie!" Esme and Carlisle sternly rebuked their daughter in unison. "That is quite enough!"

Edward felt his neck muscles strain as he fought to keep himself from verbally assaulting his sister. She knew that speaking disparagingly about Bella would absolutely enrage him, so that was why she kept mentioning his 'dead fiancé.' It was just a tactic to draw him into another fight. Well, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Especially now that he knew Bella was alive.

"No, you're wrong, Rosalie. They've met before," Alice quietly insisted. Edward stiffened and slowly turned around to face his pixie-like sister. She looked very confused. "That doesn't make sense, though," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

"It's all right," Jasper murmured comfortingly, putting his arm around her when he sensed her agitation. Alice's frustrated expression eased as she leaned into the side of Jasper's body and allowed him to calm her. She was obviously still perplexed, but Jasper's nearness had relaxed her considerably.

"How is that possible?" Alice shook her head again, as if trying to get her mind to work right. She looked up and locked eyes with a stone-faced Edward. "I saw the two of you in a vision. You were talking in the hallway at school. You were both standing at your locker. She kept asking you if you had come back with her somehow. What did she mean? How do you know her? She's only just moved here."

Alice was only able to have visions of the future. She couldn't see the past, so her puzzlement was understandable, but Edward still wasn't sure how to explain everything.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme saw her son's uneasiness and she took a step toward him.

Edward blew out a long breath before he turned and strode over to the grand piano at the other end of the massive great room. He settled onto the leather-cushioned bench--- sitting a little side-ways--- and bent over the keys. He absently began to plink away at the keys with the pointer finger of his right hand.

"Edward, you're going to have to give us some answers." Carlisle's voice was firm, but Edward could hear the concern in his father's words and thoughts.

"I don't have answers," Edward replied. He didn't lift his eyes from the keys as he continued to play his one-fingered melody. "I have no idea how she got here, all I know is that she's here." His lips curled into a small smile as he murmured, "It's really her, and she's really here."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie's exasperated voice echoed through the great room. She had nearly reached the end of her rope, and that made Edward's smile widen. "Who's here?"

"Bella," Edward replied, finally lifting his head to look at his perplexed family. They had all gathered around the piano at this point, and they were all looking at him like he was crazy.

"The Police Chief's daughter?" Emmett's face was scrunched with confusion.

"Yes," Edward nodded, shifting his focus back to the keys. He was getting nervous again, and the piano always soothed him.

"So you did know Chief Swan's daughter before she moved here?" Jasper spoke now. He still had his arm around Alice.

Edward couldn't hold back a half-hysterical snicker. "Yes," he nodded again. "Long before."

"How long before?" Alice asked. Her words were slow and careful; she was beginning to catch on.

Edward turned his one-handed tinkling into a simplified version of the song he'd composed for Bella. He'd started writing it in the autumn of 1918, before he fell ill, and when he woke up after his transformation, it was still in his head. He could remember it because it was tied to her. He remembered her asking him to finish it and telling him it was pretty.

It had taken him nearly a year to perfect the song, to take his memories of Bella and put them to music, but he had done it. The whole process had been a wonderful way to deal with his grief, and whenever he started missing her too badly, he would sit and play her lullaby. It always comforted him. It sounded just like her. He hoped very much that he would have an opportunity to play it for her, now that he knew that the Police Chief's daughter and the girl he'd proposed to in 1918 were one and the same.

"Edward. How long before?" Alice gently pressed for a response.

One corner of Edward's mouth twitched up into a crooked grin. "Oh," he said casually, "about eighty-seven years before."

"Come again?" Emmett tugged on his ear-lobe, certain that his ears were playing tricks on him.

Edward's hands slid away from the keys and he turned on the piano bench so that he was facing his family full-on. "We met in the fall of 1918. She is the girl I was engaged to before I was changed."

"You've lost your mind." Rosalie was gaping at him open-mouthed. "You've been in mourning so long it's made you crazy."

"I might agree with you, Rosalie, if I hadn't gone to her house tonight."

Rosalie's eyes grew round. Behind her, Esme gasped and exclaimed, "Edward!"

"I knew it," Rosalie smiled victoriously. "I _knew_ that's where you were!"

Emmett squeezed his wife's hand, silencing her. "What did you find there to make you think such a thing, Edward?" he asked.

"She has my picture--- my first senior portrait---- as well as a ring that belonged to my mother."

"Maybe she inherited those things," Rosalie suggested. "If she bears such a striking resemblance to your fiancé, maybe they're related."

"That's what I thought originally, but she said things only _my_ Bella would know to say. She told me she loved me and…"

"She told _you_ she loved you?" Rosalie cut in. "Did she _see_ you in her room? Edward, how could you be so---?"

"No," Edward shot his sister a glare. "She was talking to my picture."

"Oh, the poor thing," Esme murmured sadly, reaching for Carlisle's hand.

"You don't actually think it's her, do you?" Rosalie directed the question toward her mother. "What we're talking about here is impossible."

"Rosalie," Edward said with another crooked grin, "_we're _impossible."

"She couldn't be your fiancé," Rosalie persisted, her face pinched with perplexity. "If she were really the girl you fell in love with in 1918, she'd be dead by now. There's no way she could still be seventeen after eighty-seven years, unless she's a vampire, and we know she's not a vampire."

"She's eighteen, actually," Edward coolly corrected his sister. "Today is her birthday."

"You really think it's her," Rosalie marveled, shaking her head with a laugh.

"I _know_ it's her," Edward replied, his face hard and determined.

"Then she's going to recognize you." Rosalie's eyes narrowed into slits. "Alice has seen it. What are you going to tell her, Edward?"

"I don't know," Edward mumbled. He looked down at his feet again.

"Perfect," Rosalie hissed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "What are we supposed to do now?"

_We have no choice, we'll have to move again._

Carlisle's sorrowful thought had Edward on his feet in a flash. He stood rooted to the floor in front of the piano and stared imploringly at his father. "No! Carlisle, please. Please don't take me away from her."

"You want us to move again?" Rosalie was able to figure out what Carlisle had been thinking by Edward's reaction and she gaped at her father, aghast. "I won't go, Carlisle! I won't! I just graduated again! I can't stand the idea of going back into high school so soon!"

"I don't see any other alternative," Carlisle said sadly. "I know this will be hard, and I'm sorry for that, but my first priority is this family's safety."

"No, I'll think of something, I promise! Please let us stay!" Edward frantically tried to change Carlisle's mind. Somehow, by some mystifying miracle, he had Bella back; and he wasn't about to lose her again. "I'll think of something to tell her, I--!"

"He's going to tell her he's related to himself," Alice spoke up. Edward snapped his head in her direction and they smiled at each other.

"Will she believe him?" Carlisle asked.

Alice's eyes went blank as she used her psychic abilities to scan the events of the near future. When she came back to herself she smiled again, but it was a very mysterious sort of smile. "Yes," she said. "She'll believe him."

Edward felt his brow furrow. Alice knew more than she was saying. Curious, he reached out mentally to probe her thoughts.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came…_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do_

_I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phaaaaaantom of the Opera is there—inside my mind!_

"I hate when you do that," Edward scowled. Whenever Alice knew something that she didn't want her mind-reading brother to know she would belt out songs from Broadway musicals inside her head.

"Then mind your own business and stay out of my head," Alice suggested with a cheerful smile.

Rosalie impatiently rolled her eyes at her siblings before she focused on her father again. "Since the girl is going to believe Edward's story about being a relation to himself, would you please consider letting us stay here?" she begged.

Carlisle pursed his lips, pondering, as he looked at each member of his family in turn.

"All right," he said after a long silence. "We'll stay." As the others celebrated this announcement, Carlisle focused on Edward, speaking to him in his mind. _We can only stay as long as it's safe for us. This young lady of yours… she can never know the truth, Edward._

Edward nodded somberly to let his father know that he understood. He knew that, in a just a few short years, the family would have no choice but to leave Forks. People would start to wonder why they weren't aging. He didn't know how he was going to leave Bella then, how he was going to explain…. He couldn't even think about all of that right now. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had been given with her.

**Hi you guys. What can I say? I totally and completely suck, but you have all been totally awesome. Thank you for keeping after me. You make me keep writing. Without your encouragement I'd probably never update. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm not dead (Haha… SarahBelle. That was sooo freakin' funny!) And I don't have writer's block. I've just been busy with other stuff. Please forgive. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Keep an eye out for the next chapter (it won't take me so long to post it, but keep bugging me anyway! I love you guys and your funny messages!)**

**For those of you who don't want spoilers from the next chapter, stop reading now.**

**I'm serious, this is the place you should stop reading if you don't want to know anything about the next chapter.**

**Okay, if you're still reading, I'm going to assume that you're interested in learning about what's coming up next. Am I right?**

**Yes?**

**You sure?**

**Okay…. Bella and Edward will interact. As in touching and talking face-to-face. It is going to be so, so cute. Bella will also suspect that Edward is her Edward, but he'll deny it and make her think otherwise to protect his secret. Also, it's Bella's birthday! The big 1-8! Jacob and Billy will come over to the Swan house to help celebrate. The wolves are going to play a big part in this story, so Jacob fans rejoice! Edward will also be lingering in the shadows, and he'll find a little way to help Bella celebrate her birthday, too.**

**Okay, so that's it for now. Thank you again for your support and encouragement and for being so patient with me. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Love- Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE: Building a Mystery**

**I'm baaaack! Hehe… Quick A/N: The chapter is titled after a Sarah McLachlan song of the same name. You should really give it a listen. It's soooo Edward! And I feel like it really fits with this chapter. I listened to the song over and over while I was writing this. I've always enjoyed the song, but ever since Twilight came out I've had a new appreciation for it. Hehe… -Sarah**

Bella awoke at six-twenty-five on September 13, the dawn of her eighteenth birthday, to the stomach-turning smell of smoke, which was also accompanied by the ear-piercing shriek of the smoke detector. She tossed back her blankets and bolted from her bedroom screaming, "DAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!!!!!!" She slid through the doorway of her father's room, her sock-clad feet slipping on the hardwood. When she found his bed empty, she became even more panicked and turned to dash back out into the hallway.

Charlie, whose right hand was hidden inside a stained oven mitt, had come up behind her in the doorway. She shrieked when she wrenched herself around and saw him there, barely managing to skid to a stop before they collided.

"Bells," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn't sure if he should be amused or sorry. He looked like he felt a little bit of both.

As Bella's frightened gasping returned to a normal breathing pattern she realized that the smoke alarm had stopped. She scowled and pulled away from her father's touch.

"You just took _ten years_ off my life, Char--- Dad! I'm glad you're amused," she snapped when Charlie chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Charlie quickly apologized and instantly wiped all traces of a smile from his face.

"What were you _doing?_" Bella demanded irritably, putting a hand over her still-thundering heart.

"I wanted to make you a nice breakfast for your birthday. 'Ya know, give you a break 'cause you've been doing all the cooking since you got here." Charlie shrugged. Now he really did look remorseful, and even a little embarrassed.

Bella's anger evaporated. She moved closer to her father and put her arms around him. She could tell he was surprised by the way his body stiffened, but his arms eventually came up to wrap her in a slow, awkward embrace.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the effort," Bella said with a smile when their brief hug came to an end, "but there is a reason why I've been doing all the cooking, isn't there? We made a deal, remember? I prepare it; all you have to do is eat it."

"It _is_ a pretty nice arrangement, huh?" Charlie flashed his daughter an affectionate, crinkly-eyed grin.

"I think so." Bella mirrored her father's grin and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to fix something that isn't broken, chief."

Charlie actually laughed. "All right," he said, "fine. I won't go near the stove ever again."

"Good," Bella's grin widened into a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for school."

"Oh, sure thing," Charlie stepped aside, clearing the doorway for her. He reached out and tousled her long hair as she passed by and said, "Happy birthday, Bells."

"Thank you, Dad." Bella smiled at her father over her shoulder as she wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After Charlie's close-call in the kitchen Bella wasn't sure there would be enough time to fix a fancy breakfast, so she poured them both some cereal. As they sat down to eat Charlie hit her with another surprise. A good one.

"Hey, Bells," he said through a mouthful of Multi-grain Cheerios. He was sitting across the table from her dressed in his uniform. "I was talking to Billy Black the other day…."

"The Billy Black who sold you my truck?" Bella interjected.

"Yep," Charlie said, chomping on another bite of cereal. "I mentioned that today was your birthday and he asked if he and Jacob could come over and help celebrate."

Bella nodded as she swallowed a small sip of orange juice. This was Charlie's way of telling her that he'd already invited them. "Well, good. It'll be nice to see them again." It was true. She was looking forward to getting reacquainted with them. She hadn't seen them since she was very young, but from what she could recall they were really good people. And… she couldn't really remember, but… hadn't she and Jacob gotten along pretty well?

Charlie smiled, obviously happy with her response. "See, I knew you'd feel that way. They were worried about intruding," he snorted. "Can you believe that?"

"Mmm-mmm," Bella shook her head back and forth, her cheeks bulging as she swallowed the last of the milk in her cereal bowl.

"All right, well, I've got to get going." Charlie stood, frowned at his wristwatch, and crossed to the sink. When he was finished washing his dish he wished his daughter a happy birthday one more time and exited through the front door.

Bella remained seated at the table and finished what was left of her orange juice as her father's cruiser came to life and drove down the street. Then she stepped to the sink to wash her own dishes. When that was done, she left for school.

She wasn't running as late as she'd thought. She found that the student lot was pretty much vacant when she arrived at the school. She parked and made her way to the school's main entrance. A weathered table sat beneath a giant oak tree just outside the building's red double-door entrance, and it looked so cute and inviting. Bella eyed the table thoughtfully for a moment. It was cold today, and a little blustery, but the rain was holding off. She decided to take a seat at the little round table under the oak and check her Trigonometry homework. There were a couple of problems she knew she had wrong.

Edward's grip tightened around his steering wheel when he turned into the student lot and saw Bella's ramshackle Chevy.

So this was why Alice had insisted on driving herself to school today. She had seen that this would happen. She set him up!

He pulled into the empty space next to Bella's truck and just sat there, engine purring. He contemplated putting the car in reverse and going back home.

_Edward. _The echo of Alice's voice inside his head was playful. _You're not honestly upset with me, are you? Why don't you try being grateful instead? I did do you a favor, after all. You're half-mad with the desire to see her. It's all you've been thinking about._

Edward's fingers squeezed the steering wheel a little harder--- not enough to cause any noticeable damage. All right, so he wanted to see her. Badly. But that wouldn't be a very wise decision, especially since there was no one else around. Being alone with her would only make staying in control of himself that much harder.

_Oh for goodness sake. _Now Alice sounded annoyed. _How many times am I going to have to tell you that you __**won't hurt her?**__ Anyway, _her tone became playful again,_ you and I both know you won't be able to stay away from her for long. You're deeply in love with her; and that's stronger than anything else._

Edward gritted his teeth and pumped the gas, making the engine growl. His fingers itched to grab hold of the gear shift and throw the car into reverse.

_Edward,_ Alice was laughingly chiding him now. He could just see her amused smile. _You know as well as I do that you're going to get out of the car. Why don't you just stop all of this nonsense and go find Bella? She's missed you, you know. She asked me about you while you were away. Think of what a wonderful birthday surprise you'll be for her._

Edward yanked the key out of the ignition and threw open his driver's side door, grumbling unintelligibly under his breath. He hated when Alice was right--- which was usually all the time.

_Hooray, Edward! _Alice cheered him on. She was clapping; he just knew she was clapping. _I knew you'd do it! And __**you **__know you still love me, don't even try to deny it. I'll see you soon!_

When Alice was finally out of his head, Edward caught Bella's scent on the early-morning breeze and followed it around to the front of the school. He found his brunette beauty sitting at a rarely-used outdoor table that was sheltered by a massive oak tree. Swallowing against a surge of fear, Edward shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and strode silently in her direction.

Bella blew out a defeated breath when the wind picked up. Her teeth were chattering so hard she thought they might shatter. This whole sitting outside thing was just not going to work. It was still a little early, but the library might be open now. It would definitely be warmer in there. She gathered up her homework and her textbook and shoved them in her backpack as she got to her feet.

A sudden swell of warmth rolled slowly through her insides, chasing the cold away. _Edward…. _Her racing heart was beating his name. _Edward… Edward…. _He was coming. He was so close…. His presence was so strong it made her lightheaded. Her backpack fell from fingers that had lost the ability to function and she swayed, on the verge of collapsing.

A very strong hand caught the crook of her arm and steadied her. Then, whoever had saved her from a face-plant in the wet grass carefully turned her around so that they were facing each other.

"Are you all right?" The words were full of such concern that the question sounded almost angry. Even so, the voice that spoke those words--- the low, dangerously alluring voice--- it was the most captivating sound she'd ever heard. That voice could ask her to rob a bank and she'd do it without a second thought.

The shivers that shuddered through Bella's body now had nothing to do with the freezing morning temperatures. She lifted dazed, unblinking eyes to a deathly pale but magnificently beautiful face. The expression on that godlike face was darkened by an apprehensive frown.

Bella opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. His eyes… made it… impossible… to think. They were a deep, warm golden-brown, and they seemed to gaze into her very soul. They burned like flame, liquefying her entire body. They were all she could see. They were pulling her in. She was happily drowning in an ocean of amber….

Stunned, Bella wobbled and fell against Edward's chest.

"Bella…." The seductive voice of velvet sounded strained now--- it had a pleading edge to it. But those eyes had captured her complete attention; she didn't care about anything else. The arms that held her tightened their strong grip, easily supporting her weight.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward huffed out a quivering breath as he clung to Bella and stared into her fascinated eyes.

She was completely under his spell, entirely submissive. It was what happened to human prey. Being in such close proximity with a vampire, looking into their eyes, it left mortals absolutely spellbound.

They were easier to kill when they were docile.

"Bella," Edward spoke her name again, and he sounded desperate, even to himself. She had to stand on her own! He couldn't keep holding her this way! She was too close… It was too much…!

Oh, God.

Mmm, she had _such _an intoxicating smell about her. Her chin was lifted, her wide eyes gazing dreamily into his. Her milky throat was fully exposed and his golden eyes swept over it hungrily; her pulse was throbbing slowly underneath her soft skin. He could hear the blood gushing through her jugular vein. He zeroed in on that vein and his head tilted to one side, lips parting just enough to reveal a hint of perfect, lethal teeth. _**Mmmm. **_It would be so easy…. Just one bite…. He could make it look like an accident….

_**No! No, no, no! **_Edward was horrified and disgusted with himself. She was _his _Bella! He _knew _she was his Bella and yet there was still a part of him that yearned to kill her. He struggled to break free of the monster's pull; it was very difficult when she was in his arms like this. So close. Such an irresistible scent….

Edward clenched his jaw and focused on her beautiful face. _You love her, you love her, you love her…. _He repeated the words over and over and over again in his head. She was so pretty and sweet, so small and delicate; he could _feel_ how fragile she was as he held her in his indestructible arms of icy stone. _You must be very careful with her, _his thoughts warned him. Using remarkable caution, he raised one hand from her waist and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, making sure that his frigid skin never touched hers. Ohhhh…. Her hair was even softer than he remembered. How many times, in the past eighty-seven years, had he longed to run his fingers through these glossy brown tresses? This--- she--- was an absolute miracle. Being able to be with her again was so much more than he deserved. He had to do better for her. He couldn't allow himself to come so close to losing control again. If she ever came to any harm because of him….

"Stand up, Bella," he murmured softly as he lowered his eyes.

She blinked and dragged in a shaky breath as soon as he broke eye contact.

"Edward," she gasped and took a stumbling step back. How had she ended up in his arms? His hand instantly shot out and caught her elbow, steadied her again. She pulled a hand through her windblown hair and smiled; sheer joy sparkled in her pretty eyes. "You're back." She laughed once, very quietly.

"I'm back. Careful," he quickly helped her find her balance again when she teetered.

"You just called me Bella," she said suspiciously as the events that had transpired in the last few moments began to catch up with her. She couldn't quite remember everything; pieces were missing. It was as if she had lost bits of time. And her legs were like jelly.

"Well that is your name, isn't it?" Edward wouldn't look at her anymore, and she was beginning to wonder why.

"It's my nickname. I usually have to explain to people who don't know me that I prefer my nickname; otherwise they call me by my full name." Even though he was looking at his feet, Edward could feel her eyes, sharp and inquisitive, on his face. "How did you know to call me Bella?" Her tone was quiet, but it demanded an answer.

"My sister," the lie rolled easily off his tongue after a nanosecond of terrified hesitation. This business of keeping secrets from her was proving to be more difficult than he could ever have imagined.

"Alice?" There was a soft note of disappointment in her voice, and Edward knew why. She had been hoping for an impossible miracle, just as he had for almost ninety years. She was hoping that he would somehow turn out to be the Edward she'd known so many decades ago.

"Yes. She talks endlessly about you. She's very fond of you." Edward glanced up briefly to find her staring emptily into the distance. She looked like she wanted to cry. Gently, he touched her shoulder. _It's me, Bella. I am who you think I am. _He could only admit the truth silently, even though the desire to tell her out loud was so great he felt ready to burst. _How are you here?! _His quiet thoughts became a mystified shout._ You beautiful, wondrous angel! How did you come back to me?! _He put all of his mental energy behind those thoughts and sent them in her need to know _how_ she had come to be in Forks, Washington _eighty-seven years_ after their initial meeting in Chicago, Illinois was quite literally driving him insane. He knew that he'd made a promise to Carlisle, and to the rest of the family, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to choose loyalty over love.

"Really?" A small smile took some of the despondency out of Bella's expression, but then confusion made the space between her eyebrows pucker. "Hey, wait. Do you know what? Alice called me Bella, too. I mean, before I had even introduced myself to her. Yesterday at lunch she waved me over to her table and she called me Bella. Everybody else I've met since I've been here has called me Isabella. You and your sister are the only ones who---."

Edward was rattled by how quickly she was putting the pieces together, but he tried very hard not to show it.

"Umm, would you like to sit down for a moment?" He wanted so badly to keep her from talking that he momentarily threw good manners to the wind and interrupted her by blurting out the first thing he could think of. He was on the verge of having a full-blown anxiety attack. Part of him was beginning to realize that he would never be able to keep the truth from her. She was much too clever.

Bella's left eyebrow slowly arched, giving her a quizzical expression.

"You could hardly stand on your own two feet a moment ago," he reminded her. His eyes were lowered now, studying the grass. "Won't you please sit down? For me?" Edward continued to look at the ground, but his eyebrows came together in a way that made him look beseeching and concerned and utterly irresistible.

"Are you… you're… worried… about me?" Bella could feel the start of a smile on her lips.

"I just don't want you passing out on me," he frowned without raising his eyes. "Now are you going to sit down or aren't you?"

"Will you sit with me?" The way Bella said the words made it clear that she would only do what he was asking if he gave her the answer she wanted. If his answer was wrong then all bets were off.

Edward's eyes fell shut and his shoulders slumped in defeat, even as he fought to hide a smile. Ah, she had a stubborn streak; and she was even a little bit spoiled. Part of him knew he should refuse, but a larger part of him knew he would never be able to.

Silently, he picked up her backpack--- which she had completely forgotten about--- and slung it over one shoulder; then he placed his free hand on the small of her back and guided her to a seat at the little round table under the oak tree.

Bella noticed that he still wasn't making any sort of eye-contact, but his eyebrows were drawn together again. She wondered if he was still worrying about her.

Once they reached the table Bella eased herself down onto one of the bench-like wooden seats under Edward's watchful eye. His body was tensed, arms outstretched, just in case she needed assistance. She had to choke back a hysterical giggle.

"There, I'm sitting," she said once she'd made herself comfortable. "Now it's your turn." She watched in wide-eyed wonder as Edward settled down on the opposite side of the table. His movements were mesmerizing; each one seemed so elegant and graceful and… effortless. He bowed his head, seeming to be uncomfortable with her rapt scrutiny, and frowned pensively at his hands, which were resting in his lap.

"You were… you were gone for a long time," Bella stammered nervously when it became clear that he was not going to be the one to break the silence. It was all she could do to keep herself from lunging across the table, digging her fingers into that deliciously disheveled mass of copper-colored hair, and smothering him with kisses.

But she _shouldn't _feel that way! He wasn't _her_ Edward! Her stupid heart should have been able to tell the difference!

"Yes, I… I suppose I was." He spoke so properly, so politely…. Each perfectly annunciated word flowed flawlessly through his gorgeous lips.

It was almost as if….

"Are you feeling better?" Bella's eyes were riveted on him. She leaned across the table, her curiosity pulling her forward.

"I am. Thank you," Edward's reply was gracious, but he still didn't look up. She'd noticed something; he knew it from the way her tone changed. She was on to him. He had to shift the focus away from himself; he had to divert her attention. Quickly. "But how are you? I mean, you nearly fainted. I certainly hope you're not coming down with something."

"No, I'm okay now. I just got a little lightheaded." _Look at me, look at me, look at me…. _She chanted the words mentally, foolishly allowing herself to imagine that he was some kind of telepath. She _needed _to see his eyes again. She had an unshakable feeling that there was something different about them, but she couldn't seem to remember _what_ that something was; there were still fragments of time missing from her memory in the moments after his arrival.

"Does that happen often?" Edward's eyebrows did the super cute furrow thing again, but he continued to look down at his hands. So much for hoping he was a mind reader.

"No," Bella said slowly after a moment of consideration. "Only when you're around. It's like… I _feel _you coming and then… there you are; and for some reason I always get dizzy…." Edward tensed, fighting the urge to look up at her. Then Bella laughed and pressed her fingers to her temples. "Listen to me. You must think I'm some kind of mental case. Please ignore my insane rambling. I'm just sleep-deprived, that's all."

"I can relate," Edward muttered with a crooked, darkly amused grin.

"You're having trouble sleeping?" There was marked concern in Bella's voice, and had Edward looked up, he would have seen it in her face too. "How come?"

Edward grinned crookedly again and shrugged one shoulder. "I just… can't."

Bella's concern intensified, pulled her eyebrows together. "Well, your dad's a doctor, right? Maybe you should talk to him."

Edward laughed, but the sound was short and miserable. "Maybe," he mumbled. Then he said something that was sort of eerie, something that sent a shiver up Bella's spine. "There are times when I feel as though I haven't slept in decades."

There was not a trace of amusement in his expression. He was staring with furrowed brows at his hands, and his face was hard with heart-wrenching self-hatred. There was unmistakable sadness around his mouth, though; his lips were tight with it. Sadness so profound seemed too heavy, too… ancient… for such a young man.

Bella was unnerved by his suddenly dark mood, so she decided to try and steer the discussion in a happier direction. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I've been here. The rain keeps me up. I'm not used to it."

Edward emitted a whisper-like chuckle. _And the nightmares, dearest. You mustn't forget about those, _he thought.

"I'm not used to any of this," Bella went on quickly, waving her arms around at the cold, gray morning. His quiet laugh had encouraged her and she wanted to keep him talking, to draw him into lighter conversations that would bring that heart-melting smile back to his princely face. "Did you know that Phoenix--- that's where I moved from--- has over 300 days of sunshine a year? It was eighty-something degrees when I left, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This Washington weather is a complete shock to my system. I honestly have no idea what I'll do when it starts snowing."

A slight shadow of one of his crooked grins tugged at the left side of Edward's mouth and Bella considered it a partial victory. She couldn't understand why he refused to look at her.

"You'll adapt," he promised. So, she was actually from Arizona, was she? Interesting. When he'd asked--- during a round of get-to-know-you questions in the parlor of his parents' home in Chicago eighty-seven years earlier--- she'd told him she was a native of Illinois. He could understand why she felt she had to lie. The truth would have been too outrageous to believe.

But what _was _the truth, really? How had she gone from one century to the next without aging a day? His mind was reeling with possible explanations, but they all seemed so preposterous. She couldn't be some sort of immortal hybrid--- half-human, half-something else. That was just ludicrous. He fleetingly considered time-travel and almost burst into a fit of wild laughter. Time-travel? Yes, of course. That had to be it. And she probably had her very own DeLorean, too--- just like the one in that _Back to the Future _film. Blast it all! What _was_ the answer then?! Why couldn't he find it?!

"That's what people keep telling me," Bella pushed a rebellious lock of hair out of her eyes and shivered when the wind picked up. She pulled the zipper on her thick jacket all the way up to her chin and folded her arms; she stuffed her hands--- which were nice and toasty inside her cobalt blue mittens--- snugly under her armpits. She found it very strange that Edward had no coat or gloves. He seemed to be impervious to the cold. "So what's your secret?" she asked.

Edward's head snapped up, his eyes wide and full of outright terror. "What do you mean?" he demanded harshly.

Bella shrank back, startled by his reaction, and sputtered, "Nothing. Just that the cold doesn't seem to bother you, and I was wondering---. Hey. Your eyes changed color." By the end, her words were practically an accusation.

Oh, no. He _knew_ she would pick up on that! That was why he'd tried to avoid making eye-contact. She noticed _everything_;she was very observant. Nobody else had ever questioned him about his eyes in the two years that he'd lived in Forks. Most humans just went through life on auto-pilot, paying hardly any attention to the people or occurrences around them. Not Bella.

Edward snickered, trying to hide the fact that he was completely panicked. "A person's eyes don't just _change_ from one color to another. Are you quite certain you're not feeling ill?" He snickered again and returned his attention to his hands, which were now balled into tight fists on his thighs.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Bella said severely, leaning farther across the table. She wasn't going to let him make her feel stupid when she knew she was right. "Your eyes were totally and completely _black_ last week and now they're…."

Edward, who was absolutely rigid by this point, suddenly relaxed. A flood of tremendous relief washed the tension out of his system, and it was so immense he couldn't keep from smiling a little. An opportunity to escape would present itself in three, two, one….

"Bella," a familiar female voice breathed her name on a sigh of relief. She looked up and found Jessica Stanley standing next to the table. "Ohmigosh, please, _please _tell me you did yesterday's Trig homework," she whined.

"Well, I---," Bella stammered. She scanned the campus, surprised to see that other students had arrived. When had _that_ happened? Had she really been so focused on Edward that she'd completely forgotten about the rest of the world? It certainly seemed that way. When Edward was around he sort of _became _her world, which totally freaked her out and left her feeling utterly pathetic. He was a complete stranger who just happened to _look _like the only boy she had ever loved, and she was beginning to develop an all-out addiction to him. This was _**so**_ not healthy.

But it wasn't just his resemblance to her fiancé that pulled Bella to Edward Cullen; and it wasn't the inexplicable bond she felt to him, either. It was the mystery that surrounded him. He was hiding something. Something huge. And she was absolutely _determined_ to figure out what that something was.

"Excuse me ladies," Edward said in a classical cadence Bella had heard only once before--- in 1918 Chicago. She fought to keep a frustrated scowl off her face as he rose fluidly to his feet and flashed them both a polite smile. "I'll leave you to your Trigonometry."

Bella's right eye began to twitch as she glared at Edward's retreating figure. She _would _uncover the truth about him, even if it killed her. Oh! Jessica Stanley had the worst timing **EVER!**

"I'm not going to let you copy my work, Jessica. So don't even ask," Bella muttered. She grabbed her backpack and brushed by a very miffed Jessica, her destination the library.

Alice glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she heard the _bang _of one of the gymnasium's double-doors being shoved open. The echo of the sound reverberated through the empty space, bouncing off the basketball court's hardwood floors and high ceilings.

"You did so well," Alice beamed, turning so she could face her brother fully. "And you were worried," she giggled, sending bell-like chimes through the vacant gym.

"Don't you ever pull another stunt like that again," Edward warned. He was clearly not amused.

Alice pouted, folded her arms primly across her chest, and cocked her head to one side. _How long do you think you'll be able to keep this from her, Edward? _She communicated with her brother mentally.

Edward interlocked his fingers and pressed his hands against the top of his head. His eyes were staring at the ceiling, like the answers to his problems were written up there.

"I don't know," he said bitingly after a heavy silence. "You're the psychic, aren't you? Why don't you tell me?"

"She's come to a decision about you that may or may not lead her to the truth," Alice revealed quietly.

"What does that _mean_, Alice?" Edward groaned as he dragged his long fingers through his hair.

"It means that I haven't seen anything clearly yet. She's made her decision, but you've yet to make yours. You keep going back and forth in your mind. Your future, the family's future, it rests with you. What are you going to do?"

Sheer agony made Edward avert his eyes. His jaw was clenched.

With profound sympathy in her frozen heart, Alice stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on her brother's arm.

"We'll love you no matter what your choice is, Edward. Surely you know that," she murmured. "We all understand what it means to care for someone as deeply as you care for Bella. I don't believe Carlisle would ever force you to leave her, especially when there's such a mystery surrounding her presence here. If you wanted to make her a part of your life as it is today, I would accept that. I'm almost positive the others would as well. You deserve happiness, Edward. It's eluded you for so long. We would find a way to make this work for you."

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face--- a sign of his agitation--- and let his arms flop down at his sides before he made his reply.

"I don't want to make things more difficult for the family, I really don't, but to let her go on thinking that I'm someone other than myself is unspeakably cruel. I've seen how she grieves for me," he looked directly into his sister's eyes and the barely contained torture in his expression made Alice want to look away. "I know what that grief feels like," he went on in his voice of velvet. "I've felt it every day for the last eight decades. I can't let her continue to suffer this way.

"Then, of course, there is the matter of how on earth she can possibly be here, in twenty-first century Washington State, looking exactly as she did when I first met her almost ninety years ago. I'd very much like to understand how that happened. In order to do that, though, she'll have to learn my true identity." He said the last part grimly.

"So you do want to tell her the truth, then?" Alice smiled brightly and gave her brother's arm an excited squeeze.

"_I don't know!_" Edward almost sobbed the words as he clawed at his hair with the fingers of his right hand. He looked absolutely tormented. "Knowing what I am… what we are… it would put her in horrible danger."

"Nobody would have to know that she knows," Alice tried to give her brother some kind of comfort. "The family would protect her, Edward."

"If the Volturi ever found out…" he spit out a venomous laugh. "Nothing could protect her. Or us. They would consider my love for her an act of treason. We'd all be killed. I couldn't put her or the family at risk that way."

"You're thinking too much," Alice's words were tinged with exasperation.

"I'd rather think too much than not enough. There's too much at stake."

"But who would go all the way to Italy just to inform the Volturi that you have a human girlfriend? We're the freaks of our kind, remember? While all the others live like vagrants, we put down roots and enjoy a calm, quiet existence. We stay off the radar. I mean really, Edward, how many other vampires do we see over the course of a year? The ones we do come across might think we're a bit odd, but they don't really pay us any mind. If we take the necessary precautions, nobody would ever know about Bella."

"Even if you're right…"

"I am right." Alice flashed her brother a quick grin when he fired a nasty look her way.

"Alice," he sighed. All of the anger drained out of his face and he suddenly looked very tired. "I'm so…"

"You're what, Edward?" Alice asked patiently, gently. She already knew what he was going to say, but she wanted him to say it anyway.

"I'm terrified of what her reaction will be," Edward admitted quietly. He was looking sideways now, out across the empty basketball court, and his brow was lined with sadness. "She is completely trustworthy, and I'm fairly certain she wouldn't do anything that would put me in any sort of danger, even if she found what I've become to be utterly repulsive…." Edward's hands came up to rub his face again and he expelled a long, weary sigh. "She would keep my secret," he said plainly. "But, Alice, I'm so afraid of what she'll think of me. What if I tell her and she's disgusted? Or worse, what if she's frightened? What if she wants nothing to do with me? I couldn't bear it, Alice. It would be like losing her all over again. I simply wouldn't be able to bear it."

The nasally buzz of the bell announced the start of the school day before Alice could make a response.

"Come on," Edward mumbled despondently. "Another day in Purgatory awaits."

Alice looped her arm through her brother's as they exited the gym. _You know her better than any of us. _She spoke to him in thought. _If she is as good and kind and loyal as you say…._

"She is," Edward insisted. "You've become very well-acquainted with her since I've been away. You know how wonderful she is."

_Then perhaps you've already found the answer to your questions, Edward. _

_You're a million miles away._

Alice's quiet utterance snapped Edward out of his habitual lunchtime reverie. The noise that reverberated off the walls of the bustling cafeteria assaulted his ears and he scowled as he focused on his sister. She was sitting across from him at their usual table in the back.

_Would you please stop torturing yourself this way? I can't stand to watch it anymore. What do you want, Edward? What is it you want?_

His scowl transformed into a pained expression. He leaned forward, his golden eyes full of fiery intensity, and spoke to his sister in a voice that was inaudible to the humans around him.

"I want… to hold her," he struggled to admit his true desires out loud. "I want… to be able to kiss her without putting her life in danger. I want her to know me. Saying it out loud doesn't make it any less impossible, Alice." He flopped back in his chair, scowling once again.

_You're a 104-year-old vampire. Haven't you learned yet that nothing is as impossible as it seems? _Alice grinned impishly when the scowl on her brother's face deepened. She was making sense to him and he found it very annoying. _Oh, and by the way, _she added as she rose from her seat, _Bella's coming this way._

"She's _what_?" Edward instantly came out of the slouch he had slipped into and sat rigidly on the edge of his seat. He risked a glance over his shoulder and found that Bella had just reached the end of the lunch line. She took a step toward his table, saw that Alice was preparing to leave, and hesitated. She squirmed once, looking uncertain and embarrassed. "You couldn't have given me a little more warning?" Edward hissed under his breath, turning blazing champagne-colored eyes back to his sister's face.

Alice had to bite back a smile. She had never seen her brother behave this way before. He was usually so cool, so aloof. This jittery, besotted Edward amused her very much.

"She only just decided," she explained once she was sure she wouldn't start laughing. "I invited her to sit with me while you were away, but I think she's feeling shy about sitting here now that you're back," Alice explained. She tried to stop smiling and found that she couldn't. A small part of her felt mean for enjoying this so much, but she really couldn't help herself. The whole thing was just too adorable. Edward was coming to life and experiencing emotions he hadn't dealt with in almost a century. Being able to see him behave like an actual seventeen-year-old for once fascinated her and made her love her brother all the more. "Oh, Bella!" Alice called the girl's name and raised one thin arm to wave her over.

Bella flashed a small, relieved smile and timidly made her way to the table in the back. Every head turned to watch her walk to the Cullens' table, but if she noticed the other students' stares she didn't show it.

"Hi, Alice," Bella smiled again, shyly, when she reached the table. "Edward," she greeted him quietly, unable to bring herself to look into his overwhelming eyes.

"Bella," his greeting to her seemed equally awkward.

"I'm so sorry I can't stay, but I was just looking through my book bag and, silly me, I realized that I left my English homework in my bedroom this morning. If I leave now, I should be able to go home and get back before next period starts, but I didn't want my brother to be by himself, and it occurred to me that this would be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to get acquainted. You don't mind, do you?" Alice put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Edward dropped his head to hide the angry scowl that had once again scrunched up his face. Alice was lying through her teeth. Vampires never forgot anything. Ever. She was going home to visit Jasper. His misguided sister had simply decided to take it upon herself to act as his own personal Cupid, which only added to the crushing stress he was under. Keeping the truth from Bella would be next to impossible if his sister kept creating situations where he had no choice but to be alone with her! He briefly wondered if it were possible for a 104-year-old vampire to develop an ulcer.

"I—uh—no," Bella stammered, glancing at Edward's bowed head. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson color.

"Marvelous!" Alice smiled, clasping her hands under her chin with delight. "Well, I'm off then. See you both in English." With a farewell wiggle of her graceful fingers Alice turned on her heel, dumped her tray of untouched food in the garbage, and glided out the door.

Bella carefully took a seat in the chair Alice had just vacated and slowly gathered up the courage to look at Edward. She twitched in surprise when she raised her eyes and found that he was already looking at her. They both looked away very quickly, but it was only a matter of seconds before their gazes locked again.

Bella took a deep breath, blinked rapidly, and forced herself to concentrate. She had to keep her head or she wasn't going to get anywhere. She couldn't let those hypnotic eyes of his pull her under again.

"So… what's the deal with your eyes? I mean really?" Bella found herself leaning forward again, drawn in by the mystery that swirled around him like an aura.

Edward sat back in his chair, folded his perfectly sculpted arms across his solid chest, and smiled at her. He couldn't help but admire her persistence, even if it made him extremely nervous.

"You have a very pretty throat," he murmured seductively, sweeping his eyes along the length of her milky white neck. He smiled again when he looked back into her face and found her blushing. He had managed to successfully evade her question and pay her a very sincere compliment at the same time.

"Um, thanks," she mumbled bashfully. Her cheeks flamed an even brighter shade of pink and she dropped her eyes to the wood-laminate tabletop.

Edward watched the blood flood her fair cheeks with color, listened to it as it flowed, smelled its spectacularly sweet fragrance…. The muscles in his neck worked as he slowly swallowed the venom that was pooling in his mouth and he crossed his arms even tighter across his chest.

"Nobody's… ever said anything like that to me before." She laughed once--- a nervous, whispery sound.

"It was a very odd observation, wasn't it? Have I made you uncomfortable?" Edward frowned apologetically.

"No," Bella quickly raised her eyes and shook her head. "I mean, not really. It was very nice of you to… notice my throat." She wrinkled her eyebrows at him and they both began to snicker. "That sounded weird," she giggled.

"It wasn't that weird." He smiled at her, and the tender affection in his eyes left Bella breathless. "Besides," he chuckled, "my random remark about your neck was so much worse." The sound of his laughter was soft, but it was real; it came from deep down in his chest and it made Bella feel like melted butter. Happy, laughing Edward was a thousand times more mesmerizing than brooding, moody Edward.

"Yeah," Bella flashed a timidly teasing smile in his direction. "It really was."

At that Edward actually tossed his head back and laughed at full volume. Heads swiveled in his direction as the other disbelieving students marveled at the sight of Edward Cullen laughing.

"Oh," he gave a very satisfied sort of sigh when his laughter finally began to subside. "You silly Bella."

Bella went completely still and her eyes became huge. "Wh—what did you call me?" she rasped. Only one person had ever called her Silly Bella, and he had been dead for over eighty years.

All traces of amusement were now gone from Edward's face. He stared at her from across the table with eyes that were completely unreadable.

"It's just… an expression I picked up," he shrugged. "I won't use it anymore if you---."

"From where? Where did you pick it up?" Bella's heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest.

"Not from where," he shook his head faintly. "From whom. My… my father. He used the phrase 'silly' all the time and---."

"You're adopted though, aren't you?" Bella's voice was low and disappointed. Her heart was now thudding slowly and painfully against her ribs.

"I am," Edward nodded slowly to acknowledge the truth of this. "But I'm speaking of my biological father."

Bella's heart kicked into overdrive again. Holy crow. _Holy crow!_

"I was only six when my parents died," Edward went on, frowning at the tabletop as he recited the cover story he'd had memorized for decades. "I spent two years in foster care before the Cullens adopted me."

Bella's excitement quickly faded again as sympathy brought tears to her eyes. "You were so young," she murmured.

"Yes," Edward's frown deepened. Oh, good grief, now he had her pitying him. Lying had never been a problem for him before--- it was a necessary part of his undead existence. But now, here, sitting across from Bella, his lies made him sick.

"Do you have… many memories of your parents?" Bella asked cautiously, not wanting to trespass on territory that was too personal.

"No," he frowned even harder at the tabletop. "Just a handful. Almost all of my memories are of the Cullens. They've been wonderful to me. They've given me a good life. I love them dearly."

Bella found herself smiling at that. "They must love you too," she said.

"They've learnt to tolerate me," Edward's uniquely crooked grin finally reappeared. An all-out smile transformed his beautiful face when he heard Bella's girlish laughter.

"You're that bad, huh?" Bella hiccupped on a few fading giggles.

Edward's flaming golden eyes flickered up to watch her from under incredibly long lashes. That same crooked grin came back, but it was darker this time. "I'm worse than you could ever imagine," he purred in a voice that was dangerously seductive.

After a moment of being absolutely paralyzed Bella sat back in her seat and frowned at him. She had a sudden sense of danger, but she wouldn't allow herself to pay attention to it. He clearly meant what he was saying, but she couldn't make herself believe that he was as terrible as he said he was. He was… different. That was for sure. But he wasn't bad. She _wouldn't_ believe he was bad, no matter what he said to try and convince her otherwise.

"Are you trying to make me afraid of you or something?" she asked, her frown intensifying. She was very annoyed with him right now! They had been having fun together! Why did he have to go and spoil everything?

The horrible sadness came back then and eclipsed the angelic happiness in Edward's expression. His eyes fell once again to the tabletop and very quietly he said, "I don't know what I'm trying to do."

Bella felt her eyebrows wrinkle again. "Okay," she said slowly. "Well, do you _want _me to be afraid of you?"

"No," he mumbled. His eyes were full of sorrow and grief and self-hatred. "But you should be. We shouldn't even be talking like this," he sat back in his chair and pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Why not?" Bella was totally confused now. How had they gone from joking and laughing to debating whether or not they should even talk at all? She could _not_ keep up with this guy! His mood swings might have left her head spinning, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Because," he said with furrowed brows; he was staring at the table again, seeming positively determined not to look her in the eye. "We can't be friends."

"What?" Bella felt fresh tears sting her eyes. She'd already lost one Edward. She couldn't lose another. She just couldn't. "But, Edward," she sniffled as she forced herself to hold back her tears, "I want to be."

His eyes flashed up very unexpectedly to lock with hers. "Do you?" He looked thrilled and distressed at the same time.

"Yes," Bella found herself leaning toward him again, like he was the center of all gravity. "I… I like being around you," she stammered. She would never admit _why _she enjoyed being around him so much. Finding out that he reminded her of her dead fiancé would undoubtedly send him running in the opposite direction.

Using Edward Cullen as a stand-in for _her _Edward was very, very wrong and on some level she knew that, but she was going to do it anyway. She needed Edward Cullen. He made the loss of her Edward bearable. Without him, Bella knew her grief would swallow her whole and she'd be lost.

Edward smiled a bit, but it was still tinged with that awful sadness. "I enjoy your company as well," he admitted.

Bella smiled back at him, but hers was so full of joyful relief it was almost blinding. "So… we're friends?" she asked, unable to keep a hopeful edge out of her voice.

"We're friends," he nodded. His smile took on a mysterious quality that made Bella wonder if he had more than just friendly feelings about her. Once again, he left her feeling dizzy and bewildered.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and everyone converged on the trash cans to dump the remains of their food.

As Bella and Edward moved to an available trash can, she remembered something very important that she'd wanted to ask him about his birth parents.

"Edward?" she said as he dumped his tray and then took hers.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

A lopsided grin tugged at the left side of his mouth. "I don't know, Bella. Can you?" he teased her.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. _**May **_I ask you something?" she corrected her misspoken question with heavy sarcasm.

"Of course," he smiled, clearly enjoying their playful back-and-fourth. "We are friends, after all."

"Right," Bella smiled back at him. Then her expression became wary, like she was afraid of how he might react to her question. "Your parents… your biological parents… what were their names? Their last names. Do you remember if there were there any… um… Masens in your family?"

Edward became stone-faced for a second, holding her empty tray in mid-air above the trash can. Then, slowly, a soft smile lifted his lips.

"That was my father's name. It was the name I had before the Cullens adopted me," he revealed. He might not be able to tell her the whole truth, but he could at least tell her part of it.

Bella's heart stopped and then thundered back to life, racing at a pace that made her chest ache. "What about your first name? Do you know if you were named after anybody?"

Edward crinkled his eyebrows at her. "I was, yes," he said carefully. "Even though I was very young, I remember my father telling me about how I'd been named for a great-grandfather."

"When was he alive? Where did he live?" Bella was positively breathless now.

Again, Edward crinkled his eyebrows at her. He looked confused but also a little amused. "I'm sorry, but why are you so interested in my family tree?" he asked. He was watching her with very intense eyes.

Bella felt heat creep into her face and she knew she was blushing again. She turned to mush under his powerful gaze and the truth slipped through her lips. "I… you just… you remind me so much of someone I used to know---."

"Someone you were close with?" Edward's eyes became even more intense; they were two orbs of searing golden fire and Bella felt her knees began to shake.

"I loved him," she said with wide, unblinking eyes. How did Edward Cullen always manage to leave her absolutely spellbound?

The fire in Edward's eyes blazed even brighter, became an inferno. The way he looked at her thrilled and terrified Bella. He tilted his head to one side and her heart beat hard against her ribs because she was sure he was thinking of kissing her.

He seemed to come to his senses after a moment. He blinked and looked away, stood a little straighter. "We'd better get to English," he murmured.

"Oh," Bella blinked as well and took a step back. "Right."

"Walk with me?" Edward did the insanely cute thing where he peeked at her from under his lashes and flashed a crooked grin that was a bit on the shy side.

"Sure," Bella's answering smile was wide and brilliant.

As they walked down the crowded hallway together, Bella couldn't help but notice that Edward kept putting distance between them. This made her sad. Why didn't he want to walk closer to her? Had she scared him off by telling him about her Edward and how he reminded her of him? She hadn't meant to admit that, but something about his eyes always made her speak without thinking.

"I made it," Alice giggled, materializing out of nowhere on the other side of Bella.

"Hi, Alice," Bella couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alice's pretty, vivacious face. "Did you find your homework?"

"I did," Alice smiled back at her and held up her right hand, in which she was holding a piece of lined paper that was covered in the most decorative, loopy, flawless cursive Bella had ever seen. "How was lunch?"

"Very enjoyable. You should forget your homework more often," Edward sent his sister a teasing grin. Alice shot him a playful glare.

When they arrived at their English classroom, they all filed through the door and headed to their respective desks.

Bella watched with sparkling eyes as Edward took a seat at the empty desk next to hers. He glanced over and saw her watching him, so he flashed her favorite crooked smile.

"Okay, people. Settle down," Ms. Reeder entered the room just moments later. "The bell rang, which means class is in session!" she shouted to be heard over her chattering pupils. When she finally managed to call the class to order, she took attendance and welcomed Edward back very warmly. Next, she collected the homework.

"All right," she sighed, plopping the stack of papers down on her desk. "Today we're going to continue our study of Shakespeare's timeless tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet. _In order to fully experience the emotions of the play, I'd like to have you all take turns reading for the characters. Now, today I'd like for Juliet to be read by… oh, let's see…."

_Please don't pick me, please don't pick me…. _Bella mentally chanted the words and kept her eyes down. Speaking in front of a group of her peers was something she dreaded.

"Bella," Ms. Reeder said smilingly.

Bella twitched when she heard her name and slowly looked up into her teacher's face. "Me?" she practically whispered.

"Yes," Ms. Reeder laughed. "You're the only Bella here. Take your book and go up to the front of the room please."

Bella gulped and stood up, clutching her worn, personal copy of _Romeo and Juliet _to her chest. She tripped over her backpack and had to catch herself on the edge of her desk. A sea of giggles washed through the room and her face flamed red.

When she reached the front of the room, she stood with her eyes lowered and waited for the humiliation to be complete. Who was going to be her Romeo?

"Now, gentlemen, who would like to read for Romeo?" Ms. Reeder asked.

Edward's hands clenched when the minds of all the boys in the room suddenly turned on. They all wanted a chance to impress Bella with their knowledge--- or, in most cases, lack thereof--- of Shakespeare. Imbeciles. All of them. They were like a pack of wild dogs and she was a hunk of meat. It was sickening the things these perverts were thinking about her. He wanted to break their necks. All of their necks. She was _his _Bella and his alone.

There was one mind whose thoughts particularly bothered him….

_Maybe I'll sneak in a kiss at the end. Yeah, I totally should. Then I could ask her out. Oh, man, do I have gum? I shouldn't have eaten that burrito at lunch…._

Edward glared at Mike Newton's stupid face in the row of desks across from him. He didn't know if Mike was delusional or just dumb--- he suspected it was probably the latter--- but he was not going to allow Mike to force a kiss on his sweet, innocent Bella.

And, of course, the fact that Alice was singing "A Time For Us"--- the love theme from the 1960s film version of the play--- at top volume inside her head wasn't helping anything.

Edward's hand shot up before any of the mortal boys could twitch a finger.

"Mr. Cullen," Ms. Reeder beamed proudly at her star pupil. "Wonderful."

Bella raised wide eyes and watched in stunned disbelief as an irritated-looking Edward stood, picked up his equally worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_,and strode purposefully toward her.

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_And choosing so carefully…_

_--Building a Mystery –Sarah McLachlan_

**Um, so, hi. *Sheepishly grins and waves at everyone* Remember me? How long has it been? Four, almost five months? I ssssuuuuuuuccckkk!!! I'm so sorry you guys. What can I say? Life has been very, very cruel to me lately and I haven't really had an opportunity to do any sort of writing, but things are better now. Thank goodness. Hehe… I so appreciate everyone who has sent a message or review. Hearing from people who enjoy your writing really gives you the desire to keep working on your story, so you guys are my heroes! Haha… Honestly, though, I'm constantly stunned by all of your enthusiasm and support. I've even gotten new reviews recently from some new readers, and I haven't updated in nearly five months! You guys really made me buckle down and get the chapter finished so, as always, thank you all for being so incredibly awesome.**

**So now about the chapter… I know I said Jacob and Billy were going to be in this one but my chapters always end up being longer than I anticipate. Billy and Jake will definitely be in the next chapter, Bella's birthday will wrap up, and there will be more Edward and Bella action (yay!). I hope everybody enjoyed this installment and the next one is coming. Soon. Promise. No more five-month waits. Man I suck.**

**Moving on to New Moon… Squee! Did you guys like it? I thought it was lots of fun! The sparkle effect was so much better! I was breathless. This movie's sparkle effect was how I imagined it when I was reading the book. **

**And Taylor Lautner has made a Team Jacob member out of me. I don't know… can you be on Team Edward and Team Jacob at the same time? I just can't choose! Hehe…**

**What did you guys think of the movie? Was it better than Twilight, worse, or about the same?**

**Okay, that's enough out of me. Thank you all again for being so kind in your reviews and for being so incredibly patient with me. I do not deserve you. No, seriously, I don't. Hehe… Bye guys! -Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN: Mine**

"All right Mr. Montague. Miss Capulet." Ms. Reeder was sitting behind her desk at the back of the classroom and she was glowing with excitement. She was perched on the edge of her rickety wooden chair and her eyes were gleaming behind her glasses, which she always wore low on her nose. _Romeo and Juliet _was her favorite unit to teach. And it showed.

When the teacher addressed them as if they were actually the characters from the play, Edward emitted a whisper-like laugh of embarrassment and rubbed nervously at a spot on the back of his neck. Bella's cheeks flushed a deep red while she shyly twirled a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Please open to Act 3, Scene 5. We'll stop periodically for discussion, so everyone follow along and pay attention." Ms. Reeder issued a very serious warning to the rest of her students in a no-nonsense tone that she'd perfected in her twenty years of teaching.

Act 3, Scene 5? Bella's face blanched and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. _Oh, please don't puke. And don't faint either, _her mind silently begged her body. She wasn't sure if she could do this. Eighty-seven years ago she and Edward--- _**her **_Edward--- had spoken lines from Act 3, Scene 5 to each other the morning after a nightmare about the Grim Reaper had frightened him into her bed. She couldn't read those same lines now with a boy who had Edward's face! She'd break down! She'd be a weeping heap on the floor and everyone would think she was crazy!

Her eyes swept up to Edward's face, and what she saw in his expression confused her. He looked just as anxious and grief-stricken as she felt, but a faint smile of what seemed like… almost… reassurance erased his other emotions before she could properly process them.

"Juliet," Ms. Reeder chirped musically from where she sat behind her desk. "You may begin at any time."

Another hot blush flooded Bella's face with color when quiet laughter rippled through the classroom. She closed her eyes briefly to compose herself, released the breath she was holding on a soft, shivering sigh. She was momentarily stunned, when her eyelids finally fluttered open again, by Edward Cullen's startlingly beautiful eyes of amber; they were full of empathetic kindness--- like he understood exactly what she was feeling--- and they watched her patiently, steadily from under those ridiculously long lashes. Bella gulped against a surge of thousands of emotions that had twisted and churned into one huge mass and, with heart pounding, opened her mouth to speak.

"Wilt thou be gone?" she heard herself say in a quiet, quivering voice. "It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." She didn't even need her book. It was clutched in the fingers of her right hand, which was down at her side.

Edward's book didn't leave his side either. His eyes remained focused on Bella as he spoke Romeo's lines to her in that velvety voice that made her knees shake. "It was the lark," he said, "the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountaintops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Bella felt a gasp stick in her throat as warm moisture stung her eyes. The line separating past and present began to blur, as it so often did when Edward Cullen was around. The realities of the here-and-now faded away, until the boy with Edward Masen's face was all she could see, all she knew. Her mind pulled her back, submerged her in memories that were nearly a century old. Just like that she was decades away, cuddling with her Edward under the covers of his parents' spare room bed as the soft pre-dawn light outside the window gently kissed their skin.

"Yon light is not daylight," she said breathlessly, taking a step forward. Edward took one step away from her in the same instant. "I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet. Thou need'st not be gone." She took another step toward him and he gracefully moved away again. They began to slowly circle each other, eyes locked. An invisible but electric charge sizzled through the room, and it only grew more intense the harder Edward and Bella struggled against the pull of their spirits, both of which were aching to reunite with each other.

The other students sat at their desks wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Everyone, Ms. Reeder included, was under Edward and Bella's spell. They all inched forward in their seats, mesmerized by the story of Shakespeare's star-crossed lovers as the boy with the unruly rust-colored hair and the girl with the big brown eyes brought it to life.

"Let me be ta'aen. Let me be put to death," Edward said huskily." His golden eyes sparked and burst into smoldering flame as he and Bella continued their slow, sensual circling of each other. "I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye. 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow. Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is 't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day."

They continued on uninterrupted--- except for the few times when Ms. Reeder, in a faint, dreamlike voice, spoke to read the nurse's lines---- until the third page of scene 5. The teacher, lost in the beauty of the play and the magic of what was happening between the two students who were acting it out, had completely forgotten about those periodic breaks for class discussion she'd mentioned earlier.

Bella was beginning to feel like she was having an out-of-body experience. Her head was spinning, her ears were ringing, her heart was racing… Something inside of her was fighting to break free. Something in her _knew_ Edward and yearned to reach him. But this Edward… he wasn't… he couldn't be… hers. Could he?

"Oh," she choked out her next line on a half-gasp, half-sob, "think'st thou we shall ever meet again?"

Edward came to a sudden halt, so she stopped moving too. He stood still as stone while she trembled under his burning gaze. As she watched, something in his eyes changed. She saw a flash of surrender, like he had just admitted defeat in some great battle he'd been fighting within himself. Then those golden eyes became ten times brighter, blazing with a new kind of freedom; it was a kind of freedom Bella thought he'd never experienced before. The force and beauty of his eyes nearly brought her to her knees.

With barely a ghost of a smile on his lips, Edward finally took one slow step in her direction. The fire in his eyes changed again, became two low, simmering flames. He looked at her in a way that made her feel like they were the only two people alive. And his eyelashes! Oh, his eyelashes!

"I doubt it not," he whispered in a voice that was like the quiet sound of wind on the ocean.

Bella's eyes grew wide and her legs were suddenly having trouble holding her up. Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second and then throbbed back to life. Gone were the fractures and holes and scars that losing Edward had left. Her heart now beat hard and strong and healthy as one word resounded through her joyful soul and astonished mind: _**Mine.**_

The blaring, nasally sound of the bell shattered the spell for everyone else, but Bella didn't even blink.

"Edward?" His name came through her quivering lips on the tiniest wisp of sound.

**Sooo… how many months has it been? If there is anybody still reading this story, I would just like to say… Gets down on knees and clasps hands out in front of self in a totally pitiful fashion*… I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so incredibly sorry. And I know this chapter is mind-blowingly short (especially considering that most of my chapters are like epic), but I had to give you guys something. You've been waiting so long and I just felt mean. There is, however, a very good reason why this chapter is so short and has taken so long to post. I'm cursed. Seriously. The only luck I ever have is bad. My computer died. I am talking total system failure. Everything was lost (including my beautifully long chapter 13! Waaaaa!) Thankfully, I had the beginning few pages printed out, so I re-typed them and that is how this pathetic little update came to be. I'm using my sister's laptop right now, which I stole. But it was my laptop first and she stole it from me, so I don't really feel too bad. Hehe… Please show me you forgive me by sending me lots of fun reviews like you do. It'd make me so happy. And I so need something to be happy about right now. I have a lot more typed and that will be the next chapter, which--- barring any future curses--- will be up within the next two weeks. So encourage me guys. Make me stay on the ball by writing to me. The end of the next chapter will make you very, very happy… If you know what I mean… Wink, wink…* So, see? I need to be bugged you guys. Write to me, get on my case. Encourage me to get the next chapter up faster. You've all been really great about that and I can't thank you enough for your amazing enthusiasm. I'm so glad to be a Twilighter. Hehe… I hope everybody else is doing well. Who else is counting down to Eclipse? Although, I have to say, I'm very upset that they re-cast Victoria. I mean, what the frick? This new chick they've got is not vampire material, in my humble opinion. Maybe I just got too attached to the original Victoria, but she was so perfect! What do the rest of you think? Was the original actress better, or do you like the new actress, or do you not care either way because you're too stoked about the Edward-Bella almost-love scene to care about Victoria? Hehe… Okay, it's late and now I'm just being silly so I'm going to go. Good night all! Thanks for sticking with me. Love- Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN: Really Mine**

**Quick A/N: Considering how the last chapter played out, a lot of you will probably be very frustrated with the beginning of this chapter. Please, before you send me hate mail, read it through to the end. You will be very happy if you do. Well, at least I hope you will. Oh, and also, I highly recommend going back and re-reading chapter five. It's kind of important that you remember a certain part in that chapter for the middle and end of this chapter to make sense. For those of you who'd rather not… Remember the Hershey Kisses. That's my hint for you. Okay, read on. –Sarah**

_Okay, so she knows. She knows. All you have to do is confirm it. You simply say, 'Yes, Bella, my darling! It is I, your one true love!' I mean, really, would that be so hard? Oh, come now, Edward! You're not going to lose your nerve __**again **__are you?_

Normally Edward would have scowled at something like what Alice had just said, but he and Bella were still completely riveted on each other, so his sister's words barely registered in his brain. Bella was all that mattered. Absolutely nothing else was even the slightest bit important.

_Hellooooo! Earth to Edward! __**Do **__something! __**Say **__something! At least make up your mind so I can see what's going to happen! If I weren't dead already the suspense would be __**killing **__me! Just decide soon, will you? If not for my sanity then for Bella's. If you don't tell her soon I will. I swear it, Edward. _Alice noticed a slight tightening in her brother's jaw. He was clenching his teeth, which meant that she was finally getting through to him on some level. _It would be best if she heard it from you. I know you're frightened of what will happen when you tell her, _Alice continued in a softer, kinder tone, _but shouldn't you be more concerned about what will happen if you don't? She deserves to know, just as you said before. I like her, Edward, and I cannot stand idly by while you torture her in some misguided attempt to protect her from what you are. Let her come to her own decisions about you, about us. Trust her. Have faith that her love for you is as strong and unwavering as yours is for her._

The rest of the class was slowly gathering their things to leave, and Alice was doing the same as she silently communicated with her brother. The only difference was that she was straight-faced. Edward and Bella's poignant performance had left all of the other girls in tears.

The boys were rubbing their fists over their moist eyes and muttering about allergies.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," Ms. Reeder sniffled as she stood up from her seat. The sound of her voice made Bella twitch; she and Edward ripped their eyes away from each other and reluctantly turned their heads to focus on their teacher. "That was-," Ms. Reeder had to pause to put a hand over her heart, "so beautiful. You so convincingly conveyed the love that Romeo and Juliet felt for one another, and the horrible grief they suffered when they were forced to part. I hope you'll consider joining the drama club, because you both have so much-." Ms. Reeder's voice faltered and she touched her fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I'm just so moved!" She reached for a box of tissues on her desk and found it empty. "Excuse me, please," she hiccupped as she hurried out the door.

The classroom was empty now. Even Alice had gone.

Once again, Edward and Bella were alone together.

Edward could hear the rapid thumping of Bella's racing heart and he slowly slid his eyes in her direction. She was back to staring at him in awe-struck amazement. He imagined how that look might change when he told her the truth about what he was. _"Yes, darling," _he'd say, _"it's me. But, you see, the thing is… I'm sort of… a vampire." _Not only would that revelation make this her worst birthday ever, it would repulse her. He was just sure that the joy and the love he saw in her eyes now would turn to fear and disgust. Icy terror swept through his system and crystallized, causing him to shudder just slightly.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't watch as her love for him turned to revulsion. It would break him.

Let Alice tell her, then. Maybe Alice was wrong, maybe it would be better that way. Maybe it would be less painful for Bella if the truth came from someone other than him.

Then again, maybe he was just a coward.

As self-loathing threatened to swallow him whole, Edward turned and strode quickly to his desk; he could feel his inner agony manifesting itself in his facial expression, and he wanted to hide it from Bella. He hated himself so intensely right now it made him want to retch.

"Edward."

He heard Bella gasp out his name, heard her stumbling footsteps on the carpet as she clumsily hurried to join him at his desk. He caught a very strong whiff of her when she leaned heavily on the edge of the desk, using it for support. Venom started flowing from his teeth and he clenched his jaw so tight the muscle in his cheek jumped. It took all of the strength and willpower he had to ignore her as he used his arm to sweep his books and papers into his black messenger-style book bag.

"Edward!" Bella called after him as he stalked out into the hectic hallway. "Edward!" She wasn't going to give up.

He heard her quick footsteps following behind him. If the hallway had been empty he'd have been able to move at his full speed- he'd have been gone before she'd even exited the classroom. The hallway, however, wasn't empty, so he had no choice but to move at a human pace. He knew Bella was going to catch up with him, but he kept walking. He weaved in and out of clusters of chattering teenagers who were trying to put off going to their next class for as long as they possibly could, using them to put distance between Bella and himself. He could hear her struggling to make her way through the horde of high-schoolers; she couldn't move as swiftly or as gracefully as he could.

"Edward, please!" She called out to him again, and this time he heard a tearful quaver in her voice. That was what made him slow down and change course.

He hated even the thought of her being upset enough to cry.

He found a break in the crowd and turned left, coming to a stop in front of a bank of lockers that lined that side of the hallway. He stopped in front of the locker that was his, spun the lock, and yanked the door open. He stood there, pretending to dig for a book as he listened to Bella walk up behind him.

"It's you, isn't it?" she asked in a hushed, trembling voice.

Edward closed his locker slowly, quietly, without even taking anything out of it. Then, even more slowly, he turned to face her. The blinding euphoria he saw in her expression made him avert his gaze.

"It's really you," she laughed tremulously as two tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. "It has to be. I can't believe I ever had any doubt-. But how did you get here? How are you even here? Did you come back with me somehow?"

That question made Edward's eyes snap up and lock with hers. He realized that this was the conversation Alice had seen in her vision last night, but what he couldn't figure out was what Bella meant by "come back with me."

Bella jolted when Edward's soul-stirring eyes connected with hers so unexpectedly. She laughed in a whisper and more happy tears spilled down her face. "I'm sorry," she sniffled and blew out a steadying breath. Her eyes were soaking up the sight of him, tracing over every detail of his face. Her scrutiny made him very uncomfortable, so he looked away once more. She leaned closer and he stiffened when the tantalizing smell of her skin swirled around him. "Edward," she murmured. He could hear the concern and the quiet bewilderment in her voice and his hands curled into fists at his sides.

He knew what she was going to say next.

"What happened to you?"

Edward panicked when she raised her hand, her fingers stretching toward his cheek. He promptly took one giant step backward to keep her from touching his frigid skin.

Bella froze for a long moment, her eyes wide and stunned. Then she jerked her arm back and forced it down to her side. Slowly, unwillingly, she began to wonder if she'd made a horrible mistake. Why else would he refuse to look at her, to speak to her, to let her touch him? If he were really hers he would have told her so. Or he would have kissed her, or… _**something!**_ Everything she'd been so sure of in class a few minutes earlier was a lot less certain now, here, in the noisy, bustling hallway. Was she really this far gone? Was she so desperate to have _her_ Edward back that she'd just imagined everything that had happened between her and Edward Cullen in English?

"You have… no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Bella laughed again, but it wasn't a happy sound. Her tears began to flow a little faster. Fresh emotional and spiritual wounds had her wrapping her arms around herself; she felt like she was coming undone. She couldn't even look at Edward Cullen anymore. If he hadn't thought she was crazy already, he probably thought she was crazy now. He'd want nothing to do with her after this, and how could she blame him? She was acting like a complete lunatic….

Oh, it was just too much! The devastating despair that slashed through her chest nearly brought her to her knees. She had to leave. Now. She could feel a total emotional breakdown coming on, and she didn't want to be standing in a crowded hallway with the boy who had her Edward's face when it hit.

"I'm sorry," she coughed out the words on a soft, hard sob and hugged herself even tighter. "You were right before when you said we can't be friends. I won't… I won't talk to you anymore… I promise. I'm sorry." A quiet whimper came through her trembling lips before she turned to half-walk, half-run to a pair of double doors at the end of the long hallway.

"Bella wait!" Edward called after her. He hissed out a whispered curse and pulled a hand through his hair when she ignored him and shoved her way out into the rain.

The thoughts of everyone else in the hall were abuzz with speculation about what had just occurred between Edward Cullen and the Swan girl, but Edward couldn't have cared less about what anybody else was thinking. He had just pulverized Bella's heart for no other reason than he hadn't the moral courage to be truthful with her about who- and what- he was.

_You are the biggest __**idiot**__ I have ever known! _Alice's voice rang through his head like musical thunder. _If you don't find a way to fix this horrendous mess you've made, so help me, Edward, I'll-! Oh. Well, now. Yes, that's much better. _Alice's tone became softer, tinged with pleased surprise, when the outcome of a snap decision Edward had just made came to her in a vision.

Edward caught only a glimpse of Alice's vision before she put a very swift end to their mental connection. She had this ridiculous belief that he shouldn't know too much about his own future, but Edward was sure she just enjoyed torturing him. At any rate, he was encouraged by his sister's reaction to whatever it was she'd just seen, so he turned and went back the way he'd come. His movements were strong and graceful, with an edge of aggression; the other students actually moved to make way for him- like a herd of nervous wildebeest scattering to avoid a prowling lion.

When he arrived at his intended destination- his still-empty English classroom- Edward strode through the door and went straight to his teacher's desk. He snatched a Hershey Kiss out of a jar of assorted candy that Ms. Reeder always kept very well stocked, tucked it in his pocket, and blew back out into the hallway. He went over the rest of his plan in his head as he made his way to his History class.

EXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella was lost in a haze of numbness as she wandered to the gym for her last class of the day. She changed into her P.E. clothes in the same numb haze, completely unaware of the stares and whispers her expressionless face elicited from the other girls in the locker room.

_Just one more class, _her mind tried to soothe her distraught spirit. _Just one more class and then you can go home and cry._

Crying was all she felt like doing, but she knew that this was neither the time nor the place. Not unless she wanted to pay a visit to the school psychologist's office. So she turned everything off, suppressed everything, became a robot. She could hold it all in for one more hour.

Well, at least she hoped she could.

EXBEXBEXBEXB

"Now, who can tell me-? Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Edward's History teacher, Mr. Miller, stopped his lecture when he turned away from the blackboard and saw that the bronze-haired boy in the back row had his hand up.

Edward silently held up his student planner, which had a page up front that acted as a sort of hall pass. The teachers would initial a blank slot on the page if a student needed to use the restroom, go to the nurse, etc.

"Bring it here," Mr. Miller instructed with a wiggle of his fingers.

Edward stood and stepped soundlessly to the front of the room. "Thank you," he said politely under his breath when his teacher returned his planner to him.

"Just hurry back," Mr. Miller waved him away. "We're getting into the thick of the First World War, here. This is really good stuff. You won't want to miss anything."

"Yes, sir," Edward couldn't suppress a grin as he turned to leave. He probably knew the First World War better than his teacher. He'd _**lived **_through it for heaven's sake!

Once he was out of his classroom, Edward glanced around to make sure the hallway was empty. When he was positive that he was alone he exited the building in a fantastic burst of speed. Moving at a human pace all day was so tiresome; it was like being forced to wear chains when all you wanted to do was fly. Having a chance to let loose like this, even if it was only for a little while, was incredibly invigorating.

He reached the gym in seconds and stealthily slipped into the vacant girls' locker room.

He picked Bella's scent out of all the others in a nanosecond.

After a brief search of the coaching office in the back- where all of the students' locker combinations were kept- he made quick work of getting into the locker that was assigned to Bella. The door opened with a long, slow metallic _creak _and her smell hit him right in the face. It was so concentrated and so close…. Edward was mortified by the quiet moan that rumbled low in his throat. He ground his teeth together to slow the flow of his venom and quickly fished the Kiss and a handwritten note out of his pocket. When the note and the candy were safely tucked into the pocket of Bella's coat- which was hanging by the hood on a hook inside the locker- Edward pressed a kiss to his fingertips and trailed them along her coat sleeve.

He was nothing but a blur when he left. The crippling fear he'd grappled with earlier had begun to seep back into his system, so he left as quickly as he could, before that fear could compel him to take the note and the chocolate back.

EXBEXBEXBEXB

Inside the gym, Bella's P.E. class was dividing up into two teams. They were going to be playing indoor-dodge ball today- something that would have horrified Bella if she had been in a normal state of mind. In her current condition, however, she couldn't even put forth the effort it took to care.

That was probably why she got smacked in the face with a big red kickball and didn't even realize it until her teacher and the other students converged on her to see if she was all right.

"Ohmigosh, Bella," Jessica Stanley gasped, her hand at her heart. "The right side of your face is all red."

Bella blinked at Jessica for a moment before she was able to mumble, "I don't feel anything."

"Why don't you go to the nurse anyway and get some ice?" her teacher suggested, a pinched, worried look on her middle-aged face. "Go to the locker room and get your things first. You probably won't be back before the end of class."

"Okay," Bella mumbled again with a half-hearted shrug.

She spent the remainder of her last period lying on her back on a very uncomfortable cot in the back of the nurse's office, holding a bag of ice to her face and staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

When the dismissal bell blared she rolled off the cot, tossed the melted ice pack into a nearby trash can, said a quiet thank-you to the nurse, and quickly made her exit.

EXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella told herself she wouldn't look for him, but as she stood next to her truck, fumbling in her backpack for her keys, her eyes scanned the bustling parking lot once, twice, and then three times. There was no sign of him or Alice. Blinking rapidly to keep the burning tears at bay for just a few minutes longer she climbed inside the cab of her truck, twisted the key in the ignition, and furiously threw the vehicle into reverse.

EXBEXBEXBEXB

When Bella arrived home she found an unfamiliar black car parked behind Charlie's cruiser- a spot that was supposed to be unofficially reserved for her truck. Wearing a frown of mild confusion, she parked in the street and stepped out into the biting cold of the blustery September afternoon.

"Hey! There's the Birthday Girl! How's it feel to finally be legal?"

Bella froze in mid-step and stared with wide eyes at the tall, broad-shouldered man-child who was standing on her front porch and smiling. Birthday? Holy crow, she'd forgotten all about her own birthday! How in the world did this guy know about it?

"Oh, come on," he chuckled, seeing the uncertainty in her expression. "I know it's been awhile since we've seen each other, but don't tell me you don't remember me." He crossed two hulking arms over an unbelievable set of pectorals. Every move he made caused one muscle or another to ripple underneath his long-sleeved black shirt- which hugged him like a second skin.

Bella stared at him, her eyes narrowing with concentration as she studied his face. He had the most beautiful copper-colored skin; a proud, jutting chin; a wide, cheerful smile; short, wind-tousled black hair; dark eyes that were playful and fierce at the same time…. She decided it was a nice face. If she weren't in such emotional distress over losing one Edward- and alienating another- Bella might even consider it a handsome face.

The most important thing about the boy on the porch, though, wasn't anything that could be seen on the outside. He radiated kindness and sincerity- the warmth of his spirit was his true beauty.

"Jacob." His name came through her lips slowly, softly. "Jacob Black?" But he couldn't possibly be Jacob. Jacob was two years younger than she was, which would make him sixteen now. The kid on her porch looked twenty-something. He was _**huge.**_

"Whew," Jacob's smile widened as he wiped the palm of his right hand across his forehead in a joking gesture of relief. "You didn't forget me after all. I was getting kind of nervous." He chuckled as he descended the front porch steps, moving with a graceful but predatory swiftness that seemed almost… inhuman.

He came to a very abrupt halt when he reached the bottom of the steps and just stood there in the middle of the walkway, seemingly frozen in place. The really strange thing, though, was the expression on his face. He was looking at her like she reeked of dead people. Her right coat sleeve seemed to be of particular interest to him.

"Jacob," Bella squirmed uncomfortably. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah," Jacob came to his senses with a start. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He quickly closed the remaining distance between them, flashed a luminous smile, stuck his hand out and said, "Welcome back."

Bella bashfully slipped her mitten-clad hand into his bare one while she absentmindedly fiddled with her hooded jacket's drawstring with her other hand. Her chest hurt with a mixture of grief and the need to cry. A giant sob was sitting right at the base of her throat, just waiting for a chance to escape. She didn't want to talk, for fear of completely losing her composure, but she didn't want to be rude either. She forced herself to politely say, "Thanks. It's… it's really nice to see you again."

"Same here," Jacob smiled again and nodded his agreement. "You got really pretty. I mean… 'ya know. You grew up… good." Jacob's face scrunched up, like he couldn't believe how stupid the words sounded now that they were out of his mouth.

Bella felt warmth explode across her cheeks and she knew she was blushing. She wished he hadn't said that. She did not, at the moment, have the patience or the emotional stability to politely and gently dismiss Jacob Black's painfully obvious flirtations. She had to get out of this situation soon or she'd snap.

"It's pretty cold out here," she said aloud, making a show of shivering. "Maybe we should go in now."

"All that Arizona sun has thinned your blood," Jacob sent a teasing grin her way.

"Do you think… all of this Washington chill will make my blood thicker?" Bella tried her best to play along with him, even though she was in absolutely no mood for joking around. Edward Masen and Edward Cullen were both weighing heavily on her mind. And her heart.

"I hope so," Jacob replied, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Thick blood's pretty much a necessity for people who live in Forks." The humor in his voice had changed, become darker, more serious. It made Bella shiver again.

"Why did you say it that way?" she asked, frowning at him.

Jacob's strong shoulders lifted and fell in another shrug and a broad smile brought the youthful effervescence back to his face. "I'm just messing around," he said. Bella couldn't understand why, but she didn't believe him. Something in the way he'd said what he did was very disturbing, very real.

"Oh," she mumbled, contemplation pulling her eyebrows together. "Well, real funny. Do you want to come inside or not?" She turned and took a step toward the porch without waiting for his response.

Jacob quickly blocked her path and grinned apologetically when she shot him an irritated look. "I'm supposed to keep you out of the house for a little while," he explained. "Your dad and mine are doing, like, last-minute birthday stuff in there," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, jabbing it at the house.

"That's so nice," Bella was suddenly fighting tears. _Don't do it, _she mentally ordered herself. _Don't you break down now. Not in front of Jacob._

"If you think it's so nice why do you look like you want to cry?" Jacob folded his arms over his chest again and lowered his chin so that he and Bella were eye-to-eye. He was very serious, almost like a cop, but Bella could tell- despite her crumbling composure- that he was genuinely concerned.

"Because my dad… he doesn't make a big deal about things, 'ya know?" Bella was mortified by how badly her voice was shaking. She shrugged one shoulder and tried her best to put on a smile while she blinked the tears back. "I don't know what my problem is. I guess I'm still kind of homesick and I feel guilty about it, especially when my dad's trying his best to make me feel at home here. I mean, the fact that he's inside right now doing stuff that's birthday-related is huge…." The heat of another blush warmed Bella's cheeks when she realized that she had begun to ramble. It was something she always did whenever she wasn't being entirely truthful. She was pretty sure she was the worst liar in the history of humankind. However, she was also pretty sure that telling Jacob the other reason for her sadness- her trip through time and her two Edwards- would land her in the psych ward at the nearest hospital.

Jacob arched an eyebrow, his expression dubious. He looked like he knew she was leaving something out, and he was trying to decide whether or not he should ask for the whole story. Finally, another one of his supernova smiles flashed across his face and he chuckled as he draped a friendly arm over her shoulders.

"Well," he said, "I can understand that. But, 'ya know, you've been away for a long time. I think once you get reacquainted with this place, you won't mind being back here so much."

"Wow you're warm." Bella instinctively pressed herself closer to the side of Jacob's body, soaking up his heat. "How can you be so warm?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"Am I? I, um…." A nervous chuckle rumbled through Jacob's chest. It seemed like he was stalling for time until he could think of a way to change the subject. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. A walk in the woods." He lifted his free hand and indicated the expanse of lush green forest that flanked Bella's house.

"I've seen the woods before," Bella grumbled. "How is walking through them in freezing cold weather going to cheer me up?"

Jacob gave her a work-with-me-here kind of look. "It'd be a perfect start to the whole getting-reacquainted-with-Forks thing I was talking about," he said matter-of-factly. "And FYI, this is not freezing cold weather. Just wait 'til December, then you'll know what freezing cold is."

"So when does the cheering up part come in again?" Bella's voice was dull with flat sarcasm. Jacob laughed heartily at what she'd said, and Bella found herself smiling at the sound. It was the first time she'd smiled since that… soul-shredding incident with Edward Cullen in the hallway at school. When Jacob's arm tightened around her shoulders, she was surprised to realize that she wasn't uncomfortable with the closeness. Unlike earlier- when he'd made that ridiculous remark about how nicely she'd grown up- there was nothing inappropriate in the way he was touching her. She didn't know if he was trying to make amends because he realized he'd crossed a line or not, but there was nothing but the warmth of genuine friendship between them now; and her battered spirit savored the uncomplicated companionship that Jacob offered.

It was strange, Bella thought, how quickly the camaraderie she and Jacob had shared as children rekindled itself. Well, actually, she supposed it wasn't really so strange. Jacob was easy to like. He had this incredible way of bringing light to dark places. Just being in his presence made her feel safe and warm and… sane. He was like a big blanket that had wrapped itself around her just as she was about to succumb to the icy hypothermia of her grief.

"You'll like this, you'll see," Jacob promised. "There's this… peace in the woods that you can't find anywhere else."

"Are you… are you sure we won't get lost?" Bella was a habitual worrier, which was one of many things she disliked about herself.

"I don't get lost," Jacob oozed confidence. "I spend… a lot of time outside," he explained when Bella quirked an eyebrow at him. "Relax," he chuckled, giving her shoulders a soft squeeze. "You're safe, I swear. Now could you please at least pretend like you're enjoying yourself? Look at all these trees. You can't tell me Arizona has anything as awesome as this."

"Um, hello? Grand Canyon? One of the seven natural wonders of the world?" Bella huffed slightly as she concentrated on keeping her footing.

"Huge gaping hole. Big whoop." Jacob was obviously unimpressed. "I'm talking about stuff with foliage, stuff that's alive."

"Okay, clearly you've never been to the Grand Canyon. And Arizona has plenty of stuff with foliage," Bella said defensively. She stumbled over an uneven patch of rich, dark earth and was instantly steadied by Jacob's gigantic hand.

"The thorns in the cactuses don't count as foliage," he grinned.

"There is an abundance of plant life in Arizona!" Bella insisted passionately. "And the plural of 'cactus' is 'cacti'," she smirked and gave her walking companion a gentle nudge. "Not 'cactuses'."

"Whatever," Jacob laughed. "Scraggly, half-dead shrubs and _**cacti**_," Jacob put heavy sarcasm on the word while making air quotes with his fingers, "can't compare to this." He spread his arms wide, inviting his friend to have a look around.

Bella was speechless for a moment as her wide eyes absorbed her surroundings. She'd been so busy playfully bickering with Jacob and concentrating on not falling on her face that she hadn't even paid any attention to where her feet were taking her.

Enormous trees with long, stretching branches stood draped in moss. They were very majestic and intimidating- like nature's guardians. And they were everywhere. There were trees on either side of her as far as she could see, and they created a thick canopy over her head. She lifted her eyes heavenward, trying to figure out just how close some of these trees were to touching the sky. She got a sense of just how big the world was, and how small she was in it. A sort of reverence came over her, and she suddenly felt as if she were in a church. She was ashamed of herself for having spent so many of her childhood summers in this place without ever taking the time to really appreciate its natural splendor.

The beauty of the forest was enchanting, but it was also eerie. Her imagination started to run away with her and all of a sudden, Bella had the absurd idea that these woods played host to all kinds of otherworldly creatures who preyed upon anyone foolish enough to walk amongst the trees alone. As she shivered at her own stupidity, a sudden flood of tingling warmth rippled through her body. It was a sensation that was quickly becoming familiar to her.

Edward. He was close.

She gasped and spun around, her eyes darting left and right, right and left, from one massive tree trunk to the next.

"What's the matter?" Jacob was at her side again in a single bound, towering over her protectively.

"Oh," Bella giggled nervously and rubbed her arms. "N—nothing. Nothing. I felt like… I felt like I was being watched," she giggled again when she said the words out loud. She was definitely losing her mind. "Stupid, right? Let's just… let's just keep going." She took a step forward, but Jacob grabbed her wrist in a firm, almost bruising grip before she could go any farther. "Hey!" Bella protested, wriggling her arm in an attempt to free herself. Confused, angry, and a little bit frightened, she raised her eyes to his face.

He had the same look as before- the stench-of-dead-people look. His jaw was clenched, his nostrils were flared like he smelled something putrid, and his eyes were locked on something hidden high in the treetops. Bella had no clue what he could be looking at. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Jacob, knock it off," she pleaded, twisting the wrist that was still trapped in his fingers of steel. His strange behavior was starting to make her really nervous.

EXBEXBEXBEXB

Edward was crouching on the mossy, gnarled limb of an ancient and enormous Big Leaf Maple tree. It was an excellent hiding spot, but Jacob Black- a shape-shifting wolf who liked to use vampires as chew toys- had managed to sniff him out anyway.

_I recognize your stink, leech. _Jacob's voice filled Edward's mind, blazing through his brain like wildfire. _You're that mind-reading Cullen freak, right? I don't know what the hell you're doing over here, but if you don't get your undead butt out of my sight in the next ten seconds you're going to be really sorry._

Edward's eyes narrowed into a cold, hard glare. Jacob's obnoxious and overly-affectionate thoughts about Bella had already pushed him close to the edge; he would _**not**_ tolerate being threatened by someone who had the ability to sprout a tail. If that overgrown mutt didn't take his filthy paws off Bella, _**he**_ would be the sorry one.

Edward managed to rein in his anger long enough to remind himself that Jacob knew nothing of the history that he and Bella shared. The poor, stupid mongrel was only trying to protect her.

The fact that Jacob was still a relatively new wolf was also something to bear in mind. Newer wolves had a harder time with control, which meant that they were more likely to phase into their animal forms without warning. He'd heard stories of humans who had been disfigured and even killed by wolves who hadn't fully learned restraint.

And Bella was standing close enough to Jacob that she'd be mauled beyond recognition if he phased.

Edward raised his hands to chest level- a sign of surrender- and disappeared from sight in the time it took Jacob to blink.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

"Jacob," Bella begged, still struggling to break loose. "You're hurting me." He instantly let go of her when she said that.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, reaching up to run a shaking hand through his untidy dark hair. He looked furious and horrified at the same time. "Oh, geez, Bella. I'm really sorry," he repeated when he saw the beginnings of a bruise around her wrist. "I didn't mean to-. I didn't even realize I was-. I was just trying to-. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded, rubbing her sore wrist. "I've done worse to myself," she grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Jacob's mouth twitched like it was trying to smile, but a smile never fully formed. He dragged agitated fingers through his hair again and exhaled a long, gusty sigh.

"Jacob," Bella carefully touched his shoulder. "It's okay, really," she murmured when his wild eyes swept over to meet her kind gaze.

"It was an accident," he rasped after taking a moment to swallow a lump that had formed at the base of his throat.

"I know," Bella frowned when she saw how upset he was. "It's okay," she repeated, giving his shoulder a gentle pat. "I'll live, I promise." A gust of wind sent a shiver rippling through her body a second later, so she hastily picked up his arm and draped it over her shoulders, huddling against him for warmth.

"You're not afraid?" Jacob was stunned. She should be terrified. She should be running in the opposite direction and screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead she put his arm around her like she was completely and totally at ease with him.

"No," Bella furrowed her eyebrows at him like he'd just asked her the stupidest question ever. "I'm _**cold!**_ Can we go, please?" Her response caused a quiet chuckle to spill out of Jacob's mouth.

"Yeah, we can go," he said. They turned around and made their way back through the ferns and the moss-covered trees.

"And just so you know," Bella said through clicking teeth as they strolled amiably through the peaceful woods, "I don't think I could ever be afraid of you. I know you would never purposefully hurt me, Jacob."

Jacob slowly turned his head in her direction and looked down into her uplifted eyes. "How do you know that?" he asked, speaking softly. Some of the sadness had returned to his expression.

"I just… do," Bella tried to shrug, but the weight of Jacob's ridiculously muscular arm made moving her shoulders impossible. "I feel like I know _**you**_, 'ya know? Like, _**really **_know you, even though we haven't seen each other in years. You're good. You're the most genuine person I've met since I moved back here."

Jacob rolled his eyes as a grin of embarrassment fell across his lips. "Yeah, well, I try," he muttered.

"Yeah," Bella made herself laugh softly. "I know you do. But… you know I have to ask, right?" Bella spoke carefully and watched his expression for any signs of unease.

"Ask what?" A storm was brewing in Jacob's dark eyes when he finally responded to Bella's inquiry.

"What did you see in the trees?" Bella's eyes were glued to Jacob's striking profile.

Jacob's face hardened- became absolutely terrifying- before he quickly manufactured a smile. "Oh," he said with a strained laugh, "I don't know. Nothing, really. I kind of freaked out when you said you thought you were being watched. I got carried away trying to protect you."

Bella tried not to let her disappointment show in her expression. He was lying, but she couldn't figure out why. He'd seen _**something**_ in those trees. Why wouldn't he tell her what it was?

"Hey, so, how do you like school so far?" Jacob asked casually after a few silent moments.

"It's… bearable. But just barely," she replied, giggling when he chuckled. "How come I haven't seen you there?"

"I go to school on the reservation," he explained.

"Ah," Bella nodded her understanding. "Well that really… bites," she pouted. She couldn't understand when Jacob choked on a laugh.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, his lips still twitching with amusement.

"Because you're, like, the _**one **_person I'd actually enjoy being around," Bella frowned.

"You're not making friends?" Jacob tilted his head and blinked at her curiously.

Bella felt her frown deepen. Jacob was pumping her for information. Why was he so eager to know about the kids she went to school with?

"Not really," she answered, eyeing him suspiciously. "I mean, everybody's been really nice and everything, but all of their kindness has either been way over the top or totally superficial. I'm hoping things will get better once they've all gotten used to me."

"Anybody giving you a hard time?" Jacob was back to his cop-like interrogation. His eyes were intense and focused solely on her.

"Jeez. Stand down, Captain Tall-Dark-and-Menacing. I haven't had any real problems with anybody," Bella's frown remained fixed on her face. Jacob was really digging for something. What was it?

Jacob huffed out a hard breath. Obviously, her answer hadn't been what he'd wanted or expected to hear.

"Do you mind if I give you a heads-up anyway?" he questioned darkly after a brief but tense pause. A wide-eyed Bella mutely shook her head. Jacob looked murderously angry and she was stuck between being in awe and being nail-bitingly nervous. "Steer clear of the Cullens, okay?" he requested, his eyes softening as he looked at her.

"What?" Bella was now completely confused. "Alice and… Edward?" Saying his name brought the aches back and she wrapped an arm around her middle. "How do you even know them?"

"It's a small town, all right? Everybody pretty much knows everything about everybody else," Jacob explained in a low, angry growl.

"But…" Bella was at a loss for words for a moment, she was so stunned by Jacob's warning. "But I sit with them at lunch; I have English with them; I…. They might be a little… different, but they've been… nice to me."

"Bella," Jacob said somberly. "Trust me. Just stay away from them. All of them. Please."

"Why?" Bella heard the eager edge in her voice and she tried desperately to dial it back. Her heart was pounding so hard her chest hurt. Jacob knew. He knew the Cullens' mysterious secret, and she wanted in.

"Because. That's why. I know we haven't really seen each other in a while, so it probably seems way out of line for me to tell you who you should be friends with, but could you just do what I say and not ask questions? I'm trying to look out for you." Jacob picked up his pace, and Bella practically had to sprint to keep up.

"Why do you feel like you have to protect me from the Cullens?" Bella demanded. "What about them is so terrible? What do you know, Jacob?"

"I know they're a bunch of freaks, all right?" Jacob shouted. "They might come across as nice and polite and all that, but it's just an act. They are _**not**_ what they seem."

"If they're not what they seem then what _**are**_ they?" Bella was not going to let this go until Jacob gave her straight answer.

"Dangerous liars," was all Jacob said in response.

They were back in Bella's front yard at this point, just steps from the porch. Suddenly, Jacob froze, and his nose wrinkled in that weird rotten-flesh-smell sort of way.

"You've got to be _**kidding **_me," he snarled under his breath.

"Jake?" Bella was extremely confused and a little apprehensive. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Jacob, but she was positive that Edward Cullen wasn't the only one with a super-massive-sized secret.

He twitched when she spoke his name and grudgingly turned his eyes away from the backyard- which was the direction he was glaring in, so Bella could only assume that whatever was bothering him was somewhere back there.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Bella could feel the worry on her face.

"Yeah," Jacob worked up a very convincing smile and draped his arm over her shoulders once again. "Low blood sugar," he explained. "Come on, let's go eat some cake."

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella wasn't able to enjoy the little party her father and the Blacks had put together for her—streamers and balloons and all- as much as she would have liked. She was too busy mentally obsessing over Jacob Blacks secret, Edward Culllen's secret, and how the two could possibly be intertwined.

The frosting on the cake was jarringly sweet, and she was only able to take a few bites anyway. Thanks to Jacob and all of his question-dodging her appetite was non-existent.

Bella was more than a little confused when Jacob hopped up from his seat and insisted on taking out the garbage for Charlie after everyone had finished eating. Charlie seemed a little perplexed as well, but he let Jacob do as he wanted.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Jacob slammed the trash bag into the tall black garbage can as soon as he was through the back door and banged the lid back into place. Then he turned to a nearby tree and demanded, "Get down here."

Edward Cullen swung down from a low-hanging branch and landed in front of Jacob with a grace that was catlike.

"Good afternoon, Jacob," he said with a polite but cold smile. "Lovely day for a party, isn't it?"

Jacob took a step forward and thumped Edward's chest with his index finger. "You have no place here," he growled. "Stay away from her, do you hear me? Stay away from her or I'll kill you."

Edward's smile became darker, more dangerous. "You forget which side of the line you're on, mongrel," he said. "You're in my territory. The only way you would have grounds to kill me is if I kill a human first, which is something I have no intention of doing. I would never hurt Bella."

Jacob was enraged and disgusted by the tender tone Edward used when he spoke Bella's name. "You and your kind," he sneered angrily at the pasty, undead freak in front of him, "you never _intend_ for anyone to get hurt. It's always something that just _happens_, right? I don't really care what your intentions are, Cullen. You're a danger to her no matter what. Stay away from her."

"I'd never let anything happen to her. I'd protect her with my life," Edward said evenly. When Jacob scoffed at his use of the term "life," Edward's golden eyes narrowed just slightly. "I don't owe you any explanations, Jacob Black," he hissed. "And I don't take orders from you, either. The terms of the treaty have not been violated, so you can take your threats and go to hell with them."

"That's really rich coming from you, you soulless killing machine!" Jacob snarled through his teeth.

Edward stared at him unblinkingly for a long moment before he turned and swung back up into the tree. "Go back inside," he ordered through the leaves. "They're wondering what's taking you so long."

Jacob took a deep, steadying breath before he opened the back door and reentered the kitchen.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Presents followed the cake, and Bella was happily surprised by the new laptop and webcam from her parents. She knew her reaction to the incredible gifts wasn't what it should be, but it was hard to work up the proper level of excitement when Jacob kept twisting his head around to glare at the back door.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Later that night, Bella was up in her room getting ready for bed. She picked her coat up from her bed and turned to drape it over the back of her desk chair. It slid to the floor and Bella stooped to pick it up. When she did, a Hershey Kiss fell out of her pocket and landed with a soft _thump._ A folded piece of paper floated to the floor as well.

"What?" Bella mumbled to herself. With knitted brows she carefully picked up both the paper and the candy.

She crumpled to the floor when she read the words that were so elegantly scrawled across the paper.

_My Sweet Bella,_

_A kiss for you, dearest. Happy birthday. I owe you quite an explanation, and I know I should have given it to you at school earlier, but the story of what happened to me since we last saw each other is such an intricate one and I just didn't how to tell you. Forgive me, darling. You must know I would never hurt you for anything in the world. I ask you, please, to meet me in the library before school tomorrow. Come at six. The door will be unlocked and you'll find me there. I love you, Bella._

_Yours Always,_

_Edward_

Bella sat in a heap on the floor, staring at the words and gasping for breath. "I knew it," she laughed in a whisper. She felt a little crazy. All of this was so impossible, but she would find a way to believe it if it meant she could have her Edward back. "I knew you were mine."

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella got out of bed at five the next morning, having never shut her eyes the night before, and shivered her way into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got dressed. All the while her heart was thundering in her chest. _EdwardEdwardEdwardEdward…. _His name was inside her, seemed to be her life force. She threw open the bathroom door and slammed right into her father.

"Bells? What're you doing up?" Charlie's face was still pinched with sleep and he was in his pajamas.

"Gotta go to the library. School project. Worked out an agreement with the librarian," Bella gave her explanation in short, breathless bursts.

"Oh," Charlie stifled a yawn as he shuffled into the bathroom. "Okay. Well, have a good day."

"Yep, thanks, I will!" Bella snatched her backpack up off her bedroom floor, grabbed a banana out of the kitchen and sprinted out to her truck.

EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB

Bella paused at the library door just long enough to pull in a quivering breath. She could _feel _Edward on the other side. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. She saw Edward sitting at one of the long wooden study tables. He stood as soon as their eyes met.

She took a step toward him and he started walking in her direction. They met in the middle of the room.

Bella stared at him in wonderment, her eyes brimming with tears. "Are you really mine?" she whispered tremulously.

Edward's eyes glowed tenderly as he whispered back to her, "Yes."

**Okay, so there we are. I'm really, really, reeeeaaallllly sorry I took such a ridiculously long time. You guys have to know that I hate making you wait. I've really been struggling with things lately, dealing with a lot. Life has me down on my knees right now. My story kind of fell by the wayside for awhile. Then my computer crapped out on me and I had no way to post anything. It just got fixed again a couple of days ago, so here is the long-awaited update. Thank you all for being so wonderful and enthusiastic and patient. If the updates don't come as quickly as you like, I'm very sorry, but I don't need or want anybody to take over the story for me. Just keep being patient with me and send me good thoughts. I'm thinking I'll post shorter chapters from now on. Maybe then the updates will be more frequent for you guys. I just want all of you to be happy, so if shorter chapters will accomplish that, then that's what I'll do. Hee-hee. I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving. -Sarah**


End file.
